The Thin Line between Love and Hate
by jakeline
Summary: A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him.
1. The Boys are Back in Town

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

**Chapter 1: The Boys are Back in Town**

* * *

Their fragile friendship began when William Darcy welcomed Elizabeth Bennet to primary school by tugging on her pony tails on first recess. Elizabeth repaid the courtesy by slapping his face. Needless to say they did not see eye to eye on much. Elizabeth and William had been known for their constant quarrelling and hardly a day had gone by without either one of them ending up crying because the other had been too rough on the other.

They had been considered quite good friends throughout their school years and everybody thought that the playful quarrels would turn into love at some point, but that didn't happen. The main reason was perhaps because William was dating every other girl in school but Elizabeth, or perhaps they really didn't fancy each other.

But why did not Elizabeth Bennet like William Darcy when it was clear that every other girl in school adored him and would do anything for a date with him? Well, the answer was quite simple. He was constantly bugging her and because he was older and therefore, and at least according to him, always right and had to win every single argument. But the reason why she ended their so called friendship was because of something she accidentally heard him say to friend.

"She's ok I suppose, but not pretty enough to tempt me," William had said to a friend at his 16th birthday party when asked why he had not dated Elizabeth. Those words were very hurtful to a young lady of 14's fragile self esteem. It was not that she wanted to date him. She just wanted the pleasure of seeing his face when she turned him down. She poured her drink over him, left and had been avoiding him ever since. Was she forced to speak to him she did it with a high dosage of disdain. She had not even been to his farewell party two years later.

After graduating William Darcy and his family had moved overseas to expand the family business and had been gone and forgotten for ten years at least. One would think that the quarrels of the past are long forgotten and forgiven, but that is seldom the case…

-xxx-

"Guess who's back in town," said Jane Bennet as she called her sister one fine Wednesday in May. Elizabeth rummaged her brain in search for a suitable response. Who was back in town? Who had been gone? She knew of no one that had been out of town.

"Who?"

"William Darcy is back, Lizzie!" Jane almost squealed as she said the name. Elizabeth frowned. She really couldn't care less.

"So?" she said with a nonchalant tone.

"What do you mean 'so', Lizzie?" Jane sounded surprised. "You used to be friends if I remember correctly."

"I wouldn't call us friends, Jane," Elizabeth corrected her. "He was constantly bugging me!" Elizabeth sometimes missed her and William's mindless banter, but that was mostly because she had not found anyone equally worthy as her opponent. Anyways, William had annoyed her immensely.

"Only because he was in love with you," Jane said.

"He was not," Elizabeth said with an indignant tone in her voice. "If he was, he had a very funny way of showing it. Like dating every other girl in the school apart from me." _And calling me not pretty enough_, she silently added. Her sister laughed on the other side of the line.

"Jealous much?"

"Jealous, me? Don't make me laugh!" Elizabeth let something out that was supposed to sound like a laugh.

"Seriously, you were the only one who didn't see it. I bet he was just trying to make you jealous enough to ask him out."

"Yeah, right," Elizabeth snorted. "Seriously, why should I care if Will is back? It's not like we've kept in touch."

"I know, but there is a party celebrating his return," Jane said.

"Of course there is. We must celebrate our long lost son of Meryton." Elizabeth snorted again and rolled her eyes. For a moment William's dark hazel eyes flashed through her head. _He was sort of hot. I'll give him that_, she thought to herself, but reminded herself of why she disliked him.

"You must come!"

"Really, Jane?" Elizabeth sounded bored.

"Aren't you even a bit curious to see how he turned out?" Jane teased.

"No, not really."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"Oh grow up, Jane," Elizabeth sighed. She had to admit she was a bit curious what had happened to William. "Fine, when is the party?"

"Yey!" Elizabeth could picture her sister jumping up and down with a satisfied smile on her face while clapping her hands. "It's next Saturday."

-xxx-

William Darcy couldn't say he was happy to be back in England. At least not to be forced out on the countryside. He would much rather be in London or New York, but his father had insisted on him starting out small. When he had turned the Meryton office into a success he could move on to the London branch. He guessed his father was testing him. Twelve long years he had been gone and was now back to run the family's local office in Meryton. With him he brought his cousin Peter Fitzwilliam, along with his best friend Charles Bingley and his sister.

He remembered Meryton as a sleepy town with very little to offer its citizens. He dearly hoped the town had grown in the years he'd been gone. When he thought of what he had left twelve years ago, a pair of green eyes flashed before his hazel. Elizabeth Bennet. They had walked the thin line between love and hate ever since he greeted her to primary school by playfully tugging at her pony tails. Her green eyes had flared as she slapped him in the face.

From that day he had been fascinated by her. They had always tried to outwit the other and were constantly arguing about one thing or the other. Well, he had always considered himself being right since he was the older one, and apparently Elizabeth just had to question him. He never knew why she started to dislike him so, but from being quite good friends they had drifted apart. He found other hobbies that didn't include her, mainly other girls. Then out of the blue, on his 16th birthday party, and to him totally unmotivated, she poured a glass of punch over him and never spoke to him again unless she was forced to. And even then she made it clear she just barely tolerated his presence. He wondered if she still lived in the area. That was a friendship he wouldn't mind renewed.

William wasn't really up for the party, but he had to go seeing as he was the guest of honour. He had let his office throw the party at Lucas Lodge mainly because his friend Charles and his sister needed to be introduced into society since they didn't know anyone but himself and his cousin. Besides, it was a good way to market the company in town. All publicity was good publicity. William had to admit he was actually looking forward to see Elizabeth again and was hoping she would be at the party. Even though William used to be the life of the party back in the day, he really didn't like the attention that was now shown to him. Nowadays he kept a small but loyal circle of friends. Too many setbacks and let downs had made him cautions towards trusting strangers.

William sat in his office checking up on old friends on Facebook when there was a short knock on the door.

"Come!" he called and turned his eyes to the door, wondering who would disturb him at that late hour.

"Hey, boss," said the red head that opened the door. "Thought you might be hungry." Caroline, his secretary and also known as Charles' little sister, held a paper bag in her hand.

"I thought everyone had left," William said with a thankful smile. He was starving, he hadn't eaten since lunch and it was way past his normal dinner hour.

"Yeah, I'm on my way, but thought you might be in need of a snack." Caroline made her way over to his desk and put down the bag. William's stomach grumbled as he peered down in the bag.

"Oh, sushi!"

"You really need a wife to take care of you. If it wasn't for me you would starve to death," Caroline said and batted her eyelashes. She had been trying to get it on with him since he started hanging out with her brother in college. But William was not interested. He had left his womanizer days behind him. There had been plenty of women, but he was happy being single. And after the last major break up he had decided that love was not for him. Hell would have to freeze over before he let a woman into his life again. His ex had turned out to be a two timing bitch with a taste for spending his money like water. William would rather not take that chance again. If William had trouble trusting men in his life, trusting women was even harder.

-xxx-

The whole town was buzzing with the excitement of William Darcy being back in town. Elizabeth couldn't really see what the fuss was all about. People came and went all the time without anyone throwing them parties or making them the biggest news ever.

"What are you going to wear to the party?" Jane asked a few days after the news about William Darcy's return. Elizabeth and she were having lunch.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said and sighed. Her wardrobe was in need of some serious updating. She glanced over at her sister who looked sensational as always in a beige jacket with matching skirt and white blouse. Vacantly she tried to smooth out the creases in her own brown slacks. Elizabeth didn't really care about her appearance and never had. She went for the comfortable choice when shopping.

Elizabeth and her elder sister were as different as day and night. Jane was fair with blond hair and blue eyes while Elizabeth's hair was dark brown with and her eyes green. Jane was kind and timid where as Elizabeth was known for her sharp tongue and boldness. Jane had a sweet soft temper but Elizabeth could explode within seconds. Elizabeth often wondered if they had the same parents.

"I'll take you shopping," Jane said. Seeing as how her sister had impeccable taste when it came to clothes, Elizabeth couldn't say no.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"How's Friday looking for you?" Jane said as she looked through her calendar.

"I get off at three," Elizabeth said. Even in their careers the sisters had gone in completely different directions. Jane was working as a teacher at the primary school in Meryton and Elizabeth at a computer company and was the whole family's go-to-gal when it came to support on their computers. She had surprised everybody by graduating with a degree in computer science and not English literature as would have been expected from a girl with her nose constantly lowered in a book.

"I suppose you've heard William Darcy is back," her mother said when calling her that evening.

"Yes, it's kind of hard to miss," Elizabeth sighed.

"Weren't you friends in school?"

"Not really, no," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh." Her mother sounded disappointed.

"Why?" Elizabeth knew there was something on her mother's mind.

"I just heard he's made quite the fortune for himself over there," her mother said.

"I see," Elizabeth said, starting to realise what her mother was after.

_"And he's single."_ Elizabeth could picture her mother's face, with gleaming eyes and face reddening with excitement on the prospect of a wealthy future son in law. If there was something her mother wanted more than anything in this world it was to see her daughters married. "And he's brought a friend with him. A Charles Bingley."

"Poor chap," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, hush, Lizzie! He's apparently very well off as well."

"I am sure, hopefully William has not pestered him with his annoying habits," Elizabeth snorted.

"And what habits might that be?"

"Oh I don't know, thinking himself better than everybody else and God's gift to women?" Elizabeth bit her tongue just as the harsh words left her mouth. She had to give him the benefit of a doubt. He might very well have changed over the years, she supposed she had.

"Oh, Lizzie, why do you keep thinking ill of everybody?"

"Guilty till proven innocent?" Elizabeth tried to joke.

"It's usually the other way around," her mother remarked. "I'm sure he's a lovely young man." Elizabeth was not as sure.

**-TBC-**


	2. Will Tries to Tame the Shrew

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on Pride and prejudice and Much Ado about Nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Will tries to tame the shrew**

The day of the party was coming closer and William still wondered if Elizabeth was going to be there. Her parents still lived in the area at least, but did she? He didn't want to poke around too much in case of suspicion as to why he was so interested. That could send the wrong signals. He had not found her on Facebook either. She was probably one of those who hadn't fallen for the easy way to stay in touch with her friends.

"Hey, Will, how about lunch?" Charles asked as he poked his head into William's office. William checked his watch. It was half past twelve.

"Yes, that would be great," he answered and put on his suit jacket before exiting his office.

"I thought it was time to show our faces in town," Charles said with a smile.

"Really?" William cocked an eyebrow. He had thought it would be enough to throw a big party and be done with it. But of course Charles was right, they had been swamped for the last two weeks and had hardly been seen outside the office during daylight at all.

"Yes, well I'm in need of a social life, Will," Charles said.

"Meaning?"

"I don't know anyone here besides you and your cousin."

"You will have plenty of time meeting people on Saturday," William pointed out.

"True, but I'm still hungry," Charles said with a crooked smile.

"What are you in the mood for?" William tried to remember what kind of restaurants there was to choose from.

"Fish and chips," Charles said with a radiant smile that made the two women they just walked by turn and look. Charles Bingley looked like he'd just walked off the beach with his sun bleached hair, becomingly tanned face, athletic body and shiny white smile. He was casually dressed in shirt and chinos that showed off his slim hips and broad shoulders. Women always turned and threw him longing looks whenever he happened to walk by.

"Fish and chips it is," William said and steered the way towards the nearest pub. They sat down at a table by the window. A young girl with dark curly hair came to their table with a large smile on her face.

"My name is Lydia and I will be your waitress today," she said and gave them menus. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," William said.

"I'll have half a pint of Guinness," Charles said.

"At lunch, Charlie?" William asked and wrinkled his nose. He thought it was a bit early for alcohol.

"Only half a pint, Will," Charles smiled. "Can't do any harm, right?" He blinked up at Lydia. William sometimes envied Charles's easy going nature. He never had any trouble finding conversation or making people like him. Charles and William complimented each other very well. Charles was the life of the party while William took care of the practical things.

"Not at all," she said and winked back. "I'll be back to take your order." She turned and disappeared into the pub. William studied the menu. Nothing out of the ordinary, just your standard pub menu. The English cuisine was one of the things he had not missed when being abroad. But a mushroom and stake pie with chips would do pretty good.

Lydia came back with their drinks and took their orders. If William had not given up women, Lydia could have been just his type; dark and flirtatious with seductive curves. But as it was now, he didn't look twice at her. Had he done so, he might have seen the resemblance between Lydia and her older sister Elizabeth.

-xxx-

Elizabeth had decided to take up on her little sister's offer of a pub lunch at her new job. Lydia had been nagging her to come and visit since she began a few weeks ago. Elizabeth didn't quite understand how anyone could be so happy about a job as a bar maid with very little pay. But as long as Lydia was happy, the rest of the Bennet family was happy.

The youngest of the Bennet daughters had been somewhat of a troublemaker. She had never seemed able to settle for anything. She loved trying out new things and just the past year she had had five different jobs. Mrs Bennet was of course supportive of her youngest daughter's escapades what ever they might be. Basically, Lydia was a spoiled brat.

Elizabeth entered the Ye Old Wench where her sister was presently working. She found her sister behind the bar.

"Hey, sis!" Elizabeth said as she approached the bar.

"Hey, Liz," Lydia answered with a smile. "So you've finally found your way here."

"Yep, I've heard the food is supposed to be pretty good," Elizabeth answered. Her mother had asked her to check the place out. Why she couldn't have come herself was something Elizabeth didn't understand, but since she had to eat anyway she had obeyed. She sat down at one of the bar stools. "What do you recommend?"

"Depends on what you are in the mood for," Lydia said as the chef shouted out that an order was ready to be taken to their recipients. Lydia handed her a menu. "I'll be right back." Elizabeth watched her sister walk over to two men who were seated by the window and hand them their plates. One of them looked oddly familiar but she could not place him. The other one was a complete stranger. Both were very attractive men, but Elizabeth didn't really care about men. Her heart had been broken too many times to even begin to heal. She turned back to the bar and studied the menu.

When her sister returned from the two gentlemen's table, she had not yet decided what she wanted to eat.

"So, sis, what is good to eat here?" Elizabeth looked up at her sister who was currently wiping the counter.

"The Shepherd's Pie's good," Lydia replied. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke. And the Shepherd's Pie," Elizabeth answered. She glanced over at the two men by the window again and saw that the dark one was throwing her looks as well. Why did he look so familiar? Just then she caught his eyes. Elizabeth's green eyes widened as she realised who he was. William Darcy. Elizabeth quickly turned back and stared into the mirror on the other side of the counter. _Fuck!_ She saw her face turn crimson. She tried to fix her wild curls that were coming out of their restrainment. At the corner of her eye she saw William rise and walk over to her. _Damn it!_ She desperately looked around for someone to rescue her, but her sister was nowhere in sight.

"Elizabeth Bennet, as I live and breathe," William Darcy said as he placed himself next to her by the counter. Elizabeth tried to think of something clever to say. She knew he knew that she knew who he was.

"Darcy." She acknowledged his presence with a cold nod, but couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She had behaved like a very immature little girl when they last spoke and that was over ten years ago. But her ego had been hurt, even if she didn't care for him that way, a girl always like to hear that she is pretty.

"Ouch," he said. "Is that how you greet an old friend who has been gone for ages?" He cooked an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't really consider you a friend per say," Elizabeth said. "More of an acquaintance." William's smile faded slightly.

"Oh, feisty!" He tried to regain his composure.

"Well, you always did bring out the worst in me," Elizabeth said coolly and glanced over to see his reaction. His brow furrowed.

"You haven't changed, I see," he smirked. "Seriously, you are the only woman I know who doesn't love me."

"If that be the case," Elizabeth said, "then why are you still talking to me? You'd be better off talking to someone who actually likes you."

"Ah well, even though I am loved by many, it doesn't mean that I care for that sort of attention. Marriage is the last thing on my mind!" William said heatedly. Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. _Interesting. _Though she wondered why he immediately made the leap to marriage from that comment.

"There is a God!" cried Elizabeth. William's face turned stone cold.

"As much as I would like to stay and play 'tame the shrew' with you, _Miss _Bennet, I am afraid I have to get back to my friend," he said coldly.

"Oh, I am so sorry for taking up your precious time, _Mr_ Darcy," Elizabeth said ever so sweetly and batted her eyelashes. "But we'll catch up on Saturday, I'm sure." She smiled coquettishly.

"Miss Bennet," he nodded sternly and left her, marching back to his friend by the window.

"How rude you are, Liz," Lydia said as she put down a plate with food in front of Elizabeth.

"He started it," Elizabeth mumbled and dug into her food. Her blood sugar level was dangerously low. She wondered if she could blame her behaviour on that. Probably not, but it was worth a try.

"So that's William Darcy," Lydia mused as she took a good look at the man by the window. "That makes the friend Charles Bingley."

"I suppose," Elizabeth replied vacantly. William had not changed. He still expected every woman in a mile radius to swoon in his presence. Elizabeth devoted herself to her food, avoiding all contact with the pub around her.

-xxx-

William returned to Charles with a stern look on his face. That had not gone as planned. He was sure Elizabeth had matured and grown out of that kind of childishness. But apparently not. She was still holding some grudge from the past.

"Who's that?" Charles asked and nodded towards Elizabeth as soon as William sat down.

"Someone I used to know," William answered harshly, not wanting to continue on the subject. He really didn't want to go into their whole history after being treated with such disdain. He wouldn't say Elizabeth was uncivil, but she sure wasn't too happy to see him. _What have I done to deserve to be treated like that?_ he asked himself. His pride was hurt. Charles knew his friend well enough not to press him on details.

However rude Elizabeth had been, William could not help but notice how beautiful she had grown. He had remembered her as cute but had never thought her beautiful. He was glad he had sworn never to marry otherwise he would be in trouble. He had to admit it was kind of refreshing with a woman who was not throwing herself at him. But also kind of depressing, was he losing his charm? William quickly pushed the thought away. That was highly unlikely. He had been selected one of the most wanted bachelors three years running.

Elizabeth must have some reason for behaving like she did. William glanced over at the woman sitting eating by the counter, as he finished his food. She never once glanced in his direction. She was a total mystery. She had been feisty back in the day, but this was something else. William Darcy was intrigued against his own will. It had been long since any woman had caught his eye. Perhaps it was because she didn't throw herself at him as everybody else did. William mentally slapped himself for thinking too much of it. He was _not_ interested in Elizabeth Bennet, or any other woman for that matter.

William didn't speak to anyone as he and Charles returned from lunch. He just grabbed a cup of coffee and went to his office without even asking Caroline for his messages. He could feel her curious looks as he walked by, but he didn't stop. He was not in the mood for her flirtatious personality at the moment.

He wasn't thrilled that Elizabeth had such an impact on him when it was obvious she didn't like him. Well, he didn't like her either. He would not be bothered to talk to her again, at least not if he could help it. Women always meant trouble. He had only tried to be friendly. Her loss, really. His and Elizabeth Bennet's friendship was officially over.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** How glad I am to see so many reviews! Thank you! I hope the first meeting was satisfactory for you. Tell me all about it in a review!_


	3. Evil Sisters

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Evil Sisters**

"So, you met Will the other day?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement. Elizabeth glanced over at her sister Jane.

"Talked to Lydia?" she said.

"Yeah, she called and told me all about how gorgeous he was and that his friend was very charming. And that you were very rude to Will." Elizabeth groaned. Nothing stayed personal for long in her family. Even though they didn't live together anymore everybody knew everything about everybody's business within a matter of minutes.

"I wasn't really rude," Elizabeth defended herself. "It could have been far worse."

"Seriously, Lizzie, why do you dislike him so much? What happened?" Jane looked truly puzzled.

"Oh, if you must know, I once heard him say I was not pretty enough to date," Elizabeth sighed. It sounded so childish when she said it out loud.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of him," Jane said with a frown.

"No, well, he doesn't know I heard him. And then I poured my punch over him and never spoke to him again," Elizabeth said. "Childish I know, but I was 14."

"Well, then I can understand why you are so hesitant towards him."

"Thank you!" It felt good to finally tell someone about what had happened all those years ago, and not be judged by it.

"Well then, my mission is clear," Jane said with one of her brilliant smiles that could light up the dark.

"What?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed in wonder.

"To find you a knock out dress, of course!"

"It's not like I want Will's attention, Jane," Elizabeth objected.

"Even so, it feels so much better to show up and look drop dead gorgeous," Jane stated. Elizabeth admitted that her sister had a point.

"True." The two sisters went arm in arm into the nearest shop. Elizabeth took the opportunity to update her wardrobe with some basic items that were both comfy and fashionable. With Jane's excellent help she found the perfect dress for the party. Not too fancy, but no one would fail to notice her in the ruby red halter necked dress that clung to her hips and then fell softly down to her knees.

"Gorgeous," Jane stated when Elizabeth came out of the fitting room, feeling very self-conscious and very uncertain that this really was the dress for her. She thought it way too low cut for her taste.

"You think?"

"Yep, it's a keeper. Darcy's not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you, neither will any other man for that matter."

"I'm not sure I want that kind of attention," Elizabeth said.

"Every woman wants that kind of attention from time to time," Jane stated. "I'm a bit jealous that I can't pull off a dress like that." Jane was more of a pastel coloured person. Too bright colours made her look very pale.

"The only thing is, you look awesome in anything you put on, sis," Elizabeth said.

"That is so not true," Jane objected as she inspected herself in the mirror, holding a midnight blue dress in front of her.

"See," Elizabeth said, "that does wonders to your eyes. You should take it." Jane had always been the popular one in the family. Their mother always took pride in letting everybody know Jane had been elected Miss Meryton three years in a row when she was younger. Elizabeth would not be caught dead in one of those pageants and had tried her best to dissuade Jane from entering. But as usual, their mother had her way.

-xxx-

The day of the party had finally come. William was beginning to feel slightly nervous as he looked himself in the mirror. The face that stared back at him was clean shaven, the features strong, the hazel eyes piercing and surrounded by dark thick lashes, his mouth was generous but seldom smiling. The white, tailored shirt brought out the tan that was still on his face and the pinstriped suit fitted him perfectly. He drew a hand threw his unruly hair that never seemed to be able to stay in place, no matter how much he tried to tame it.

He fingered on his ties but decided against one. He didn't want to look overdressed. The suit jacked he could take off if necessary. He wondered how many of his old friends were going to be there. There were not many he had kept in touch with. Though internet was a wonderful thing, the emails didn't write themselves.

William had focused on his studies instead of making many new friends. He had found Charles the second day of college and they had been friends ever since. William had not given up his social life totally, but his father had made it clear that he expected much from his only son. He was after all the one who was going to take over the company after his father's retirement.

William sighed. Things could have been so much easier if he had been born a girl. His little sister didn't have as much on her plate. Of course she had her place in the company too, but she was not forced to go back to England. Georgiana was in charge of the company's charity department. A task that suited her perfectly, she liked planning big events without having to be the centre of attention. William realised he missed her. He knew she would come over for a couple of weeks in July, but it seemed ages away.

Georgiana was the one who had had most troubles with the move from England. She was a very shy girl and leaving all her friends had been very hard on her. William had done his best to protect his little sister and helped her in any way he could, but she had closed up. It took her years to come out of her shell again. William blamed his parents for that. At least he was newly graduated and off to college but Georgiana had to leave right in the middle of her education. High school is never easy, especially not if you are a shy girl from a foreign country.

William sighed. He regretted not fighting harder to bring Georgiana with him. But their father would not listen. He thought his daughter would be better off where he could have his eye on her. But William was pretty sure it was their mother who had put her foot down. She was not ready to part ways with her youngest, even though she was quite grown up.

The doorbell rang and William opened the door for Peter, Charles and Caroline.

"Willy, darling!" Caroline greeted him and kissed the air on both sides of his face. William clenched his teeth. He hated being called Willy, it made him feel five years old. He tolerated Will when it came to his family and friends, but preferred William for every other occasion. Caroline's perfume hung heavy in the air and he found it hard to breathe. She was a sweet girl but she tried too hard and apparently didn't know when to stop.

"Caroline," he said through gritted teeth as he took the trench coat she was handing him. Peter and Charles were both just wearing suit jackets as the weather was mild. They had decided to meet for drinks before the party at his place, since he was quite the bartender. For a rebellious year after college he had been working in a bar, unsure what to do with his life, not really wanting to follow in his father's footsteps. "Drinks?"

William led the way into his spacious living room. He liked his apartment. It was perhaps a bit too spacious for one man, but he liked the open spaces. He had filled them with dark lush masculine furniture, like his large leather sofa in oxblood red.

"I'll have a Dry Martini, shaken not stirred," Caroline said with her best imitation of James Bond as she plopped herself down on his sofa.

"Of course," William murmured as he walked over to his bar. "Peter, Charlie?"

"Well, a Dry Martini does sound great," Peter said. William didn't mind one himself. He took the shaker and put ice cubes in it before pouring gin and a dash of vermouth over the ice. He put the lid on and started shaking it.

"Charlie?" William looked over at his friend.

"I'll just have a beer," Charles answered.

"You're such a bore," William said as he finished shaking and took martini glasses from the shelf.

"I could go for champagne, but it seems pointless to crack a bottle open just for me," Charles said dryly.

"But I have all this liquor here and you want beer instead?" William gestured towards the vast amount of bottles on the shelves on the wall.

"Yes," Charles replied, annoyed. "I like beer. I promise I'll have a drink later."

"Fine, but I just can't understand your American's love for beer when the beer you have tastes like water," William said pointedly as he put olives on toothpicks in the glasses and walked over with the tray in his hands.

"You're such a snob, Will," Peter said as he took his glass.

"But you have to admit, Peter, the beer in America sucks."

"True, it does suck," Peter said good-naturedly and smiled apologetically towards Charles. William fetched Charles a Kilkenny from the fridge.

"At least here you can have a decent beer," he said as he handed Charles the bottle.

-xxx-

"So where's the guest of honour?" Elizabeth asked her friend Charlotte Lucas and took a sip of her wine as she gazed out over the crowded room, neither William nor his friends where anywhere to be seen.

"I suppose they're coming fashionably late to make a grand entrance," Charlotte answered and rolled her eyes.

"I bet," Elizabeth replied.

"You should see Darcy's secretary, she's really a handful," Charlotte said. Charlotte's family owned Lucas Lodge Restaurant and Assembly Rooms. Charlotte was the party organizer.

"I bet she has to be to be working for such an ass," Elizabeth snorted.

"Caroline Bingley was born a first class bitch, working for Darcy has nothing to do with it, I'm sure," Charlotte snorted.

"Related to Charles Bingley?"

"The evil sister," Charlotte giggled.

"Lydia says Charles is charming enough," Elizabeth said. "Ah well, you cannot chose your family, eh?"

"Speak of the devil," Charlotte said and nudged Elizabeth in the side as she nodded out in the room. Elizabeth followed her gaze and saw her mother marching towards her with Jane and Lydia trotting after in her wake. Elizabeth groaned.

"As I said…" She forced a smile on her face as her mother reached them.

"I hear you were very rude to William Darcy the other day, Lizzie," Mrs Bennet said with accusing tone as she reached them. Elizabeth stared hard at her younger sister. If looks could kill Lydia would be a pile of dust. Lydia shrugged her shoulders, taking no responsibility what so ever, as usual.

"I was not," Elizabeth said. "Not really, anyway," she added under her breath.

"I hope you try better to be civil to him tonight, Lizzie," said her mother.

"Seriously, mother, why do I have to? I don't get what all the fuss is about," Elizabeth said frustrated. "So, he's been away for some time. So, he owns one of the largest companies in town. I still don't get why we have to treat him like he's God." Her mother threw her an irritated glance.

"Lizzie," she exclaimed just as the doors to the room opened and revealed the guest of honour and friends. All eyes turned towards them. Elizabeth studied the man of whom they had just spoken. He looked very well in his suit, too well actually for her comfort. The effect he had on her was very troublesome indeed. She continued her survey towards his friend Charles Bingley, also dressed in a suit standing next to what must be his evil sister. Behind them came a third man who Elizabeth vaguely recognised but couldn't remember what relation he had to William. Caroline Bingley was dressed in an orange dress that oddly enough matched her red hair. She would probably be considered pretty if she hadn't had such a haughty air around her.

"Yes, I can see what you mean, Charlotte," Elizabeth whispered to her friend. Caroline's nose was up in the air and she looked at the crowd like she was ten times better than them. She looked bored already. Her brother on the other hand was smiling and greeting people. William was examining the room haughtily with his piercing eyes. Elizabeth took another sip of her wine and turned her back towards him. "This is going to be a long night."

-xxx-

William noticed her right away as he stepped through the doors. Elizabeth was wearing a dark red dress that hugged her body like a second skin. Her hair was pinned up loosely on her head and stray strands curled becomingly around her face. She stood by the bar, flanked by four other women, one he recognised as the waitress from the other day, sisters perhaps? On her left stood the party organizer, Charlotte was it? The older woman he assumed must be the mother. The last one bore no resemblance with the others. William mentally slapped himself for taking such an interest. Elizabeth and he were _not_ going to socialize.

"Beautiful," he heard Charles say behind him. William turned towards him with puzzled eyes.

"Who?" He followed his friend's eyes and found that Charles was looking in the same direction he had just a moment ago.

"The blond standing next to your friend from the other day," Charles said with sparkling blue eyes. William sighed. "Do you know who she is?"

"No, I don't," William said. Charles looked very disappointed.

"But, you know her friend, right?" Charles' eyes lit up. William groaned silently.

"Well, I used to," he said.

"You have to introduce me!" Charles begged. Behind them Caroline snorted.

"Charlie, grow up! This is not high school. You can go over there yourself. Can't you see Willy doesn't want to?" she said.

"I cannot!" Charles objected horrified.

"Charlie, you are 30 years old, I think you can go and introduce yourself to a woman," William said.

"I'll go with you," offered Peter. "I don't mind getting to know new people." William was glad he didn't have to talk to Elizabeth.

"Fine, at least someone is prepared to help a friend in need," Charles said and followed Peter towards the blond and her friends. William watched as his cousin and friend make their way to the women on the other side of the room. Soon they were chatting away as if they had known each other for ever.

"I guess I'll make the social round," William said to Caroline. He needed to say hello to the people of interest.

"Don't leave me alone with all these people," Caroline said and took his arm.

"Why not follow your brother's example and make some new acquaintances?"

"I too need help," Caroline said and batted her eyelashes, trying to soften his heart.

William sighed, "Fine."

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Ok, so sorry for the late update. This chapter didn't really turn out the way I planned, but I hope you like it anyways. Next one will include more action, I promise._


	4. A Pretty Face but a Foul Mouth

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Pretty Face but a Foul Mouth**

The man Elizabeth had found vaguely familiar turned out to be William's cousin, Peter Fitzwilliam. She had met him a few times at parties at William's house, but he was born and raised in America. Charles Bingley was just as amiable as Lydia had said and he charmed them all. Jane was of course the one he had come to talk to. Elizabeth was not surprised. Jane on the other hand still was surprised whenever a man showed his interest.

Elizabeth could tell that Jane was charmed by Charles. And who could blame her? He was a most attentive suitor. If Elizabeth had believed in romantic stuff like love at first sight she might have gone as far as to say that this was the case here. But she didn't. However, Charles and Jane were starry-eyed like teenagers within minutes.

Their mother looked like a cat that just had been fed its milk.

"I knew there was a reason for Jane to be so pretty," she said to Elizabeth as Charles steered Jane towards the dance floor. "He will do very well as a son in law."

"Mother!" Elizabeth exclaimed and wondered how her mother could forget about Peter, standing next to her.

"What?" Mrs Bennet looked totally clueless of what she had done wrong. Peter only smiled amusedly.

"Charlie always has that effect on mothers," he said. "He's the perfect son in law."

"And your cousin William?" Mrs Bennet asked eagerly. "Isn't he a good catch?" Elizabeth's jaw dropped at the nerve of her mother. She didn't know where to look.

"Ah, well, the thing is that Will has sworn never to marry," Peter said with another smile. Mrs Bennet looked very disappointed.

"But I'm sure the lovely young ladies of Meryton can change his mind," she said with a confident smile on her face.

"Mother, please be quiet!" Elizabeth cried. It was so typically her mother to make a fool of herself and bring her daughters down with her. She was always so embarrassingly loud and didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, especially not after a few glasses of wine.

"What?" Once again Mrs Bennet managed to look completely and utterly clueless as to what she had done.

"Never mind," Elizabeth said. "I need another drink." She left for the bar.

"I'll come with you," Peter said and hurried after her. She smiled. He seemed nice enough to spend some time with.

"What's your poison?" she asked as they reached the bar. She was in the mood for a tequila _grande_.

"I'll just have a beer for now," Peter said to the bartender.

"A tequila, and make it a double," Elizabeth said.

"Interesting choice," Peter said. Elizabeth glanced at him.

"Helps me forget the ass my mother made of herself," she said. As soon as the bartender put the glass in front of her she gulped it down.

"It wasn't that bad," Peter said.

"Believe me, that was just a warm up," Elizabeth said and rolled her eyes. "I just don't get why she is in such a hurry to have us all married."

"How many of you are there?" Peter looked genuinely interested.

"Ah well, you know me, Jane and Lydia. We are the ones who didn't get away. Kitty and Mary are currently at university and therefore saved from the insanity that is our mother. At least for the time being." Peter laughed. Elizabeth stared at him moodily. "What's so funny?"

"I wish my family was as exciting. But unfortunately it's only me and my parents who are freakishly normal. Four sisters… that's intense," he said.

"You have no idea."

-xxx-

William had been abandoned by Caroline. She had found someone that was more susceptible to her charms than he. Not that he minded, he was glad to be rid of her for a while. He was surprised to find that so many of Meryton's citizens considered themselves his friend. But he hadn't counted on this kind of suck up. People he hadn't talked to before considered themselves his friend. He couldn't remember half of their names. He hated that kind of attention and kind of regretted that he had let the office throw the party. _Oh, to be sitting at home with a good book._

He looked around in search of his cousin and Charles. Charles was on the dance floor, leaning close to the blonde. She appeared to be smiling at something he said in her ear. William frowned. Charles looked infatuated. He was very easily charmed and always thought the best of people. William had saved him more than once from unsuitable husband hunters.

Peter was standing by the bar with Elizabeth, talking and laughing. William realised that everyone was enjoying themselves but himself, and this was really his party. He sighed and took a sip from the glass of whiskey he held in his hand. Another good thing with being back in England, proper whiskey, not that bourbon shit.

When the song ended Charles came over to William to introduce his new friend.

"This is my friend William," Charles said, "This is Jane, Lizzie's older sister."

William held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jane," he said.

"Actually, we went to school together," she smiled as she took his hand in a firm grip.

"Uhm, sorry, I can't say that I remember you," William said apologetically.

"That's okay. Most people remember my sister. The fun loving tomboy is always more interesting than the boring one who didn't really join in any games," Jane said good naturedly.

"Yes, she's kind of hard to forget," William acknowledged. His eyes landed on Elizabeth who was still standing with his cousin by the bar, sipping on a bottle of beer. She met his gaze and raised an eyebrow, challenging him to hold the gaze. When he didn't avert his eyes, she made a funny face and then looked away. William shrugged his shoulders.

"Who's that?" Caroline was suddenly standing next to him.

"Someone I used to know."

"I don't like her," she said. William glanced quizzically at her. She looked jealous.

"You don't like other women, period," he smirked.

"I do too. That woman Charlie's found seems to be nice enough." William looked over at his friend who was in deep conversation with Jane.

"That's because she's not after _me_," William murmured under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing. They're sisters you know," William said.

"They look nothing like each other," Caroline remarked with a frown.

"Neither do you and Charlie," William retorted. He didn't know why he was defending Elizabeth in front of Caroline. "It doesn't matter anyway since we're not likely to be socializing much."

"Aw, that is too bad," Caroline said with a fake sadness in her voice that made William clench his teeth.

-xxx-

"So what's the deal with you and my cousin?" asked Peter as he saw her make a face towards his cousin. She had to really constrain herself not to stick her tongue out when he didn't look away. "If I remember correctly you used to hang out in school." Elizabeth winced. She was so not prepared to answer questions about their so called friendship. She realised she was acting very childlike and immature, but couldn't help it.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a hope of buying some time.

"Why are you not talking?"

"Long story," Elizabeth said, not really in the mood to elaborate on the past. Besides, Peter didn't really have anything to do with it. Plus, the reason was very childish.

"Indulge me," he encouraged. Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Fine," she said and took a breath. "We grew apart. He got other interests that didn't include me." Peter looked at her.

"That's it?"

"That's all you're getting," Elizabeth smiled.

"Boring," he said in a sing-song voice. "And not entirely true, am I right?"

"Perhaps."

"I heard about your encounter the other day," Peter said.

"Did you now?" Elizabeth was not going to tell him anything because she knew that he would tell William, and that wasn't something she would want him to know. He would love to hear how hurt she was by his words all those years ago. Not that it mattered now. "Fine, we didn't part ways as the very best of friends. And I really didn't support his player attitude."

"Let me sort this out," Peter said. "That's what I'm good at. Let's go talk to Will right now."

Elizabeth groaned and pouted like a five year old. "I don't want to." But Peter did not take no for an answer and took her arm in a firm grip and steered her towards his cousin.

"I'm sorry, you do not have a say in this." Elizabeth made a face but kept quiet. She would not make this easy for him. Before long she found herself standing in front of William, staring into his chest since she refused to meet his eyes.

"Elizabeth," came his deep voice from up there, somewhere.

"Darcy," she murmured, still not looking up.

"Lizzie here has something to say," Peter said. Elizabeth could have murdered him then and there.

"I do not," she objected.

"Peter, what is the meaning of this?" William had an irritated tone in his voice that infused Elizabeth's anger towards him.

"I just want you to be friends again," Peter defended himself.

"And why do you think we're not?" William asked.

"The bad vibes?"

"I don't think Elizabeth can have anything more to say to me, she made that very clear the other day," William snorted.

"Oh, that's right, you only like to listen to your own voice," she said. She could see William flinch and it gave her great pleasure. Elizabeth was not in the mood for reconciliation.

"Excuse me?" William looked astounded.

"Yes, you always did keep on talking though nobody was listening. And you were always the one who had to be right, regardless if you were or not. If you didn't get the last word, you went around sulking for the rest of the day." Elizabeth was on a roll. Nothing could stop her now. Words blurted out of her mouth that she hadn't even thought of saying. "The only opinion that mattered was yours, and as it seems, you still think so."

"I'm sorry that it was such a pain to be friends with me." William's handsome face turned into stone. Peter looked helplessly from one person to the other, not sure what to think. "I will spare you the trouble and leave you be." William's eyes shone cold towards her. Elizabeth bit her lower lip. She had gone too far. Again. With a nod towards his cousin, William turned and left them, getting the last word, as always.

-xxx-

William was shaking with anger. Why did she dislike him so much? What had he ever done to her? She didn't even try to be civil to him this time. He checked his watch, it was only nine o'clock and still too early for the guest of honour to leave. A stiff drink would perhaps help his predicament. He headed for the bar. On his way over there he was interrupted with more people who considered them his friend and that only increased his bad mood. He had to get away from them before he really said something he didn't mean and made matters worse.

William tried his best to meet the people that approached him with politeness, but after ten minutes of trying to reach the bar he snapped.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" he snapped to a man who he had never met before and just had introduced himself as Mr Lucas. Unfortunately he realised a little too late that it was the owner of the restaurant he had insulted. He muttered something under his breath that was supposed to sound like an apology and finally reached the bar. "Another one of these, and make it a double." He held up his glass, hoping the bartender remembered that he wanted a Laphroiag.

"I'm in love!" declared Charles as he placed himself beside William in the bar. William groaned. He was not in the mood for Charles' happy lovey-dovey face right now.

"No you're not," William said.

"Oh, yes I am! Jane is an angel!" William got his glass from the bartender and emptied it in one gulp.

"You have known her for what, five minutes?"

"Ever heard of something called love at first sight?" Charles smiled.

"I do not believe in fairy tales, Charlie," William sighed.

"Seriously, Will, what is up your butt? Why can't you be happy for me? I can really see myself marry Jane," Charles said and looked at him with a disappointed face. William would have thought that Charles by now would have known his standpoint when it came to love. "I mean, just look at her! She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"You realise of course you sound like someone out of an Austen novel?" William snorted, but did as he was told and took a look at the object of Charles' desire. She was standing next to her sister, who was rapidly emptying a beer bottle, looking as moody as he was feeling. "She's too short," he finally said.

"Please, Will. You're just making up excuses."

"Her sister on the other hand…" William did not finish that thought. "If it wasn't for that foul mouth of hers…"

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Sorry for being so lazy to update…_

_Someone asked how old people were and well basically they are all around 30. Darcy, Charlie and Jane are 30, Lizzie and Caroline are 28, Georgiana is 26 and Lydia 22. Peter Fitzwilliam is a bit older, I would say 32. Makes sense?_


	5. Great Minds Think Alike

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Great Minds Think Alike**

"Me and my big mouth," Elizabeth moaned. "You realise of course, I'm just like mom?" She glanced gloomily at her older sister who tried her best to comfort her. "There is absolutely no filter." She shook her head and gestured slightly between her mouth and head.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Jane assured her.

"You didn't see his face as he practically ended our so called friendship," Elizabeth whined. Her heavy drinking had started to affect her speech. She belched down the last of her beer.

"Okay, I'm cutting you off, no more beer for you tonight," Jane said and took the bottle from her sister. Elizabeth grunted something in response, but didn't object. She knew when she had had too much to drink. "Let's get some air, shall we?" Jane took her arm and steered her towards the exit. Charlotte came and joined them.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Lizzie had to open her big mouth," Jane said. "She and William apparently had a row, again."

"I'm never talking again, ever," Elizabeth said.

"I find that highly unlikely," Charlotte said with a small laugh.

"You're supposed to support me, Lottie, not dissing me like that," Elizabeth murmured. "I wish I was more like you, Jane, so likeable and never saying the wrong thing. But I'm not; I'm suffering from chronic verbal diarrhoea." She felt miserable. The cool air did its best sooth her hot face somewhat and the anger was starting to wear off. Now she was mostly angry with herself. She sighed and sat down on the bench outside the restaurant.

"We're just going to sit out here for a while and let things cool down," Jane said. "I'm sure if you tell him why you are so mad at him, he will understand."

"How can I tell him that this is all about something I happened to hear 14 years ago? Do you know how embarrassing that is?" That was totally out of the question. Elizabeth shook her head vigorously.

"Then how do you propose you fix this?" Jane asked.

"Do I have to fix it?" Elizabeth asked, hoping her sister would say no.

"Yes, of course you do. If I'm going to date his friend, I cannot have you and William being enemies," Jane said.

"Are you and Charlie dating now?" Elizabeth looked surprised and a bit disgusted.

"Well, not dating per say, but he's asked me if I wanted to catch a movie on Friday," Jane smiled.

"Good for you," Charlotte said. "See, now you have to at least try to be civil towards William, Lizzie." Elizabeth groaned. She had no intentions what so ever to socialize with William ever again.

"Janey, I'm very happy for you, Charlie seems very nice. But please, please, do not make me have to spend time with Will again," Elizabeth begged. "I would rather die."

-xxx-

"What's with the sour face?" Peter asked as he joined Charles and William by the bar. William glared at him and gestured to the bartender for a refill of whiskey. This time he only sipped it. He didn't want to appear drunk in this kind of society. He had learned that excessive drinking was not an answer to anything a long time ago.

"He," William gestured with his glass towards Charles, "believes himself to be in love with Elizabeth's short sister."

"And that's wrong because…?" Peter looked from William to Charles and back again.

"He's only known her for five minutes," William said as a matter-of-factly. "There is no such thing as love at first sight."

"And that is your problem because…?" Peter asked.

"Exactly my point," Charles cut in. "Why do you care? Just because you do not believe in love it doesn't give you the right to go around and make life miserable for the rest of us."

"Hear, hear," Peter chimed in. William sighed. He should really be used to this by now, they were always mocking his choice not to marry and not believe in love.

"Just as your silly believes of happy endings don't give you the right to force your love lives on me," William said. "I will never make the mistake of trusting a woman again. Ergo, I shall die a bachelor."

"I'm sure there will come a day when I will have the pleasure of seeing the great William Darcy pale with love," Peter said confidently, blinking towards Charles.

"With anger, sickness or low blood sugar perhaps, but not with love or I shall rather die," William snorted.

"You will have to eat your words if you happen to fall in love," Peter chuckled.

"If I do, just shoot me." William finished his drink. This was getting out of hand, he had better things to do than discussing his life choices.

"Seriously, Charlie, if you like the girl, go for it," Peter said and turned to Charles. "Don't mind the grumpy old Willy here." Peter nudged William in the side.

"I've already asked her out," Charles beamed. William thought he would puke, but his friends were right. It wasn't really any of his business.

"I will leave you two to your girl talk," William said sourly and left them at the bar.

-xxx-

"I really don't understand why he is so against women," Charles said as he watched William make his way through the crowd, carefully avoiding any contact attempts.

"Me neither," Peter said. "Just because one woman happened to be an adulteress doesn't make the rest of them that."

"Ah well, nothing to do really. But I would really find it amusing if he did fall madly in love with someone," Charles mused.

"I am sure that time will come," Peter said. "So, tell me of Jane instead." Peter changed the subject to something more interesting than William's lack of warm fuzzy feelings.

"She's perfect," Charles breathed. "I can hardly think of anything else."

"So, take her out, show her you affection and hopefully she'll turn out to be the one," Peter said. He scanned the room for the woman in question, but couldn't find her or her sister anywhere.

"I'm glad that you at least are on my side. Caroline doesn't seem to cheer me on either," Charles said gloomily. "Not that I'm going to let that stop me."

"That's the spirit!" Peter held up his bottle towards him. "To love!"

"To love!" Charles said and held up his own bottle and clunk it against Peter's with a grin.

-xxx-

"Are you feeling better now?" Jane asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded in response. She was still mad at herself, but realised there was little she could do about it now. William Darcy really had the habit of bringing out the evil witch in her. She didn't like that he got under her skin so easily. She wished she could just filter his presence away. But that was going to be really hard now when her sister had decided to date his friend.

"Time to go inside, perhaps?" Charlotte suggested.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said and rose. "But I'm leaving very soon, just so you know."

"That's okay, under the circumstances," Jane said and smiled slightly.

"And don't tell our mother about this," Elizabeth said and looked at her sister.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jane assured her. "You can count on me. We'll just say you were a bit too tipsy."

"Thanks, sis," Elizabeth smiled. "I guess it's better to be known as the drunk rather than the one who insulted the guest of honour."

"I still think you owe him the truth, Lizzie," Charlotte said.

"It's not like it's going to make a difference," Elizabeth said. "We just don't click, okay? Why can't you just leave it?"

"Okay, okay," Charlotte put her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I give up."

"Me too," Jane said. "I will not make you suffer William's company unless it's really necessary. I promise." Elizabeth knew her sister to be true to her word and she relaxed.

"So, you and Charlie, eh?" Elizabeth nudged her sister in the side. Jane's face took a slightly redder tone.

"Oh, I don't know," Jane said. "I've only known him a couple of hours…" Elizabeth could tell her sister felt more than that. She had always been the sensible one, where as Elizabeth had thrown herself into relationships without a second thought. But then again, Jane was not the one who had sworn never to trust a man again. Elizabeth would rather die than hear a man declare his love for her. In a way that was the only think she and William had in common, their lack of trust in the other sex. She vacantly wondered what happened to make William change his view of women. When in school he had changed girls as someone else would change their underwear.

"I saw the way he was looking at you," Elizabeth said. "And one must be blind not to notice that you were very taken by him."

"True," Jane said and blushed even more.

"But don't buy into the whole prince charming act just yet, okay, sis?" Elizabeth said. "Be careful."

"I know where you stand on the love department, Lizzie, don't you worry about me."

"I will kick his ass if he hurts you," Elizabeth said as they entered the assembly room again. "Well, I really need a coke right now." She headed for the bar, leaving her sister and friend in her wake.

-xxx-

"Don't listen to Lizzie, Jane," Charlotte said.

"I know," Jane replied and watched as her sister made her way to the bar. "It's sad that she has that little faith in me. I can take care of myself."

"She has been through some rough relationships, you know. I can't really blame her," Charlotte said.

"It's so sad to see someone totally lose faith like she has. She could really use a good man in her life right about now."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"I would have said William, but she really doesn't like him," Jane said.

"Peter, perhaps?" Charlotte suggested.

"Are you talking about me?" came Peter's voice from behind them. Both ladies turned with red faces towards the man they had indeed been talking about.

"We… uhm, well yes," Jane said. Her face lit up as Charles came to join them.

"What secrets are you talking about?" Charles asked.

"Well, we were talking about how Lizzie really needs a man in her life. She despises anything even remotely close to the thing we like to call love," Jane said.

"Oh, that sounds familiar," Peter said and blinked to Charles.

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, just had a similar conversation with our dear friend Darcy about love and he looked like he was about to puke any second," Peter said.

"Interesting," Jane said and smiled.

"Yes, I think that is the one thing those two have in common," Charles said. Jane looked over at her sister at the bar, and then eyed the room until she found William. She looked back at her sister again. They would make such a great couple.

"What do you suggest we do with this information?" Charlotte said and lowered her voice.

"I know there's some history between them, though I really don't know why they aren't friends anymore, but I would say that they would suit each other quite well," Peter said.

"So do I," Jane agreed.

"But both are so against the whole notion that is love," Charlotte said.

"Tricky, indeed," Peter nodded. "But I bet we can think of a cunning plan to get them to see each other in a different light."

"It takes careful planning, of course," Charles said. "I would give anything to see William in love."

"As would I," Peter said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Jane asked.

"Well, this was what I had in mind…" Peter lowered his voice, making the others move in closer towards him.

-xxx-

William's mood was not lighting up. He was not left alone for more than five minutes at a time before someone came over to talk to him. He was as polite as was required of him. But he could hardly stand it any longer. Charles and Peter was nowhere to be seen, Elizabeth and her sister had just re-entered the room when Caroline came to join him.

"You are not happy," she stated.

"I'm just tired of all the people who think they know me, or claim to know me" William said. She sat down next to him.

"This was your idea you know," she said.

"I know," he said.

"You have to be more outgoing," she said. "It's a great opportunity to show that we are here to stay."

"I know that too, Caroline," William sighed.

"Of course you do," she smiled and caressed his cheek. He tried his best not to move his head. "I really don't mind getting out of here…" He didn't like the suggestive tone in her voice.

"Let's just make one thing very clear, Caroline," William said and took her hand off his face. "You and I, will never be. Okay?" Her face turned bright red and her eyes narrowed slightly. He could see she was on her way to say something harsh.

"You can't blame a girl from trying right?" she said forcedly at length and stood up. He knew he had been hard on her, but she never got the point otherwise. He had tried the gentle approach before, but she always tried to seduce him as soon as they were out together. This time he had done what needed to be done.

"It's not you, it's me," he started, but Caroline snorted.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. He took hold of her hand.

"Yes, I don't have relationships," William said. "I don't trust women. I trust you as a friend and sister of Charlie, but that is as far as it goes." He looked up at her and tried to make her see that he meant what he was saying. "You will make some man very happy one day."

"As I know you will make some woman very happy one day, even if you say you won't," Caroline said.

"I will never marry," William stated.

"I believe that when I see it," Caroline said and left him.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Ok, so Happy Christmas folks! I'm off on Christmas holiday, so next update may be a bit late._


	6. Sundays

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:** I'm terribly sorry for the very, very late update. Life got in the way. I became a mother on December 29th to a beautiful baby boy. Needless to say, my mind has been elsewhere. Between the feeding, changing and just plain fascination for this new little life in our lives there's not really much time for writing. I will try my best to update more regularly now that the routines are more set. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Again, I'm so, so sorry for keeping you waiting!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sundays**

Elizabeth woke up with a splitting headache and a foul taste in her moth the day after the party. She was painfully aware of what had happened the night before. William's face as he ended their so called friendship was forever etched in her brain. She should be happy really, he wouldn't bother her again. But oddly enough she felt empty, like she had lost something important.

She carefully got out of bed and face the morning outside her blinds. The sun was shining and the day seemed more cheerful than she wanted. It should have been grey and dull to suit her mood. She slowly made her way out to the kitchen to put on a pot of strong black coffee. Coffee was really her only weakness. She was such an addict that she could not function until she had had her third cup of the day. If she could she would have a coffee maker surgically implanted, or an IV filled with coffee, or perhaps one of those caps with beer cans but for coffee cups instead would do the trick. That would be awesome and actually doable, though it would look very silly indeed.

She sat down at her kitchen counter and began to slowly massage her temples while watching the coffee drip down in to the pot. The progress was painfully slow. She made a mental note of buying instant coffee the next time she went shopping. That would make mornings like these so much easier to bear. She was so happy she didn't live with Jane anymore. Her cheerful face would be so annoying a morning like this. And she would insist Elizabeth had a nice cup of herbal tea rather than coffee. _'It is so much healthier for you.'_ Elizabeth snorted at the image of her sister standing in her fluffy bunny slippers and pink robe trying to convince Elizabeth to come over to the light side. During the year they had lived together, Jane had failed miserably, Elizabeth was committed to the dark side. Jane was, just as their mother, under the firm belief that a nice cup of tea could sort out almost any problem in the world. Elizabeth thought the same about coffee.

At last the coffee was ready and Elizabeth poured herself a giant cup, went into the living room and plopped down in her comfy cream white sofa and turned the telly on. The first sip of the hot liquid gave her great pleasure as it made its way into her belly. Soon the caffeine would kick in and everything would be alright. She zapped through the channels, finding absolutely nothing worth watching. Elizabeth sighed discontentedly when realising the time. It was only half past seven. Her head was still throbbing and on top of that her stomach started growling.

She dragged herself out to the kitchen again. She opened the fridge and inspected its contents, or rather lack there of. Her fridge contained very little and nothing that would satisfy her sudden hunger. Elizabeth tried to remember when she last went shopping. Usually she preferred take out or readymade microwave dinners. The only time she went shopping was when Jane or her mother dragged her to the supermarket after inspecting the sad empty state of her fridge, nagging her about the hazardous things they put in those frozen dinners she loved and all the positive things about cooking and eating fresh veggies. Elizabeth was, as stated before, committed to the dark side. Those trips always ended with her fridge being stuffed with healthy food and greens, the freezer now holding chicken breasts, turkey and lean meats instead of pizzas and frozen dinners for one.

Elizabeth tried her best at cooking for one, the old fashion way, but soon fell into old habits again, leaving the veggies in the fridge until they went so bad they crawled out on their own. Needless to say, Elizabeth's fridge was in a sad state of decay. It contained a mouldy cheese, sour milk, something that could have been a tomato a few weeks ago and a few bottles of beer. Her mother had several times questioned if Elizabeth really was female and frequently wondered where she had gone wrong. _'Why can't you be more like Jane?'_

Elizabeth sighed and closed the fridge. Shopping was not something she wanted to do today, and least of all not when she was hung over. She opened the freezer instead and took out a frozen pizza and turned on her oven. Hopefully it would satisfy her sudden urge to feast on fatty comfort food.

-xxx-

Only a few blocks away William Darcy woke, equally disturbed by the sunshine outside as Elizabeth, but not as hung over. He had known when to stop and he had also taken the time to hydrate before bed.

The party had been a smashing success if you didn't count one tiny little detail. A detail William didn't want to think about at all that morning.

He frowned at the sunlight and cursed himself for forgetting to pull the curtains. The sun was hitting him straight in the face. He checked his alarm clock; it was only half past seven. He grunted slightly and buried his head in the pillow. No matter how hard he tried he could never sleep past eight on weekends.

Even though it was Sunday he had lots of things to do. Sundays was the day of the week when he called his parents. He knew his father was keen to know how everything was going at the office. His mother would ask if he ate regularly as if he still was her little boy going off to college. He would then remind her that he was an adult and on top of that a pretty decent cook, thanks to her. Mrs Darcy had been determined to teach him the basics in the kitchen along with a few signature dishes suitable for dinners with a female companion. William had hated it at the time, but now he thanked her for her efforts.

Sundays were also the day when he would enjoy a lengthy run. On weekdays he only took a short jog before work, but on Sundays he could take a long run and really maximise his exercise. William had not had the time to do anything remotely resembling exercise since he got back and actually looked forward to feel his heart pound and his body break out in a sweat. He hoped his old round was still usable. He thought of calling Peter or Charles to ask them to join him, but decided against it. He didn't need them to remind him of yesterday's events. Besides, Charles would probably be going on and on about Jane if he knew him right, and he did. He could not take that today. And he could really do without Peter's smug remarks. No, a long run alone with some very angry music in his ears was just what he needed to clear his head. But first things first; breakfast.

William got up and made breakfast, which included one hardboiled egg, a large bowl of porridge, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of green tea. Breakfast was the only meal he wouldn't skip. Breakfast was after all the most important meal of the day.

Back in America his family had always taken the time to meet up for brunch on Sundays. He really should continue that tradition in England. Charles, Caroline and Peter were the closest thing he had to a family here. William decided to ask them if they were up for it as soon as he found a good place that served brunch.

-xxx-

The phone woke Elizabeth up from her comfortable slumber on the couch. Disoriented she scrambled to her feet and tried to find the phone.

"You missed brunch," said an accusative voice.

"Mum?" Elizabeth croaked. She thought her head would explode any minute.

"No, it's me, Jane," said her sister. Elizabeth relaxed, relieved. "Do I really sound like mum, or are you still drunk?" Elizabeth snorted.

"I was not _that_ drunk," she defended herself. "But you do have the same tone as mum when she's disappointed in you."

"Sorry," Jane said, but didn't sound sorry at all.

"God, what time is it anyway?" Elizabeth clutched her free hand to her forehead.

Elizabeth had totally forgotten about brunch. It was after all a fairly new tradition her mother had started a few weeks back. It was her way of still having some influence on her daughters' lives, at least the three of them that still lived in Meryton. Kitty and Mary would join in when they were visiting or home for summer break.

"Three."

"Shit! I must have fallen asleep on the couch. But I still don't get why we have to go to brunch every freaking Sunday," Elizabeth groaned. "I mean there's a reason I left home as soon as I got the chance."

"I don't know, Lizzie," Jane said sincerely.

"I mean, we met her yesterday. That should've gotten us a free pass for today," Elizabeth argued.

"True. Dad missed you," Jane said. Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt. Her father was basically the only reason she had agreed to the Sunday brunches.

"I'll call him later. Tell him I overslept. Which is basically true."

"And that you are epically hung over?" Jane mocked.

"I would be okay if it wasn't for this bleeding headache," Elizabeth groaned.

"Drink lots of fluid," Jane lectured. "Some tea would do you good."

"You and your tea," Elizabeth grunted. "But the brunch would actually have satisfied my hunger for fat and salt."

"I thought of getting you a doggie bag."

"Eew, soggy bacon and cold scrambled eggs? Tempting, but I'm not _that_ desperate," Elizabeth snorted.

"Tell you what, if you can drag yourself over here, I'll cook you a nice dinner," Jane said. "I promise it will cure your hangover."

Elizabeth thought of the offer for about two seconds before saying yes. "I could really use the fresh air. I'll just take a shower and then I'll be on my way."

Elizabeth showered quickly. The promise of one of Jane's home cooked meals was good motivation. She put on a pair of worn jeans, a t-shirt and hoodie before drawing her hair up in her usual messy bun. She didn't bother with make up. When eying the result in the mirror she was surprised to see that she actually looked less tired than she felt. Elizabeth stepped into a pair of flats and left the apartment with a satisfied smile on her lips.

-xxx-

"So, son, how's business going?" William smirked at the seriousness in his father's voice. His father always used a mild lecturing tone of voice when speaking to his children, especially about work. But William hated the fact that his father had to call him 'son', it signalled that he still didn't think William capable of running their company.

"I've only been here two weeks, dad," William replied.

"Then you should have a clear vision of what needs to be done by now," his father remarked. William clenched his teeth, he had hoped for a more easy going conversation.

"I have a few ideas," William admitted.

"Good." William could almost feel a pat on the head. "The office needs clear directions and I do hope I've chosen the right man for the job." There really was no way of impressing the man, even if you were his son.

"Can I talk to mum?" William asked, changing the subject. He knew his father would email him the next day anyway to ask for the ideas in writing, and frankly he really couldn't take his father's condescending attitude for much longer. But the main reason was because he wanted to convince his mother that Georgiana was needed in England, and even though his father was her boss, her mother had the last say in that discussion.

"In a minute, William," said his father, the tone making William grit his teeth. He wondered what was about to come this time. "Your mother and I have discussed your future." And there it was. William frowned. This started to sound just like the conversation they had had when it was decided that William should run the Meryton office. His dad had made it sound like a really good career move as well as a great opportunity to take more responsibility. William had almost thought that his father had started seeing him as an asset to the company, but he had been wrong. It was just his father's way to control him, yet again. With William in charge, the company would be run just as his father wanted it. Everything had to be Mr Darcy's way or the high way.

"What more can there be to be discussed? You made me come here, didn't you? When are you going to let me live my life?" William exclaimed, exasperated.

His father continued as if he hadn't heard William's comment. "What ever happened to that lovely woman you were seeing?"

The question caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What was her name?" His father sounded like he searched his memory for the name. "Honey, what was the name of the girl Willy was dating?" his father called for his mother. William silently wondered where this was going. He had not told them about what had happened. He wanted to spare them the details of her trying to plunder his trust fund and accounts.

"Father, this is really not the time to…"

"Melissa." came his mother's answer. "Oh, just let me talk to him." His mother grabbed the phone from her husband. "Hey, Willy!"

"Hi, mum," William sighed, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

"William, darling," she said, "Your father and I have discussed this, and you really need a woman by your side. It's time to settle down." William was surprised that she didn't even try to sugar coat it like she usually did.

"We've been through this, mother," William sighed. "I'm not getting married. You can thank Melissa for that!"

"Oh, hush, dear. I know the perfect girl." _Oh, no you don't!_ "Do you remember my old friend Cathy de Bourgh?" William realised there was nothing he could say that would make his mother accept his decision not to marry. She would continue sending suitable women his way until he got tired and married one just to make it stop.

"Not really, no."

"No matter," his mother chirped.

"Mum, listen to me. I've told you several times; I'm not getting married. Ever." He emphasised every word.

"Nonsense," she said, as usual. "Cathy has a daughter named Anne." _Of course she does._ "She's your age." _Of course she is._ "And as it happens she's passing through Meryton on her way from London to Rosings next weekend." _Why am I not surprised?_

"I'm busy next weekend," William tried to protest.

"I've already set it up with Cathy. It would be very rude of you to say no."

"I don't see why you keep on doing this, mother. The last woman you tried to set me up with turned you to be gay, god damn it!" William exclaimed desperately.

"Anne is not gay," his mother stated. "She's a lovely girl. You would make an excellent couple."

"I don't care if we would win the 'best couple of the year award'. I will never get married. Period." And with that William ended the call, knowing only too well that his mother would call up in a few minutes after letting him cool down. He also knew he would be going to meet this Anne-person, as he always did. If only to please his mother. William promised himself that this was going to be the last time.

Hurriedly William changed into his training gear and left the apartment without his cell, shockingly enough. He usually never left home without it. But today, his mother would not be able to reach him until he came home again. It felt like a small victory not to do his mother's bidding right away.

He put his ear buds in, cranked up the volume and started jogging. As he rounded a corner he collided with someone with such force, they both ended up on the ground. Irritated he looked to see what had stopped him. Sprawled on the pavement sat Elizabeth Bennet, glaring at him with sparks shooting out of her eyes.

"Oh shit…" he said.

**-TBC-**


	7. And so it Begins

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 7: And so it Begins**

She was just turning in on Jane's street when she hit the human wall. _What the hell?_ Elizabeth found herself knocked to the ground with limbs sprawled in every direction in a most unladylike manner. Her mother would be appalled had she seen her. Furious she glared at the person who had knocked her over, getting an angry speech ready. To her surprise she saw that the person was no other than William Darcy. Elizabeth's mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out.

"Oh shit," William said as he saw her sprawled on the ground. He got up as if he had fire up his butt. Elizabeth allowed a small lopsided smile before scrambling to her feet, totally ignoring William's extended hand. She brushed her hands on her jeans and blew a strand of hair out of her face, placing her hands on her hips.

"Darcy," she nodded. William looked totally dumbfounded. Elizabeth enjoyed it.

"Your jeans are ruined," he said at length and pointed at a tear on her knee.

Elizabeth looked down and chuckled, "That was probably already there." She enjoyed the embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh."

Awkward silence, flushed faces and averting of eyes followed. They looked at everything else but each other. There was this big elephant between them. Also known as the night before. Neither one of the wanted to go there.

"So…" Elizabeth hesitated, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Yes, I…" William too, hesitated. Elizabeth started tapping her foot, annoyed with her lack of conversation skills. What had happened?

"You should really watch where you're going," she finally said.

"I could say the same to you." _True_. She had been negligent of where she was going.

"Got to go," Elizabeth said.

"Got to run," William said at the same time.

"I can see that," she replied, eying his training gear pointedly. William shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Don't let me keep you." Elizabeth made a movement to leave.

"Sorry about… Well, this," he motioned to the ground in general.

"I'm tougher than I look," she said. "I'll live."

"Well, um, see you…" Why did he seem so hesitant to leave? He had made it very clear that he wanted nothing more to do with her last night..

"Yeah. Have a good run," Elizabeth said, feeling like Baby in _Dirty Dancing_ after saying _'I carried a watermelon.'_ Why couldn't she find anything cleverer to say? She must be more hung over than she had thought.

William nodded and trotted off, leaving Elizabeth looking after him before turning and hurriedly walking the few yards to Jane's building.

-xxx-

William was torn. As much as he wanted to get away from there, he couldn't make himself take the step to leave. The conversation went downhill after his comment about her jeans. He could see that she was trying very hard to find something clever to say. He really didn't want to give her that satisfaction.

Ha had successfully managed not to think of her, or what had happened the night before. Until now, that was. When he at last regained the power of moving his legs again he quickly got away from there, plopping his ear buds in again. He didn't want to think of what had happened.

William was happy to find his old route still usable. He really put his heart into it and enjoyed feeling sweat form and trickle all over the body. The exercise successfully banished all thoughts of a certain lady. He finished his work out with 30 push ups followed by double the amount of sit ups. Satisfied with himself he jogged home.

He ignored the blinking light on his answering machine, indicating new messages, and didn't even as much as glance at his cell. He went straight to his bathroom for a hot shower. He had deserved it. William knew his mother would be furious at him. He actually relished the thought of not being the obliging son she was used to. He could see her annoyed face before him and even hear her voice;_ 'Fitzwilliam Darcy, what on earth has gotten into you?'_ He loved her to bits even though she tried her best to run his life for him.

A quarter of an hour later he emerged from his bathroom, feeling rejuvenated. He was exhausted, but in a good way. William made himself a light dinner and sank down in front of the telly. As soon as he had started eating his phone rang. Before answering he checked the caller id. It was his sister.

"Has mum persuaded you to mediate?" he scolded as he answered.

His sister giggled, "Hello to you to, bro."

"You know I'm right, Gigi."

"Of course you are," she replied. "Oh, and please don't call me Gigi anymore. I'm going by George these days."

"George? What's wrong with Gigi?"

"Do I look like a poodle?" Georgiana scolded.

"Perhaps not, but George? Why not Georgie or your full name, Georgiana?"

Georgiana snorted, "Oh please, I'm not 200 years old and I hate it as much as you hate 'Fitzwilliam'. Seriously what's wrong with our parents?"

"I don't know. I guess they're trying to make up for the fact that they have boring names or something. I mean Emma and John are not as exciting as Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. Fine, George it is." William picked up his cell to see how many missed calls he had. "Mum's called my cell 10 times, and I was only gone for an hour."

"You know how she gets when you don't answer the phone. I swear she was about to call the hospitals when I got hold of you," Georgiana said. "She really hates it when you leave your cell at home. She's so into this being reached at all times thing. You know the whole; 'What's the use of having a cell phone when you don't answer it'-shit. You almost gave her a heart attack. I kid you not."

"She's such a drama queen," William sighed. "I'm just so fed up with her matchmaking schemes."

"I'm so glad that she still thinks I'm her little baby and too young to marry off," Georgiana said.

"You're lucky. I'm on a different continent and she still manages to pimp me out."

Georgiana laughed. "So, how's ole England treating you?"

"It's just fine. Not much happening though, out here, in the country. I miss you," William said.

"Aw, you big softie," Georgiana mocked.

"Yeah, I know, and proud of it. But don't tell anyone! Honestly though, I'm really going to convince the parents that you are needed here before July."

"I'll ask them too, I'm sure they can spare me sooner."

"So," William decided it was time to take the bull by its horns, "is mum there?"

"Yeah, she's right here, trying to rip the phone from my hand," Georgiana giggled.

"Fine, let me talk to her."

-xxx-

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Jane greeted Elizabeth.

"Thanks, nice to see you too," Elizabeth retorted. "I ran into Darcy, literally, on my way here."

"Awkward?"

"You think?" Elizabeth followed her sister out to her kitchen. "Mm, smells heavenly." She stuck her nose down the pot. "Spaghetti Bolognese, my favourite."

"I know," Jane said. "So… Are you going to tell me more about your encounter with Will?"

"There's nothing to tell." Elizabeth shrugged and tasted the sauce.

"Seriously?" Jane looked at her sceptically.

"What?" Elizabeth turned to face her sister. "Nothing happened."

"You didn't bite his head off?"

"Well, no…" Jane stepped forward and put her hand on Elizabeth's forehead. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking to see if you're ill."

"I can be nice," Elizabeth defended herself.

"When have you ever been nice to Darcy?"

"Okay, so he's an exception. But it's very hard to be nice to him." Jane stirred the pasta, shaking her head. "And you know I have my reasons."

"About that… That's 14 years ago… let it go."

"It's not that easy. He really hurt me." Elizabeth fidgeted with her hair as she usually did when she was cornered. "Just because you happen to like his friend, it doesn't make me have to like Darcy."

"It kind of does," Jane said.

Elizabeth took down two plates and went to set the table to escape the conversation about William Darcy. She didn't understand why Jane insisted on her being friends with him. Fine, she got that Jane wanted her to be able to be in the same room as him if needed. But seriously, why would she be with her and Charlie anyway? Peter Fitzwilliam, now there was a guy she could spend some time with. Easy going and fun, and not too bad to rest one's eyes on. Elizabeth chuckled as she placed the glasses. Jane looked at her with quizzical eyes.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"You're sure you're not sick?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine." Jane, however, did not look convinced, but knew better than to pursue the subject further since she knew it would prove unfruitful. Jane brought the food and they sat down to eat.

"So, Charlie called today," Jane said to change the subject, beaming.

Elizabeth snorted. _Desperate much?_ she thought, out loud she said, "Lovely."

"Isn't it just?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Jane looked absolutely adorable with sparkling eyes and glowing cheeks. Elizabeth hadn't the heart to bring her down just yet.

"So, what did Prince Charming say?"

"Just ask if I could make lunch some day this week. He thought Friday was too far away," Jane giggled and Elizabeth almost threw up a little in her mouth.

"I see," she managed to squeeze out.

"I sense a bit of hostility," Jane said.

"It's just…" Elizabeth hesitated, "nothing." She stuffed her mouth full with food as to not be able to say anything more for a while.

-xxx-

"I would not ask this of you if it wasn't absolutely a matter of life or death," William started as Charles answered the phone.

"Okay…" Charles said, wondering what was to come. William seldom asked for help.

"See, my mother has this insane idea that I would enjoy a blind date with one of her friends's daughter."

"And how does that involve me exactly?"

"I really don't want to be left alone with this woman," William said, sounding sincerely freaked. "I keep telling my mother I'm not interested in dates or women or potential wives, but she keeps on sending dates my way."

"Aw, poor Darcy," Charles mocked.

"I'm serious, Charlie."

"Okay, fine, what do you want me to do?" Charles sighed, glad that his parents didn't interfere with his life like that.

"Would it be too much to ask if you took Jane to the same restaurant as me and Anne on Saturday? And if you could ask Peter to join in as well, that would be awesome."

"And who do you suggest Peter go with? You know he hates to dine alone," Charles said, but was well aware of who Peter was going to ask.

"I don't know. But he's never had any troubles in finding a date. I'm sure he will figure it out," William said. "And then you're just happening to arrive at the same time as us and then I'll ask you to join us."

"I'm not sure that's fair, Will," Charles said. "Poor girl."

"I honestly don't care, Charlie, I really don't want her to get her hopes up. God knows what her mother and mine have said to her. It's better that she realises as soon as possible that I'm not interested."

"You're right. As always," Charles said, he knew better than to fight William on this subject. "I'll ask Jane if we can move Friday's date till Saturday. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver," Williams said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," Charles said and hung up. William was actually playing his friends right into their arms. He took up the phone again and dialled Peter's number.

"Hey, Pete," he said as the friend answered the phone. "Guess what, that opportunity we were talking about? It's gonna happen a bit sooner than we had hoped." A wicked grin spread on his face as he listened to Peter's response.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Yes, my life is kind of in the way of my writing these days. But I'm really trying to write as much as I can... Hope it was worth the wait though and that you'll bear with me. Happy Easter!_


	8. The Beginning of Something Ugly?

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 8: This Could be the Beginning of Something Ugly**

William sighed as he dialled the number he had gotten to Anne de Bourgh. He had gotten his mother to promise that she'd send Georgiana to England if he did her this one last favour. After a long discussion he had finally gotten her to realise that he was serious about not getting married and that there was no use in her trying to set him up with more women. Or at least he hoped so.

Georgiana was to arrive in the middle of June and William was now searching for a good place to hold a conference, and enjoy some recreational time. He believed in keeping his staff happy. Georgiana was to plan the trip, but he wanted to pick the place. His thoughts were disturbed by a woman's voice that answered the phone.

"This is Anne, I can't take the phone at the moment. Please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you." Answering machine. William left a short message with his name and number and why he called. He realised how businesslike he had sounded, but he really didn't really care. The sooner she realised he was not interested the better. This was just one last date and he might as well treat it as a business meeting.

"All set for Saturday?" Charles poked his head into William's office.

"I haven't gotten hold of Anne yet, but my mother had basically set the whole thing up. All I have to do is to confirm and pick a restaurant," William muttered.

"Peter and I will be there, you don't have to worry about that."

"Thanks man, I owe you one," William said, sincerely thankful. "So who's Peter bringing?"

"I don't know, some girl he met on your party," Charles said evasively, but William hardly noticed.

"Oh, good." William turned his eyes to his laptop again.

"What are you working on?"

"Just trying to find a place for the summer conference," William replied. "Heard of any good spots?" Charles thought for a while.

"Not really, but Jane might know. I'm off to lunch with her."

"Good, good," Williams said absentmindedly, not really listening.

"Yeah, so I'm off now," Charles said.

"Okay, have a good one," William said, without looking up.

-xxx-

"Elizabeth Bennet?" said an unfamiliar voice as Elizabeth answered her phone.

"This is she," she said hesitatingly. She hoped that it wasn't someone trying to sell her socks or something over the phone. "Who's this?"

"Who am I?" the man asked, but continued before Elizabeth could say anything; "I'm Spiderman," followed by a chuckle. Elizabeth didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's me, Peter Fitzwilliam, sorry about the Spiderman-thing. I just couldn't help myself," he said, although not sounding at all apologetic. A grin spread on Elizabeth's face.

"Peter, how are you?" A beat, then; "Er, how did you get my number?

"I have my sources," Peter chuckled. "But if you must know I ate at Ye Old Wench today and your sister Lydia was more than helpful."

"Of course she was," Elizabeth sighed, but secretly she was kind of glad. "So, what makes a nice guy like you the potential stalker and bully my sister into giving you my number?"

"I am in great need of a date on Saturday," Peter said. Elizabeth frowned.

"As if a man like you would ever be desperate enough to beg for a date?" Elizabeth snorted.

"Let's just say that I'm in need of someone who can me laugh."

"And you believe I can do that?" Elizabeth said sceptically.

"I know so. Please say you are free on Saturday." It actually began to sound a lot like begging.

"What's in it for me?"

"Ah, well, a part from the fabulous company of yours truly, you will get an excellent dinner on me, of course. And you would be doing me a favour of lighting up a boring work dinner."

"I'm flattered, but still not convinced."

"Okay, what if I told you, that if you come, you will get the pleasure of seeing William Darcy in a very tight spot?"

"I'm listening..."

"See, Mrs Darcy has this insane idea that Willy-boy is in need of a wife, and therefore keeps sending blind dates his way. Will practically begged me and Charlie to come so that he would not be left alone with this chick." Elizabeth chuckled. Now that was the encouragement she needed.

"Well, a woman's got to eat. Count me in. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing Darcy sweat a little."

"That's what I thought," Peter chuckled. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Deal." Elizabeth hung up and smiled. She hadn't been on a date for very long and looked forward spending Saturday night with Peter. Seeing Darcy sweat was just a nice perk.

-xxx-

"All is set," Peter said as he called Charles later that night. "Lizzie is on. I had to tell her about Will though, she wouldn't come otherwise. Very suspicious, that one."

"Excellent. Jane is in too," Charles replied. "Poor sod, he has no idea what he has gotten himself into."

"Is that a guilty conscience I hear?"

"Well, I'm not the one bringing a woman who Will has ended his friendship with," Charles said.

"Ah, well he has himself to blame. I mean, who else was there to ask?"

"Charlotte," Charles suggested.

"True, but not as much fun as Lizzie and would not make Darcy sweat even more."

"Dude, you are evil."

"And proud of it."

-xxx-

Anne had finally called William back on Thursday and they had decided on an Italian restaurant. She hadn't sounded as daft as the women his mother usually hooked him up with. Hopefully he would not be too bored. At least he would have the company of his two friends in case of emergency.

As he finished work on Friday he was interrupted by Caroline Bingley.

"What is this I hear about a business dinner? And why am I not invited?" the red head demanded to know.

"What business dinner?" William asked confused.

"The one tomorrow at Antonio's?"

"Who says it's a business dinner?"

"Charlie." _It figures_.

"It is not a business dinner. I have a blind date with the daughter of one of mum's friends and wanted some back up," William sighed. Caroline did not look convinced and eyed him suspiciously. He did not want Caroline there. She was the last person he would want to have on a blind date. "You now how my mum is. She really doesn't get that I'm not interested in a relationship, let alone marriage."

Caroline huffed: "Whatever." She apparently didn't believe a word William was saying.

"If it had been a business dinner, you would be the first I'd invite. You are my secretary after all. Hell, I would make you do the reservations." Caroline still didn't look completely convinced, but a bit happier.

"Okay, fine. It's not a business dinner. But since both Charlie and Peter are going to be there, what am I supposed to do?" Caroline pouted with her glossy red lips.

"You are a clever girl, Caroline, I'm sure you will figure something out," William sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish these emails before going home." Caroline finally left his office and he was free to finish his tasks for the day. He had managed to work off a load of stuff that had been lagging and was quite satisfied with himself. Now he looked forward to spending the night in solitude with a glass of whiskey and a nice book.

-xxx-

"How do I look?" Elizabeth asked Charlotte anxiously, eyeing herself in the mirror. Charlotte had agreed on helping her getting ready for the evening. Elizabeth smoothed out imagined creases on her black slacks and turned around in front of the mirror, trying to see herself from every angle.

"You look great as always," Charlotte assured her. "Like you have to ask."

"I guess I'm feeling a bit nervous for some odd reason. I mean, it's not like it's a date," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I only agreed to come to see the look on Darcy's face when I enter with Peter."

"You should really let that go, you know," Charlotte said. Elizabeth frowned.

"Not likely, I'm having too much fun."

"Then for Jane's sake. She really doesn't need you to be enemy with Charlie's best friend."

"I will not embarrass her or Charlie. I will be perfectly civilised. I promise." Elizabeth tried a most sincere look. Charlotte only snorted and began tugging at Elizabeth's hair.

"Down or up?" she demanded to know. Elizabeth thought about it for a while.

"Down." Charlotte sighed; leaving the hair down always put her hairdressing skills to the test. A half hour later they were both satisfied with the result. Charlotte had managed to tame the wild curls into soft Hollywood waves pulled back from the face with glittering hair clips. The green eyes were shaded with black, the cheeks tinted with a bit of blusher and the lips made glossy with a transparent coat of lip gloss.

"There we go," Charlotte said with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks, Lottie. If the restaurant business gets too boring I'm sure you could find work as a brilliant stylist," Elizabeth said. Charlotte blushed at the compliment. But she was saved by the doorbell. Elizabeth glanced at her watch. "Ah, right on time." She opened the door and greeted Peter with a: "I'll be just a sec. Come in and make yourself comfortable." Peter looked quite smashing in his dark washed jeans and white shirt under a dark jacket. His blonde hair looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. Kind of sexy.

"Take your time. I've planned a grand entrance for us. Besides, you know that fancy people are always late," he grinned. "You look sensational by the way." Elizabeth felt her cheeks go red by the compliment.

"You remember Charlotte?" Elizabeth said instead of replying to the compliment. Charlotte smiled and waved to Peter.

"Sure," Peter said and nodded. "You got anything to drink?"

"There's probably some beer in the fridge," Elizabeth said vacantly as she rummaged through her closet in search for some shoes to match the outfit. "Help yourself."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth finally found the shoes she had been looking for, a pair of blank pumps. She seldom used high heals and therefore they had been underneath a bunch of flats, sneakers and flip flops. But this was a special occasion. A pair of nice high heals could top off any outfit. Besides, high heals made her legs look longer.

"Okay," she took one last look in the mirror before putting on a black jacket over her beige blouse, "I'm done."

"Awesome," Peter rose from her sofa and offered his arm. "Shall we then?"

"I believe we shall," Elizabeth smiled and took his arm.

-xxx-

"You must be William," said the black haired woman as she slipped down from the stool by the bar. "I'm Anne." She extended her right hand.

"William," he said and took her hand in a firm grip. He studied her vacantly, determined not to find anything good about her. Apart from the black hair everything else about her was pale. Pale blue eyes, pale skin, pale grey suit. He wondered if her personality matched her appearance as he escorted her to their table. He seated himself facing the entrance as to be sure not to miss when his friends arrived.

"So, William, what is good to eat here?" Anne asked as she opened the menu.

"I have absolutely no idea," William replied, eyeing the menu. He was in the mood for a nice stake.

"I was under the impression you lived here?" Anne cocked an eyebrow.

"I do, but I've only been living here for a few weeks," he answered. "I thought my mother knew your mother?"

"She does, but she didn't mention much apart from your name, age and where you live. But now that you mention it, she said something about you living in America."

"Yeah, I've been living there for the last 12 years," William answered. "And this restaurant was not the kind of place I went to when I was younger."

"Point taken," Anne smirked. "So, how come a man like you agreed to a date your mother set up?" She looked genuinely interested.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I agreed," William said. "If your mother is anything like mine, you know what I mean. She won't take no for an answer and will not stop until I'm married."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Anne rolled her eyes.

"And to be honest with you, Anne," William said, "I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon, if ever."

"I hear you. I only agreed to come to get mum off my back for a while," Anne smiled. William was actually relieved. Now that that was out of the way, they could enjoy a nice dinner together.

The waiter came to take their orders and William ordered a bottle of fine red wine along with his stake. Their starters had just arrived when Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet entered. William had almost forgotten about them. He caught Charles' gaze and shook his head as discreetly as he possibly could to hint that their help was not needed. Charles nodded and looked for someone to seat them.

Only moments after Charles and Jane had sat down, Peter came in. He held the door open for someone behind him. His date, William gathered. This should be interesting. William's polite smile froze as he realised who Peter's date was no other than Elizabeth Bennet.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked as she saw his face. She turned to see what he was staring at. "Anyone you know?"

"That's my cousin," William replied.

"The man or the woman?"

"The man."

"Okay…" Anne turned back to him. "Shall we ask them to join us?" Before William could answer Peter came marching over with Elizabeth in his wake.

"Darcy!" he exclaimed with feigned surprise. "What are you doing here, man?"

"Having dinner?" William replied darkly. Peter turned his eyes to Anne.

"And who is this?"

William rose. "Peter Fitzwilliam, this is my date, Anne de Bourgh. Peter is my cousin." Anne rose as well and shook Peter's hand. She glanced quizzically at Elizabeth.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? Anne, please meet Elizabeth Bennet, an old friend of William's," Peter's blue eyes glittered and William gritted his teeth.

Elizabeth smiled cordially and took Anne's hand. "Nice to meet you, Anne."

"Waiter! Could we get some help here? We would love to join our friends," Peter hollered to the waiter, who was quick to do his bidding. William groaned quietly and threw a panicked look at Charles, begging for him to come to the rescue. Charles only smiled and waved and William could do nothing since he had not acknowledged their presence. He hoped that Peter would, but there he was painfully mistaken. Peter didn't even look in Charles' direction. The only thing that was missing now was Caroline. Just as the thought had crossed his mind, she entered with some poor sod in her clutches. She immediately spotted them and came over.

This could very well be the beginning of a disaster.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** So a bit faster this time. Reviews are always appreciated!_


	9. We Used to be Friends

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9:**** We Used to be Friends**

Elizabeth found William's pale face and shocked expression most amusing. When Peter suggested they join William and his date she could hardly hide the smug grin on her face. But when Caroline Bingley entered the scene Elizabeth thought William would actually faint.

"Caroline," he said through gritted teeth. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" The words were pressed out, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Oh, Willy," she chirped, "I had absolutely forgotten that you would be here tonight." Elizabeth snorted and was rewarded a glare from Caroline. "Besides, Jeff here…"

"My name is George," her so called date cut in.

"Oh, _George_ here said this was the best restaurant in town," Caroline finished. Poor George did not know where to look, and resolved to just shrug his shoulders, looking miserable. Elizabeth was sure Caroline had bullied him into coming or just picked him up somewhere. Poor chap.

So, more chairs were added to the table, which was now very crowded. As much as Elizabeth enjoyed seeing William in this position, she had to admit that the effect Caroline had on him was ridiculous, and she almost felt sorry for him. But only for a little while, until she remembered why she disliked him so much.

"Lovely," William said through gritted teeth, and Elizabeth noticed him apologise to Anne. She only smiled slightly and ever so politely towards the new comers and introductions were made. As soon as all was seated the waiter took their orders and disappeared again.

"So… Anne was it?" Caroline started and continued as Anne nodded slightly, "how do you know Willy here?" Elizabeth happily noticed William's clenched jaw. His body positively jerked when she called him Willy. He obviously did not care for that.

Caroline was as fake as they came. Fake hair, fake boobs, fake smile. Elizabeth could tell she knew exactly why Anne was having dinner in this cosy restaurant with William, and Caroline did not like it. She apparently considered William her possession, and was now marking her territory.

"Our mothers went to college together," Anne said quickly. Elizabeth wondered if Anne was going for the truth or not. "Apparently they have a taste for matchmaking." Anne's pale blue eyes became a shade darker, glittering with playfulness. "And they are so good at it too." Anne took hold of William's hand, squeezing it affectionately before looking up with batting lashes at William. "Don't you think, Willy?" Anne's voice was sugar coated. William looked bewildered at first, but played along.

"Yes, for once my mum got it right." Caroline's jaw dropped wide open.

"You might want to close your mouth, dear, you're catching flies," Peter whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Caroline's cheeks burned red as she closed her mouth.

Elizabeth decided that she liked this Anne-person. She had spunk. Anyone who can make Caroline Bingley gape like a baby bird was good in her book.

-xxx-

William was as surprised as anyone that Anne played along. He had not expected that from a date his mother had picked out for him. In amusement he watched Caroline make a lame excuse and leave the table with George trailing after her. As the door shut after Caroline William let out a sigh of relief. One down, one to go. But when it came to Elizabeth, he knew she was there to stay. She was his cousin's date after all. And as he had noticed her ill hidden satisfaction when Anne put Caroline in her place, he realised the two women were more alike than he wanted them to.

"And here our Darcy had us convinced that he was not the marrying kind," Peter said, interrupting William's train of thought. He quickly returned to Antonio's and his company.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "Congrats on catching the uncatchable. Pray, how did you manage it?"

William scowled. "Nobody has caught me."

"You could have fooled me," Peter said with a wink to Elizabeth.

William turned to Anne for support. "Tell them!"

"What is there to tell, darling?" Anne asked mischievously. "You love me, you want to kiss me…" she said in a sing-song voice. William's mouth dropped open in a not so gentlemanlike fashion. Perplexed he stared at Anne. Elizabeth burst out laughing and Peter and Anne followed.

"Oh, grow up!" William exclaimed and threw a breadstick at Peter. William was not up for being the evening's entertainment.

"Says the man who is throwing food," Peter chuckled. William realised how silly it all was and started laughing. It was liberating. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed as hard. He had to dry his eyes on the napkin. As he looked up he met Elizabeth's eyes. She was looking at him with a surprised look on her face, as if she thought he couldn't laugh. He blinked and she looked away. But not before he had seen something in her eyes, a change. There was a twinkle of interest in those green eyes.

"So we are not to expect the sound of little children's feet anytime soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope, sorry," Anne said with a smile. "I just couldn't let that witch get to William. I don't know her, but I definitely don't like her."

"She's the best friend's sister," Elizabeth informed her. Anne's face grew red and Elizabeth felt a bit sorry for her.

"Don't worry, Anne," Peter said. "Caroline has been after Darcy since college and he will not have her. And she doesn't seem to take no for an answer. Screwing his love life up is her main goal in this life."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Anne said and turned to William.

"It's okay, I kind of liked the exhibition. The look on her face… I thought she was going to die," William said reassuringly with another chuckle. "Besides, Charlie's thinking of disowning her anyways." He winked at her. Her worried face brightened up. "But don't expect to get hold of me at work anymore, she is my secretary after all."

"I'll call you on your cell if I need to talk to you. But why do you keep her on?" William had no answer.

"I don't know. She's an excellent secretary when she's not meddling in my personal life. It would be hard to find anyone to take her place. Why? Are you interested?" William winked.

William noticed Peter's surprised look at him and Anne and realised he was very close to actually flirting with the girl. _What am I doing? This was supposed to be a businesslike dinner. I'm not supposed to enjoy myself, let alone flirt with the girl._

"Tempting, but no. My coffee making and phone answering days are behind me," Anne smiled.

Nothing more was said as the waiter brought in their food. Peter insisted on tasting Elizabeth's fish and William had to watch her feed his cousin. He wondered what Peter was up to. Surely Peter wouldn't start to flirt with a woman his cousin clearly disliked? But it sure looked like it. The saying 'bros before hoes' didn't seem to apply to Peter. Peter had always had his back, and stood by him even when he had been wrong. But when it came to women, Peter was incorrigible. He was one of the biggest flirts William had ever known, but that was as far as it went. Flirtation. For a man praising love so hard it was weird that he hadn't found himself a wife yet.

-xxx-

"How come you're still single?" Elizabeth asked Peter suddenly. It was something she had wondered for some time. He did strike her as the type that would want a woman by his side. He wasn't bad looking or anything, far from it. He was fun to be with and had a winning smile.

"What makes you think I'm single?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"You don't strike me as the type that asks another woman to dinner if he wasn't. Even if it is purely platonic," she replied.

"True."

"So?" she urged. "How come? And please don't give me the 'haven't found the one'-crap."

"Yes, do enlighten us," William added. Elizabeth glanced over at him in wonderment. He was surprising her this evening. Showing a different side of him, perhaps more like he used to be when they were younger. When they had still been friends. On occasion they had ganged up on other persons, but most of the time they were on the opposite sides.

"But that's kind of it," Peter admitted. "I haven't found anyone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. Someone I can see myself growing old with." Elizabeth felt slightly nauseous.

"Bleh! Romantic son of a bitch," she said with wrinkled nose. Peter laughed.

"I see you and Willy here has the same views at the romantic part of life." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realised that they did, and obviously would take sides together against their more romantically inclined friends. But she wouldn't, not in this life, join ranks with William, how ever good the cause might be.

"I guess," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "But from where I'm sitting it sure looks like William has turned to the dark side."

"The dark side? Don't you mean the light side?" Peter remarked lightly.

"Fine, the light side, I prefer the dark side anyways," Elizabeth sighed. "I'm such a sucker for dark and slightly evil men. Especially when they have a breathing problem, and are played by Hayden Christensen." At that William actually burst out laughing. And what a contagious laugh it was. Elizabeth frowned, trying to hide her smile.

"I really didn't take you for a Star Wars fan," he said.

"Don't you remember?" she asked, but added quickly; "Of course you don't, you were too busy with your love life to notice anything about little ol' me." God, she sounded like a jealous bitch. Which she wasn't. Childish perhaps, but not jealous.

"That is not true. I remember lots of stuff about you."

"Name one thing," she dared him. William thought for a while. Long and hard it seemed. "Beep, time's up." Elizabeth smiled triumphantly. "Told you."

"You have to give me some time, I haven't thought about you for ages."

"Gee, thanks," she muttered. "Seriously, we used to be pretty good friends, and you can't remember one single thing about me?" Elizabeth was actually hurt.

William looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," he shrugged his shoulders. "I rarely think about that time in my life. I rather not since I'm not very proud of who I was then."

"As I said, you are too busy with yourself to notice what everybody else is doing. I wonder how Charlie and Peter put up with you." Elizabeth didn't acknowledge the fact that William had sounded genuinely apologetic or that he wasn't proud of whom he had been.

"Are you like this to all men, or am I the only one that has the pleasure?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's only you."

"Lizzie, just tell me what I've done wrong!" William exclaimed angrily.

"It's nothing. Whatever, that was a long time ago. I'm over it." Elizabeth took a sip of her wine before stuffing her mouth full with food, chewing angrily.

"I really don't know why I still bother," William muttered with a sigh and turned away from her. Elizabeth bit down on her lower lip hard, hard enough to hinder herself from saying another word. She had promised to behave herself.

-xxx-

Peter had to figure out another way to get William and Elizabeth together. After the evening's event the whole plan had been thrown apart. They just couldn't get along. Peter didn't get it. He had been sure there had been something between them in school, though they were hiding it behind their arguing. Apparently he had been wrong, and this needed more planning.

He had to meet with the others and regroup. They had to step it up a notch. He suddenly remembered about the conference William was planning. Excellent...

**-TBC-**

_**Author's note:**__ Sorry for the delay. Had some trouble with this chapter. The characters doesn't really act as I planned. _


	10. The Plot Thickens

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Plot Thickens**

Surprisingly enough William had actually enjoyed himself that evening. Apart from Elizabeth's usual disdain, that was. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what he had done wrong. Something awful apparently, at least according to how she was acting. William was really ashamed of not being able to remember one thing about her apart from all their arguing and the obvious pigheadedness. He had so wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face and show her that she did not have him all figured out. In any case he was through being nice to her, and he had ignored her for the rest of the evening.

Anne on the other hand was a nice surprise. She was very entertaining and interesting, unlike many of the girls his mother had sent his way. _One point mum._ They parted ways with the promise of further contact. Via email or cell phone, of course. William doubted Caroline would forget what had happened that night very easily, he knew he wouldn't. He didn't really look forward to go to work on Monday. But perhaps now she would keep her hands off him for a while. At least until the joke was out.

The thing that still bothered him was the fact that Peter had invited Elizabeth to Antonio's. He could have chosen any other girl in Meryton, but he had to go with Elizabeth. Peter knew very well how they felt for each other and William suspected Peter was just messing with him. For some reason he found it very amusing to see William in a tight spot. Admittedly William would probably had done the same thing, had the tables been turned. But to actually go and date one of William's sworn enemies was to go a bit too far, even for Peter. William sighed. Elizabeth had once again nestled herself inside his head. He shook it vigorously to make the thought of her go away.

Monday came and Caroline was full of fake praise of Anne. She could not say enough of how accomplished Anne had seemed, based on the short time in her presence. Caroline had been so sorry to have to leave early. William quickly turned a deaf ear and ignored her fake excuses and concern. He had hoped for a more moody approach to the whole thing, but Caroline kept on playing the approving friend. He had seen it all before. Caroline would now do her best to befriend Anne and then convince her that William was not for her. Many a woman had been chased away by Caroline's 'friendly' advice.

"I really don't have time for this now, Caroline," he said coldly after feigning to listen to her for a couple of minutes. "I have a conference to plan as well as Georgiana's arrival."

"Oh, Gigi!" Caroline squealed. "I'm so glad you managed to arrange for her to come for the conference. How I long to see her! I'm in desperate need of a friend!" William didn't bother informing her of the new nickname Georgiana had made for herself, Caroline wouldn't use it anyway.

William quickly closed himself in his office to deal with the conference situation and Georgiana's arrival. She couldn't come soon enough. He had finally found the perfect place; Netherfield Spa & Recreation Centre, situated not far from Meryton. It looked heavenly on the website and had a lot to offer anyone looking to combine business with pleasure. William was satisfied with his choice. The PM would go out at the end of the week.

-xxx-

"Hard working or hardly working?" Elizabeth looked up from the computer screen and found her boss, David, looking down at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Hard working, of course!" Elizabeth feigned a hurt look on her face. David chuckled.

"We have been asked to help with setting up a wireless network at Netherfield Spa & Recreation Centre next weekend. Apparently they are having some big conference over there and the client is asking for more than they can offer," David said. "Unfortunately this requires that you stay over the weekend and attend the conference to see that all is working as it should." Elizabeth smiled slightly. Ever since Netherfield had opened she had wanted to go there. Perhaps not to work, but she could do with some change of scenery. Anything to get away from the prospect of bumping into Darcy again.

After their last encounter she had stayed as far away from him as she possibly could in a town that was not overpopulated in any way. She had taken extra shifts at work just to make sure they didn't keep the same hours. Of course she knew she had behaved semi-badly and of course she knew that he had a right to know and the right show her that he had changed. Because she could see that he had changed. She just brought out the worst in him, and vice versa. Some people click… and others doesn't.

"Could be fun," she replied with a smile.

"I know I cannot ask this of you, with all your extra hours you have put in lately. But if everything runs smoothly the company will pay for some treatments," David said with a smile.

"You're such a smooth talker, David. You know how to get a girl's attention," Elizabeth smiled. "You had me at 'spa'."

"You are a lifesaver!" David told her the details, but she didn't really listen, she imagined herself sitting in a mud bath or having a Swedish massage. Perhaps she could ask Jane to accompany her. They hadn't spent any time together for a while. Jane had been too busy with dating Charles Bingley. Their mother was of course thrilled at the prospect of having him as a son in law and she continued pestering Elizabeth about William Darcy. Luckily enough she had not heard of their last encounter. If she had, she would have disowned Elizabeth for sure.

Jane had said that apart from the argument from Elizabeth's table the dinner with Charles had gone very well as had the following three dates. They had apparently much in common apart from their love for each other. All Jane could talk about when they spoke was Charles. Elizabeth was happy for her, but the subject was getting kind of boring. Perhaps a weekend just the two of them would do the trick.

"What are you doing next weekend?" Elizabeth asked as she called Jane that night.

"Eh, don't know really," Jane sounded distracted.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, I just got a message from Charlie on Facebook." There was a smile in her voice which was coated with a hint of infatuation.

"I can't believe you're using Facebook after all I've told you about it!"

"It can't be as bad as you make it sound like. It's an excellent way to keep in touch you know."

"So is the phone, emails or instant messaging," Elizabeth pointed out.

"True. Too bad mum's clueless when it comes to computers and the internet, it would have saved us a lot of unnecessary phone calls." Elizabeth giggled. Jane had a point there.

"Well, the wonders of the digital age were not the reason for my call," Elizabeth said. "The reason why I wondered what you were doing next weekend is because I've got to set up a wireless network at Netherfield Spa & Recreation Centre and my boss said I could have some treatments if all went smoothly. Which it will, of course, I mean I'm the one installing it."

"Oh, tempting," Jane said.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages, please say you'll come!" Elizabeth could hear her flipping through her calendar.

"Good news, I am free that weekend," Jane said. "I could really do with some massage."

-xxx-

"Gigi!" William shouted as he spotted his sister among the crowd at the airport.

"I thought I told you to call me George," she scowled as she flung herself around his shoulders.

"Apparently I have a very bad memory," he mumbled into the mass of blonde hair.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. How was the flight?"

"I slept most of the time," Georgiana admitted. Even after hours on an aeroplane she looked stunningly beautiful, a fact that none of the male sex in the airport could miss. William wouldn't go as far as to say there was the unintentional drooling, but it was not far off. He scowled at every man in the arrival hall. He didn't like men looking at his little sister that way. Even if she was now 24 and practically a grown woman, old enough to make her own mistakes, he would be her knight in shining armour striking down at any man who came within flirting distance.

"I do believe you've grown since I last saw you," William said.

"You sound like Aunt Mildred," Georgiana mocked. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I've stopped growing now." She didn't sound too pleased. She wasn't the shortest person, but not as tall as she would want and William had always teased her about her height. She was about Elizabeth's height, come to think about it. He groaned. "What's wrong?" Georgiana looked confused.

"Nothing," he answered as he took her bags and headed for the parking lot, furiously chasing the images of Elizabeth out of his head.

"So, how's everybody?" she asked.

"The same," he answered.

"Caroline giving you a hard time?"

"Do you need to ask?" William cocked an eyebrow.

"That bad?"

"Worse." William smiled slightly as he opened the trunk on his Bentley Continental GT and put in her luggage.

"Aw, poor Willy," she mocked.

"But you should have seen her face when Anne said our mothers were perfect matchmakers. Priceless." William chuckled and opened the door to the passenger seat for her to get in.

"Yes, what's the deal with you and Anne? I haven't heard you talking so warmly about any woman in years," Georgiana said as he seated himself behind the wheel.

"We're just friends," William said with a shrug and started the car. As the engine started purring like a kitten, a grin spread on his face and he looked like a kid on Christmas. He loved his car.

"Are you really giving me the 'we're just friends'-speech?" Georgiana rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm not planning on getting married."

"That doesn't mean you can't have a relationship, right? Seriously, it would be good for you to have a woman in your life."

"I have Caroline," William said, "that's all the drama I can handle, thank you very much."

Georgiana pouted, "You're incorrigible."

"I know," William flashed her a smile.

-xxx-

"So Elizabeth has no idea she will be setting the whole thing up for our company?" Charles looked at Jane with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, your company is not the client. Netherfield Spa & Recreation Centre is," Jane answered. "I didn't know until you said you were going to be there the same weekend. Which is great, by the way." She smiled brightly, a smile that Charles returned, equally brightly.

"This is awesome," Peter grinned. "I couldn't have planned it better myself. Lady Fortuna is on our side, my dear friends!"

"Does Will know?" Charles looked worried.

"I don't think so, I mean, I didn't even know she worked at Meryton Tech. The IT-department at Netherfield just informed me that they were the best. I just figured it was the only IT-company in town." Peter looked totally innocent. Jane's eyes narrowed. She just didn't believe it. It was too good to be true.

"So you had nothing to do with this, Peter?" Jane asked.

"None what so ever," Peter grinned. "This is excellent." Jane wasn't really convinced. She was sure Peter had something to do with the whole thing. Not that she minded. The thought of William and Elizabeth forced together once again was thrilling. Jane just hoped it would go better this time. She knew Elizabeth had some issues with William that needed to be cleared and then they would see that they were great together. It was up to Jane and her friends to make sure they realised this.

"It's too good to be true if you ask me," Charles said. "We really don't want Will to hear about this."

"Don't worry, Charlie. When it comes to the IT-department, William trusts me with his life." Peter smiled confidently. "Jane, I trust you can keep this information from your sister and who else who might be inclined to share said information?"

"Of course," Jane said. "I'm like a Swiss vault." She mimicked taking a key and locking her mouth shut.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was packing for the trip to Netherfield when her mother called.

"So you're not dead," her mother stated with scornful voice when Elizabeth answered. "I was a tad worried since we haven't heard from you in a while. You haven't even bothered coming to brunch." Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"Sorry, mum, I've been really swamped at work."

"Too busy to meet you own family for a short while?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "If you want I can come over now? Make up for lost time. I mean I'll be gone this weekend as well."

"Yes, Jane informed me of your little trip to Netherfield. Luckily your dad has made some arrangements. And guess what? We're all coming!" Her mother squealed out the last sentence. Elizabeth froze and cursed her sister quietly. So much for some quality time together with her sister. Elizabeth had to be there on Wednesday to set up the network, the conference attendants would arrive on Thursday afternoon in time for the obligatory afternoon tea and by then Elizabeth had to be finished. That didn't leave much room for error or hanging out with a beloved sister.

"There's really no need for that," Elizabeth stated.

"On the contrary," her mother objected. "You have been working too much lately, and even if you will be working at Netherfield, at least there you will be able to take the time to meet with us. Apparently there will be a fancy dress ball on Saturday. Some sort of charity event I'm told. So be sure to pack something suitable for that."

"I do not get paid to attend some party," Elizabeth said. "Besides, the spa will be crawling with suits anyway, since there is a conference there."

"I know," her mother said with excited voice. Elizabeth groaned inwardly. _So that's what this is all about. The prospect of a place filled with potential son in laws._

"Let me talk to dad, please," Elizabeth demanded. To reason with her mother at this point was useless. Her mother was too thrilled about the forthcoming family weekend to object and handed over the phone to her husband without questions.

"Hey, pumpkin," came her father's voice over the line.

"Please don't tell me you are going through with this," she begged. "I simply cannot have her around when I'm working."

"You know there's no going back once your mother has set her mind on something," her father said mildly.

"I'll do anything. I'll even come and spend my vacation at Longbourn. This was supposed to be quality time for me and Jane."

"It's beginning to sound a lot like begging, my dear," her father remarked softly.

Elizabeth snorted; "It's because I am begging, dad."

"Believe me, I've tried to make her change her mind, but she will not listen. Do you think I want to go to a _spa_?" He spat out the word spa. He was right of course. A spa would be the last place he wanted to be caught at. "Besides, you will have plenty of time to enjoy yourself before we arrive. I managed to persuade her not to join you on Wednesday at least. We won't arrive until Friday afternoon."

"Okay, fine. But it's up to you to keep her on a short leash," Elizabeth sighed. "I'm so going to kill Jane."

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Hope you liked it! Tell me all about it in a review. Next chapter may take a while since I'm moving and might be without an internet connection for some time, but I will continue writing!_


	11. Bad Acting and the Potential Stalker

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Bad Acting and the Potential Stalker**

"So, is everything set for a fun weekend away from work?" William asked his sister a few days prior to the conference.

"Yes, all is set. You will be happy to know that Netherfield is all booked this weekend and many of the guests have shown an interest to attend our masked ball," Georgiana replied. "Some has come only for the ball. Your influence on the neighbourhood is good for the Foundation."

"I'm sure. What about the team building events?"

"I booked us on Paintball on Friday afternoon and for those who doesn't feel like running around like mad men shooting at each other with neon coloured paint there's a nice walk around the beautiful grounds, or if the weather is poorly, charades. On Saturday we will be in a rowing competition and on Sunday, well that's when we treat ourselves to some of the lovely treatments the spa has to offer. That leaves the mornings for business."

"I'm so glad you're here, sis. I couldn't do this without you."

"Sure you could. Caroline would've done just as good a job."

"Not likely. She frowned at the ball you know. Didn't see why it had to be fancy dress."

"Aw, but fancy dress is so much fun," Georgiana pouted jokingly. "FYI, masks to hide the face are mandatory until the stroke of midnight."

"Isn't that a bit too much? How do you expect people to make a donation?"

"I have it all figured out, big brother. When making a donation then, and only then, are you allowed to remove your mask." Georgiana's beautiful face was lit with playful excitement.

"You always go for the drama," William scolded.

"I know, I should really find another line of work. Theatre, perhaps?"

"Good God, no!" William exclaimed with fake horror. "Besides, you are so good at what you are doing now."

"And daddy dearest would never allow it," Georgiana giggled. "It would be fun, though."

"I'm sure it would, but you would not make such a spectacle of yourself," William pointed out.

"I never said I would be _on_ stage, Will. I'd much rather be working behind the scene."

"But still..." William let the sentence die out.

"I know," was all Georgiana answered followed with a soft sigh, and got something longing in her eyes. William knew how she felt. She hadn't fought their father in the choice of career. William had at least been working the bars for a year.

"What would you do, if you could choose your profession?"

"I think I would like to be a designer or a musician, something artsy anyway," she replied with a dreaming look on her face. "I could see myself as a pianist travelling the world too."

"I would much rather buy the Darcy clothing line," William said.

"Ah, well, it's not going to happen anyway,"Georgiana sighed.

"You never know."

-xxx-

"Could you go any slower?"Elizabeth sighed as the third lorry went pass them. Jane was behind the wheel of her Toyota Prius, gripping the wheel tightly. Elizabeth had tried to convince Jane that her Saab 9-3 cab would be more suitable to arrive in. They were after all going to a spa, a weekend get away at a fabulous country estate. What could be more suitable to arrive in than a silvery bullet from Sweden? Jane hadn't agreed, of course. She thought her powder blue Prius was good enough and more environmentally friendly.

Jane was all about the environment these days. She always had to try to save somebody or something, or else what was the point of her existence? If it wasn't little birds with broken wings it was the million years old oak trees in Meryton that needed saving when civilisation came too close. Elizabeth adored her sister's commitment, but still, a Prius wasn't a car, it was a freaking lunch box. Admittedly, her cab wasn't much bigger, but way cooler. But not wanting a lecture, Elizabeth had shut up.

"There is no need for going faster," Jane said, "We won't get there faster. Better safe than sorry." Elizabeth frowned. It wasn't much she liked more than flying down a country road in high speed, feeling the wind take hold of her hair.

"Jane, I love you, but I'm getting old here," Elizabeth sighed. "I won't have much time to set everything up if you continue in this pace." Jane threw her a murderous glance. "Since you kindly invited our family we won't have much quality time if I have to work." The logic in the statement made Jane accelerate just a little. Elizabeth saw a guilty shadow over her sister's face.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"You should be."

After what seemed like forever they finally arrived at Netherfield. Jane pulled up on the gravelled path and parked next to a black Beamer. The two sisters unloaded their luggage and took in the prospect before them. Netherfield Spa & Recreation Centre included one large brick building, formerly known as just Netherfield Park, and two large newly built wings in white, and was happily situated in the middle of a vast area of rolling hills and well mowed lawns.

"Is this place for real?" Jane gushed with large eyes and half open mouth. Elizabeth had to agree. It looked like something out of a novel. A smile spread on her face. This was going to be a lovely weekend. Even though her family had decided to join them, nothing could put Elizabeth down.

"Let's get inside," Elizabeth suggested and took her sister under the arm and led her towards the reception. As she entered she noticed a large screen in the foyer which welcomed Pemberley Communications. She froze in her step making Jane bump into her. Now that was something to put Elizabeth down.

"What?" her sister asked and followed Elizabeth eyes towards the screen. "Pemberley Communications? Isn't that where Charlie's working?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister. Jane looked absolutely innocent. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Jane's face took a slight pinkish tone as she looked everywhere but at her sister, biting her lower lip nervously.

"God! You're the worst actress I have ever known," Elizabeth exclaimed angrily.

"Like you know any actresses," Jane muttered.

"You _did _know," Elizabeth stated. "How could you not say anything?"

"It's not like you have to socialise with William anyway. We'll keep to ourselves and not get in his way. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Jane's blue eyes were large and sincere. "I just wanted to spend some time with Charlie and he asked me not to say anything to make you change your mind."

"Does William know?" Elizabeth sighed. She could never stay mad at Jane for long. It's not like Jane had planned this. Besides, Elizabeth was here to do a job and after that she was free to do what ever she liked.

"I don't think so."

"Let's try to keep it that way, shall we?" Elizabeth gave her sister a stern look. Jane nodded quietly, looking very guilty.

-xxx-

"This is going to be so much fun!" Caroline twittered as the minibus the company had rented for the occasion pulled up in front of the main building at Netherfield Spa & Recreation Centre. William couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Caroline's perky chatter was getting on his nerves and he regretted volunteering to drive as both Peter and Charles also had.

They had filled four minibuses, but that also included the part time staff. The Meryton office was not one of the company's biggest assets. But a good starting point for William, at least in his father's eyes. Caroline had of course called shot gun and placed herself next to William despite Georgiana's sour expression.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Caroline exclaimed with disgust in her voice. William turned around to see who she was referring to. Jane Bennet was exiting the main building. "Charles, did you invite her?" Caroline turned to her brother with a forced smile on her face.

Charles shrugged his shoulders, "It's a free country and it's not like Netherfield is ours." William was happy to see his friend stand up against his more dominant sister. Usually he would just shut up and do her bidding. He must really like this girl. Caroline just wrinkled her nose and strode towards the reception.

"Charlie!" Jane Bennet exclaimed as she reached them. Charles beamed towards her and William felt a bit sick to the stomach and turned away.

Georgiana came up to William. "Has Charlie already found a new girlfriend here?" She didn't look too surprised though.

"Sure looks like it," William muttered.

"Don't I know her from somewhere?" Georgiana studied Jane.

"She went to school with me. Her name is Jane Bennet." A glimpse of recognition twinkled in Georgiana's face.

"Sister to Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Yup," William answered with a voice that did not invite to further exploration of that statement. He did not wish the conversation to turn to the younger of the Bennet sisters. He didn't know how much Georgiana remembered about Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Bennet is a very interesting girl," said Peter who came over and took Georgiana by the arm and whisked her away. "Georgiana, I need you." William watched his cousin lead his sister inside. _What was that about? _William was left to empty the minibus of their luggage and then to sign them all in. That's what bosses do. Or rather their secretaries, but Caroline was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she had gone to see to the afternoon tea.

-xxx-

"They are here now," Jane informed her sister when she came back from saying hi to Charles.

"Where are they, so I know where not to go?" Elizabeth asked, only half joking.

"They are to have afternoon tea in the parlour," Jane said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Well there's a room I would not be caught dead in."

"I was looking forward to some tea," Jane said with a sly smile on her face. It didn't suite her.

"Then go have some freaking tea," Elizabeth said. "I have to meet with the IT-manager of Pemberley Communications and tell him everything he needs to know to make their conference run smoothly."

"Then you will be delighted to know that the IT-manager of Pemberley Communications is named Peter Fitzwilliam," Jane said. Elizabeth gave a small smile. Peter she could handle.

"Delighted, sure," Elizabeth muttered. "Better than William, anyways."

Jane checked her face in the mirror before positively flying out of their room. _So much for quality time_.

Elizabeth took care not to go anywhere near the parlour in risk of running in to William. She knew she would have to face him eventually, but she would prefer it was later rather than sooner. When her parents arrived there was no way she could conceal her presence any longer. But until then she was determined to keep a low profile.

"Elizabeth, there you are," Peter said as she entered the large room where they were setting up for the conference. "Beautiful as always." He was not alone; he had to helpers that were currently plugging in a projector. The two other men gave Elizabeth little attention and were focused on their task at hand.

"Flattery only gets you so far," Elizabeth scolded. "Is this your way of flirting?"

Peter feigned an innocent look, "Why, Miss Bennet, are you suggesting I did this on purpose?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"I wish I had, but this is pure luck," Peter said, sincerely.

"Really?" Elizabeth wasn't convinced, though she didn't quite get why Peter would go to such a length to ensure her presence there. It was not like he was into her.

"Really, really," he assured her.

"Fine. It would be to go a bit too far if you make up a wireless connection as an excuse just to see me. I mean, you do have my number. I'm only a phone call away. But then again, we did establish that you have some borderline stalker qualities."

"I swear I didn't know you were working with this sort of thing. I would have guessed you were a writer. And I didn't hire you, Netherfield's IT-department did."

"I believe you. Besides, I know you know where I stand in the relationship department." Elizabeth did believe him. No one could plan it that well even if he wanted to.

"You keep saying you're not interested in love, but I'm sure that when the Mr Right happens to pass by you will jump his bones," Peter chuckled. "Sometimes I wish that was me."

"Yeah, right."

"Why wouldn't I?" Peter asked. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. He could not be into her! She hadn't given him any sort of encouragement in that way.

"Because..."

"I'm just kidding. Although I find you very attractive, you're not really my type," Peter ensured her. "Too feisty."

"Then whose type am I?"

"Do you want the truth?" Peter looked up at her, as if weighing his chances if he told the truth.

"I don't know, do I?" she challenged him.

"William's," he said, and crunched down with his hands in front of his face as if expecting a punch.

"I'm so not William's type," she said.

"Trust me, if you were not so busy hating on each other, you would make a hot couple," Peter sounded sincere.

"Allow me to beg the difference. He has been known to think me not pretty enough to tempt him." There, she had said it. The reason to her not liking William.

"Seriously?" Peter's eyes widened. "When did he tell you this?"

"Never. I accidentally heard him say it." Elizabeth gave another shrug. "It's not like I had the hots for him or anything. Don't get me wrong. I never could stand the guy. But at 14 that remark was hurtful."

"And this is why you're not friends any more?" Peter looked surprised. He had expected something juicier.

"I know it sounds childish," Elizabeth said, and her cheeks turned red. "It's not the end of the world and as I said I wasn't into him at all. But still, to hear a friend say that about me, it hurt."

"Well, William is perhaps not known for being the smoothest of fellows, but he thinks you're pretty. I don't know why he would say that you weren't." Peter seemed to ponder on this for some time. "If it weren't to have you all to himself."

"Yeah, not likely. He never made any advances. All he did was to tease the hell out of me, and date every other girl in school" Elizabeth said.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Peter mocked.

"No. All I wanted was the pleasure of seeing his shocked face when I turned him down."

"Let me just say this one thing, Will was interested in you. I know that for a fact. And he's matured." Elizabeth did not believe him. It didn't matter anyway, she was not, and had never been, interested in William. Not even the slightest. _If you keep saying it, it becomes the truth, right?_

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note: **__Yeah, it took me some time. Sorry about that. I'm not particularly satisfied with this chapter. But it'll have to do. I'm in serious need of a beta by the way... _


	12. You Can’t Start a Fire without a Spark

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note: **I've changed my mind. Georgiana is only 24, not 26 as previously stated. It fits more with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 12: You Can't Start a Fire without a Spark**  
Peter could see a small amount of doubt glimmer in Elizabeth's eyes. Exactly as he had planned. And he hadn't even lied. William had once expressed a certain amount of interest in Elizabeth, she didn't have to know it was several years ago or that he had admitted his crush after a significant amount of beer.

But it had the effect he wanted. A seed was planted in her head and he knew she would be pondering over this. He could see it in her eyes. Now all he had to do was to do the same in William's. A few well planned statements and then sit back and enjoy the show.

"Peter?" The voice startled him and his head shot up. William had entered the room and was looking around.

"Will! You scared me," Peter exclaimed.

"What were you doing? You look like you got caught with the hand in the cookie jar," William joked and Peter smiled. Sitting plotting William's future love life was like a cookie jar, filled with potential sweetness and fluff. Enjoyable, to say the least.

"Oh, nothing really. Checking the network to see if the technician did her work. Did you want something?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were getting along. But I can see that you have everything under control for tomorrow." William seemed reluctant to go. Peter wondered if there was something on his heart.

"Yep."

"I'll leave you to it then…" William slowly went for the door, hesitant really. As if he wanted Peter to ask him to stay.

"Hey, Will?" Peter called. He was curious and had to ask.

"Yeah?" William turned.

"Do you think Elizabeth Bennet is pretty?" William stared at him for a minute or two.

"Why do you ask?" William's face had darkened and his brow furrowed as he eyed Peter intently, probably wondering where he was going with this.

"Humour me."

"If it wasn't for her being positively possessed, I guess I would say she's pretty. Perhaps beautiful even," William answered at length. "Are you into her or not?"

Peter started at the question, William's voice was tight. "Why?"

"I just don't think it's fair if you flirt with her and not mean anything with it," William said bluntly.

"I didn't know you cared." William shrugged at the statement.

"Even if she's being a pain in the ass, it doesn't mean you can treat her badly." Peter had to give him some credit for that. William had come a long way since Elizabeth last knew him.

"Funny, Elizabeth said one of the reasons she doesn't like you was because the way you were with the ladies back in school."

"Well, I've changed."

"She doesn't know that," Peter said. "And, FYI; Elizabeth and I know exactly where we stand."

-xxx-

William realised that Peter was right. Elizabeth must be judging him according to how he had behaved when she last knew him. And to tell the truth, he hadn't been the best of youngsters. Hell, he wasn't sure he was the best of men. There had been periods of lots of drinking, dating and dumping. To be honest, his behaviour could very well have been the reason his father thought it a good idea to move to America. William didn't look back at that period with pride.

Now he realised it must have been around one of those periods he and Elizabeth fell out of friendship. He vaguely remembered a party. He was sure there had been some violent action on her part, anyway. There might have been a drink involved, he wasn't sure. If that be the case, he guessed he didn't blame her. He had probably hurt one or two of her friends in the process of the dating game. But never her. At least not intentionally. He had never dated her. Apparently he must have done something awful for her to treat him like a douche bag. But why not just confront him and have it over with? That would make his life so much easier. Maybe he could cut her some slack.

Now he wondered why he never asked her out. He was sure he had wanted to, but never dared. She was probably the only one who would turn him down just to see the look on his face. He had never been very used to rejection. He always got what he wanted, when he wanted it. People would probably call him spoiled, but he wouldn't agree. His parents had raised him well and even though he was used to having money they had made sure he knew the value of it and that you had to earn them. They didn't just lie in a big suitcase or grow on a tree as he once had thought. Admittedly he had been five and just read Pippi Longstocking, but still he had gotten a tad disappointed.

-xxx-

Peter's words had put a grain of doubt in Elizabeth's head. Had William actually uttered those hurtful words just to keep his fancy a secret? Or being as egotistic as he was, did he really think his opinion mattered that much and believe that if he said he didn't think she was pretty enough, other would follow? She knew he was full of his self, but not that much. She had actually considered him a quite nice fellow once.

She hadn't had many dates in school. She had met her first real boyfriend in college, it had lasted a couple of months before he dumped her big time for a more willing girl. Elizabeth had wanted to take things slow. A guy not willing to wait was not worth the trouble. Hence the lack of boyfriends. No one was good enough. Having an overprotective father did not help, even if she had a mother that did everything in her power to have her married off, her father usually had the veto when it came to Elizabeth and always had. They usually teamed up against the rest of the family with Jane in the middle, and perhaps Mary. Mrs Bennet was backed up by Kitty and Lydia. It was not anything that they talked openly about, but Elizabeth was her father's favourite and most like him. Especially the younger ones he frequently wondered if he had fathered at all.

Then He came. The one she had thought was Mr Right. Everybody loved him. But after a couple of years of everything seeming awesome he started making promises he never kept, disappearing for weeks without a word and thus leaving Elizabeth alone with bills and the rent. Of course she should have dumped his sorry ass, but she kept on waiting. She was after all head over heels. He had been the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Another thing that should've sent those alarm clocks ringing. But no… Elizabeth threw her senses aside and followed her heart and desire.

Looking back she should have realised he was a scumbag when he started to take an interest in the rest of the family over her. Soon it became clear that he had romanced half of the Bennet family, only Mary and Mr Bennet excluded. On top of that he had knocked up some poor girl in London and was now chased by her father. Since that day, Elizabeth Bennet had sworn off men. She would never trust a man who said he loved her mother and wanted to spend quality time with her. His name is not even worth mentioning. He is simply referred to the manwhore by the Bennet family, if spoken of at all. They tended not to speak of him at all of course, especially not Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed as she lay in bed. Thoughts of both agreeable and disagreeable kind rummaged through her brain, leaving her sleepless. Had she been home she would have gone up and made herself some cocoa, but she was pretty sure Netherfield Spa & Recreation Centre did not offer that luxury. She had read somewhere that the kitchen closed at 11 pm. And it was now 11:25. After an hour of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep.

She woke early. Too early for her taste, but couldn't go back to sleep. She needed to clear her head and the only way she could do that was to get outdoors. Quietly she put on a pair of jeans and hoodie as not to wake her sister who was comfortably sleeping on the other side of the room. She wished she could do the same, but her head was too wound up in thoughts and she needed to clear it.

-xxx-

A movement caught his eye as he stood gazing out of the window in his room. William was up very early, even for him, and the sun had just crept over the horizon. A figure in grey sweatshirt was making its way across the lawn, hands tucked in the pockets. Suddenly the figure stopped and turned its face towards the rising sun. It was Elizabeth Bennet. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised to see her there what with her sister there and all. But he was. He hadn't seen her since that dreadful night at Antonio's. He had gone to considering length not to bump into her by accident again. Now here she was.

She just stood there for a while, with her face turned towards the sun. She looked very vulnerable, almost frail. He had to look away. He didn't like the feelings that rose in him. Deep inside an urge was starting to form. An urge that told him to get down to her and just sweep her off her feet and cradle her in his arms. He didn't know where that came from. He guessed he could blame the lack of intimacy. Yeah, that would work. He hadn't had any since Melissa. Even a love hater has needs.

William didn't know for how long he had been standing there when there was a knock on the door. He looked down at the lawn again but she was gone and he turned to the door.

"Who is it?" he called before putting a robe over his boxers.

"Charlie," came his friend's muffled voice. William opened.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Just the thought of Jane being in the same house is driving me crazy."

"So you come to the one who will not encourage you to go to her?" William raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to seem needy, you know?" Charles looked miserable. William had never seen him like this before. Sure he had been in love before, but he had never had it this bad for someone.

"Sure," William answered and sat down on his bed wondering how he could help his friend. "Are you really serious about this girl?"

"Oh, yeah," Charles nodded.

"What happens when you go back to America, because you are going back, are you not?" The thought of Charles hurting Elizabeth's sister suddenly bothered him.

"I haven't planned that far," Charles admitted. "I'll ask her to come, I guess. Since when do you care?"

"I don't," William said.

"Besides, it's not like I'm going back anytime soon, anyways. We will have plenty of time to plan our future," Charles said.

"Yeah, probably," William said. He wished Charles would leave. He needed to be alone to ponder on these feelings he suddenly was experiencing. He didn't like them one bit.

-xxx-

Elizabeth let the sun touch her face, warming it. She sighed slightly with pleasure. It was kind of her thing. Just standing alone in a meadow with her face turned to the sun. As to recharge the batteries. Or in her case, clear her head. The sun did wonders. After just a few minutes she felt the thoughts being chased away by a sudden calmness, feeling rejuvenated, ready to take on the day. She smiled at the sun, thanking it. She was ready to face William Darcy and whatever he may throw her way. She was even ready to greet her parents and Lydia that afternoon. Elizabeth felt as if she could handle anything.

Happily she trotted back towards the main house and joined her sister for breakfast. Jane looked at her quizzically but Elizabeth threw her a don't ask kind of look and her sister let it be.

-xxx-

After a long day inside everyone was looking forward to get out and play. William was not any different. The weather was agreeable and he was eager to blow off some steam on the Paintball field. Someone was going to get their ass kicked. And it was not going to be him.

Sadly enough not many of his staff shared his love for running around with guns shooting each other and preferred to just walk the grounds. Especially the senior staff had politely said thanks, but no thanks. Caroline did not want to risk getting her well manicured nails broken and chose the walk as well. That left 9 of them to play. They needed one more player. Charles had asked Jane to join them, but she had scheduled a massage. William looked around to see if anyone of the spa's guests would be interested to take some time from whatever they were doing and join them.

Just as he thought they would have to play with uneven teams Georgiana pointed at a woman walking in the distance, looking as if she tried very hard not to catch their attention.

"She looks like she could handle some gunfight," Georgiana said. William squinted. There was something familiar with the way she walked.

"I'll ask," Peter offered and scampered off. William watched as he reached the woman and when she turned to look at them he recognised her as Elizabeth Bennet. He was not ready to meet her yet, not after the early morning urges. But there she came, walking along with Peter. William was still uncertain about what was going on between the two of them. And he continued telling himself that he didn't care.

"Is that who I think it is?" Georgiana asked.

"I don't know, who do you think it is?" William retorted. He didn't know if Georgiana remembered Elizabeth. Of course they had met, but seeing as Georgiana was four years younger, they had not really spent any time together more than the occasional meal together. Georgiana had been too shy to talk to the more outgoing Elizabeth, though she had admired her greatly for being everything Georgiana was not. There had been a time when William had hoped they would be friends and Elizabeth's personality would rub off on Georgiana, but that time never came. And now, well now he wasn't sure he wanted Elizabeth anywhere near his sister.

"Lizzie?" Georgiana asked unbelievingly.

"Guilty," Elizabeth answered and turned to Georgiana, trying to place her face. "Georgie?" A smile of recognition spread on Elizabeth's face.

"Yeah, long time no see," Georgiana said, shifting from one foot to the other, unsure if to hug Elizabeth or not. Apparently she decided against it. "We need another player on our team."

Elizabeth looked at William, "It depends, is Will on you team?"

"Nope," Georgiana smiled.

"Then count me in." William shrugged. _Here we go again_. When would she grow up and own up to why she disliked him so much?

"Great," William muttered.

-xxx-

Elizabeth didn't really know Georgiana. They had of course met, but never really hung out. She had always seemed so quiet and shy, and Elizabeth was anything apart from that. Being four years older, they really didn't have that much in common. But she looked forward to get to know Georgiana a little better.

She had never tried Paintball before and Peter had to help her with the gun and how to use it. But she was sure she would enjoy it immensely. This was her thing. And with William being on the other team, well that was just a bonus. She peered at him standing there, looking unbelievingly handsome in his coverall, which did not hide the fact that he had a really nice body. Elizabeth looked away quickly.

Although she had promised Peter to try to forgive and forget, she thought she could have some fun in the meantime. She was not totally ready to forgive him just yet. Perhaps she could but a shot in William's butt. Wouldn't that be fun? William looked very bothered to see her there. _Oh, fun!_

"Everybody ready?" Charles asked and put the mask on, safety first.

"Let's have a fair game, shall we?" William said and looked straight at Elizabeth as if she was the only one who wouldn't play fair. She raised her eyebrow as a challenge.

"Bring it on," she said and put on the mandatory camo-coverall and mask.

Both team put their masks on and they entered the enclosed area, spreading to opposite sides. The main goal was to get to the other team's side and take the flag, and get it safely back to their own nest. Once a player for the other team hit you, you were out for that round and had to leave the field.

It was a natural course, filled with trees, hills and bushes to hide behind and ambush your opponent. In Elizabeth's team were Georgiana, Peter and two other guys. Charles and William were joined by three youngsters. The type that looked like they spent too much time indoors in front of a computer playing World of Warcraft. She didn't blame them; Elizabeth had too lost many a day in front of a computer, wrapped up in some quest. Yes, she was a nerd when it came to rpgs and videogames in general. Very unladylike her mother thought.

Elizabeth was huddling behind a bush when she suddenly heard Peter talking to Georgiana.

"Are you sure?" Georgiana asked with surprise in her voice. Elizabeth eased a little closer towards the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've never seen him like this before," he answered. Who were they talking about?

"I got the feeling he didn't like her," Georgiana said.

"He went all possessive on me last night."

"Will in love with Lizzie?" Elizabeth almost dropped her gun, but held on to it for dear life as not to draw attention to herself. She was as shocked as anyone. William Darcy was so not in love with her.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note: **Yeah, ok so this chapter didn't really go as plan, fancy that. Nothing new there really. I had to get some background to Elizabeth's choice not to date too as somebody kindly pointed out. God, I love your reviews. Please continue!_


	13. All is Fair in Love and War

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: All is Fair in Love and War**

Peter heard a gasp behind them and quickly took Georgiana by the arm and eased her away. He knew it was Elizabeth, the gasp was unmistakeably female. He was happy to see her shocked face as he glanced over his shoulder and knew she had taken the bait.

"But you cannot tell her! She would mock him forever. No, poor Darcy will have to suffer silently and resolve to just shoot her longing glances when he's sure she doesn't see." Peter let out a dramatic sigh and was now out of earshot. "Come, George." He hid them behind a large bush.

"Peter, what are you up to?" Georgiana asked. "I know Will can't be in love with Lizzie."

"Can't or won't?" Peter replied. "That's two completely different things. You have to feel the chemistry between them!"

"Not really," she replied. "Besides, I thought Anne was the girl for Will?"

"Anne is a sweet girl, but not the girl for our Will," Peter admitted. "I know Will had a thing for Lizzie in the past, but never did anything about it."

"How come I've never heard anything about it?"

"Since when have William been known for his heart to heart conversations?"

"Okay fine, let's say he was interested in Lizzie. Note that I say was, because I'm sure he's not smitten with her right now," Georgiana said. "What gives you the right to go around and talk about it so loudly?" Peter realised Georgiana was actually a bit angry with him. He smiled reassuringly.

"Well, me, Charlie, Charlotte and Jane has this plan," Peter began.

"Charlotte?" Georgiana looked confused.

"A friend of Lizzie's. You'll probably meet her tomorrow." Peter made a dismissive gesture as if to say it wasn't important right now who Charlotte was.

"Okay, continue."

"As I said, we have this plan to make our two quarrelling friends fall for each other. The chemistry is there, I can feel it."

"So you think that by spilling the information that my brother has a crush on Lizzie she would fall for him just because?"

"I am merely cultivating a seed I planted yesterday," Peter said lightly.

"Sometimes you are worse than mum, I swear, Pete," Georgiana rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you want you brother to find love?"

"Yes, but not like this. Not tricking him."

"It's not a trick, my dear. Only blowing on an existing spark."

-xxx-

William slowly progressed over the field, hunching down behind anything he could find. He had eliminated the two others in the other team. Peter, Elizabeth and Georgiana remained. William Darcy was on the move, chasing his prey. His eyes swept over the field as he peered around a bush. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he saw Elizabeth ducking behind fallen tree. He wondered if she had seen him. Hopeful that she hadn't, he moved in closer.

Just as he was about to ambush her she popped up, peppering his chest with pink coloured balls. At that close range those little balls actually hurt. _That's so gonna leave a bruise_. William clenched his teeth as not to groan loudly. A satisfied grin spread on her face and she looked absolutely adorable. Adorable enough for him to have to take a deep breath and look away.

"Got ya!" she grinned, holding her gun up and casually putting her left hand on her hip, pretending to blow off smoke from the barrel. Just as he was about to put his hands up in surrender a sudden burst of balls hit him in the back and brought him forward, making him tread on a branch and onto Elizabeth, taking her down with him. Her eyes widened as she realised what happened. With a loud thump they ended up on the ground, William on top. Elizabeth dropped her gun and groaned as her head hit the ground.

Before he realised what he was doing, his body was reacting to her body against his. His heart quickened and he had to take several deep breaths to calm it down. This was so not good. He still blamed the lack of intimacy. This was only the basic desire of someone who hadn't gotten any for a while.

He was so close he could smell her shampoo. Her breath prickled his neck. He wanted to loosen up her braid and draw his hands trough those dark curls. He told himself to get off her. But his body did not obey. It simply lay there, as if paralysed, staring into her eyes. He realised they were of a remarkably tone of green. He hadn't noticed that before since they were most of the time busy rolling at him or glaring.

-xxx-

The weight of his body pinned her down. Every inch of her was covered with well toned William Darcy flesh. A wave of excitement swivelled through her body. Very uncomfortable indeed and unnerving as hell. Her back was against a branch and her head hurt, but she couldn't make her body move.

Elizabeth stared up into his hazel eyes. There were amber flecks around the pupil that she had never noticed before. But then again, she had never been this close to him before. She could feel his heart thump in his chest. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek.

Without thinking she breathed in the scent of his masculine perfume. Later on she would plead temporary insanity, but right now, she might call it lust. As her chest filled with air it pressed against his chest. His eyes got darker, deeper and widened just a little as her body shifted under his. She wetted her lips without thinking. Peter's words had surely put doubts in her head and she studied his face. He was very handsome. Roguishly so. She fought the urge to draw her fingers through his unruly hair and bit down at her lower lip to focus on something else than his sensuous lips inches away from hers.

The sound of a branch creaking under a shoe brought her senses back. Just in time too, William looked as if he was going to try and kiss her. She shoved him off and sprang to her feet glaring down at him. Elizabeth was welcoming the interruption, a few more moments and who knew what could have happened.

"What the hell, Will?!" She stared down at William where he sat on the ground.

"Excuse me?" William blurted as he scrambled to his feet. "This was entirely your fault, not mine!"

"If you hadn't been stalking me, this would never have happened," Elizabeth cried with a voice that was just a tad shrill. She was angrier with herself than him. But taking it out on William was much easier. She had actually enjoyed the weight of his body on hers. Her body was so betraying her at the moment.

"Me stalking _you_?!" William shouted. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh, here we go again. I'm not pretty enough for you!" Elizabeth spat before thinking. "'She's okay, I suppose, but not pretty enough to tempt me'," she quoted in mock voice. "Ring any bells, Willy-dear?" She crossed her arms on her stomach as to shield herself. She hadn't planned on spilling the beans, but he was just pushing her buttons.

The memory of his body pressed against hers was still lingering on her skin, his smell still in her nostrils. She tried to shake it off, but couldn't. She had felt safe. Colour crept up her neck and cheeks and she shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" William asked. "I've never said that."

"Yes you did, at your sixteenth birthday," Elizabeth informed him.

"And this is why you dislike me so much?" William looked dumbfounded and trying to remember his statement.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Not only, that would be childish. There are many things I don't like about you."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but it was 14 years ago. I was a child. I probably thought I was being cool," William said.

"Not to mention being a complete player," Elizabeth added. "Do you know how many of my friends you hurt?" Another shrug from William. He looked like a little boy, uncertain and insecure. She almost, but only almost, felt sorry for him.

"I've come a long way since the," he said.

"So far I'm not impressed," Elizabeth snorted.

"Like you've given me a chance?" He was right, of course. _Damn!_ She hated that he was right. Perhaps if she hadn't been so blinded by the past… _No, Lizzie, you are so _not_ interested in William Darcy! _

"What's going on here?" Peter, who was coming their way together with Georgiana, asked, looking at them tentatively. Elizabeth and William exchanged a quick glance, but no one said anything. "Fraternising with the enemy, are we?" Elizabeth shot him a murderous look. Peter shrugged, looking ever so innocent.

"Shut up!" Elizabeth said.

"I didn't say anything!"

"But I saw what you were thinking."

"I got you, why are you not getting off the field, Darcy?" Peter turned to William.

"That's not fair game, Pete," William said tightly as Peter smiled a victorious smile.

"All is fair in love and war," Peter sing-sang. He was awarded a dark look from William and Elizabeth scowled. Peter was up to something, but she didn't know what, and it was very unnerving.

"Besides, I've already eliminated him," Elizabeth pointed out, gesturing towards the pink blotches on William's coverall.

"Oh, bummer," Peter replied. "But why are you pink too?" Elizabeth looked down to see what he meant and cursed. Her face began to match the smears on her chest. As she studied the blotch she realised it resembled, though blurry and smeared, a heart. A glance in William's direction revealed a matching heart. She dearly hoped no one else noticed it, it was just _too_ weird after what had just happened. Had Elizabeth believed in fate or love, she might have begun to think there were larger forces at play here, trying to tell them something. But she didn't, so she just discarded it as a funny coincidence. It was probably all in her head anyway. _Damn that Peter Fitzwilliam! _

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Georgiana asked. "You look a bit flushed."

"Yeah, apart from being nearly crushed by your clumsy brother due to your cousins bad aim, I'm fine," Elizabeth shrugged and brushed a couple of twigs off her coverall. Georgiana didn't look as if she believed her, but didn't say anything more.

"Perhaps we should continue the game?" Peter suggested. "Charlie's still out there."

"He's mine," Georgiana grinned wickedly and off she went in search of her pray.

-xxx-

William grudgingly left the field. He comforted himself with this being the first game of three. He would get them next time. He could hear Peter and Elizabeth jog off in search of the rest of his team. He wasn't sure of how many of them were still out there apart from Charlie. But he wondered why they hadn't attacked while he and the others had their little discussion. They had been like sitting ducks, very easily spotted and eliminated. The field wasn't that big, they should have heard them talking. Elizabeth had been loud enough.

Her smell was still lingering around him. He's skin prickled from the thought of her breath on his neck. He had been so close to kissing her. Elizabeth, this obnoxious woman whom he didn't like, really. His body was so betraying him at the moment. He needed to cool down. As he was about to leave the field he heard Charles' voice and he looked in that direction. Charles was talking to Jane, who was standing outside the fence. _So much for helping his team_, William thought.

"Seriously, Jane?" Charles exclaimed surprised.

"Yes! I'm not kidding, Charlie. I've never heard her talking in her sleep before, let alone about a man," Jane said. "Then there's the matter with the doodles on the paper by the phone…" _Doodles? What doodles?_ William crept closer to hear what they were saying. Jane could only be talking about Elizabeth, who else was she sharing a room with?

"But I thought she hated him?" Charles argued.

"Yeah, pretty much, but hate is such a strong word. And her writing seems to point to the opposite. You should really see the paper with Elizabeth Darcy scribbled all over it in fancy letters."

"Elizabeth in love with Darcy, fancy that," Charles said, and William stopped with one foot midair. _What?! No way, José. _

"I know, can you believe it?! But please don't say anything about this to Will. He'll just make fun of her, you know. Especially since she's been so spiteful against him. She would literally die if he finds out. Besides, she would never admit to it. She might write, but never anything he would see."

"I won't say a word. Poor Lizzie, falling for William, the sworn enemy of love," Charles said, shaking his head. "He would have a field day if he knew. I don't think he is capable of loving at all, you know." William thought of that statement. Had he really been that resentful against love that people didn't think him capable of the feeling? That was kind of bad. He didn't want to be presented as a emotionless jerk.

"That's so sad," Jane said. "I do feel sorry for the guy. I mean, love is one of life's greatest gifts." She batted her eyelashes towards Charles, who chuckled slightly, leaning in for a kiss.

William didn't know what to think. He was sure they had it all wrong, but if Jane said it, it had to be true, right? He was pretty disturbed by the fact that Charles thought him completely incapable of loving. That was not true. And when he said he'd never fall in love, he just assumed he'd never find anyone worthy. Did his friend really know him that little?

William's thoughts went back to the involuntary embrace earlier, trying to find any proofs of Elizabeth's affection. Her eyes hadn't glared at him until afterwards, he guessed that was an improvement. They had been softer too. Not judgemental and irritated. And she hadn't shoved him off right away. But then there was that issue with his passed dealing with her. Had he really said she wasn't pretty enough? He's 16th birthday was all in a blur, for some reason he had decided that that was the day he should try whiskey for the first time. Even if he now was a big fan, his first time did not end very well...

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note:**__ Now with a beta! Finally! :) Hope you liked it. Tell me all about it in a review, you know they make my day... I am aware that the title is a bit cliché but I couldn't come up with a better one. _


	14. Only Fools Rush in

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Only Fools Rush in**

"Our fish has taken the bait," Charles said as he watched William try to pass them unnoticed.

"What's that on his chest?" Jane asked and squinted to see. "Looks like a heart."

Charles looked. "Yeah, I see it too. Someone must have gotten him in the chest." He yelled, "Hey Will! You out?" William froze and looked their way.

"Yeah, both Elizabeth and Peter got me."

"I can see that," Charles nodded. "Wearing you heart on your sleeve? Or at least outside your chest?" William looked down, and Charles could have sworn he blushed.

"What do you mean?" William said at length.

"The paint on your chest does look like a heart," Jane informed.

"Really? Don't see it from this angle," William answered with a shrug. "Charlie, watch your back. My sister has you on her death list." And with that he left them. Charles watched him with an amused look on his face.

"Yes, watch your back. Lizzie can be very competitive too," Jane giggled and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

-xxx-

"Hey, Lizzie, would you be so kind as to go fetch Will and tell him we are about to start the second round?" Charles asked when Georgiana had finally gotten him and therefore brought victory to her team. "I'm so up for a rematch."

"Can't someone else go?" Elizabeth objected. She was still sore from the fall. And she really wasn't up for facing William after their little moment on the ground.

"No, and since you have the exact matching heart shaped blotch as William it has to be you. It must be destiny," Charles mused and Elizabeth felt her face burn red again. _Damn!_ Charles had noticed. And if he had noticed, there would be others.

"Fine," she muttered, scratching at the blotch, trying to soften its heart shaped contours.

She dragged herself of the field towards where William would be. She found him leaning against the gate and Elizabeth was shocked by how stunning he actually was. She had been too busy disliking him to notice that he had grown very handsome. How someone managed to look so gorgeous in camo-coveralls was beyond her, but William did.

She took a deep breath and called: "I've been asked to come fetch you! They are ready for the second round." She made a point of being asked to come. He needed to know that she did not volunteer. "Your team lost, by the way."

"So you didn't come because you wanted to?" William asked with a small smile playing on his lips. Elizabeth looked away.

"No, I was forced."

"I see," William said and pushed himself off the gate so effortlessly it was almost a liquid motion, then he almost swaggered lazily towards her.

"You don't want to play anymore?" Elizabeth said. "Well, then I better get back." She turned on one heel and stalked off.

"No! Wait, I'm coming," he called after her. Elizabeth didn't stop, however, but kept on going. If he wanted to walk with her he had to catch up. She was not going to let in that easy. She was fighting her own battle within. She couldn't just fall for him. That was so inconvenient. He was the last person on earth she could picture herself marrying and he was so insufferable. Still thinking he was God's gift to women and all that. How could she love a man like that? Nevertheless, his body pressed against her had sent tingling sensations along her spine. But that could be explained as mere lust. Nothing more.

But if he really loved her, who was she not to welcome it? He had said he was sorry for hurting her. She could see that he had changed. If he could change, so could she. It's never too late to learn old dogs new tricks. Or was it the other way around?

-xxx-

He hurried after her. Elizabeth was marching quite fast. But hadn't he spotted signs of an infatuation on her lovely face? Weren't her eyes just a bit warmer? Her smile a bit wider? Yet she seemed reluctant to be alone with him. Was she embarrassed of her feelings, perhaps? Was she afraid of what he would think of her? Had he really presented himself that badly towards her? William suspected he had. Now he regretted it.

As William with hurried steps followed Elizabeth he realised he was very much in danger of fall in love with her. If she truly loved him, why shouldn't her affections be requited? True, he had railed against marriage before, but surely a man could change his opinion? Oh, Peter and Charles were going to love this. William was sure he could stand the remarks about his former speeches against love if Elizabeth was by his side. _When I said I'd die a bachelor, I merely didn't think I should live till I was married_, he concluded with a smile. _Or that I would find anyone worthy of my trust_.

"Hey, Elizabeth?" he called out. She stopped and turned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was thinking with our fall and everything," William said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"As stated before, I'm tougher than I look," she said and turned to continue walking. They were getting close to the others and William had to think of something, he had to know.

"Are you coming to the ball tomorrow?" he blurted quickly before she started walking again.

"My mother is making me come," she said. "Not really into the whole fancy dress shebang." She shrugged.

"If I asked you to dance, would you accept?" He looked down at his feet, not daring to meet her eyes.

"How will you know where to find me? I heard masks were mandatory."

"I think I'll manage."

"Then how will I know it is you?"

"Would you not recognise my voice?" Did she really have to make it so hard for him? He hated begging. He would not beg, that was beneath him.

"Eh, not really, no." She looked up at him and the sun struck her eyes and made them glitter and William instantly realised he had it bad. He was falling helplessly in love with her and there was nothing he could do about it. Had he been braver, and perhaps not so conscious about their audience, he might have just kissed her then and there.

But William Darcy was not brave enough to kiss her. He was still not sure if Charles and Jane were correctly informed about her affections. Well, come to think of it, they weren't informed at all, they were guessing. What if they were totally wrong and he threw his heart out there just to get it squashed.

"Never mind then," he said darkly and marched off. He could not do it. He was not brave. And he was not used to begging for attention.

-xxx-

Elizabeth stared after William and wondered what was going on in his head. Had she really been that disdainful that he didn't dare show his feelings? Had she made fun of him one too many times? Not that she cared, she was not into him. Elizabeth shook her head following in William's wake, towards the others. He was a very hard man to read. If he was in love with her, he had a very funny way of showing it.

"Ready for some ass kicking?" Charles smiled brilliantly. Jane had joined his team since one of the youngsters had sprained an ankle while trying to get away from the whirlwind that was Georgiana. He had failed miserably, spraining his ankle in the process. Elizabeth didn't mind a little sibling rivalry to spice things up. She and Jane usually teamed up against rest of the family, but now they were on different sides.

Elizabeth stayed as far away from William as she possibly could. She didn't care for the feelings that were brewing inside of her. They made her really unsure of herself and utterly conscious of where William was at all times. Not even the thrill of the game took those feelings away. She even let herself get hit just to get away from there. She just couldn't trust herself anymore. And then there was the matter with all the meaningful glances from Peter and Georgiana. Even Charles and Jane had started smiling knowingly. Something was definitely up. Elizabeth just couldn't figure out what. Perhaps she was just getting paranoid.

It just felt as if she had no control anymore, and she hated it. All she wanted to do was to hide out somewhere till this blew over. But since she was officially working and her parents were due at any moment that was not an option.

The prospect of having her mother around with this emotional drama she was having was not at all comforting. Far from it. She could do without her snotty comments and loudness. Her father had promised to keep her checked, but Elizabeth knew that was hard work and almost impossible. With all the potential son-in-laws present her mother would have the time of her life trying to match her daughters with suitable men. Mrs. Bennet would force them to be at every activity that involved men. Especially men doing physical activities.

Elizabeth groaned inwardly at the thought of it all. She had planned a quiet getaway with her sister, and now she would be forced to spend time with the entire family. She wouldn't be surprised if both Kitty and Mary would come too.

"A penny for your thoughts." Georgiana slumped down next to Elizabeth and brought her back to Netherfield and the paintball field.

"Oh, hi! You out too?" Not as much a question as a statement, the green blotches on her leg was answer enough.

"Yeah, my brother got me. I swear I've never seen him so pleased with himself," Georgiana smiled. Elizabeth made a non-committal grunt. "So, why the grim face?"

"Oh, just the thought of my parents and sister coming at any moment," Elizabeth said lightly.

"Not a fan?"

"I love my father, but my mother can be a bit overbearing at times. Especially with so many men around."

"I see," Georgiana said, nodding knowingly. "Mine's the same. Well, women in this case."

"She's giving William a hard time?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Settling down is good for business and all that," Georgiana rolled her eyes.

"I see." Elizabeth wanted to ask about what she had heard before, but didn't want to admit to eavesdropping.

"But he's consistently refusing," Georgiana said. "He's got trust issues you know. His last girlfriend was cheating on him and really only after his money."

"Oh."

"He says he's never going to marry. But I think that's just because he's not met the right one, you know."

"Perhaps." Elizabeth thought that was a lot of unnecessary information. Did Georgiana want Elizabeth to hit on her brother?

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" Peter threw himself down next to them.

"Just girl talk," Georgiana said.

"You got hit too?" Elizabeth looked over at him.

"Yeah, Darcy's just a bit vindictive." They all laughed.

"Guess it's time for round three soon, then," Elizabeth said.

"Or perhaps we shall call it a day," Peter said. "Too many injuries."

"There is a day tomorrow too," Georgiana said. "Will you come cheer us on at the Regatta, Elizabeth?"

"Probably won't have a choice," Elizabeth sighed. "My mother will drag me there for sure, if she finds out. And it's Lizzie, nobody but my mother calls me Elizabeth. Makes me feel old." Nobody but William that was. And the way he said it brought flutter to her stomach.

Georgiana smiled. "Okay, Lizzie it is. But you have to promise me to never call me Georgiana, okay? It's George, or maybe, just maybe, Gigi if you nice."

-xxx-

William had taken out the other team almost single-handedly. The only one ha hadn't gotten was Elizabeth and that only because she had let herself get hit too easily by her sister. _Chicken_. He had wanted to get her back for that spray of paint on his chest. But no one else was up for a third round. He found the rest of his friends sitting down next to Elizabeth, chatting away. Georgiana was next to her and they were sitting with their heads close together, as if sharing a secret. In a way he was glad his sister had found someone to be that close with, but he was not as comfortable with it being Elizabeth Bennet. But perhaps she was just the right person to lure Georgiana out of her shell.

With all the injuries they had called it a day after that second round. Which was probably for the best. William had really gone all in and well, people had gotten hurt. It was nearly supper time and still a few things to be settled with the staff for Saturday's banquet and ball. Caroline would want an update too since she hadn't been present at all that afternoon, which William was pretty happy about. He couldn't imagine Caroline in a coverall running around with a gun, shooting coloured balls. The thought brought a smile on his face and he shook his head as he left the paintball field behind him and headed back to the main building.

He was in serious need of a warm shower and a whiskey. And to get away from Elizabeth. He didn't trust himself around her anymore. Funny how a little comment about her possibly being in love with him could stir up such a wave of emotions in him. The accidental embrace did not make it any better. Just the thought of her body pressed against his sent his heart racing. She was still behaving weird around him, perhaps not as disdainful, but still oddly. He didn't what to do about it. He didn't dare show his affection until she gave him some proof of her feeling the same. And that didn't seem very likely.

He made himself scarce after dinner and settled down in the library with a book and a glass of whiskey. Charles and Peter were going to play some pool with the Bennet sisters, and as much as William loved pool he just couldn't be anywhere near Elizabeth right now. He had to make up his mind first. He didn't want to do anything hasty. This decision was after all something that would change the outcome of the rest of his life.

-xxx-

Mrs. Bennet looked like a child in a candy shop. With large grey eyes she eagerly watched all the posh men moving around in the lobby. Lydia was her mirror image, not far from drooling; she didn't know where to turn for all the handsomely dressed men. Elizabeth wanted to sink through the floor. Her mother lit up even more when Jane brought Charles over. And Elizabeth knew she had to get out of there before she would vomit.

Elizabeth took her refuge in the bar. She needed something strong to be able to withstand a dinner with her mother present. Her father followed her example and they sat down at the stools in front of the counter.

"Dad, you promised," Elizabeth said, reproachful.

"I'm doing the best I can," Mr. Bennet answered, taking a sip of his whiskey. "I've signed her up on plenty of treatments so she shouldn't be in your way, my dear."

"You better," Elizabeth said. "And what will you be doing?"

"Oh I've heard there is a really nice library here. I think I'll retire there as soon as possible."

"Coward," Elizabeth hissed. "If she's making a scene I will hold you responsible." Her father only smiled good-naturedly and took another sip of his whiskey and Elizabeth sighed.

"Lizzie!" came her mother's demanding voice through the door. "You didn't tell me there was a regatta tomorrow! You know how much I love boats." Elizabeth groaned into her drink and slowly turned to face her mother. Peter Fitzwilliam was with her and Elizabeth cursed the day he was born. He was just too open with certain information. He smiled ever so innocently and took her mother by the arm steering her towards a table. Elizabeth decided to go to bed right after dinner and not shoot pool with the others as they had decided. She needed her strength if she was to spend an entire day in her mother's wake. A nice hot bath and a glass of wine in her room was just what she needed right now.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ A bit quicker this time. So I have a question for you; What shall Lizzie and Darcy wear to the masked ball? I mean they have to match, obviously. Do I go for the Austen-inspired kit with cravat, empiric cut dress and such or the more Shakespearian style as shown in _Much Ado_ from 1993 (go to youtube to see what I mean)? Tell me all about it in a review._


	15. To Heaven in a Little Row Boat

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note: **So I've started a poll on my profile. There seems to be different opinions on what our lovers to be are going to wear. Please vote for your choice. Majority rules._

* * *

**Chapter 15: And we'll All Go to Heaven in a Little Row Boat**

William was standing at the docks waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. They were only going to fill one boat, but that was probably for the best, looking back at yesterday's paintball game. William was wearing a white tank top and navy blue shorts. He hadn't been rowing since college and was looking forward to stretching the muscles. He had been quite athletic once upon a time. And even if he still stayed fit through daily runs, it was not the same. The prospect of the race made him forget Elizabeth for a while. He could fully concentrate on his strokes rather than her fine eyes or radiant smile.

Caroline came down to wish him good luck. She was not participating in this event, either. William suspected she didn't like breaking a sweat. Even though Georgiana had offered her the place as coxswain, Caroline had declined. She had to think about the banquet and public relations. Most of the guests were potential donors and Caroline was very good at getting men to open their wallets. William couldn't deny that. Besides, Georgiana's melodic voice was more suited for helping them keep up the pace than Caroline's slightly shrill one.

Just as Caroline had reached him he noticed Elizabeth among the audience. She was standing to the side alone, wearing a black halter necked top and khaki shorts that really showed off her long slender legs. Her dark hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked great. There was no denying that. He didn't want to deny it, but not acknowledge it to the world either.

"I thought you said you weren't going to socialise with her," Caroline remarked when she saw who he was looking at.

"We're not socialising," William said, turning to her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard she joined you in your little paintball game, yesterday."

"She happened to pass by and Peter's team was one short," William said, rather harshly. "Jealousy does not become you, Caroline."

"I'm not jealous," she said. "I just thought you didn't like her."

"I don't," William said. _I kind of love her_.

"Yeah, and I'm the pope," Caroline snorted.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was sulking. Her mother had, as she knew she would, dragged her to the regatta. Elizabeth had tried every excuse in the book, but her mother would not budge. Jane and Lydia were only too happy to go, so Elizabeth didn't really think she was needed. Even her father was reminiscing the old days at Oxford where he had been the captain of the rowing team. But Elizabeth was longing for that mud bath.

At least the weather was fine and she could enjoy being outdoors. But a day in solitude before the big ball was something she would have preferred. She took her stand a bit away from the others. Not really in the mood for talking. She gazed out over the surroundings, again taking in the beauty of it all.

She noticed Caroline and William on the dock. Caroline dressed in coral top and white skirt, and, surprise surprise, a fake tan. It had not been there yesterday at dinner. William looked less than pleased at her presence and his eyes continuously moved Elizabeth's way. She had to acknowledge the fact that he looked great in his white tank top and blue shorts. Very nice legs, indeed. That running sure had paid off. Elizabeth mentally slapped herself for studying William so closely. To distract herself she moved back to her mother again. If there was one thing Fanny Bennet was good at, it was distracting people, and for once, a distraction was just what Elizabeth needed. Thank God her mother didn't let her down. She was going on and on about Charles and his relationship with Jane, the favourite daughter, she told anyone who would care to listen. Jane was turning bright red and was looking for an escape.

"Hey, Jane, walk with me," Elizabeth offered.

"Can't it wait?" her mother asked. "They're about to start." Elizabeth followed her mother's head nod and saw that William was now seated in the boat. Georgiana sat in the back and was pepping her team the best she could.

"It will only take a second, it's about tonight, okay?" Elizabeth took Jane by the arm and started walking.

"You better be back here in five minutes, young lady!" Elizabeth didn't comment, but moved away quickly.

"You okay?" she looked at her sister. Jane smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just hate when mum does this," Jane sighed.

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"It's just so embarrassing. She makes it sound like we're getting married tomorrow or something."

"Aren't you?" Elizabeth eyed her sister curiously. Jane brushed a blond lock of hair out of her face and sighed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I don't know! It's too early to tell. I mean, we've only been dating for a month. And he's American..." Jane didn't finish the sentence, but Elizabeth knew what she meant. Eventually he would be going home.

"Let's just hope he's here to stay," Elizabeth said, smiling reassuringly. "And by the way he is looking at you, I'd say he's here to stay."

-xxx-

"You guys ready to kick some butt?" Georgiana yelled as they neared the starting line. Everyone gave a positive answer. William smiled at his sister where she sat right in front of him with her little megaphone. As the starting shot sounded they were off.

"Row!" Georgiana squealed excitedly. They were actually pretty good and kept a really good pace for a team that hadn't rowed together before. William was pleased with his co-workers. Not that he had to win, that was just a nice perk. But he did enjoy the thrill of the race. Georgiana was really good as coxswain and managed to keep them on track and their strokes regular. And soon they were in the lead. They won their first race without really breaking a sweat. They had four more teams to beat, but they all seemed better than William's. He and the rest of their team stood on the dock and watched the others compete.

"I think we can beat the others too," Peter said. "If we just give it our all, I'm sure that trophy is ours." Charles nodded.

"Okay, let's do it!" William said decidedly and climbed down in the boat again. He looked up at the audience and caught Elizabeth's eye and was immediately out of synch with the others and they nearly lost the race because of him.

"Come on, Will! What are you doing?" Georgiana shouted. William just shook his head and concentrated on the rowing instead of Elizabeth.

After an hour of rowing the victory was theirs. William felt ridiculously happy. Yes, he was a sore loser and a not so gracious winner. But he kept in check. He didn't really want the world to know his more twisted side. Especially since most of them were coming to his charity ball and were expected to leave a donation.

"Will, come on," Peter called out. "Team photo at the dock!" William spun around and suddenly lost his balance, helplessly falling down. He heard Caroline cry out, but he could do nothing to stop the fall. His body hit water and he began sinking rapidly. And then he hit bottom and his head found a rock, and then it went black.

-xxx-

Elizabeth turned towards the commotion by the docks and caught a glimpse of William's long legs disappearing under water. Elizabeth ran down to the docks, frantically keeping her eyes on where William had gone down.

Caroline was screaming hysterically and pointing to where William had disappeared. There were only a few bubbles left on the surface. Without thinking Elizabeth kicked off her shoes dove in. The water was not particularly welcoming, but at least it was not freakishly cold. She felt the underwater vegetation brush against her body and she squirmed. But she kept on going.

She had to come up once for air before she found him lying motionless on the bottom. It felt as if her lungs were going to explode, but she knew she had to get him up as soon as humanly possible. With her final strength she managed to kick herself and William up to the surface. Sputtering she filled her lungs with air again, frantically looking around to see someone to help her. They were farther from the docks than she had anticipated.

Slowly she began dragging William and herself towards the bank. Just as she thought she would not be able to get them there and close to fainting from exhaustion, she felt someone relieving her of William's weight and being dragged into the bank. She was too concentrated on William to notice who had helped her.

As soon as she was out of the water she felt for his pulse. At first she didn't find any and she started to panic, but after almost freaking out she realised her fingers were just a tad too far down on his neck. She took a deep breath, silently thanking her boss for making her go on that CPR seminar, and started over. This time she found his pulse, it was faint but there, but he was not breathing. With no hesitation she began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"I didn't know there was a wet t-shirt contest," Peter remarked unhelpfully as he threw himself down next to William's lifeless body. Elizabeth threw him a murderous glance as she continued breathing into William's mouth.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, but got no response from William. Caroline had found them again and was now in tears and Elizabeth wished her away. "Can someone call the medics? Didn't anyone else see him go down?" she called, frustrated. Her hands cradled his head, trying to feel for any cuts or bumps, but found nothing.

"How's he doing?" Peter asked, finally realising the seriousness of the situation.

"He's not breathing, but he's got a pulse," she replied breathlessly. William was still not responding and Elizabeth was starting to panic again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself to stay calm and collected. Her feelings were getting the better of her. She could not lose him now, not before she could tell him how she felt.

Suddenly an arm was finding its way around her waist. William was not so unconscious anymore and drew her nearer. Relieved as she was, she didn't fight it but leaned into him. His hand travelled up to cradle her head, pressing her mouth down on his. Startled she hadn't a thought of drawing back and found herself answering his kiss. And what a kiss it was. It sent her head spinning and she had to put her hand down not to fall over.

"What on earth are you doing?" Caroline's shrill voice made it through to her and broke the spell. Dazed she broke free and looked down at William.

"You okay?"

"I didn't know you cared."

"I couldn't just let you drown. Besides, the world would be a lot less interesting without you in it," she tried to joke. Her heart was beating like war drum, she could almost taste it in her mouth. He coughed slightly and she eyed him warily. "You should let the medics take a look at you when they come. If they come... " She turned to see if there were any on the way, but she couldn't see anything beyond the ring of people that had gathered around them. She hadn't even noticed. All of them had witnessed the kiss. The realisation brought heat to her cheeks. Hopefully most of them didn't realise that the mouth-to-mouth had turned into a kiss.

-xxx-

William stared up into her green eyes and was lost as he had been lost in the water before she rescued him. How she had managed was still a mystery, but he was thankful nonetheless.

"I owe you one," he said huskily, still trying to catch his breath. The kiss had knocked it right out of him again, and yet he couldn't help himself. The opportunity was just there and he had to grab it.

"Yeah, you do," she smiled shakily. If there hadn't been so many people around them he would have kissed her again. Probably anyway. He was not sure he would ever dare to again. But now at least he knew she didn't hate him anymore. If she did she wouldn't have answered the kiss with such passion.

The medics finally came, and Elizabeth apparently took that as a cue to leave. He looked long after her, but was interrupted by Caroline's worried voice.

"Oh my _God_, William, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"You could have _died_!" she shrieked.

"But I didn't, Lizzie saved me."

"You want me to send her a basket?" Caroline snorted angrily.

"No, I think I can thank her myself," William said. Caroline was really testing his patience. As soon as the medics declared him fit as a fiddle he scrambled to his feet.

"Let me take you to your room," Caroline offered, sliding her arm around his waist.

"I'm fine, Caroline," he pushed her away. "Leave me alone."

"I'll take him, Caroline," Charles offered. "I promise I'll look after him." William sent Charles a thankful smile. Caroline seemed to accept it and left them.

"Thanks, man," William said as they started walking.

"No problem," Charles replied. "So... mouth to mouth with Lizzie?"

"What about it?" William shrugged. The taste of her lips was still on his and he had trouble thinking of anything else. "She saved me, no big deal. I didn't see anyone else coming to my rescue."

"Yeah, but still. This is Elizabeth Bennet we're talking about. The one supposedly hating you."

"So?"

"I'm just saying... It looked a lot like a kiss at the end."

"I was so confused I didn't know what I was doing..." William shrugged again.

"Did she kiss you back?"

"What's with the cross examination?" William got defensive. He didn't like explaining himself.

"Oops, sorry. A bit touchy are we?"

"I almost _died_, Charlie. Cut me some slack, okay?" William said, stopping. "Seriously, I watched my life pass by in slow-mo... not a pretty sight. I need to make some changes without getting questioned about it, okay?"

Charles studied him and then nodded. "I think I like this new you."

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note: **You liked? Tell me all about it in a review! And don't forget to vote for you choice of wardrobe!_


	16. Heaven and Hell

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:**Yeah, so… Don't really have an explanation. Just got caught up in life and stuff…_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Heaven and Hell**

"Elizabeth Francis Bennet!" her mother's voice was excitedly giddy. Elizabeth's hasty departure was delayed. She turned to find her mother hurrying after her.

"I need to get out of these clothes, mother," Elizabeth said, gesturing towards her plastered clothes, thanking her lucky star she was wearing the black top and not the white as she had planned.

"Lizzie, you are a hero!" her mother squealed.

"I just did what any other sane person would have done." Elizabeth shrugged in her wet clothes; the sun had hit a cloud. "What was I supposed to do, let the man drown?"

"Mouth to mouth with William Darcy, eh," her mother nudged her in the side, winking meaningly. Elizabeth groaned. She could not believe her mother. Every chance she got she tried to marry her off.

"If you are to read stuff into every little thing I do, I'll never leave my apartment again!"

"What was it like?" her mother gushed.

"_Mother_!" Elizabeth was mortified.

"I bet it was great," her mother smiled dreamingly.

"It was like kissing one of those dolls at the CPR seminar. He was unconscious, mum, what would you expect?"

"Oh, come off it, Lizzie!"

"What's wrong with you?" Elizabeth cried. "Just because I saved Darcy's life it doesn't make us engaged! I don't even like the guy!" Just as she said the words she spotted William's hurt face as he passed them. _Damn!_ _Just as well though, wouldn't want him to get the wrong impression._

"And he's wealthy, too," her mother sighed and Elizabeth could almost see the pound signs in her eyes.

"Jeez, mum!" Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, but left her mother where she stood and headed towards her room. She had not meant for William to hear that particular part of the conversation. No matter how much she tried to convince herself of the opposite, she was kind of falling for William. Just thinking of the kiss he had given her, sent her blood boiling, and filled her head with many impure thoughts of what they could be doing if they had been alone at that sandbank.

With burning cheeks she entered the reception area of Netherfield. She was all trembles and shivers and needed to sit down and just breathe. As soon as the adrenaline drained out she was in a state of shock.

As she passed the reception she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Elizabeth Bennet, my God, you're all _wet_!" George Wickham purred. Elizabeth froze and instantly wished for a big whole to open up underneath her. But no such luck. She turned, ever so slowly, and plastered a smile on her face.

"George."

"You remember me!"

"How can I forget?" Elizabeth said harshly and folded her arms around her waist.

"Aw, I'm flattered, Lizbear," George said and came to a halt next to her, circling his arm around her waist.

"Don't be." She stepped out of his embrace. This was so not what she needed right now. "Why are you here?"

"Last time I checked this was a free country."

"Last time I checked you were in La-La Land. Whatever you are doing here, just keep out of my and my family's way, okay?" she threatened and left him with a murderous glance. She could not deal with him too. Not with her emotions running amok.

-xxx-

William lay in his bathtub, reliving the kiss over and over again. Elizabeth's reaction didn't match her words to her mother. He knew there was something between them, there had to be. Why would she kiss him like that, if there wasn't? She was not the kind of woman who played games. She was too straight forward for that. He had to know how she felt. Had to be sure. He decided that tonight was the night. Tonight he was going to tell Elizabeth how he felt. There was no use in prolonging this anguish.

He felt utterly scared and exhilarated at the same time. It could go either way. But after that kiss, he was sure there were some warmer feelings inside of her towards him than disdain. If there wasn't she wouldn't have kissed him like that, right? He suddenly felt utterly nervous. Hastily he got out of the bath and quickly started getting ready for the evening.

William hated the costume. He could not believe his sister had picked it for him. He thought she knew him better than that. It was so not him. He had pictured himself as Batman, Superman, something dark and sinister even, but not with wings and glittery white tuxedo. He hated it. His outfit was completed with a white feathered mask. How would Elizabeth recognise him now?

"I'm so getting you back for this," he whispered from the corner of his mouth as they entered the hall where the ball was held.

"I'm sure you will, dear brother," Georgiana replied sweetly. She too was dressed in white and feathers. The only difference was that she looked the part of something heaven-sent. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in a mass of golden waves that glittered in the light. The dress was of her own creation, layered with white and silver. She looked heavenly while William felt like one of those boy band singers from the '90s. He regretted not taking the time to get his own costume.

William browsed around the room to see if he could see any familiar face or figure. But with all the masks there was not one he could make out. He dreaded that it was going to be a long night. At least until he got to talk to Elizabeth.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was torn. Should she tell the rest of the family about Wickham's presence, or not? He could not be up to anything good. She didn't get why he had turned up there and now. It was if someone had it in for her. Just when she was beginning to actually like life again and maybe, just maybe falling for someone again, a blast from the past shows up out of the blue. She sighed angrily as she tried getting into her outfit.

"Tell me why I'm wearing red leather again?" Elizabeth turned to her sister, who was angelic in white.

"You are supposed to be a devil, my dearest sister."

"I'm not really sure I can pull this outfit off," Elizabeth turned in front of the mirror, feeling utterly self-conscious. The leather clung to her body like a second skin and the top was basically made up of straps. "Are you sure you don't want to switch?"

"Yeah, I'm much better suited to be an angel than the devil," Jane smiled and put on her wings.

"Yeah, you're right. You have always been the angel and I the Devil's child, according to our dear mother. I would still have preferred those wings to this." Elizabeth held up her glittering red horns and tail. A red mask with red sequins completed her outfit.

"Aw, you make such a cute little devil," Jane smiled mischievously as she crowned her glory with a halo.

Elizabeth was still on the fence. Again she was wearing something that would attract a lot of unwanted attention. Her own idea of the perfect costume was an orc, a storm trooper, practically anything that wouldn't flaunt her body. But Jane had been the one to sort out the costumes, and now here was Elizabeth, entering the grand hall of Netherfield, all dressed in red.

-xxx-

"I am so pleased with myself," Caroline purred as she looked out over the crowd. William frowned and glanced over at Georgiana who was the brain behind it all. Caroline had done nothing but plan the menu for the banquet. Georgiana only smiled good-naturedly, ever so angelic in white.

"Yes, this is actually splendid," William admitted, reluctantly. "Better than I had hoped." He scanned the room once again in hopes of spotting Elizabeth. There was something he needed to tell her.

William had to admit he was enjoying himself. The first charity bash in England looked like it was going to be a success. The only downer at the moment was that he still hadn't found Elizabeth. He fidgeted with his mask, trying to look manly in the white feathers.

"Stop it," his sister hissed. "You look great." He shot her a dark look.

"I need a drink," he said and hastily walked toward the bar. With a drink in his hand he made the social round, just making small talk, making sure everyone was happy.

Charles had found Jane soon enough, but she had not entered with her sister, but what he assumed was Mr and Mrs Bennet and what he thought was Lydia. The Elizabeth he knew would never be caught dead in such a revealing outfit. But then again, he had been wrong before. He scoped the grand room once more and studied the figure in red leather. She was by the bar with Charlotte. At once he knew he had been mistaken. It was not Lydia wearing the tight leather outfit, it was Elizabeth. As he let his gaze sweep over her curvy figure his breath was caught in his throat. She was stunning, to say the very least. The top was more straps than anything and left very little to imagination and the pants clung to her slender legs like it were her own skin. Her costume was completed with a long tail and horns. It should be illegal for her go walk around like that.

His body was quick in its response to recognising her. His stomach tightened and his breath quickened. He could feel a flush creeping up his cheeks and hope nobody noticed it underneath his white mask. He hoped the band would start playing soon so he could ask her for that dance.

-xxx-

"What do we think of Mr Darcy, then," asked Charlotte as they got their drinks in the bar. She turned to face the room filled with people in fancy dress and masked faces.

"What about him?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Well, he seems to look at you a great deal," Charlotte said.

"How can you tell? Everyone is wearing a mask," Elizabeth said, stating the obvious, while picking at her own mask. It was itching something awful.

"Oh, Peter told me who is who," Charlotte said. "And Georgiana asked where to find the best angel outfits the other day." That was useful information. So William was probably an angel. Wasn't that ironic? They should switch, he was more suited to be the devil's spawn than she.

"What's with you and Peter?" Elizabeth asked. She had noticed they had spent much time together.

"Nothing," Charlotte replied. "We have mutual interests, that's all."

"And what, pray, are those interests?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Charlotte teased.

"Yes I would actually," Elizabeth said.

"If you don't care about William Darcy," Charlotte said, changing the subject, "how come you keep looking for him? With becomingly flushed cheeks?" Elizabeth muttered something incoherently and blushed even more. Charlotte always had had an uncanny talent for pointing out the obvious. "You like him!" Charlotte stated, a wide grin spreading on her face.

"He's tolerable, I suppose," Elizabeth drawled as she leaned against the bar with a nonchalant look on her face, repeating the words that had hurt her so many years ago.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I haven't changed my mind about him," Elizabeth objected and shrugged indecisively. "He is still an arrogant prick." She took a sip of her drink. "A very handsome, arrogant prick," she added under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing," Elizabeth mumbled and looked away. She was still struggling with these newfound feelings for William.

At that moment, a man dressed as Zorro came and whisked her away and steered her out on the dance floor. She hadn't even noticed that the band had started playing, but was thankful nonetheless. She couldn't take Charlotte's scrutinising gaze anymore. There were two people in this world she couldn't hide her feelings from, Charlotte was one of them, Jane the other. They saw right through her.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to realise who her saviour was. She scowled and started looking for someone to save her again.

"What? Not even a dance, for old time's sake?" Wickham asked, a little offended.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth was baffled. Had he really forgotten what he had done to her? To her family? Or was he just that much of an asshole? She suspected the latter.

"That was years ago, Lizbear."

"And your point is?" They had stopped dancing now. She was glaring at him, angry. He still had some strange hold over her. Perhaps it came from being her first love. Or the fact that he still was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. "And stop calling me that!" She folded her arms over her stomach, feeling utterly exposed in her outfit.

"I've changed," he said softly, taking a step towards her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that, without proving it?" Elizabeth didn't believe him.

"Lizzie," he pleaded.

"Stay the hell away from me, George," she hissed and turned to walk away. She stepped right into the arms of a white dressed figure. As she drew a breath to say something she recognised the musky scent. William.

"Is this man bothering you, Elizabeth?" he asked in his deep voice. She would usually object to people calling her by her full name, but when William said it, it sounded different. Almost sexy. She shook her head in response, unable to utter a coherent sentence. "You sure?"

"I'm fine," she finally squeezed out.

"I suggest you get out of here," William said pointedly to George.

George just smiled his carefree smile and nodded, "Sure," and left. Elizabeth was a little disappointed, but moreover she was suspicious. He had gone too easily. Something was definitely up.

-xxx-

William didn't like the way the Zorro-dressed man looked at Elizabeth. There was something in the other man's eyes that he treated women like he owned them. William wondered vacantly what he was to her. Elizabeth didn't look pleased, though. And when she broke free from Zorro's embrace and looked angrily at the man, he saw his chance. He was going to save her. Hastily he moved through the crowded dance floor to reach her.

Of course, she could handle herself. She was on her way away from the man as he reached them, turning as he placed himself behind her. She never noticed and stepped right into his frame.

"Is this man bothering you, Elizabeth?" he asked, eying the other man carefully. She shook her head, but it didn't look too convincing in William's eyes. "You sure?"

"I'm fine," she said in a tight voice. William didn't believe her at all.

"I suggest you get out of here," William said to the Zorro-dressed man with, what he hoped got through his feathery mask, menacing eyes.

"Sure," the Zorro-character only smiled and left.

"I need some air," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Let me," William said, and took her by the arm, carefully escorting her through the crowd towards the balcony. This was his chance.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note**: Hope you didn't get too disappointed not seeing Darcy in hat and cravat, but I think this suited my purpose better. And Wickham's here, oh joy! Anyway, tell me your thoughts in a review…_


	17. The Heat is on

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_. _

_**Author's note:**__ God, I've missed you guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

* * *

_

**Chapter 17:**** The Heat is on**

Caroline Bingley had witnessed the whole conversation between Elizabeth and the Zorro-character and as he brushed passed her she approached him.

"Care to join me for a drink?" she asked, nodding towards a smaller, quieter room. He eyed her, curiously, but must have decided to like what he saw because he nodded.

"Sure, why not?" he followed her lead. She could see that he was a handsome man and a plan started to form in her head. Sometimes you have to take calculated risks if you were to get what you wanted. And Caroline Bingley was used to get what she wanted, no matter what.

"How do you know Elizabeth Bennet?" Caroline asked.

"Oh," he said lightly, "we go way back, Liz and I."

"Enlighten me."

"What's it to you?"

"Let's just say that it would be worth you while," Caroline hinted. If she could put a wedge between the newly formed couples she could soon have her Darcy to herself again. This man might be her ticket.

-xxx-

Elizabeth stepped out into the cool evening air, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. George was still able to get under her skin. She hated him even more now. Even more than the man walking casually next to her, still with a hand resting on the bare skin on the small of her back. That warm hand sent tingling sensations up her spine and flutters to her stomach. It would be so easy for her just to turn and step into his embrace. She just knew he would be able to sooth all problems away by just holding her. She made a small grimace at her thoughts, feeling slightly nauseous as she realised she was the one having those sappy thoughts.

Elizabeth came to a stop when the balcony ended with a stone railing. She sighed and leaned on it, with her face in her hands, staring out into the night. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was setting on the horizon, tinting the surroundings in pinks, lilacs and gold. She admired the scenery in silence. Not wanting to speak just yet, not wanting the sudden magic of it all to fade away.

They stayed like that for a while. In silence, contemplating what to say. Elizabeth didn't want to be the first to speak. She had no desire to fill William in about her messy so called love life of times passed. She wished for him to say something. But he just stood there, leaning his back against the railing, eyes towards the crowded ball room.

She stole a glance of him. His face didn't tell her anything of what might go on inside his head. Not a clue of what he was thinking. She sighed, slightly disappointed. If he was so in love with her that some people thought, wouldn't he do something now? When they were alone, out of earshot? Her eyes turned back to the setting sun, trying to decide if to go back inside or not. If William didn't speak soon, she would, she decided. But her mother was in there, and George and Lydia. She feared an involuntary reunion coming along and she would not want to make a scene. George had treated them all so very badly. A heavy sigh escaped her. She felt William shift and turn towards her.

"Elizabeth," he spoke her name with intensity. Looking at her with urging eyes.

"William," she responded. A waiter with a tray of champagne filled glasses passed them just then and William took two glasses and handed one over to her, forcing her to let go of the railing. She sipped her champagne slowly, knowing how bubbly drinks always got to her head faster than other alcoholic beverages. They were both leaning with their backs against the railing now.

"So," she said.

"Yeah," he said. _Awkward_, a little voice sang in her ear.

"How's the head?" she finally asked. His free hand flew up to the back of his head, rubbing it slightly.

"Just a bump, nothing more," he said, a brief smile fluttered over his face.

"Good," she murmured and nodded slightly. This was going to be hard, she realised as none of them continued the conversation. She was dying to say something about the glittery and feathery outfit, but the words just didn't come. Because, even though the white tuxedo was ridiculous, he looked handsome as ever. Not ridiculous in anyway. Even the wings couldn't hide the fact that he was a very manly man.

-xxx-

"How is our little match making scheme going?" Peter asked Charlotte as she accepted his invitation for a dance.

"I think we have a slight little problem," she admitted, searching the room for Elizabeth and Zorro. She had immediately recognised him for who he was, George Wickham, destroyer of hearts.

"Oh?" Peter didn't look too worried.

"But I'm sure it's nothing," Charlotte said. She couldn't spot either George or Elizabeth anywhere. Hopefully Elizabeth had given him a piece of her mind and made him leave. That would be for the best. They could not have Elizabeth falling for that ass again. Charlotte was sure Elizabeth was too sensible for that, but you never knew. Emotions are very fickle. And George had been the love of Elizabeth's life. Charlotte and Jane had been the only ones who knew how just how bad George had really hurt her.

"Why are you not out on the dance floor?" Peter asked.

"Nobody has asked me yet," she smiled invitingly, realising how much she enjoyed his company. She had been too busy plotting Elizabeth's love life that she hadn't noticed how well he looked. He was dressed as Han Solo, her favourite hero. She had considered going as Leia, but had decided to support Elizabeth and be a devil too, but in black instead of red.

"Well, then, Miss Lucas," he bowed slightly, right hand extended, "may I have this dance?"

"Certainly." She smiled and took his hand.

-xxx-

It took all his self control not to take Elizabeth in his arms. William had wanted a more secluded place for this particular conversation. Even if they were quite alone one the balcony, there were a few curious eyes and ears that were turned toward them, hindering him from saying what he wanted. Instead, he stood there next to her, quiet. Just as he had formed a conversation plan and spoken her name, a waiter came with a tray of champagne glasses. He took two swiftly and handed one glass to her. They were both facing the ballroom now. Conversation went very slow, and he had to take some responsibility for it. She tried at least.

William tried his best not to just stare at her. Even though the red mask covered half of her face, it couldn't hide the fact that she was beautiful. Especially her green eyes that glittered behind the mask. Her hair was up, but a few strands played around her face and neck, stirring slightly in the breeze. His fingers itched to brush a strand away from her cheek, but he didn't.

He tried to find some hint of what she thought of him in her face. There was nothing. At least she didn't bite his head off. _That is a start_, he thought.

"Why are you two not dancing?" Peter came out on the balcony, interrupting William's train of thought. He glowered at Peter, but he only smiled innocently in response.

William felt Elizabeth shrug beside him.

"Not my kind of music," she said. William listened to what the band was playing. Some cheesy 50's tune he thought.

"What kind of music do you like?" William asked, a spur of the moment kind of thing. Anything to keep her next to him.

"Oh, nothing danceable really," she smiled briefly. "I'm more of a jumping up and down kind of girl."

"Yeah, but I do remember a little girl with pigtails and New Kids on the Block on her tee-shirt." Elizabeth groaned in response.

"Don't remind me," she threatened.

"Or what?" he teased. Happy to see that she didn't object to some friendly banter.

"I make you dance to the next song that they play," she said, eyes challenging.

"_Step by step, ooh baby, gonna get to you giiiirl_," he sang. Elizabeth winced and groaned again before elbowing him in the ribs. "Ouch." William chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"New Kids on the Block, Lizzie? Seriously?" Peter looked at her sceptically.

"It was before I found Bon Jovi," Elizabeth explained. "I was like 10, you know."

"I do believe you owe this young lady a dance, Darcy," Peter chuckled as the music inside stopped for a brief second, then started again. William strained his ears to hear what song they were playing. _The way you look tonight_. Cheesy, true, but still a great song.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, and held out his hand toward her. "May I have this dance?" He even gave a small bow. She snorted, but accepted his hand, letting him take her into the dance floor again. They left a chuckling Peter Fitzwilliam behind.

-xxx-

She could not believe that he remembered NKOTB of all the bands she had liked. She was not proud of it, but she had been so in love with Jordan. And for him to even remember one of their songs was surprising, he had teased the hell out of her for it. It had only stopped once she had turned to the harder rock genre, Iron Maiden, Ozzy, Metallica and so on. Without HIM and Linking Park she wouldn't have survived the break up with George.

Elizabeth let him lead her out on the dance floor. His warm hand was on her bare back again. She had decided to indulge herself one dance, before regaining her senses. For one night she could pretend that she hadn't been hurt by George or William. William she would probably forgive soon enough.

Elizabeth found that William actually was a decent dancer. From what she could remember he had never danced. Ever. Perhaps he had taken lessons. They danced slowly, swaying to the music. His hand on her back, the other clasped around her hand. Cheek against cheek. He smelled heavenly. Ever so slightly, she pressed even more against him. Her free hand encircled his neck, and with out thinking she pressed her lips against his neck.

She felt him tense up. Her face flushed and she was about to break free when he let go of her hand and then tugged her along through the dancing couples. Quickly they were out of sight, out of earshot, completely alone in a small alcove in a dark hallway. Her heart beat fast and erratically, her breath came in fast shallow pants. She stared at him through the dark, barely making out his silhouette in the dark.

Suddenly he drew her against him, his hot breath against her face. He cradled her face in his hands for a moment, just looking at her. Then he slowly untied her mask, she was locked in his gaze, unable to look away. Then she realised she didn't want to either. She would be content to stand like this, in a dark hallway, pressed against William Darcy for the rest of her life.

-xxx-

William didn't know what he was doing, dragging her out of the ballroom like that. As they stood in the little alcove, pressed against each other, he didn't know what to do. Or what to say.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, as he took off her mask. Before anything more could be said, shouting and commotion brought them apart.

"What is the meaning of this?!" William recognised Charles' voice booming through the hallway. "Jane?!"

"Don't bother, brother! She's obviously not worth it," Caroline's shrill voice came. "Let's get out of here."

The lights flickered on and Elizabeth and William took another step away from each other. Both with burning cheeks. He didn't dare look at her, but stepped out form the alcove to see what the commotion was about.

"Charlie?" His friend was dragged by the arm by his sister. Charles looked bewildered, pale and almost sick.

"Will," he said.

"What's wrong, Charlie?"

"What's wrong?" Caroline spat. "I tell you what's wrong! We just witnessed _her_ sister," Caroline turned her angry eyes toward Elizabeth, "making out with another man!"

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note**__: Oops… leaving you hanging again. Make your complaints in a review… _


	18. Realisation

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:** Ha! I shocked the hell out of you guys. *grins smugly*_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Realisation**

Jane Bennet was enjoying herself with Peter and Charlotte and had no idea what was going on outside of the ballroom. She was anxiously looking around for Charles who had disappeared a while ago. Charlotte was encouraging her to show more affection towards him, to really let him know that she liked him. Jane was sure she had done enough in that department, at least in her eyes. She wasn't that big on showing emotions when they were in public, but when they were alone… She blushed at the thought of what thoughts that came into her head just then.

She wondered where Charles could be. As soon as he was gone she instantly missed him. Even though she knew he had some social obligations, she had thought he would be with her more than just a few dances, or at least introduce her to some people.

Her mother came and joined them then. Complimenting Jane on her attire, Peter on the splendid evening and wondered why she had seen Charles outside looking outraged. Jane felt worried and went in search of him. She had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was definitely up, and nothing good.

-xxx-

Caroline looked suspiciously between William and Elizabeth. Elizabeth stoically met her stare, aware that her face had not yet taken its usual, not so pink, tone. Hopefully the redness of her cheeks could be referred to the anger she felt. Who was Caroline to accuse Jane of something that awful? Elizabeth was sure there had been some mistake.

Her heart had still not recovered after her and William's close encounter in the dark. She didn't dare look at him in fear of blushing even more. They had been so close to have a real, honest conversation and so close to kissing. She silently cursed the Bingley siblings for interrupting.

Elizabeth had never liked Caroline Bingley. Jane had tried to convince her that Caroline was a really nice person, but Elizabeth had never believed her. There was something haughty about her, besides the fact that she looked down at everyone but her closest friends. On top of that, she was totally fake in every way. Elizabeth wouldn't believe anything she said.

"I know what I saw," Caroline claimed, holding on to Charles.

"I'm sure there has been some mistake," Elizabeth said. She knew her sister better than anyone, and she was sure Caroline and Charles were gravely mistaken. Even if Jane was drugged she wouldn't be making out with anyone other than Charles. They must have been deceived in some way. "Did you confront her?"

"Not yet," Charles said.

"And we don't have to," Caroline added quickly.

"Don't you think you need to hear Jane's side of the story?" Elizabeth asked. "I think you owe her that much, Charlie."

"Elizabeth is right, Charlie," William said. Elizabeth shot him a thankful glance. Caroline looked terrified at that, making Elizabeth very suspicious. Her eyes narrowed as she studied Caroline's face. Caroline looked nervous now that William too thought it a good idea to confront Jane. Her nervous flutter didn't match her French maid outfit.

"I'm sure nothing's gonna change," Caroline snorted. "I know what I saw, and so does Charles." Caroline waved with her feather duster toward her brother. Elizabeth had to restrain herself from taking the duster and breaking it in two.

"Charlie?" Elizabeth said softly, eyeing him intently. "Are you really sure what you saw?"

"I, uh…" he shrugged, looking at his sister. "It was kind of dark. But he did call her Jane. And she was wearing wings…"

"That settles it," William said. "If you are not sure, I think we need to talk to Jane." Elizabeth was happy that William was determined to go to the bottom of this.

-xxx-

William hated the worried look on Elizabeth's face. He felt a need to make it all right. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her it was going to be all right. But until they had figured this mess out that was not an option. At the same time he knew that Charles believed what he had seen.

Consequently he led the way toward the ballroom to find Jane and sort it out. He entered the large room flanked by Elizabeth to his right, Charles to his left and Caroline in his wake. His dark eyes scanned the room for angels. He found several, but only one that could match Jane. He stalked over to her.

"Jane?"

The angel turned. "No, silly, it's me, Georgiana," his sister said. William was startled. He was sure he had seen Jane in a very similar outfit.

"Oh," he said.

"Already forgotten how you sister looks like?" she mocked, glancing over at Charles, Caroline and Elizabeth and noticing their various versions of upset she asked: "What's up?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth's sister Jane lately?"

"No, not for a while. She was with Charlotte and Peter a while ago," Georgiana answered and motioned toward her cousin and Charlotte. "But I haven't been in here for a while, so..." William looked at her embarrassed and flushed face for a minute, but didn't comment.

"Okay, I'll talk to them." William turned to walk over to his cousin.

"What's going on?" Georgiana stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll handle it. Don't worry. Go back to enjoying yourself," William said, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Caroline looks furious," Georgiana noted, quite happily.

"Yeah, that's why I need to find Jane. I think there's been a huge misunderstanding here," William said. "I trust that you can hold the fort?"

"Yeah, no problem," Georgiana smiled, but looked a little worried.

"Good." He left her to lead his companions toward his cousin instead. But neither of them had seen Jane for a while. Charlotte thought Jane had gone outside in search of Charles when her mother had said something about him being upset. But that was over an hour ago.

William didn't want to pursue Jane further. He wanted to be alone with her sister. But since her sister's happiness relied on him sorting this out, he had no choice.

-xxx-

Jane was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth started to suspect the worst. Had Jane been drugged? Was she really the one who had been in the arms of a mysterious stranger? Had she been kidnapped? Nobody had seen her for the last hour or so.

To Caroline the matter was settled. Jane was a floozy and not to be trusted around her brother. Elizabeth tried to convince them not to believe anything until they had talked to Jane. Even William started to look unconvinced of Jane's innocence. She was sure he wasn't going to continue his advances now.

"You cannot seriously believe something you have seen in a dark hallway!" Elizabeth objected.

"I'm pretty sure I heard him call her Jane," Caroline told her. "I wish I had paid more attention though. So I could point out the guy she was with." Caroline didn't look that unhappy though.

"And I'm pretty sure there are more girls in here called Jane," Elizabeth retorted, crossing her arms in front of her, starting to get really annoyed. "I won't do anything without proof."

"Caroline, let it go," her brother said, tiredly, as Caroline drew a breath to continue the accusations. Elizabeth felt very sorry for him for having such a sister.

"Yes, Caroline, let it go," Elizabeth repeated, angrily.

"Just admit that your sister is only after my brother's money and be done with it," Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, waving her feather duster with a bored face. Charles winced at the accusation and Elizabeth saw red. She took the feather duster and snapped it in two. Elizabeth didn't bother to wait for a reaction, but stalked off. She did hear Caroline's "Bitch!" though.

She also heard William's snicker and then soothing voice as he said something to his secretary. Elizabeth hoped he would follow her, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't. It made her just a tiny bit sad. But she quickly brushed the thoughts of him aside and went in search of her sister.

-xxx-

William had watched with amusement as Caroline grew first white then red as a reaction to Elizabeth's action. Now he looked after Elizabeth as she angrily walked from them. He admired her slender body for a moment, and then turned back to Caroline and Charles. Caroline was fuming.

"I cannot believe you are friends with that…" her voice broke with anger. "… thing!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," William said lightly.

"Oh, give me a break Will! I wasn't born yesterday. I saw the way you were entangled before we came," Caroline snapped.

"That is none of your concern, Caroline. And this is so not the time or the place to discuss it. We have more pressing things to deal with now. Tell me exactly what you saw. And how you can be so sure it was Jane."

"I know it was Jane because of her clothes and that the guy called her Jane," Caroline said. Charles only nodded in agreement. He looked awful, like he relived the memory once again.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, Charlie. I promise," William said. "What was the man wearing?"

"He was dressed as Zorro," Charles answered quietly. Realisation dawned on William and he realised he had to seek out Elizabeth once more. He had known that Zorro-character would be trouble. He had left too easily when Elizabeth had told him to. He wished he had seen to that he was dismissed from the premises.

He wasn't sorry that he had to see Elizabeth once more this evening. There was so much he wanted off his chest. At least now he was pretty sure that Jane was innocent, and he had to tell her that. Then he just had to wing it.

Elizabeth had some explaining to do. How did this Zorro-guy fit into the picture? He was sure he had something to do with all this mess. But why? What did he gain in all this? William's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Go back to the party, Caroline," he said. "And if you so much as breathe a word about what has happened here, you're fired." It actually gave him great pleasure to say the words. One small part of him almost wished for her to tell someone just so he would be rid of her. But she was Charles' sister after all.

With a sour face Caroline harrumphed and walked back to the ballroom.

"I'm going to my room," Charles declared as soon as his sister was gone.

"Are you okay?" William asked.

"I'm confused," Charles said. "I'm not sure anymore of what I saw. I mean Jane would never do anything like that to me. But still. It did look like her, and he did call her Jane. Can I have been so wrong?" Charles looked miserable and utterly confused. William felt for him.

"I'm going to sort this out," he promised.

"Thanks man." Charles smiled weakly and headed toward the rooms.

William remained still for a moment, deliberating on where to search for Elizabeth. She would probably be out looking for Jane still. He had to tell her about the news about who had, allegedly, made out with her sister.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was getting really worried about her sister. She couldn't find her anywhere. Once again she went up to their room. It was as empty as last time she had checked. Her hope sank. She wondered if she should alert her parents or security. She had to do something. What if Jane was lying drugged outside somewhere? Or had slipped and fall into the lake, as William? William… The name brought back the memory of their dark minute in the hallway, and she shivered slightly.

"How very inconvenient," she muttered to the dark room and slumped down on her bed. She threw her mask away since it reminded her of William. She sighed and begun picking hairpins out of her thick hair, letting it spill down her back. She wouldn't be going back down anyway, so it didn't matter. She sighed and was just about to change into something more comfortable when a soft knock on the door. Jane wouldn't knock…

She opened the door slightly and peeked out. William. Her heart skipped.

"William," she said, surprised and just a little bit breathless.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly. "I have some new information you might be interested in."

"Yeah, sure." She held the door open for him. She noticed the bottle and glasses in his hands, and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Elizabeth turned the lights on, not wanting to be alone in the dark once more with him. And definitely not in her room. He had taken off the wings and mask and was just wearing the white tuxedo. She looked everywhere but at him.

"So, I talked a bit more to Charlie after your grand exit," he said. She turned then, interested.

"Oh? Did he remember anything more?" She tried not to think about how handsome he looked. His unruly hair was at end, as if he had continuously drawn his hands through it. She watched him put the bottle and glasses down on one of the side tables and wondered briefly what his intentions were.

"I'm pretty sure your sister was seduced by your friend Zorro," William stated abruptly. It took Elizabeth some time to refocus on her sister. "Care to fill me in on who this guy is?"

Elizabeth felt her face fall and she groaned, "George Wickham," through clenched teeth. Suddenly it all became clear. Of course Wickham would have something to do with this. But to involve her sister? That was low, even for him.

William made himself comfortable in one of the chairs and looked encouragingly at her. "Go on."

"If I'm going to tell this story, I'm going to need some of that champagne," Elizabeth said.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note: **Well, perhaps not the best chapter in the lot, but necessary for the story to continue forward._


	19. Might I be so Bold?

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: Might I be so Bold?**

William hadn't thought the whole champagne idea through, but now he was glad he had thought of it. One of the privileges of being the one in charge of a big party downstairs was the supply of champagne. It was obvious a stroke of genius to bring it. He had, by no means, any intentions of getting her drunk and in bed, but hopefully it would help loosen up her tongue.

He listened to her story in silence. Trying to pay attention to what she was saying instead of the way she looked with her hair down. The thick curls were inviting. She constantly tugged at them, as if trying to tame them. But they would not have it and it left her hair even more tousled than before. Elizabeth sat on her bed and looked lovely as ever, telling the story of her past, and all he could think about was that he wanted to be in that bed with her. Perhaps he could help her tame those locks. His hands itched to rake through her hair, his lips wanted to be on her lips, his body on her body... _Get a grip!_ He shook his head to get those images out of his head and focus on her story.

Her story was not very different from his crashed relationship. But it seemed as if Wickham had hurt her even more. William could really see where her dislike of player types came from. Wickham had really messed her up. Like his ex had messed him up. They were alike in that sense. He felt closer to her, could understand her actions better now.

"But even though he is the biggest ass out there, I can't believe he would do anything like that," Elizabeth concluded and took a deep sip of the champagne. "And Jane would know it was him. I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps it wasn't Jane," William said, and thought of how he had mistaken his own sister for hers. A horrible thought hit him. "Perhaps he had been talked into all of this. And seduced an innocent bystander and then called her Jane when Charlie and Caroline were near." Elizabeth looked at him with renewed hope.

"Yes, that sounds like something he would do. He's good at that." She snorted softly and took another sip of the bubbly drink. "I just wish I'd let my sisters and parents know he was here. But I was too..." She didn't finish the sentence, and William wondered what she was about to say. Her cheeks had turned faint red again.

"Now what?"

"We still need to find Jane."

-xxx-

Elizabeth caught herself just in time, before she let slip that he had been the reason why she hadn't had the thought to tell her family about Wickham's presence. She heard her phone beep and she jumped off the bed in search of it. It hadn't really gone with her outfit and she had left it in her room, everyone who usually called her was attending the party anyway. She had forgot about it last time she was there checking for Jane.

"Oops," she said, giggling. The champagne had, as usual, gone straight to her head.

"What?"

"Apparently my sister had her mobile with her because she has sent me a text message," she said, embarrassed. "She's in Lydia's room with a migraine. I guess the wine did her in. Believe me when I say she gets completely disabled when she's like that. I'm surprised she even managed to write a text message."

"At least we know she's safe," William said.

"Yes." Elizabeth sat down on the bed again, relieved. "I feel so stupid! Why didn't I think of that?"

"You were upset?" William suggested.

"I should really go to her. Maybe she needs her meds."

"Don't you think your sister is taking care of her?"

"Lydia?" Elizabeth snorted. "Hardly. I would be surprised if she was even in her room."

"Oh," William said, looking disappointed. She realised that this probably meant the end of their evening, and she let out an involuntary sigh. She didn't want him to leave. But she didn't know what to do to make him stay. Telling him about her feelings was out of the question, anyway. She suddenly felt helpless. Nothing had gone as planned. She looked down at her knee, using her hair as a shield.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you are about to cry," he pointed out, and then she felt the hot tears trickling down her face.

"I'm fine. It's just..." her voice broke. Suddenly he was next to her, wiping the tears away with careful hands.

"It's going to be fine," he mumbled into her hair, caressing her cheek. He pressed his lips against her head and tilted her face up. His hands cupped her chin and he stared into her eyes, his thumbs wiping the tears that continued flowing. "I will fix this, I promise." She believed him. His thumbs caressed her face. As he traced her bottom lip she felt her lips part and she sighed again. But not for the same reason as before. Their eyes were locked in a gaze that held everything they wanted to tell each other but could not put into words. She leaned forward, as if pulled by an invisible force and their lips finally met. Soft and cautious at first, then with more force.

Her glass fell to the floor as her hands moved on their own accord up to his hair and neck. She pressed herself closer to him, clinging on as if her life depended on it. His hands were entangled in her hair, cupping her head gently. The kiss deepened and she was surprised at her own response.

Her hands found their way underneath his jacket and his hands caressed the naked skin of her back. She shivered. She had to stop this, before they got carried away. Apparently William thought the same and he broke free of her embrace. Elizabeth swallowed, looking at William, bewildered. She felt totally dazed and unfocused. She had not been prepared for all the emotions that were swelling up inside her. What had just happened? Was William really in love with her? Or was this just a spur of the moment thing, due to the circumstances and champagne? Her puzzlement must have shown in her face because William smiled suddenly. It was radiant and she could not hinder the answering smile that spread over her own face. Their friends were going to have a field day.

-xxx-

Peter was having a great evening. Charlotte had turned out to be a very interesting woman. William and Elizabeth seemed to enjoy each other's company. Peter was very pleased with how well their plan had worked out. Unfortunately something had happened, Jane Bennet had gone missing and Charles was upset. But William hadn't explained anything, but encouraged them to continue to enjoy their evening. As long as the intended two were together, Peter was happy to oblige.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for…" a small, but oddly trill voice reached Peter's ears. A gangly man was making his way through to the bar where Peter was standing. The man tried to ask the people around him but nobody seemed to hear him. The man was dressed as a clergyman, but didn't really posses the voice of a preacher. "Pardon me? I'm looking for the Bennets?" The man was beginning to look panicked.

"Can I help you?" Peter offered. The Bennet name had caught his attention.

"Do you know the Bennets?" He looked more hopeful now. "I have some important to tell them."

"Yes, I know a few of them," Peter said. "But I cannot see any of them here right now." Peter scanned the room.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid this is quite important," the man said unhappily.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance of delivering the message, Mr…?"

"Collins," the man said, with an embarrassed smile, "Bill Collins."

-xxx-

William was studying Elizabeth's flushed face. She had never looked better. She was positively glowing. His heart was racing but he kept his distance. However, he couldn't hide the grin that spread over his face. He didn't want to do anything rash that would ruin it. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled shyly.

"So, I never really thanked you for saving my life," he said.

"Oh, I think you've showed me how thankful you are," she smiled, eyes glittering mischievously.

"If there's anything you need…"

"Be careful with what you promise, William," she said. "I might actually hold you to that."

"I intend to keep my word," he assured her and meant it. He would never want to see that look on her face again. He wanted to take care of her for ever.

She was contemplating this for a moment then said; "I do have one request…"

"Anything!" He was only too happy to oblige the smallest request.

"I shouldn't really ask this of you…" she trailed off, looking away.

"I will do anything for you," he said truthfully and put a finger under her chin to tilt her head up to meet his gaze. Pain was written on her face and eyes.

"Might I be so bold as to suggest that Caroline Bingley takes a little vacation? Perhaps overseas?" She smiled slightly, trying to hide the true meaning of the request. William could see her point in that request, and he didn't blame her. Caroline had behaved very badly. Even if she was right in her accusation, she shouldn't go on like that. The more William thought about it, the more he was convinced that poor Jane had been wronged. And he was the one to sort this whole mess out.

"Consider it done," he said. "I think that will do us all some good actually."

She smiled, "I don't know how you can stand her. She's horrible!"

"Well, she's actually quite good at her job. But now that Gigi is here I think I will manage without her. I just hope my parents can spare her."

"Thank you," she said and pressed his hands, a thankful smile on her lips. He looked down at their entwined hands and smiled slightly. It felt so natural, sitting on a bed with her, holding hands.

"Anytime." She looked up at him, still smiling. He could easily loose himself in her eyes. Just being this close to her sent his blood boiling. And she seemed totally unaware of the effect she had on him. He was at least convinced that she did not hate him. She might even be attracted to him. But was it more than that? William realised that there was nothing he loved more in the world than she. Did she feel the same? She would not kiss him like that if she was indifferent. She was too honest to play that game. She just had to say the words and he was hers to command for ever.

He let go of her hands, and got up quickly. He got the bottle of champagne and picked up her glass from the floor. He needed to cool down before he did something irrational.

"Thanks," she said as he handed her the refilled glass. He remained standing, unsure of what to do now.

"Sit down," she said, patting the bed beside her.

"I think it is better if I stand," he replied.

"Are you afraid I'm going to jump you?" she winked. "You are looking mighty fine in that white tux of yours," she added, drawling. "I won't bite, promise."

-xxx-

"And you are sure about this?" Peter looked at Bill intently.

"Yes, I'm sure! I was right there. They didn't notice me, thankfully," Bill answered.

"I knew she was wicked, but not that wicked, to break up her own brother and girlfriend?" Peter was dumbfounded. Caroline had really stepped over a line tonight, how could she ever think she would get away with it? And why?

"I don't know either of them, but I had to tell someone," Bill said. "I can't believe that someone would do that to another person. Let alone a brother... "

"You did the right thing," Peter assured him. "I really need to find Charlie and William."

"I'll come with you," Bill offered. "I know you don't know me, but I can help."

"Yeah, sure."

-xxx-

William was standing in front of the bed, looking down at her. She took a sip of the champagne, and Elizabeth wondered why he was so reluctant. Perhaps the champagne did her more courageous than usual, but she didn't want to let this chance go to waste. She was becoming aware of the effect she had on him and she liked it.

"Are you afraid I'm going to jump you?" She winked. "You are looking mighty fine in that white tux of yours," she drawled. "I won't bite, promise." He finally decided to trust her and as he sat down the bed shifted so that she ended up in his arms again. She giggled slightly and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. With her free hand she traced the buttons on his shirt downward. She wanted nothing more than to hug him tight and hear him promise her that everything was going to be all right.

"Perhaps you have had enough champagne for one night," he commented lightly, helping her find her balance again.

"Perhaps," she agreed but didn't put her glass down. She didn't feel like being sensible tonight. Her head shot up as she thought of something. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Her eyes searched his face. "I mean, after everything that I have done to you lately."

He shrugged, "I don't know…"

"See," she began, and then hesitated. She sat up a bit better and continued, "I have heard this rumour…" She looked down and let her hair fall down to hide her face.

"What?" She peered up at him from under her hair, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well," she said, "some people seem to believe, that you're kind of…" She didn't finish, suddenly she lost the nerve. "Good at billiards," she blurted.

He blinked. "Billiards? As in pool?"

"Yeah, I think I saw a pool table downstairs." Elizabeth was mentally cursing and kicking herself. All she wanted was to be alone with him. Here. In her room. In her bed.

"Okay, why not?" William said, looking slightly confused with this change of subject.

-xxx-

Georgiana wasn't usually the one to eavesdrop. But when she saw Peter leave with the preacher dressed man she followed. Peter had looked so worried and upset that she had figured it had something to do with why William had been upset earlier. She couldn't figure out what had happened, but she hadn't seen any of them since, and she was worried.

She would have thought her brother would have come back to check on the progress, but he hadn't. Caroline had made a short appearance though. She had also seemed too distracted to focus on the guests, and left. Georgiana realised she was alone in charge, but all she could think about was the guy in black and his hot kisses. Who was he?

Peter and the man dressed as a preacher disappeared before she could see where to. She had been lost in the memory of the kisses again. How was it possible for a stranger to make her feel that way?

**-TBC-**


	20. Truth or Dare

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Truth or Dare**

"Don't you want to change into something more…" he tried to find the right word, "… comfortable?" Truth be told her leather outfit was not good for his health. His heart was racing, his breathing ragged and he felt feverish.

"What's wrong with this?" Elizabeth drew her hands over the red leather, smoothing it tighter against her body. William swallowed.

"Nothing," he stammered.

"You sure?" she cocked an eyebrow, and twirled around slowly, forcing him to see her from every possible angle. He balled his hands into fists to hinder him from ripping her clothes off and wrestle her down on the bed. It took all of his self control. He was not that person anymore. He didn't want to start this the wrong way.

"I'm sure," he said at length.

"Okay, then," she said. "Shall we?"

"Yes." William was pretty confident that Elizabeth had been thinking of something completely different than pool when she mentioned the rumour. But he didn't dare ask now.

He was a bit disappointed with how this evening had turned out. This was not what he had imagined earlier. The kissing perhaps, but not the other drama. He was mentally kicking himself for being such a coward. He hadn't even gotten close to tell her how he felt. The kissing, on the other hand, had been great. Better than great, actually, kind of amazing.

"You coming?" He realised Elizabeth was already out the door, mobile in hand this time.

"Yeah, sure." William hurried after her.

The billiards room was just what it ought to be. Dark wooden panels, green lamps hung low over the table and there was a distinct smell of cigar smoke lingering in the room. William liked it. He felt at home there. If he ever bought a house he would have a billiards room like this.

Elizabeth stood by the table, playing with the cue stick. William didn't really know where to look.

"So, how do you want to play this?" he finally asked, when she didn't say anything.

"How about a regular eight-ball?" she suggested.

"Okay," he nodded and approached the table, collecting the balls to the rack. "Ladies first," he offered as he was finished. She smiled and walked to the end of the table. She placed the white cue ball and leaned down to shoot. He placed himself on the opposite side of the table.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Mr Darcy," she drawled as she looked up at him. A not so coy smile played on her lips. This was a different side for her that he had not imagined. Maybe it was the alcohol that loosened her up, it didn't matter, really. He liked it.

"Just shoot already," he said. As she leaned down again he got a glimpse of lily white breasts. He looked away. Totally inappropriate. His eyes were drawn back, but he forced himself to look at her face and not her breasts.

He was surprised to see that she managed to get one ball down.

She cheered a little. "Yey, me!" She bent down for her second shot, but missed. "Your time to shine."

As he was getting ready to shoot a waiter happened to pass by. He noticed them and asked if he could get them anything. William said that he could and he ordered a bunch of beers. He returned to the game and got two balls in before the waiter came back with an ice bucket with beer bottles, interrupting his focus and he missed.

"Sorry," the man said apologetically.

"No worries," William said lightly. "I must let the lady have a fair chance." He winked at Elizabeth who frowned back. She took two beers and opened them, handing one over to William.

"You are so going down."

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about upping the odds a bit?" he suggested. "For every unsuccessful shot we have to choose between truth or dare." He looked at her, challenging her to say no. She was considering it for a moment.

"Interesting," she said, sipping on her beer. "I'm in."

-xxx-

When William suggested the truth or dare option, she had been a bit hesitant at first. But the more she thought about it, she saw it as an opportunity. She chalked her cue and focused on getting the yellow ball into the pocket. It was hard enough to concentrate with William in the room, but the new stakes made it even harder.

She fancied herself a pretty good billiards player, but only in a social context. She and her friends enjoyed a friendly game now and then at the pub. And she was usually the winner. She was still annoyed with herself for not being able to say what she wanted to.

William had taken off his jacket and was now just in the shirt and trousers. Really showing off his great body. She had troubles with keeping her eyes off of him. She concentrated on the game at hand instead of his flat stomach and broad shoulders. She failed miserably at getting the ball into the pocket and braced herself for the question.

"Truth or dare," he asked, leaning against the pool table.

"Let's start out slow," she said, "with dare." She thought as long as she took dare she wouldn't have to answer truthfully at anything. She was good with dares.

"Start out slow, you say," he smiled. She nodded vigorously. "Okay, fine, drink up as fast a you can."

"Boring," she sing sang, but did as he asked.

"Maybe I should have asked for something stronger," he contemplated. "But then again, I would win too easily then." He winked at her and positioned himself to make his shot. He got one of his balls down, but missed the second shot.

"Truth or dare," Elizabeth asked.

"You know what? I'll try my luck with truth," he smiled challengingly. Elizabeth had not seen that coming. What did she want to know? Well, she knew what she wanted to know, but she didn't dare ask just yet. She didn't want to ask something juicy just yet either. She decided to start with a rather simple and harmless question.

"How old were you when you got drunk the first time?"

"16," he answered without hesitation. "Didn't drink for ages after that. You might remember my behaviour that birthday?" Elizabeth did remember how he had behaved that birthday.

"I do, most vividly," she smiled crookedly.

"I am truly sorry for what I said. I guess it's easy to blame the bad mix of alcohol and trying to be cool in front of the friends," William said with a shrug.

"Let's not dwell in the past," Elizabeth said brightly, with a soft smile, "but look to the future." She hoped he would understand her awkward way of saying he was forgiven.

"To the future," he replied and held up his bottle in a cheer. Her smile widened and her heart swelled as she finally truly acknowledged the depths of her feelings for him. Suddenly she wanted to scream out her love, which was so not like her. But perhaps, she hadn't felt this for anyone before. That totally silly kind of love that makes you want to do utterly silly things.

"My turn," she said and took another shot, but she wasn't focused and missed terribly.

"Truth or dare?" He was right next to her.

"Since you chose truth I guess I must do the same," she said and turned to him.

"Truth you say," he smiled. "Will you ever forgive me?" He looked at her intently, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," her answer came quick, almost too quick, and without hesitation. "In a way you are already forgiven." She looked down and let her hair hide her flushed face.

"Thanks," he said quietly. She peered up at him through her hair. He looked relieved, hopeful, and very boyishly cute. She realised he wasn't as sure of himself as he had seemed.

-xxx-

"I can't seem to find any of the Bennets," Peter said frustrated, to his companion.

"That is very bad," Bill replied, looking worried. "What shall we do?"

"I think we need to find this Zorro-dude instead," Peter said. "See what he has to say for himself."

"Good idea," Bill agreed. Peter had found out that Bill didn't know any of the Bennets personally, but was related to them in some strange way. He was a very timid, quiet sort of man who didn't like the predicament he was in at the moment. The reason he was here was that his employer, a Cathy de Bourgh was a great charity giver. Peter had asked if her daughter Anne was there too, but Bill had informed him that she was very ill at the moment. Apparently she had always been a little sickly. Peter said she had looked just fine a few weeks ago. Bill said it was all about appearances.

"Poor Anne," Peter said. "Please give her my regards?"

"Certainly!" Bill said. "I will see them again soon."

-xxx-

William was forgiven! His heart felt light again, a weight had been lifted. He suddenly felt like bursting out in a show tune, he felt so happy.

Before he could help himself, a "I love you," bubbled out of his mouth. Perplexed at his own words he looked over at Elizabeth's reaction. Her mouth was half open as if she was about to say something.

"What did you say?" William's face turned bright red and he cursed under his breath. That was not the response he had expected.

"Nothing," he murmured, looking away, faking an interest in the balls on the pool table.

"No, you said you loved me," she stated. He sensed that she came closer, but he didn't look up, he kept his focus on his shot, and he actually managed to make it and the half red ball ended up in the pocket. When he was about to reposition himself for the second shot he felt her hand on his arm, hindering him from moving. "Look at me," she urged softly.

"No," he said, still looking away. He had been sure she would respond with a 'I love you too'. Or at least a 'thank you' or something.

"Please, look at me," she repeated, even more urgently. He finally dared to meet her gaze, and when he did she smiled. "Do you really love me?"

"You think it's funny?"

"Well, it's a little bit funny," she admitted, now grinning. "See, I did hear this rumour saying that you did. But I couldn't believe it."

"Well," he said, a little bit angry now, "I've heard the same about you."

"Really?" she blushed. "Who would say such a thing?"

"So you _don't_ love me?" his heart fell down to his feet.

"No," she said. William sighed. "I do love you." He looked up at her.

"You do?"

"Yes." She was grinning again. William's heart was back in his chest, beating wildly with happiness.

-xxx-

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Peter demanded to know. He was staring a, to him completely unknown man, in the face.

"This bird came up to me and offered me a shit load of money if I made out with this other chick and called her Jane," he said. "I had no idea it was meant for this Bingley guy or that the Jane I was presumably snogging was Jane Bennet. Had I known I would have said no." Peter thought he looked sincere enough.

"Really?"

"Sure, Lizzie's an ex, but I wouldn't do that to her. I'm not evil. But this Caroline's totally mental, you know?"

"Apparently," Peter agreed. He was really in shock. He could still not understand why she would do anything like this. He would have thought she would be happy for her brother. Jane was a great girl.

"George Wickham!" Charlotte's voice was angry. "What the hell have you done now?" She marched into the room and took a stand in front of George with her hands on her hips. "I knew I should have informed the world of you being here."

"Lottie, it's fine, I'm, handling it," Peter said.

"Yes, _Lottie_, mind you own business," George said. "For once I'm not the one in the wrong, but the one _wronged_!"

"You know I don't believe you. Not after what you did to Lizzie," Charlotte said.

"I'm a changed man, Charlotte," George said. "I've been reformed."

"I believe that when I see it," Charlotte snorted.

"Just to show you all, just how changed I am, I'm telling my new friend Peter here, all I know. Everything Caroline said to me and when and where I'm to meet her again for the money transfer."

"Caroline?" Charlotte looked confused.

"As I said, Charlotte, I'm handling it," Peter repeated. "Caroline's the master mind behind the whole thing. And how do you know about this? I was pretty sure nobody else knew."

"I ran into that preacher guy you were with before and I asked after you. So he told me everything," Charlotte looked a little ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

"Okay, I was afraid it was common knowledge or something by now. It wouldn't be fair to Jane or Charlie if it got out."

"You're right."

"George, can I trust you for tonight? You won't run away or anything. Remember our bargain."

"Don't worry, man," George smiled and left the room with a slight bow.

"Thank you," Peter said and turned towards Charlotte. "On a completely other subject. Seen our two love birds lately?"

"As a matter of fact… I did see them in the billiards room…"

"Really?"

"Wanna take a looksie?" Charlotte suggested.

"Need you ask?" They giggled and left the room in search of the billiards room. Peter was confident that George wouldn't do anything stupid.

They found what they were looking for soon enough. They peeked around the door and found the intended two in a close embrace that answered all of their questions. Peter and Charlotte's gazes met and they smiled victoriously.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Happy Holidays!_


	21. Love is a Funny Thing

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:**Sorry about the delay folks. Apparently my muse thought I would focus on other things. As other stories and perhaps starting a new forum for writers…_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Love is a Funny Thing**

Elizabeth was experiencing the most peculiar feeling. Her body was all warm and fuzzy and she realised that she was becoming one of those girls she had always despised. The lovey-dovey-gooey sort. She really didn't care that much. She was with a man she loved. She had never thought she could feel this way, let alone for William Darcy of all men. But in his embrace she felt safe, and it felt completely and utterly right for them to be in a billiards room, in an old house making out like a couple of teenagers. She didn't worry about tomorrow or the future. They would face it together and that made her confident that they would manage to sort everything out, together. They would face their mocking friends, together. Everything was going to be all right.

"Isn't it funny," she said, "that we should be here together, like this."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say it's funny," he said. "Surprising, sure, but not funny. Love isn't funny."

"To think that there is such a thin line between love and hate..." she mused.

"Did you really hate me?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"Hate is such a strong word, but I did dislike you, very much."

"I didn't care too much for you either. But then... I saw you in a different light. And now, here we are... "

"Yes, Peter said you fancied me," she smiled.

"I don't know where he got that idea from..."

"So you don't fancy me, then?"

"Is that a trick question?" He raised an eyebrow with a playful smile.

"No, I was just wondering... "

"Well, I did hear that you have papers with Elizabeth Darcy scribbled all over them," he teased.

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I do not!"

"Then your sister really must check her eyesight, because I am sure I heard her telling Charlie you did," William said. Realisation dawned on Elizabeth. They had been tricked. Little lies had been put before them and made them think the other had feelings for them, making them re-evaluate their own feelings.

"I'm so going to kill Jane and Charlotte. This is so their doing." Elizabeth sighed.

"And Peter, don't forget Peter. I bet Charlie's in on it too."

"We were tricked into liking each other," Elizabeth sighed.

"So, if you hadn't heard that I had feelings for you, you wouldn't have given me another chance?"

Elizabeth shrugged and looked away. Truth be told, she wasn't sure. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "Would you have come on to me like you did, if you thought you had no chance?"

"Honestly, I didn't think I had a chance. I was sure they were all very wrong. But I had to try."

"I'm very glad you did, because I wouldn't have the guts."

"Oh, I think you proved that you at least had lukewarm feelings for me when you kissed me after you saved me."

"Hey! _You_ kissed _me_! Or were you too dazed to know what you were doing?" She nudged him lightly in the side, burying her face against his chest. She inhaled his now very familiar scent and felt like home. She was kind of embarrassed for giving in so easily to him. Just because someone said he was into her. It was not like her at all. She was supposed to be sensible, rational, realistic.

"I so don't want to fight right now," William said, kissing her on the head.

"Me neither," she mumbled into his chest.

"Shall we finish our little game?" She peered up at him.

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"No, not really," he said, cheeks slightly redder.

"Very well then, let's get this over with."

-xxx-

William bit his tongue, he didn't want to continue playing. He wanted her to be in his arms, not on the other side of the pool table. He liked the way she felt in his arms, as if she belonged there. Of course he felt embarrassed about being tricked into loving her. But he wouldn't have fallen so easily if there hadn't been some attraction there before, right? He figured that it had to be the same for Elizabeth. They were too rational for that. They had just been pointed in the right direction by considerate friends. Friends who were so getting a piece of his mind in the morning. Though in a way he had to admit he was thankful.

"Are you in a hurry to get you butt kicked?"

"When we have finished this, there still might be time for other things..." she let the sentence hang there, with a very suggestive smile on her face. William raised an eyebrow.

"I see," he said, swallowing, trying very hard to focus on the game again. That was not an easy task with her so close to him.

"Still up for the truth and dare-part?" Elizabeth asked.

"We have to finish what we started, right?"

"Oh, there are so many questions," Elizabeth mused. "And I do have some dares in store for you."

"Oooh," William said, "I'm so scared."

"You should be," her eyes narrowed, but she smiled. William was sure he had nothing to worry about. He smiled and took his place by the table again, getting ready to shoot. She stood on the opposite side and smiled as she vacantly caressed the cue stick. She was really trying his patience and self-control. He took his aim and missed. Her smile widened, "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with a dare this time," William answered, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"I dare you to…" Her eyebrows wriggled. "… Kiss me." He let his breath out and took the few steps to her and placed his lips on hers. Before he knew it the kiss had deepened and her arms were around his neck, hugging him closer.

They were interrupted by giggles from the hallway. They broke apart, embarrassed, and saw Peter and Charlotte erupting in giggles by the door.

"Will and Lizzie, sitting in a billiard room, K I S S I N G…" Peter sang. William and Elizabeth's faces took a matching tone of red.

"Aw! You two are so _cute_!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I'm so going to kill you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No, you love me too much," Charlotte retorted.

"You know me too well," Elizabeth sighed.

"Peter, as your boss, I must say that this behaviour is frowned upon," William said with threatening voice, towering up over the slightly shorter cousin.

"I just wanted you to see what was right in front of you," Peter said, not at all apologetic.

"Anyway," Charlotte said, "we have some news for you. About Jane." William stepped back from his cousin and turned to her with some interest.

"It wasn't Jane who snogged Zorro," Peter said.

"Yeah, we figured," Elizabeth said.

"Here's the tricky part," Peter said, looking at William anxiously.

"It was Georgie, right?" William said.

"Yeah," Peter breathed.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth had turned white.

"I should have told everybody about George!" she exclaimed, angrily. "This is all my fault." She walked away, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You couldn't have known," William tried to soothe.

"No, but I should have made him leave!" Angry tears glistened in her eyes. "Poor Georgie, who knows what lies he has told her!"

"Actually," Charlotte began, "this isn't really his fault, Lizzie."

"What? Of course this is his fault! It's George fucking Wickham we're talking about!" William was getting more and more worried about his sister. But she had seemed fine when he last spoke to her. Hopefully no harm was done to her. Just Jane and Charles, but that was harm enough.

"No, Lizzie, it was Caroline who was behind it all. She set the whole thing up!" Peter said. Both Elizabeth and William turned to him and just stared, dumbfounded. William had known Caroline was vicious, but not like this. William felt his face go white and cold.

"Caroline did this?" he said through gritted teeth.

"According to George, yes," Peter said.

"And you believed him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I did," Charlotte said. "And you know how I feel about him."

"I need to find Georgie," William said, starting for the door.

"I'll come with you," Peter offered. William shot him a thankful glance. After all, they were both her guardians.

-xxx-

"That bitch!" Elizabeth exclaimed as soon as the men were out of the room. She immediately missed William as soon as he was out of sight, but was too angry to think of him. "Who does that to their own brother?" She was totally dumbfounded. Sure, she had never liked Caroline, but she wouldn't have thought her capable of something like that. Elizabeth was almost shaking with anger, and Charlotte tried to calm her down.

"I'm sure all of this will be taken care of. William and Peter are perfectly capable of dealing with both Caroline and Wickham as they see fit," Charlotte said calmly, putting a hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"Oh, I have no doubt, but still! Poor Jane! Poor Georgie!"

"I know," Charlotte said.

"I'm going to give Caroline a piece of my mind, right now," Elizabeth said resolutely, turning toward the door.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Charlotte said, and the grip around Elizabeth's arm tightened. "You have been drinking. Let's not do anything rash, shall we?"

"Okay, fine," Elizabeth said, darkly. She hated when Charlotte was right. "But I am so doing it in the morning!"

"Good girl."

"Don't patronise me!" Elizabeth slumped down on one of the chairs, feeling quite exhausted. The evening had been more eventful than she would have hoped for. Suddenly she realised how tired she was, a glance at her cell phone told her that it was well after three in the morning. Perhaps it was time to call it a day. She yawned and that settled it. "Better get some sleep, I guess."

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," Charlotte agreed. They left the billiards room arm in arm and nearly bumped into a tall man who was turning into the room.

"I do beg your pardon!" he exclaimed with reddening cheeks.

"Oh, hi Bill!" Charlotte said and brightened up. "Elizabeth, please meet Bill Collins, the man who told us about told us about Caroline's deal with Wickham."

"I see," Elizabeth said, shifting her glance between Charlotte's blushing face and Bill's wide smile. This was unexpected. If there was someone Charlotte should be blushing in the presence of, Elizabeth would have thought it would be Peter Fitzwilliam, not this meek Bill Collins that had come from nowhere. This development was slightly disturbing. Even if she wanted Charlotte to find a man to settle down with, she didn't want her to _settle_ for this man. "Nice to meet you, Bill. I'm Elizabeth Bennet."

"Yes, I know. We are related on a very far distance on your father's side," he said. Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she tried to remember the connection.

"I don't recall anyone named Collins of our relations?" Elizabeth made it a question.

"No, you wouldn't, our side hasn't talked to yours for ages, due to some dispute about entailing some property some 100 years ago…" He smiled a funny little smile. Elizabeth wondered what that was about. But, she let it slide as she was too tired to worry about that right now. Like she didn't have enough to worry about.

"Okay… Well, we were off to bed so, perhaps we can talk some more in the morning?" Elizabeth said pointedly, tugging at Charlotte's arm.

"Don't let me keep you up," Bill said, hastily, with an apologetic smile. "I know how you women need your beauty sleep." Elizabeth just looked at him with astonishment. Should she laugh or cry? Charlotte on the other hand giggled. Elizabeth looked at her amazed, she had never seen her friend like this.

"Oh, Bill, you're so _funny_. Isn't he funny, Lizzie?" Elizabeth looked at her friend as if she saw her for the first time.

"Are you drunk?" she finally managed to say.

"What?" Charlotte asked, slightly pink.

"Never mind," Elizabeth sighed. "Good night, Bill. It was nice to meet you."

"And you," he said, with a slight bow, which made Charlotte giggle, and Elizabeth roll her eyes.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Elizabeth halted and turned to her friend with a sceptical look on her face. "Seriously, Lottie?"

"What?" Charlotte asked, looking ever so innocent.

"Bill Collins?"

"What about him?"

"You were giggling like a teenager," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I most certainly was not," Charlotte said, indignant.

"Lottie, I know you. I have never, ever, since kindergarten, heard you giggle like that."

"It's nothing," Charlotte said, getting even redder. She feigned a yawn and said, "Let's go to bed already." Elizabeth really wanted to go to Jane, but when she got to her room, all she wanted was to lie down and sleep. She decided it could wait till the morning. Everybody else was asleep anyway.

-xxx-

Peter and William did not find Georgiana that night. She had apparently already gone to bed, and seeing how late it was, they let her rest. They could talk to her in the morning. They all needed their rest. So much had happened. William felt both excited and anxious at the same time about the next day. Excited, because he would see Elizabeth again, anxious about his sister and what had happened with her and this Wickham guy and Caroline. The name made him clench his teeth in anger. This time she had gone too far. Being Charles' sister wouldn't help her now. Not even the fact that his mother and her mother were close friends would help her.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:**I had some troubles with this chapter. Hope you found it ok though. _


	22. All Actions has Consequences

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 22: All Actions has Consequences**

William woke with a feeling that last night didn't happen. That it was all a dream. Part of it a very beautiful, wonderful dream, the other a nightmare. He knew he had a lot of stuff to deal with this Sunday. The pressure made him want to hide under the covers for the rest of the day, but seeing as he was the head of company he had no choice but to get up. Then there was the whole mess with Caroline, Charles, Jane, Wickham and Georgiana to fix.

He sighed and rolled over on his back, thinking of more pleasurable things. Such as Elizabeth. _Who would have thought...?_ He smiled and closed his eyes and thought of some of the best moments he had had in a very long time. He allowed himself to lie there for a moment, just loosing himself in the memory of yesterday. Her lips against his, the feeling of her hair against his skin, the sound of her voice, her smell...

He relished over the fact that he had given in so easily, just because he thought she was into him. Just the possibility of her being in love with him made his feelings bloom. Feelings he hadn't let himself have for ages. The thought of her being in love with him exhilarated him. He felt as if he wanted to give himself to her completely.

He wished all the troubles would go away on their own. He didn't want to have to deal with anything but Elizabeth. William knew that in order to really be able to focus on his potential love life, he had to straighten out the situation with the Bingleys and Jane. He wondered if Jane knew by now. Then he worried about his sister. How could Caroline even think to drag Georgiana into this? What the hell was Caroline getting at? Caroline had to go. That much was clear. She had completely out done herself this time, and there was no excuse for this.

-xxx-

Jane woke early, and for a moment she wondered where she was. She hardly remembered anything from last night. Migraines had that effect on her. She sat up and spotted Lydia on the other side of the room and vaguely remembered Lydia helping her to the bed. The headache was thankfully gone, but she felt totally hazy and weak still. Coffee and breakfast was an obvious must.

She was still in the dress from last night, but someone had helped her out of the wings, halo and mask. They lay on a chair by the door. She didn't bother to change, but took her things and tiptoed out of the room.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed, happy to see him. "Where did you disappear to last night? I was looking everywhere!" She moved in for a hug, wings and mask clasped in one hand, but he stepped away, looking away. Jane froze. She had never seen his handsome face looking so grim and cold.

"I might just ask you the same thing." He looked at the bundle of wings and mask in her hand and then at her dress, obviously noting it was the same as yesterday.

"I got ill," she said, staring at him, confused about his behaviour.

"Yeah, right," he said. "I know what I saw." Jane had no idea what he was talking about. His blue eyes were cold but also filled with pain. His eyes travelled along her body, noticing that she was still in her dress. "You stayed the night?"

"What? I was looking for you, and then I got a headache," she said. "I couldn't find you."

"Well, you obviously found _somebody_," he said sarcastically, throwing yet another pointed glance at her appearance.

"Charlie, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you…" he was interrupted by Caroline who came around the corner.

"Yeah, we did, you slut!" Jane's mouth fell open and she looked between the two siblings with eyes wide in shock. She could not believe the words that came out of Caroline's mouth. Elizabeth had warned her about Caroline, but she had always been so sweet. Now Jane saw that Elizabeth had been right.

For a moment Jane wondered if she had done something by mistake in her delirious state, but was fairly sure they were mistaken. She hadn't been that out of it until Lydia found her wandering outside.

"I went to bed early," she said with tears burning in her eyes. "I had a migraine. Ask Lydia."

"I don't believe you," Charles said quietly.

"You didn't even have the decency to change your clothes. Migraine, my ass," Caroline spat. "An alcohol induced hangover more like it. Perhaps things got a little rough with Zorro?" Jane could do nothing but stare unbelievingly at them. Did Charles really believe she had been with someone else? She felt the headache creep back, but also a more urgent pain in her gut and heart. Her vision clouded as she gasped for air. The wings dropped to the floor.

"Charlie," she whispered before she felt herself fall. The floor came rushing and she actually welcomed the blissful unconsciousness.

-xxx-

Elizabeth had woken up by the angry voices from the corridor. She recognised Jane's voice and hurried up. She could soon hear both Charles' and Caroline's voice and she was practically throwing the first garment she could find on. She hoped they would interrogate rather than to accuse her sister. She got there just in time to see her sister faint.

"What did you do?!" she cried as she threw herself down of the floor next to her sister.

"I'm sorry," Charles whispered and knelt beside Jane.

"We didn't say anything that wasn't true," Caroline said.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth wished looks could kill as she rose to stand and stare up into Caroline's face. "Perhaps you should enlighten your brother about you little deal with a certain gentleman named George Wickham?" Elizabeth laughed hard when she saw Caroline's face turn white. "Did you really think you could get away with it?" Before Caroline could answer, William came walking down the hall. Elizabeth had never been happier to see a man in her life.

-xxx-

Georgiana was standing with one ear pressed against the door. Outside of her room the Bingleys were arguing with Jane about last night. Mortified she realised that they were accusing Jane of cheating. When she heard they mentioning Zorro she realised they thought it was Jane who had been with him last night. And she could of course see how they had gotten that idea, he had called her Jane.

Georgiana hadn't thought of it at the time, the whole thing with being whisked away by a man in a Zorro-costume had kind of made up for that tiny little error. On top of that she had excused it with that they did wear a very similar costume. Georgiana had been thrilled and very flattered. Her life was usually so eventless and boring so she thought she had deserved some excitement and mystery in it. She hadn't corrected him.

Now she was too ashamed and humiliated to interfere and tell the Bingleys the truth. _The truth_… she snorted. She had obviously been played a fool. Then she heard Elizabeth's angry voice and the remark of it all being Caroline's doing. Georgiana froze where she stood. Up until that moment she had still regarded the Jane-calling a mistake, but now it sounded as if it had been the idea all the time. That Charles should think that she was Jane. _Poor Charlie and poor Jane!_

Georgiana sank to the floor, feeling the hot tears of humiliation trickle down her cheeks. How could Caroline do that to her? What had she ever done to deserve that?

-xxx-

William took in the scene before him. Jane on the floor, unconscious, Charles worried next to her, Caroline white as a sheet with a furious Elizabeth in front of her. He figured the Bingleys had confronted Jane and Elizabeth had come to her rescue a little too late. By the look on Caroline's face, Elizabeth had informed her that they knew that she was behind it all.

His eyes rested on Elizabeth for a moment, taking in her furiously sparkling eyes, wild hair which was wound up with a clip, tiny top and very skimpy shorts. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and his body responded quickly, so quickly he had to look away and swallow. Elizabeth Bennet was definitely not good for his heart, which was now racing like mad. He took a few deep breaths and hoped nobody had noticed.

"What's going on here," he said with a husky voice, and then cleared his throat. "How's Jane?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said and the furious expression was exchanged to a more worried one as she knelt down next to her unconscious sister. Caroline was quietly backing away from them but William grabbed her arm before she got away.

"I don't think so, Caroline. You are coming with me." He steered her forcefully away from the others.

"Ouch, Will, you're hurting me," she whined.

"Good," he replied grimly, thinking if he could just inflict some pain on her, it might just make up for all the pain she had caused over the last couple of hours. He was so angry with her that he had trouble keeping his voice steady. He could see on her face that she was worried about what he was going to do. She must realise that he knew exactly what Elizabeth knew, but she didn't look remorseful at all. That made William really mad. She had hurt all of the people he really cared about last night. And for what reason? William could only guess.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" he finally asked when once they had come to a stop away from the others. Caroline shrugged and looked away. "You do realise that you have hurt practically everyone that I love?" At this she snorted, folding her arms on her chest, still looking away. "What did you hope to gain by all this, Caroline?"

"Nothing," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," William raised his voice to compensate her quiet reply.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Caroline bit down on her lip, scraping her foot on the floor, still not meeting his gaze.

"No, it's _not_ okay," William hissed. "I want to know why you decided to let a complete stranger seduce my little sister, call her Jane in front of you and your brother, making him believe he had been cheated on?" William trying his best to stay calm and collected, but it was very hard.

"I didn't plan…"

"Oh, but you _did_ plan! We have a witness to a particular conversation between you and a certain George Wickham also known as Zorro." William was shaking with rage. Didn't she realise what she had done?

"I just didn't want Charlie to make a mistake!" Caroline said. "I could see that she was not as into him as he was into her."

"Don't you think he's old enough to make his own mistakes without you forcing them on him? Let him be in love!"

"Since when do you care about love, anyway? I thought you were love's sworn enemy. I thought at least you would understand." William gave an exasperated grunt.

"I can't even talk to you anymore! You know what Caroline? I've had it with you. You are fired," William said. "First thing tomorrow morning, I want to see you clean out your desk and leave. Is that clear?" He towered over her, making her shrink in front of him. When she didn't reply he repeated, "_Is. That. Clear?_"

"Yes, _sir_," she spat and swung around on her heel marching away. William took a deep sigh of relief. He was mad that he hadn't gotten one sensible word out of her, but didn't want to bother with her anymore and let her go. He turned back to see how Jane was. From where he stood he could see that she was still out cold.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was really worried about her sister. This had never happened before. Medics were called and Jane was rushed to the emergency room. Her mother was in tears, her father very worried and Charles looked as if it was all his fault. To his credit, Charles hadn't left Jane's side since they left Netherfield. He would have gone with her in the ambulance if there had been room. He and William had followed in one of their minivans.

Elizabeth, though of course worried, could not help think of William and the night they had spent together. She didn't even know where this would lead, but it could only be forward. She felt a surge of anticipation male its way through her body, but suppressed it for the moment. Before anything more could happen, Jane had to recover. She could not even think of going on a date at the moment.

She sat in the armchair by her sister's bed, wrapped in a large knitted cardigan she had thrown on when they waited for the ambulance. She felt small and helpless right now, and wished William was there to comfort her. She had been sitting in the same position for an hour, drifting in and out of sleep.

When she woke again, Jane was stirring in the bed. Elizabeth flew up and took her hand.

"Jane?" Her sisters eyes flickered open. "Thank God!" Elizabeth could feel relief wash over her like a flood and she couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Lizzie?" Jane croaked faintly. "What happened, where am I?"

"You fainted and we couldn't wake you and now you're in the hospital," Elizabeth said.

"I remember," Jane said quietly. Then she looked angry, "Why didn't Charlie believe me? Why did he listen to his sister?"

"Oh, Janey, I don't know... But he's been here all the time. I think he thinks it's all his fault."

"It is," Jane said bluntly. "I don't want to see him." Elizabeth looked at her sister in wonderment. She had never seen her so angry, especially not when ill.

"What? Who are you, and what have you done to my forgiving sister?"

"Lizzie, please. I've been quite gullible. I know that. But if he doesn't believe me when I say I haven't done anything... He didn't even defend me when Caroline called me a slut! If he prefers to listen to a bitchy sister instead of his girlfriend, he is not worth it!" Jane said forcefully. "I am _not_ a door mat."

"Jane, honey. We will sort this out. We know what happened last night," Elizabeth said, softly, while stroking her away the tears on her sister's cheek.

"We?" Jane raised an eyebrow, quizzically. Elizabeth felt her cheeks turn red.

"Me, Charlotte and Peter... And Bill of course. Our star witness."

"Not William?" Jane said meaningfully.

"Well, him too," Elizabeth admitted. "But that's all so new. Let's not talk about it yet." A quiet knock on the door made them both turn startled to the door. It was Charles. Jane rolled over to the side and gave him her back, shooting meaningful looks over at her sister. "Charlie, let's go outside for a moment. I could really use some air," Elizabeth said hastily and rose from her sister's side, ushering him out again.

"She doesn't want to see me," it was not as much a question as a statement and Elizabeth could hear the sadness in his voice. "I don't know why I listened to Caroline when I know what she is capable of!" He was beating himself up over this, Elizabeth could see.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Elizabeth assured him, hoping she was right. Of course, it would take a lot of grovelling on Charles' part. Jane usually was the one to forgive and forget, and Elizabeth the one holding a grudge. But perhaps this time, things had gone too far.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author**__**'s note: **__So, you liked? Dramatic enough for you? Tell me all about it in a review, please. :) _


	23. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: What Goes Around, Comes Around**

William had not left the hospital, but was sitting in the waiting room along with the rest. He was happy to see Elizabeth emerge from her sister's room, looking a bit more cheerful than the last time he had seen her. He watched her hurry over to the nurse's station to alert them that Jane was awake. Charles on the other hand, looked awful, beaten and sadder than William had ever seen him.

He realised that his and Elizabeth potential relationship would be put on hold until this was settled. That grieved him a little, but Jane's welfare was more important. Then there was the situation with his sister. He had not had the time to talk with her yet. He wondered what she would say about the night before.

At least he was glad to see Caroline go. What she had done was inexcusable. There was no way he could even begin to trust her again. He knew he had to talk to Charles about this, he had to set this mess straight. Even if Charles knew half of it, he didn't know to what extent his sister had interfered, there hadn't really been time for explanation before. Caroline had interfered far more than anyone could have imagined.

"Jane hates me," Charles said as he sank down in the chair next to William. William looked up at Elizabeth, who stood beside Charles and they shared a most secretive smile of understanding, and William's heart sped up for a moment.

"She doesn't hate you," William said, trying to sound reassuring, but was still quite sure he was right. "She is just shaken up, and probably doesn't know what to think."

"Why would Caroline do this to us?" Charles looked confused and hurt. William felt for him. "I thought she liked Jane. She always said she was such a sweet girl."

"I don't know Charlie. Who knows what's going on in that head?" William fell silent. "Perhaps it has nothing to do with you personally... Maybe it's me... And that's why she chose Georgiana as an innocent victim." He disliked Caroline even more now. "You understand that I did fire her, of course."

"Of course. I would have done the same if I could." William listened to Elizabeth telling her family that Jane was awake at last. He wondered if he could get her to come outside with him without raising any suspicions. He knew that he at least, wasn't ready to declare his affections to the world yet. It was bad enough that Peter and Charlotte had walked in on them last night. But then again, how much had they really seen? William couldn't be sure when it came to Peter anymore.

Next to him Charles sighed heavily and William rose.

"I'll go get you some coffee," William offered, hoping Elizabeth would hear and pick up the hint he was mentally sending her. Apparently she did because within a couple of minutes she came around the corner by the vending machines.

She had wrapped an oversized knitted cardigan around her slender body and she looked tired.

"Can I buy you a horrible cup of coffee?" he offered, gesturing toward the coffee machine. She smiled faintly and nodded, as if she didn't trust her voice. He put some coins in and soon she was holding a steaming cup in both hands, sipping on it carefully. She stood leaning against the wall with her back and he placed himself next to her, leaning on one shoulder so he faced her.

"This is probably the worst and best cup of coffee I have ever had," she said after a few moments of silence.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, worst because it really is awful and well, we're in a hospital," Elizabeth said, peering up at him from under her bangs. But before she could come to the best-part they were interrupted by a shrill ring tone coming from his pocket.

"Damn," he said as he eyed the caller id.

"What?"

"It is Mr Bingley…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

-xxx-

Elizabeth watched him push off the wall and disappear down the corridor towards the exit. As soon as the doors closed behind him Elizabeth felt utterly lonely. Even with her family here, there wasn't really anyone she could talk to. She guessed Caroline had called daddy dearest and made some complaints about being fired. She hoped this wouldn't give William more troubles than he already had.

She walked slowly back to the waiting area, still with coffee in hand. The only one left was Charles, he looked even more miserable now than he had done a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked sympathetically.

"Not really," he said, "My father just called. I have to go back to the States as soon as I can."

"Thanks to Caroline, I guess?" Elizabeth said, irritated over how much power that woman had, when she really was the bad guy here.

"Yup," he sighed and looked down on his hands which lay entangled in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," she said and pressed his hand.

"I should go," he said and half rose. "Can you tell Jane I said bye? I don't dare to go in there again..."

"Sure," Elizabeth said. "I really do think, that once she's recovered and all that, Jane will realise what a mistake she's made. But I think you need to show her that you really care, and are very, very sorry for what you said. You might even have to grovel some."

"I'll do what I can. I don't know how long my father intends to keep me in the States."

"Perhaps you can enlighten him about the situation?" Elizabeth was pretty sure Mr Bingley only had gotten the Caroline-version, and that was most probably very inaccurate.

"I've tried, but seeing as I don't know the full extent of Caroline's meddling, it's kind of hard to make him believe me and not her."

"I know you will find a way. I hope William can help. I mean his sister is involved too."

"I'm sure he will," Charles said and rose. "I hope to see you again in a not so far future and under happier circumstances."

"So do I," she said and rose too. She gave him a quick hug and watched as he wandered out of the emergency room. She looked around the waiting area to see if there was someone there she knew, but she only met unfamiliar faces with averted eyes. She sighed and wondered if William would be coming back. She actually missed him, which felt odd. To be honest the whole situation was odd. From being such, well, enemies, they were suddenly on the verge of being lovers. She just hoped he wasn't being forced to leave too.

She sat down again, not feeling up to inform her family of Charles' departure. She knew everyone would blame either herself or Jane. Or at least their mother, she would need a scapegoat.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and was just about to go to the bathroom to wash it with cold water when William came back in. He looked tired too.

"You okay?" she asked as he slumped down next to her with a huge sigh.

"Not really," he said with a crooked smile that made her heart melt. She wanted nothing than for them to be alone right now.

"Are you also summoned back to the States?" she asked quietly, not looking at him, afraid of what her face might show.

"No, I'm not. Not yet, anyway," he said, with another sigh. "But I am pretty sure that Gigi will be asked to come home after this."

"Sorry," Elizabeth said.

"It's not your fault. It's Caroline's fault, only her father doesn't seem to agree." William gave an exasperated sigh and took her hand. "Let's not talk about that anymore. You didn't get to finish what you were about to say before." She looked up into his eyes, trying to remember what she had been about to say.

"I kind of forgot what I was going to say," she said, as she lost herself in the depths of his eyes.

"Oh?" He moved as close as the chairs allowed. She caught a whiff of his after shave and that sent her head spinning.

"You don't have to stay here you know," she breathed, inching closer to him.

"I know," he said and caressed her cheek, cupping her chin and tilting her head upward. She wetted her lips, still staring into his eyes. He bent slightly downward and she felt his breath on her face. Her whole body was tingling with anticipation. She actually ached for him to kiss her.

Their lips met in one of the sweetest, most tender kisses Elizabeth had ever experienced. She let her arms encircle his neck and drew him even nearer. She would have wanted the kiss to go on forever, but she remembered that they were in a hospital and not as alone as she would have wanted them to be. She released William and tried to regain some composure.

"Well, that was one way to put it," he said quietly, caressing her cheek.

-xxx-

At Netherfield Georgiana had now worked up the courage to seek George and Caroline out. She was sure they had not gone to the hospital with Jane. The humiliation she had felt had now turned into anger. She needed to give them a piece of her mind. She just hoped they were still at the premises. She knew William had sacked Caroline.

She found Caroline in the lobby, checking out.

"Hey, Caroline," she called and hurried over to her. She really didn't want to make a scene in front of all these people. "Let me help you." Georgiana grabbed one of Caroline's many suitcases and waited for her to finish.

"Thanks, Gigi," Caroline said. Georgiana realised that Caroline had no idea she knew everything. The smile on Caroline's face was only a bit strained, but still as genuine as Caroline could ever produce. Georgiana followed Caroline outside and as they reached the taxi, she drew a deep breath as to steady herself. It was now or never.

"Hey, Caroline," she said. Caroline turned to her. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Caroline said, a bit unsure.

"I'm pretty sure you do, since my brother fired you because of it," Georgiana pressed. "I thought we were friends." To Georgiana's dismay, she could feel tears burn in her eyes.

"We are friends," Caroline said.

"Then why the hell did you think it was a good idea to send an a-hole to seduce me? Then call me Jane so your brother could mistake me for her?!" Georgiana was shaking all over.

Caroline put her nose up in the air, "It's none of you business."

"None of my business?!" Georgiana exploded. "You're playing with people's life, Caroline! People's hearts! Do you know how much it hurts to find out that you think I'm worth nothing more than a hooker?"

"I just didn't think…"

"Well, that is clear! This so called friendship ends here," Georgiana said and marched off. _One down, one to go. _

-xxx-

William knew he would have to leave Elizabeth eventually, but he didn't want to. He would be content to sit there, next to her, in the emergency room for the rest of his life. He pressed her hand and was rewarded a smile. There was much he wanted to say, but this was not the time, nor the place.

He really needed to call his father to inform him about what had happened. He also needed to see his sister. His sister was on the top of the list. Mr Bingley had been furious at William for firing Caroline, but had calmed down when William had explained the situation. Mr Bingley still didn't think what his daughter had done was bad enough to be fired. Not even when William told him that she had used Georgiana he backed off.

William sighed and drew a hand through his hair. He worried about not getting hold of her. He had left her a couple of messages saying he wanted to talk to her and that Jane was in the hospital, but not to worry.

"I should go," he said, when the rest of the Bennets came out of Jane's room. He moved away from Elizabeth.

"Yeah. I'll call you later," she said and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being here."

"That's the least I could do," he answered.

"Say hello to your sister for me."

"I will," he said and rose. He wished she would follow him outside, so he could give her a more proper good bye but Mrs Bennet came rushing over and he made himself scarce.

The drive back to Netherfield was short, but he had managed to get hold of his father and inform him about the situation. His father was suitably appalled about Caroline's behaviour and wanted Georgiana home as soon as possible. But William said he couldn't really manage without her now that Caroline was gone. Mr Darcy had eventually reconsidered, but was threatening to come over himself. William assured him that it would not be necessary, but implored him to talk to Mr Bingley about this. William didn't like to send his father on people like that, but he had no choice. Caroline had to make amends in some way.

As he pulled into the gravelled drive way in front of the large house, he saw Georgiana marching away from a dumbfounded Caroline Bingley. William parked as far away from her as possible and hurried after his sister.

"Georgie," he called. "Wait!"

"I don't have time right now, Will," she called over her shoulder. "I have another score to settle." He was happy to hear that she sounded more angry than hurt.

"You okay, sis?" he said as he caught up to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Feeling a bit stupid, but fine." Georgiana smiled.

"I take it you gave Caroline what she deserved?"

"Yup, and then some." Georgiana's smile grew and took a more satisfied look.

"I'm glad you are okay," William said. "I have been worried, you know."

"I know. I got your messages, all five of them," she nudged him in the ribs. "How is Jane, by the way?"

"I believe she is fine. I think it was some kind of anxiety attack. And who could blame her?"

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty, I tell you that. I don't understand Caroline."

"Me neither." William was relaxing. Georgiana didn't seem too upset.

"Now I have to find Wickham," Georgiana said.

"Do you want back up?" William offered.

"No, I think I can handle this one myself," Georgiana said.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note:**__ Hope you liked it. Tell me all about it in a review. _


	24. The Importance of Obtaining a Number

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_. _

_**Author's note:**__Sorry for taking so long again… I'm missing my regular beta. So my stand in has done her best. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 24: The Importance of Obtaining a Phone Number**

Elizabeth was happy to hear that her sister was to be released the next day. The doctor wanted to keep her over night for observation, but was pretty sure it was nothing more than an anxiety attack. Her parents and sister left, and Elizabeth was glad she was alone with her older sister.

"You really scared us," Elizabeth said as she sat down on Jane's bed.

"I'm sorry. Nothing like this has ever happened before," Jane said.

"I know. Caroline came down pretty hard on you, huh?"

"Yeah, and Charlie..." Jane looked away, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. Elizabeth patted her on the shoulder.

"He knows he was wrong," Elizabeth said. "He's really, really sorry for what he said. He said to tell you that. And to say good bye." At that Jane sat up abruptly.

"Good bye?!"

"Yes, his father needed him back in America, or something, perhaps he feels England has gone hostile. I don't know what Caroline has been telling her father, but it was clear that Charlie was forced to leave," Elizabeth said.

"Oh," Jane said. "It's all my fault."

"No, Jane, it's not you fault. It's Caroline's fault. You have done nothing wrong!" Elizabeth exclaimed heatedly.

"I should have let him talk to me before…" Elizabeth nodded, but as she mulled it over, she thought Jane had done the right thing.

"Perhaps, but you couldn't have known he was to leave the country," she said.

"No, the thought didn't even cross my mind," Jane said, looking miserable. "Now I'll never see him again."

"I'm sure he will be back in no time. Especially if you send him a very apologetic letter or email."

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Jane looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes. "What happened to your war on love?" Elizabeth felt the heat rise on her cheeks and she shrugged.

"I just think you are great together, is that so bad?"

"This has nothing to do with a certain gentleman called William, right?" Jane asked pointedly. Elizabeth's cheeks grew ever redder.

"Perhaps a very little," she said with downcast eyes. She really didn't want to admit to falling for their little scheme just yet. "But that's beside the point. You love Charlie."

"Yes, I do," Jane admitted. "But he acted like a jerk, and that is not okay by me."

"I just don't want you to regret anything. So, he was an idiot for listening to his bitchy sister," Elizabeth said. "But you cannot really hold that against him. Blood is thicker than water…"

"I know." Jane sighed and inspected her hands. "But I'm not ready to forgive and forget just yet."

"I don't blame you," Elizabeth said. "And perhaps this trip is good, after all."

"Yes, maybe."

-xxx-

Georgiana Darcy was fuming. She was usually not the girl to be upset or angry, but this time she had been taken for a fool and she did not like that. She marched down the corridor toward where the receptionist had said George Wickham had his room. She banged on his door, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for an argumentation.

"Yes?" A girl, no older than Georgiana, answered the door.

"I'm looking for George?"

"He's already gone, I'm sorry," the girl said.

"Not as sorry as me," Georgiana muttered. "Will he be back?"

"Nope, don't think so. He asked me to check out for him."

"And you are?"

"Amanda Young," said the girl.

"Uh, huh." Georgiana thought for a moment. "Is there anywhere I can reach him? I have an important message for him."

"Yeah, I'll get his business card, one moment."

"What are you, his secretary?" Georgiana heard how sour she sounded, but thought she was allowed to.

"Girlfriend," Amanda smiled. Oh, boy, Georgiana thought. As much as she would want to tell her all about what her so called boyfriend had been up to last night, she couldn't. The girl looked so innocent. Georgiana had to find some other way to expose George. Perhaps her brother and cousin could be of use. Maybe even Elizabeth. She had sounded as if she knew George. Georgiana was sure they would love to get their hands on George. A plan started to form in her head and a not so pleasant smile spread over her face. Oh, she was going to get even and then some. George Wickham was going to feel the wrath of a woman scorned.

-xxx-

William was more than happy to be home again, even if he was not completely relaxed, he relished the alone time. He wasn't really the social type, and the weekend had so not been the relaxed get away he had planned. But before he got the chance to dwell on the events his phone rang. His heart sped up, hoping it was Elizabeth. It wasn't. It was Peter.

"Hey Will," he said.

"Peter," greeted William, rather sourly.

"Ouch," Peter replied. "If I didn't know you, I would have been offended."

"Sorry, it's just been a long day."

"Yes, I know," Peter replied. "Have you talked to Gigi?"

"Not since I ran into her at Netherfield. She seemed angrier than anything else," William answered.

"That is a good sign, I take it?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it is," William said. He wondered if Georgiana would check in with him or if that would have to wait till the morning. "We have to do something about the Bingleys situation. I don't think we can manage without Charlie as our PR-guy."

"I agree," Peter said. "Have you talked to your father?"

"Yes, he knows what happened, I mean, what _really _happened. He had heard the very inaccurate Caroline version through Mr Bingley, but I set that straight. But it seems Mr Bingley prefers to listen to his daughter."

"Yes, well, I guess that's family for you. Blood's thicker than water and all that… "

"Yeah," William said, "I get that too. But Mr Bingley is usually so reasonable. But I hope my father can straighten this out. He would love to get his hands on Caroline for putting Gigi in harms way." William wouldn't mind to get even with Caroline either. But this time, he was too far away and had to leave it to his father. "I'm sure my father will handle it as he see fit. I have no worries there. Mr Bingley and he are such old friends. I'm sure my father can make him see reason."

"So what's the deal with you and Lizzie?" William was surprised with the change of subject and was not able to answer for a while.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging toward the empty apartment. "I'm guessing we'll have to sort this mess out first."

"That's kind of sad," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, but what's another week or two, really?" William didn't want to admit that he missed her already in fear of being totally mocked. "It's not like we're together or anything. No promises or something like that." He could hear the hesitation in his voice, he really didn't like how he had left her at the hospital, with just a 'see you'. He liked to be in control, and he wasn't.

"But it's settled that you like each other, at least?" Peter asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," William said, hesitantly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Peter said, exasperated. "Call her, you idiot!" William realised that he had not been smart enough to get her phone number.

"I don't have her number," he mumbled, embarrassed of his mistake.

"What?!" Peter exclaimed. "You don't have her number?! Jeez Louise!"

"Well, she said she was going to call me," he defended himself. "Besides, she's probably still at the hospital."

"I have her number," Peter offered.

"I think I can manage this without you help, thank you very much. I have some competence when it comes to computers and the internet, even if you don't believe it," he said more tartly than was intended. "I think you have done enough. Thanks."

"Okay, if you say so, but know that it is here if you need it," Peter said, not getting into any more discussion on the subject. William thought that wise of him.

"Good to know," William said. "I have to get something to eat."

"I can take a hint," Peter said, good humouredly. "Hey, does she have _your_ number?" William cursed under his breath.

"No."

"Bummer." Peter hung up. William cursed again, more loudly this time. Then he checked himself and wondered how hard it could be to find Elizabeth's number. He sat down by his laptop and typed in what he was looking for, but came out empty. She was not listed. He was not going to call Peter up and beg for her number. That was totally out of the question.

-xxx-

"Will you be alright if I leave you for the night?" Elizabeth asked Jane. She was sick of the hospital smell by now and was longing for her own bed. Plus, her flowers would really be dying by now, since she had been away for a while. It was not as if she had a green thumb or anything, but the few plants that had survived in her care for more than a month was like her babies now.

"Yes, I think I can manage a night at the hospital on my own," Jane chided her. "I'm a big girl."

"I wonder if mum and dad have taken care of our stuff at Netherfield. I can't really be bothered to go back there tonight."

"I'm sure something can be arranged if they haven't," Jane assured her in her calm voice.

"You're right," Elizabeth said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Perhaps be on a date with a certain Mr Darcy?" Jane said, wriggling her eyebrows mischievously.

"Shut up." And to her dismay Elizabeth could feel her cheeks turn red. She was so not ready to speak of her and William's so called relationship.

"Oh, please, I know you well enough to know that you have a major crush on him," Jane said. "Why don't you go home and call him up?"

"I was going to… But I just realised I don't have his number," Elizabeth said quietly, and embarrassed. How come she hadn't been alert enough to ask for his number? Especially since she had said she'd call him. She groaned slightly and dearly hoped he was listed.

"Oh, dear, what is poor Lizzie gonna do?" Jane mocked.

"I totally hate you," Elizabeth said, rose and blew her a kiss. "See you tomorrow, beautiful." Jane grinned and waved good bye.

Elizabeth cursed all the way home. How could she have been so stupid as not to ask for his number? There were of course a lot of things to blame for that mistake to have happened. Her sister being in the hospital for one, the whole deal with the Bingleys leaving and the kiss… Plenty of stuff to make a girl forget to ask for a boy's phone number.

When she got home she realised she was starving. The hospital didn't really offer its visitors a large variety of food, other than sweets, nasty coffee and fizzy drinks. She hadn't wanted to leave Jane to go to the cafeteria or to any of the nearby cafés. She hadn't really had anything other than the coffee William had bought her, and her stomach was protesting loudly.

She called her favourite Chinese restaurant and ordered the usual and hung up with the promise of it being ready within 20 minutes. She turned on her computer and typed in her query for a William Darcy in Meryton. He hadn't been back for that long, but the internet might already have him listed. She was lucky to find not only a home phone number, but mobile and address too. She realised that he didn't live that far from her. That would explain their accidental meet near Jane's apartment. She smiled. Having him that close to her was intriguing and she fought an urge to run over that instant. But she calmed herself and didn't want to seem too interested. Calm and collected, she promised herself to call him later that evening. After she had had her dinner.

-xxx-

Only a few blocks away William was equally starved and too felt like Chinese. He looked up the nearest take out place and rang. It was only a short walk to the restaurant and as the evening was warm and bright he stepped out before time to take a stroll around the smallish town. He enjoyed the serenity of the evening and the musty smells of summer. Only one thing, or rather person, was missing to make the experience complete. Elizabeth.

For a moment he lost himself to a gleeful vision of him and Elizabeth walking hand in hand by the riverside, feeding the ducks as they went. He wondered where that came from. That was not something he had ever imagined himself doing before, not with anyone. Something had definitely changed within him since his near death experience. He wouldn't go as far as he could burst into cheerful singing, but it was not far off. Even if everything was as complicated as it was at the moment. He felt hopeful and happy when thinking of the future. Maybe his mother would even hear the sound of little feet in a not so far future.

With that thought occupying him, he rounded the last corner to where the restaurant was situated. There was a new bounce to his steps and he smiled. He entered the restaurant and was just about to let go of the door when somebody hurried in behind him. Automatically he turned to hold the door open. His eyes widened when he found himself standing face to face with Elizabeth Bennet.

"We must stop meeting like this." Elizabeth was the one who found herself first. A grin spread over her face and before William knew it she was in his arms.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note**__**: **__You like? Let me know in a review, if you please._


	25. Blame it on the Hormones

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 25: Blame it on the Hormones**

The planned take out dinners turned into an improvised date at Elizabeth's. They had a picnic on her living room carpet. She had been so surprised and happy to see him that she invited him home. She wasn't very fond of eating alone, the more the merrier was usually her motto when it came to dining.

Elizabeth was soon getting all too aware of William's presence in her apartment, which suddenly felt very small. She was glad she had taken the time to shower and changed her skimpy shorts for a more modest dark grey skirt and a short sleeved blouse. But Elizabeth was still very self conscious of her clothing.

She watched him handle the chop sticks expertly. She just fumbled with hers and was soon forced to go fetch knife and fork, she just couldn't concentrate to hold the sticks right. He even offered to help her, but the closeness to him, his scent, his hand on hers just made her fumble even more.

"I'm a girl who likes to eat her food warm," she said as she chucked the sticks away and dug in with her fork. He smiled slightly at that, and her heart fluttered in response.

They talked about everything and nothing, from people they had known to recent events of the weekend. They did not speak of what had happened between them, however. But every now and then their hands seemed to move on their own accord and just accidentally touch. A nervous smile, a flushed cheek and then the hands were moved.

He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, white shirt and a grey v-necked sweater. Everything fitted him very well and she had some trouble of not staring at him all the time. Elizabeth became more and more disturbed by how well he looked. He was lying on the rug, propped up on one elbow, looking at home there. She was sitting leaning with her back against her recliner and tried to maintain some sort of intelligent conversation. She wished she could be as comfortable as he seemed to be.

Elizabeth fidgeted when she got nervous, and before it got too obvious, she got up and took away the empty boxes and went into the kitchen to cool down. She was a bit ashamed of her reaction on seeing him at the restaurant. It was not really like her to show affection so openly, but a hug had seemed right at the time. Perhaps Charlotte had been right in saying she was childish. She at least felt like a love sick teenager most of the time. Right about now she would rather be a teenager, because that meant she could have jumped his bones and nobody would care. Or if the did, they would blame it on hormones.

She really needed some time to recollect herself. It really made no sense in wanting him as she did. Not after so short time. Sure, she had known him for most of her life, but still. This was quite another thing than just being semi-close friends. Now they were rapidly becoming much more than semi-close friends. Lovers even. She tasted the word, and kind of liked it.

-xxx-

William might have looked comfortable and cool on the outside, but internally he was not. The awareness of being in Elizabeth's home, the closeness to her, the fact that her blouse was very sheer and hinted her bra, and most of all the glimpses of her inviting bed he caught now and again, was making him very uncomfortable indeed. His self control was slowly wearing thin. He could easily picture himself with her in that large bed of hers.

He was thankful when she left the room and went into the kitchen because it gave him leave to move from where he was currently lying. He stood up and stretched a bit before looking around the room a bit more. Her apartment was quite small, but homey and felt lived in. She didn't have much clutter; it was clean but not as sterile as his own apartment. He felt at home here. He eyed some pictures in the book case, let his eyes sweep over the titles of some of the more well read volumes. Among those he found _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, not so surprising, _North & South_ by Gaskell however, was surprising.

William walked over to a stack of CDs and smiled when he found one by NKOTB. He would have thought she would have hidden it somewhere out of sight of a potential visitor. Especially seeing how she had reacted when he had remembered that she had liked them.

She came back into the living room and he turned around with the CD in his hand and a quizzically smile on his face. As she noticed what he held in his hand she coloured.

"Give me that," she grunted and took the CD out of his hand.

"I'm shocked," he said, teasingly. "Don't you want to play it?" She gave him a murderous look and put the CD away in one of the drawers.

She flipped through her CDs and held out another to him. "I'm sure you want to listen to this." He looked down and his eyes widened. In her hand was the Best of Air Supply. She started humming _I'm all out of love_.

"Some of their lesser know ballads are remarkably touching," he murmured. He still listened to them when he was in that kind of mood. He would not admit that to anyone, though.

"I'm sure," she said.

"They are. Let me show you," he said, sounding just a bit offended, and took the CD from her and put it into the stereo. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "Well, at least they are good for something." William took a step closer to her.

"What's that?" She looked up at him, her eyes widening as she realised how close he was.

"This," he said and took her in his arms and started swaying to _Lost in love_.

"I like how you're thinking," she murmured, a bit huskier than usual. She snuggled close to him and his body responded and acclimatised to her figure. "This is nice."

"Yes." His voice did not allow him to speak more. It was choked up with suppressed emotions. His hands began caressing her back, and he was awarded a quiet sigh. He held her even closer, his hands moving on their own accord. He buried his nose in her hair, letting it fill up with her smell. He nuzzled right under her ear and she shuddered.

-xxx-

Elizabeth sighed and let herself get lost in the moment. She didn't want to think about tomorrow or what this would mean, or how it would change things between them. She only wanted him, nothing else really mattered in that moment. They were the only two in the world. When his lips took hers in their possession she knew this was the night and she threw all rational thoughts aside.

Her phone rang and Elizabeth groaned. William let her out of his embrace and she looked at the caller id. Charlotte. Another sigh.

"I better take this," she said regretfully. He only nodded, looking slightly bewildered as if he had just realised what they had been about to do. "Charlotte," she answered, a bit exasperated.

_"Hey, Lizzie!"_ came her friend's cheerful voice over the line. She shot a look at William and smiled apologetically as she moved into the kitchen again.

"What's up?"

_"What did you think of Bill?" _The question caught Elizabeth totally off guard. Had her friend really decided to call her and interrupt her date, which by the way was going so well, with William to talk a about scrawny Bill?

"What about him?" Elizabeth sighed. Bill was so not on her mind right now. She glanced over at William who was sitting on her sofa and smiled.

_"Isn't he adorable?" _

"I don't really know him..." Elizabeth said evasively. Adorable was not the word that came into mind when she thought of Bill Collins.

_"So, lunch tomorrow?"_ Charlotte suggested.

"You move quickly," Elizabeth commented.

_"I'm not getting any younger,"_ Charlotte pointed out.

"Fine," Elizabeth agreed, mainly just to end the conversation to get back to her date. She really couldn't believe Charlotte was interested in Bill Collins.

_"See you tomorrow then, and don't think I won't ask about your night with Will, because I will!"_ And with that Charlotte hung up. Elizabeth groaned inwardly as she returned to the living room.

"Sorry about that," she said, and remained standing, unsure of what to do next. She wanted to throw herself down next to him and kiss the breath out of him, but didn't really have the guts.

"It's okay."

"Do you want something to drink?" She realised she was just lingering, waiting for an invite to sit down. Which she really didn't need, since it was her couch.

"No, I'm fine," he said and looked up at her. "C'm'ere." He patted the seat next to him, and he didn't have to ask twice.

-xxx-

William was a little thankful for the phone call. They had really needed the break to cool off. They were really behaving like teenagers. But then again, there was nothing he wanted more than to sweep Elizabeth off her feet and carry her into the bedroom and make sweet, sweet love to her. But that was not really something you would do on a first date.

As Elizabeth sat down next to him, he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe he was thinking about what was appropriate date-behaviour when she was right there, waiting for him to take her into his arms. Or at least he was hoping she was.

"So, where were we?" she whispered softly, leaning closer. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and let his finger caress her cheek on its way down and then cup her neck.

"Somewhere..." he said, just as softly, leaning forward ever so slowly, while looking straight into her eyes. He could see the desire burn in them. He was sure his eyes glowed with the same flame. He wetted his lips, "... right about..." He tilted his head as she parted her trembling lips. "Here, I believe." She nodded and their lips met. Before he knew it, the kiss had deepened and he was lying down on the couch with her on top of him. Not that he minded... On the contrary, this was perfectly alright.

Her hands tugged at his sweater and he helped her pull it off. Eagerly she started unbutton his shirt and kiss the naked skin. He shivered and moaned softly. His hands moved over her body, finding their way underneath her blouse and caressed the exposed skin. Impatiently she took the blouse off and he was taken aback by her action.

"It was in the way," she said, looking ever so innocent, as she noticed his surprised look. He smiled and pulled her down on him again, kissing her eagerly. There was no time to be embarrassed or feeling awkward. It was if it was meant to be. This was as it should be, this was what he had been waiting for. But when her eager hands found his belt, he hesitated.

He took her face between his hands and looked at her intensely, "Are you sure?"

-xxx-

Elizabeth had never been surer of anything in her life. She would have thought it would have come across in her actions, but she was glad William actually asked. Sure, a little voice in her head kept saying they were going too fast, but Elizabeth preferred not to listen.

"I'm sure," she nodded and kissed him on the lips to prove just how sure she was.

"Bed?" he breathed.

"Yes," she said and pulled herself together. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he gently put her down on the bed. He took her in for a moment, letting his eyes caress her and she shivered with anticipation. She wanted him next to her, and she reached out for him and he was beside her before she could take another breath. He trailed her face with kisses that left her skin burning and his exploring hands made her body tremble.

So Elizabeth Bennet chucked all rational thoughts out the window and gave herself to William Darcy, utterly and completely, body and soul. She was his and he was hers. She did not come back to reality for some time.

It was darkening outside when they finally recovered enough to talk. Elizabeth didn't want the moment to end. She was lying in William's arms floating on a cloud of pleasure. Her body was content and she wanted nothing than to drift off to sleep with his arms around her. She would be happy to lay like this forever.

"That was..." he began, but trailed off as she turned fully to him.

"I know," she said lazily, and leaning in for another kiss.

"Yeah," he breathed when she allowed him to speak again. She giggled softly and kissed her way down his neck toward his shoulder. He moaned slightly. "We shouldn't..." His lame protest was drowned in kisses. When her kisses travelled even further down he was definitely persuaded to shut up.

-xxx-

When next they resurfaced from their love making it was full dark outside. William sighed inwardly as he realised he should really be going. This Sunday had not been anything what he had expected. He had not expected to see Elizabeth again, let alone having dinner with her in her apartment. He couldn't remember when he last felt so good. He stretched slightly and then kissed Elizabeth's nose.

"I should be going," he whispered. She sighed, disappointedly he imagined, because he felt the same.

"I guess..." She shifted her weight and sat up. Her tousled dark hair spilled down her naked back and he gave into the urge to rake his fingers through it. He loved her hair, he loved her body, basically, he loved all of her. He kissed a bare shoulder, caressed the small of her back. "If you're leaving, that is not so wise a move..." He chuckled.

"Oh, I think I can spare another hour."

"You could stay the night," she said. There was unmistakable hope in her voice. He looked up at her. She smiled shyly, but invitingly. He could not believe she could be shy now. Not after what they had just done. Twice. He knew every inch of her body, yet there she sat, with her hair hiding her bare breasts and the sheet over her legs. She managed to look innocent and seductive at the same time. William had never lusted after anyone like this before.

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"I think we've passed that line quite a few times tonight," she said with a small smile. He admitted she was right. This was really kind of their first date, and they had already done things that were more appropriate for much later dates.

He contemplated the idea of staying the night. To fall a sleep next to her and wake up next to her would be wonderful. William really didn't want to leave her. But, with Peter living quite near, William didn't want to risk running into him an early Monday morning. Yes, perhaps he was a coward, but Peter would be tormenting him enough as it was. Besides, William didn't want Peter to know just how well his and the other's plan had actually worked yet. He wanted Elizabeth for himself for a while longer. Was that so bad?

"I really shouldn't," he said at length. "Perhaps after the appropriate numbers of dates?" He smiled.

"Okay," she replied. "It's good that at least one of us is thinking straight."

-TBC-

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ A good healthy dose of Will and Lizzie. You liked? Tell me all about it in a review... _


	26. Childish Much?

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 26: ****Childish Much?**

Elizabeth was not the type to beg or cling, so she refused to try to persuade William to stay. Though she very much would like to be that type, she resolved to a slight pout when he got out of the bed. She couldn't deny that she was disappointed. And to tell the truth, she felt a bit rejected. It would have been the perfect end to the perfect evening.

Very slowly and deliberately she got out of bed, as for William to see just what he was missing. Elizabeth didn't even try to be modest now. Only putting on her skimpy underwear, she flaunted the length of her almost naked body, shamelessly. She stretched languidly to make William see exactly what he would be missing. And by the look on William's face, she succeeded. She rummaged around a little, looking for her robe, but as she failed to find it, she took out one of her, slightly oversized and much worn, Maiden tee-shirts.

Sure, she was not the type to beg, but she could show him just he was saying no to. She wasn't really the prancing type either, but tonight she was willing to make an exception. And seeing William's longing looks, she would say it was worth it. He was going to regret not staying. Sure, it was Monday tomorrow, and sure, she had friends and family living nearby, but still…

Elizabeth watched him retrieving his clothes as he went out to the living room. She stood leaning on the doorpost, with her arms folded under her breasts. She enjoyed seeing him move, he was a very well built man, indeed. She smiled slightly. It was really a shame to hide such a body. It should be on display 24-7. She giggled as she pictured him on a pedestal, butt naked, like one of those Greek gods.

"What?" William looked over at her before pulling on his sweater.

"Nothing," she said, but continued giggling.

"Tell me," he said, and towered over her, in a playful threatening way.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Please?"

"Had you stayed, then maybe, I would have told you…" she teased. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Now you will never know." She stepped out into the room.

"Cute," he said with a sigh, but smiled. "I promise I will make it up to you."

"You better," she said and followed him to the door. She stopped by the table and scribbled down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Then, I think you might need this." He looked down at the paper and actually blushed.

"Yeah, thanks." He stashed the paper in his pocket. He gave her a kiss that left her wanting more. She didn't want him to leave, but since she was not going to beg, she watched in silence as he left.

Of course she didn't want to advertise that they had gotten together. And him staying was not really a good idea, especially not when her gossiping sister Lydia might just swing by just because she felt like it. Elizabeth wanted to relish the thought of having someone in her life without having to share him with the world. They would be teased enough when they did tell the world.

She hoped he was feeling as lonely as she was when he went to bed. She smiled to the empty room and sighed contently as she sank down in her bed, burying her head in her pillow that smelt like him. It had been a most wonderful evening.

-xxx-

William could hardly believe himself as he walked out the door. This was not like him, but he still wanted them to take it slow. Even if they had known each other for ages, this was something completely new. William was aware of Elizabeth's disappointment, and he couldn't deny that he regretting saying that he was going. He had been hoping that she would ask him to stay once more before exiting, but she didn't. She was of course not the kind of woman who needed to ask a man to stay. He knew exactly what she had been trying to do when she went prancing around the apartment half naked. But she didn't have that power over him. Yet. Well, she did, but he didn't want to admit it just yet.

He felt completely stupid when she handed him the note with her number. Once again he had forgotten that important little detail. He mentally kicked himself. He stood in the hallway, softly banging his head against the wall and waited for the elevator.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered to the empty hallway. He couldn't go back now, could he? No, the elevator came and he entered it with a sigh. He walked the few blocks to his apartment and sighed as he entered. It was dark and just depressingly empty, really. Not at all inviting as Elizabeth's homey apartment. To think, that only a few weeks ago he had been so content with his apartment, now it felt lifeless and boring.

He took a quick shower before checking his emails and then got ready for bed. He was not content as he stared out in the dark room. His bed was suddenly too big. He couldn't find a comfortable position and he turned restlessly before getting up to pace the room. He thought of calling her, the note she had given him lay on his table, but it was too late. She would be asleep.

William wanted nothing more than to run back to Elizabeth's apartment and admit that he was a coward and ask her to forgive him for leaving. But that would have to wait till the morning. The thought of morning bought a feeling of uncertainty to his stomach and he worried about his sister.

Since he couldn't sleep he started plotting a cunning plan to get Caroline and Wickham back. Especially Caroline. It would have to be something spectacular indeed to make them pay for what they had done. William was not really the vindictive type, but when it came to hurting his family and friends, he was glad to make an exception.

William didn't go back to bed that night. He dragged himself to work and started to work up the courage to call Elizabeth. The office was empty since it was only half past seven and he wondered how they would manage without Charles. Caroline they could do without, now that Georgiana was there.

After his second cup of coffee he was finally ready to talk to Elizabeth, but the butterflies in his stomach told another tale…

-xxx-

Elizabeth woke with a smile on her lips, stretched and didn't really want to get up. The empty space beside her reminded her of William's departure, but the goofy smile stayed in place nonetheless. Going to work didn't really seem like the right thing to do after a night like the one she had had. So Elizabeth called her boss to explain about her sister and the need to get her home, not to mention all their stuff that was still at Netherfield. Daniel didn't see any problem with her taking a personal day, since she had a lot of extra hours to cash in.

"When are they releasing you?" she asked Jane as she called her.

"Lunchtime, I think," Jane answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, bit tired, that's all. But that's mostly because of these horrible beds," Jane chuckled slightly.

"I'll come pick you up and take you home, okay?"

"Thanks." Two beeps in Elizabeth's ear told her that she had another caller.

"Oh, another call waiting," she said. "Hold on Jane." She checked to see who it was and was happily surprised by it being William. "I got to take this, call you later." She hung up before Jane could reply. "Elizabeth," she breathed as she answered.

"Hi, it's William," he said. She smiled at the sound of his voice, and could hardly believe the reaction it produced in her body.

"Glad you could decipher my scribbles," she said, joking.

"Yes, that's the least of my problems," William answered.

"Rough night?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Tell me about it," William muttered in response.

"Aw, poor Willy," Elizabeth mocked.

"Do you really have to rub it in?"

"Yup."

He sighed, "I guess you are entitled."

She chuckled softly, "You bet ya."

"So what are you wearing?" The question caught her off guard.

"What?"

He cleared his throat, "What are you doing?"

"That's not what you asked before."

"Nope."

"Freudian slip?"

"Maybe…" He chuckled. "Can we have a normal adult conversation now?"

"Okay," Elizabeth said. "What's up?"

"Are you free for lunch?"

"I'm picking up Jane at the hospital," she said. "Then I'm off to Netherfield to get our stuff."

"Oh," he said and in that single word she could hear his disappointment.

"Why? Did you have something else in mind?" she said suggestively.

"Maybe."

"Such as?"

"Now you'll never know…" he teased.

"God, we're such babies," Elizabeth groaned.

"Totally," William agreed. "Seriously, though, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting by my kitchen table," she said.

"Not at work?"

"No, I took a personal day, with Jane and all," Elizabeth said.

"That sounds nice."

"Well, it depends on how you look on it, I guess. I wonder how I'll get Jane's car home, though." She had just thought of a brilliant idea and wondered if William would pick up on the suggestive tone.

"May I be of assistance?" he asked.

-xxx-

William realised that he loved the sound of her laugh. Her soft laugh of the other side of the line came clearly through the speaker.

"You have a license I take it?"

"Duh," William said.

"Pick you up at one?"

"Okay," he said hesitantly, and wondered briefly what he had said yes to.

"Exactly where is your office situated?" He told her and she sounded surprised. "Never noticed it before."

"I guess the building is a bit anonymous." He looked out through the windows that were facing a small park and thought of the grey exterior and tiny sign.

"Oh, well, I think I will find it alright," she said. "See you later."

"Can't wait," he said quietly, almost shyly. He was very pleased with how this conversation had turned out. He was meeting his, well sort of, girlfriend in less than three hours. He smiled.

"Me too," she said with a small laugh. They hung up and William was smiling like a maniac for a minute or two. Long enough for Peter to notice when he poked his head in, a few moments later.

"Hey, Will," he said. Then he looked at William with an incredulous look on his face. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing," William said.

"Bull," Peter retorted. "Spill."

"I don't think so." William's smile still remained.

"Has it something to do with someone that begins with an E and ends with lizabeth?" Peter asked.

"Perhaps."

"I'm dying over here, Will," Peter groaned.

"Tough luck," William said.

"Just give me something, please," Peter pleaded. William chuckled. He was having so much fun.

"It's none of you business."

"Are you mad with love yet?"

"I'm not saying anything more, than, that I'm meeting her today." Peter's face lit up with a satisfactory smile.

"I'm psyched! I can't believe it actually worked," Peter mused. "What are you going to do?"

"I think we have a lot of other work to do, other than plotting my love life," William remarked. "Like the whole Bingleys vs Jane/Gigi-situation."

"True," Peter looked more serious now. "Any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I have a few. Have you seen Gigi?"

"Yes, she's here."

"Can you go get her?"

"Sure thing."

-xxx-

"Where are you?" Charlotte's voice was a bit irritated. "I'm standing at Meryton Tech, waiting for you!"

"Oh, shit, Lottie, I totally forgot about lunch," Elizabeth said. "I'm on my way to pick up Jane from the hospital and then off to Netherfield to fetch our stuff."

"Okay, so you're forgiven," Charlotte said. "But I really want you to meet Bill under better circumstances."

"I will, promise, but not right now, okay?"

"Fine," her friend sighed. "So, you and Will. Tell me every little horny detail."

"Not likely," Elizabeth snorted. She was so not telling her friend about her and William's almost night together at Netherfield, and most definitely not about their sort of date last night.

"Please," Charlotte pleaded, "to make up for missing lunch?"

"I'll just say that he can really handle his chop sticks." And with that Elizabeth hung up, chuckling. Charlotte would have to figure that one out herself. She was not going to make this easy on her friends.

She pulled up outside the hospital in her SAAB and went in to get her sister. Jane looked a bit paler than usual, but otherwise fine.

"You look very pleased with yourself," Jane commented. "Care to tell me your secret?"

"A good night's sleep?" Elizabeth hoped the answer would be enough, but was sure it wasn't. She couldn't handle more interrogation at the moment.

"Spiced with?"

"Nothing… " Elizabeth started her car.

"Lizzie," Jane started. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth repeated.

"God, you're such a child sometimes!" Jane exclaimed exasperated. "You used to tell me everything!"

"Yeah, well, that was until you went behind my back and plotted my love life," Elizabeth remarked.

"Touché," Jane admitted.

"I will tell you when I'm ready to, okay?" Elizabeth threw a glance at her sister.

"Fine," Jane said gloomily. "I thought I was entitled to some good news after yesterday's mess."

"Why is everybody playing that 'feel sorry for me'-card today?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Because we're not used to you being so secretive, or that everybody's really feeling sorry for themselves?" Jane suggested, lightly.

"Okay, fine," Elizabeth caved. She could never keep a secret from her sister for long. "I say the same as Charlotte got. William can handle a pair of chop sticks."

"So, you had dinner?" Jane inquired.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And I'm meeting him after I've dropped you off at home. He's helping me retrieve your so called car."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Jane urged. "Take me home!" Elizabeth broke out in giggles. She had been thinking the same thing and she accelerated.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note:**__ Okay, so a pretty nonsensical chapter really, but very fun to write. Hope you found it okay, anyways. Tell me all about it in a review!_


	27. Interlude

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 27: ****Interlude**

Jane dragged herself into her apartment and slumped down on the sofa. She had just seen Elizabeth off on her sort of date with William. Jane had been able to convince her sister to bring food, to make it more of a date-date, than just fetching Jane's car and their stuff. She had also managed to guilt Elizabeth into tell her all about what had happened with William. Jane could see that Elizabeth, though not yet admitting to it, was very much in love with William. She could hardly believe that Peter's plan had actually worked.

Jane had tried to remain her happy normal self in front of her sister, but now that she was alone, the tears came. She couldn't help herself. Suddenly her world came crushing down around her and she could do nothing to stop it. Everything had been so great for the last couple of months. Perhaps it was all too good to be true, nobody was allowed to be as happy as she had been.

Jane sighed and wiped the tears away, thinking it wouldn't really do her any good. Crying over spilled milk and all that. It wouldn't bring Charles back. She wondered if he was back in the States by now, and if he would ever be able to come back. Could she even forgive him? She supposed she would, or really already had. She wasn't someone who could stay angry with people for long. Especially not people she loved. And, he had been deceived by his sister, so she guessed she would forgive him eventually.

Charles was so much like her, always thinking the best of people. She could see that he would trust his sister, she knew she would. Another sigh escaped her, and she thought of how she hadn't let him apologise. But how was she to know he was going to be forced to leave?

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Jane started, wondering who it could be. She smoothed out her ruffled hair and clothes, quickly checking her face in the mirror. She looked awful, she noted, but didn't really care. There was another knock and she hurried to the door, swinging it open.

Outside stood a miserably looking Charles with a bouquet of roses. She just stared at him, unable to speak.

"Jane," he said, softly, begging almost, holding out the flowers, willing her to take them. When she didn't take them he let the arm fall. Jane didn't know what to do. One side of her wanted to throw herself into his arms, the other wanted to yell and to be honest, bite his head off.

"I…" She swallowed, and started over, "I thought you would be half way to America by now."

"I couldn't leave without seeing you," he said, hastily, lightening up a little when she spoke. "I'm so, so sorry, Jane. I don't know why I listened to Caroline." Jane wrapped her arms around her, suddenly feeling cold.

"Yeah, well…" she scraped her foot on the floor, looking down, fighting the tears that threatened in her eyes. "You didn't even defend me!" Anger won over a range of emotions that raked through her body. "I can't believe some part of you thought I would even be able to do such a thing!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, voice hoarse with unshed tears. "It looked so much like you, and he called her Jane." He looked away. "I shouldn't have come… If you want me to go, I'll go." He turned to leave.

"Don't…" Jane finally reached out to him. The pain on his face was too much for her to bear.

"I truly am sorry," he said again, meeting her eyes.

"I know," she said.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"Probably," she nodded and held the door open for him. "Want to come in? I was just going to make some tea." He followed her inside.

-xxx-

Charles' day was suddenly looking much brighter. He was sitting by Jane's kitchen table. He would have thought she would slam the door in his face, but she hadn't, and for that he was thankful. He hated his sister more than anything right now, and hadn't even had the energy to confront her yet. He had only taken precaution to make sure they weren't booked on the same flight. He could not stand the sight of her.

"Thank you," he said when she put a mug of tea in front of him.

"No problem," she said and sat down on the other side of the table. "So, when is your flight?"

"In a couple of hours. I was supposed to go this morning, but I couldn't stand being on the same flight as Caroline for hours and hours," he said.

"I could just kill her," Jane exclaimed, angrily.

"Yeah, me too. Don't think I will let this slide, just because she's my sister," he said.

"But what can we do?" Jane asked. Charles didn't really know himself, but it would have to involve some sort of public ridicule. He would have to ask for help of course.

"We'll figure it out, promise," he said, reaching over the table to take her hand. She took it and he smiled, relieved.

"So, have you heard about Will and Lizzie?" she asked.

"No, what have I missed? I haven't even been to the office today."

"They totally spent last night together," Jane smiled.

"Awesome! About time too!" Charles' smile widened. "Brilliant, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, can you forgive me, like soon?" he asked shyly. She leaned over the table and stared into his eyes. "Yeah, I think so," she smiled and kissed him all the way to seventh heaven.

-xxx-

"See," Peter pointed out to Georgiana as they watched William climb into the silvery convertible. "With a few well placed remarks, you really can perform miracles."

"So, they are in a car together," Georgiana admitted, "but it doesn't mean they are getting married."

"Care to back that up with a little bet?" Peter raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Nope."

"Aha! See, you know I'm right," Peter grinned. Georgiana hit him on the arm.

"I'm still on the fence," she smiled. "But I have never seen my brother looking so happy, I must admit. And that says a lot of a man who rarely smiles. Look at him, he's beaming!"

"Yes, I'm a bit astonished myself, actually. This is going better than planned."

"What will they do when they finds out that the whole thing is a set up?" Georgiana asked.

"Oh, they know already. But as I said, their chemistry is just too much to dismiss," Peter nodded knowingly.

"God, Pete, or shall I call you mum?" she nudged him in the side.

"Shut up."

"We have to find you someone, then," she said.

"Not at all! I'll be very content with watching everybody else fall desperately in love and I'll be crazy old Uncle Pete."

"Aw, Pete, that's so sad. What about Charlotte?" Georgiana asked.

"Well, I do like her, but I don't know... I don't know her well enough, I guess," Peter didn't find this too troubling though. "But we did share one awesome dance on Saturday."

"You should ask her out," Georgiana said.

"Yeah, maybe. But she seemed pretty into that Bill-guy."

"Who is Bill again?"

"The one who told us about Caroline's dealings with Wickham."

"Ah, the preacher guy," Georgiana nodded. "What does he have that you don't?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Peter admitted. He didn't really see what anyone could find attractive in that gawky looking man. Not that he was in love with Charlotte. He found her very attractive and interesting, though. Perhaps he should ask her out to see where it led.

"You're awesome," Georgiana stated. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I know, right?" he said and flashed her a wide grin.

"You're so full of yourself," Georgiana laughed.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"True."

-xxx-

Charlotte was waiting outside the restaurant where she was to meet Bill, he was late. Not a good sign. She checked her phone again. No messages. She started tapping her foot. Could she have been so wrong about his signals? Had she come on too strong? He had said yes to lunch… Perhaps he had just been polite to say yes when she had asked.

Charlotte was usually the most sensible of women, not at all a romantic person, but practical. She did not fall in and out of love easily. She was still quite shocked at her outrageous flirting with Bill. He wasn't really her type at all. Perhaps the alcohol had made her susceptible to his subtle advances, or at least she had read them as such.

She spotted Elizabeth flying past in her car. Was that William in the passenger seat? Charlotte grinned, at least that was working out, even if Elizabeth wouldn't admit it. They were both grinning like idiots.

"Sorry, I'm late," Bill's voice came from behind her. She flipped around, smile still in place.

"No worries," she said. "Elizabeth couldn't make it though." Bill's face fell.

"Oh, I had really been looking forward to meet her, you know formally," he said. "I've heard quite a lot about her." Charlotte's eyes narrowed as she wondered who had been talking about Elizabeth with him. It was not like their families socialised from what she had heard.

"You'll have to make due with little old me," Charlotte said and smiled as sweetly as she could. She didn't like where this was going. Had he really just said yes because she knew Elizabeth?

"That's okay," he said, awkwardly smiling as they sat down at a table. "I fear I must tell you something, and you're not going to like it." He had an urgent look on his face.

"Go on," Charlotte said.

"I have a confession to make, I shouldn't have said yes to lunch. At least not as a lunch-date," Bill started. Charlotte's mood sank, fearing an 'it's not you, it's me'-speech. "I'm actually involved with someone. We were in a bad place, but now it's sorted out. I'm sorry..."

"Oh," Charlotte said. That was so not what she had been expected. She didn't know what she had expected, but that was not it. Bill hadn't seemed like a man who would lead someone on like that.

"I was so flattered by your advances, and I was in a really bad place..." Charlotte knew she had come on too strong, and she blushed. "We have had to keep it a secret." His face turned deep red. "You might have heard of an Anne de Burgh?" Charlotte's mouth fell open.

"Kind of," Charlotte squeezed out. She was only too happy that the infatuation hadn't turned into love yet. In daylight and sober she really didn't think him that handsome. "Daughter of your boss?"

"Yes," Bill said, reddening even more. "See she is not really a great fan of her daughter marrying someone that works for her. She has so high hopes for Anne."

"I heard she dated William?"

"Kathy de Burgh and Emma Darcy are close friends from what I have heard. Anne was forced to go in order not to make her mother suspicious." When he spoke of Anne, Bill's face lit up with admiration and love.

"I see."

"You're not mad?" Bill looked hopeful.

"A bit embarrassed, perhaps," Charlotte admitted. "I'm not usually the one who flirts like that or ask people out."

"I think you were very brave, and any guy would be lucky to have you," Bill said, with a relieved smile. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note:**__ Sorry, no real Lizzie/Darcy-action, but I couldn't just let Bingley leave without saying good bye. And well, suddenly Collins decided he was involved with Anne… Don't worry, Charlotte's not really heartbroken. I still don't get why she was so smitten by him, anyway. _


	28. Plotting and then Some

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note: **__I had some real trouble with this chapter, hence the delay. It has been written and rewritten a million times, and I'm still not satisfied. So many loose ends and knots to tie and untie, and I have no one to discuss it with.

* * *

_

**Chapter 28****: Plotting and Then Some**

William grinned as he watched Elizabeth pull up in a silvery convertible.

"Nice," he said and nodded appreciatively at the sleek car before sliding down in the passenger seat.

"I know," she replied. He wanted to lean over for a kiss, but Elizabeth accelerated and soon they were flying down the road toward Netherfield.

"But mine's bigger," he said after a while.

"Really, Will? That's so lame," Elizabeth snorted and he felt himself blush.

"Yeah... " He didn't know what to say. He was so not his normal confident self when he was around her. He felt like he was 14 again, trying to impress his date. "But I do have a Bentley."

"Why am I not surprised?" Elizabeth said and threw him a side way glance. "Have you eaten?"

"No," he admitted and his stomach chimed in with a grumble. She giggled.

"Good," she commented.

"Why?"

"Well, I found this new little deli and I thought the least I can do is buy you lunch. I might not be the greatest of cooks, but I'm pretty good at picking out goodies in a deli," she smiled and nodded toward a basket in the back seat.

"Maybe I could show you a trick or two in the kitchen someday," William suggested.

"You can cook?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you shocked?"

"A little."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he remarked.

"And here I thought I had you all figured out," she smiled teasingly.

"I bet I can still surprise you from time to time," he smiled back.

"I'm looking forward to that." So was William. He couldn't wait to prove how much she really meant to him and how much he had changed since she last knew him. There was so much she didn't know about him and him about her. He really was looking forward to get to know her all over again.

This day was turning out to be much better than he had hoped. Everything was going to sort itself out. They had a sort of plan to get back at Wickham and Caroline, Georgiana had added her plan too and together with William's, and it was coming together quite nicely. At least in theory, the execution still was a bit hazy. There were too many 'ifs' and 'maybes' that needed straightening out. They still needed the whole picture, and the person who was supposed to give them that had apparently gone a-wall.

He was brought out of his evil plotting by Elizabeth slowing down.

"What are you doing?" He looked around to see where they were, but realised they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm really hungry, and I thought this was a great spot for a picnic," she said, nodded towards the right side of the road and he followed her gaze. The great oak tree in the middle of the field would do very well for a picnic spot.

-xxx-

It had been Jane's idea to bring food. Elizabeth had stopped by her apartment and picked up a basket and a blanket. If she had had more time, and been a better cook, she would have made it all from scratch, now she had to rely on the deli's stock of suitable snacks.

They got out of the car and William took the basket in one hand and Elizabeth's hand in the other. She took the blanket and they walked hand in hand toward the great oak tree. The weather was great for a picnic and Elizabeth squeezed his hand just a little and was awarded a quick glance and a smile. She got an image of them running down a flowery hill in slow motion with all white clothes and smiling happily as ever and she chuckled as she spread the blanket in the shadow of the tree.

"What now?" William asked, suspiciously.

"I just have a very vivid imagination," Elizabeth said with a grin as she knelt down on the blanket.

"Why do I get the feeling you are constantly laughing at me?"

"I'm not, more at myself," she assured him.

"And you are not going to tell me, right?"

"Nope, too embarrassing," she said, with reddening cheeks.

"I promise I won't laugh," he said.

"I'm sure you will. And think me very silly."

"Come on, Lizzie," he pleaded. "You did the same last night. You_ have_ to tell me."

"I don't have to do _anything_. Besides, you will make fun of me for ever," she said and started arranging the great variety of cold cuts, bread, cheeses and other snacks.

"I won't." She looked up at him for a brief second, he looked sincere enough, but she still didn't believe him.

"Yes, you will." She turned her eyes to the food on the blanket again. "I really didn't know what you were in the mood for, or what you like," Elizabeth excused herself when she eyed the amount of food that was now sitting on the blanket. "I remembered that you had stake at Antonio's which helped me a bit."

"Don't change the subject," he said and took hold of her hand. "Tell me." He moved closer and used his most persuasive tone of voice, deep and sincere. Having him so close made it really hard to resist.

"Okay, fine," Elizabeth muttered. "I just had this image of us running down a flowery hill in slow motion. Happy?" He looked surprised and burst out laughing and Elizabeth made a face.

"And yesterday?"

"_That_ I am so not going to tell you," she said and took a bite of bread and started concentrating on assembling a sandwich.

"Tell me or…"

"Or what?"

"I'll tickle you," he laughed.

"I'm not ticklish."

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"Perhaps I will tell you some day, in a very distant future," she mused.

"So, how's Jane," he asked when he realised she wasn't going to tell him. He finished assembling his sandwich.

"A bit under the weather, but I guess that's to be expected."

"Yeah."

"Have you decided on what to do with Caroline and Wickham?"

"I think we actually have a pretty good plan," William said and smiled wickedly.

"Do tell," Elizabeth urged. She couldn't wait to get her hands on those two.

"To be honest Georgiana is probably the one who should get the most credit. She had a great idea how to get to Wickham, and then we could work from that."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it takes careful planning of course, and won't really be able to pull it off until after all summer vacations."

"That's too bad." Elizabeth felt disappointed.

"See, Georgiana is pretty sure Wickham doesn't know who he really kissed, only that it wasn't Jane."

"Yeah, probably."

"So, Georgiana thinks she can lure Wickham to some designated place by placing an ad in the paper," William said. "Of course, Caroline will have to be there too."

"But didn't he say he was going to co-operate?" Elizabeth pointed out. She felt as if she had missed something.

"Well, yeah, but since he had already gone when Georgie came to talk to him yesterday, I take it he has reconsidered."

"That's kind of like him. Always making promises he doesn't keep." Elizabeth had learned that the hard way. She sighed.

William took her hand, "I will never do that to you. At least not intentionally."

"I know."

"Now, here's the thing. With Jane going to the hospital yesterday, and me firing Caroline, I'm not sure what happened with the money transfer Wickham promised he was going to let Peter in on. I don't even know if Wickham and Caroline even met yesterday since everything kind of blew up in her face."

"If I know Wickham, and I do, he wouldn't do anything without getting something out of it. If he has been promised money, he wouldn't let her get away without paying him first," Elizabeth said.

"This is one of the things that are bothering me," William admitted. "I'm guess I could have Peter call him… We could probably use Wickham and he left Peter his number just to show him how much he was going to co-operate."

"I guess it could all have happened when we were in the hospital," Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes, that is one possibility. I know Caroline didn't leave until I got back." William said with a worried look on his face. "Do you think Wickham would be persuaded to help us?"

"I don't know. I guess if I called he might be."

-xxx-

William didn't want to ask that of Elizabeth. He didn't want Wickham back in her life. But he wasn't sure Wickham would respond to the ad. Perhaps just as a precaution.

"I'm just worried that he wouldn't even read the paper? I mean, would he even see an ad?"

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth said.

"I know Georgie would love to have her way with him," William said. "And with Caroline."

"Yes, I wouldn't mind see him exposed for the bastard he is," Elizabeth admitted. "Some tar and feathers would do very well, too. Can you picture Caroline with feathers in that fake hair of hers?" Elizabeth chuckled. Then she got serious again, "I still cannot believe he would do such a thing! Even if offered a shit load of money!"

William smiled, "Do you know how beautiful you are when you are angry?" She looked at him with surprised face. "Your eyes glitter, you cheeks glow and you look positively vivid." Her cheeks turned red, and he smiled. "See, so cute." He caressed her cheek. "I can't believe I never noticed it before." He let his hand drop.

"And there you spoiled the moment," Elizabeth said, with a sigh.

"What?" William was astounded.

"You didn't kiss me…" She looked down, shyly.

"Oh," was all he said, but didn't kiss her.

"Maybe Peter should call him first," Elizabeth said, looking away. "He did after all promise to help. Wickham doesn't know we know each other… I think we at least owe him the benefit of the doubt." William stared at her, incredulous.

"You are willing to give him a second chance, but it took you forever to even consider to forgive me?"

"And see what that has gotten us," she said. "If I hadn't taken so long to forgive and forget, we probably wouldn't be in this mess."

"This is _not_ your fault!" William exclaimed heatedly.

"If I'd just done some things differently - " He silenced her with a kiss. A long, hard, deep kiss.

"As I said, you are irresistible when you are agitated," he said as he ended the kiss.

"If this is how you end an argument, I will have to argue with you more often," Elizabeth breathed. A beat, then, "There is one thing that bugs me though, about this whole mess," she said and William groaned. He really didn't want to talk about that any more. "Wickham said he didn't know it was my sister Jane he was supposed to be kissing, right?"

"That is what Peter says, yeah," William said.

"Then how did Bill Collins know it was my Jane?" William froze. That was a very good question, indeed.

"I haven't even thought of it like that. But you are right, that is very odd indeed." William took another bite of his bread and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Do you think Wickham is lying? That he knew all along?"

"I hope not," Elizabeth said, "but you never know with him. But if Charlotte believes him…" Elizabeth sighed and her brow wrinkled up as she tried to figure the whole thing out.

"You know, you are also very adorable when your brow is all furrowed up," William smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That is so not helping," Elizabeth protested with a dark look at him.

"Couldn't we talk of something else than your ex?"

"But it's bugging me when I don't have the whole picture. We are missing something."

"Well, Peter believed him, as did Charlotte, as you said."

"I know, but that's what's bothering me." Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip. "Maybe it's to do with Collins."

"Yeah, where does he fit in all this?"

"Apparently we are related in some strange way. I could call Charlotte, she's having lunch with him right now. She could ask," she suggested.

-xxx-

Elizabeth's thoughts were completely entangled between the mystery with Bill and the emotions William's kiss had stirred up in her. Right now everything was a complete mess, and it had gotten even worse when she realised there really was no way Bill could figure out it was her sister Caroline and Wickham had been talking about.

"I think that is probably for the best," William nodded. "I won't get you to myself until this is cleared out, right?"

"No, I guess not," Elizabeth admitted. She was too wrapped up in this mess to be able to focus on their little picnic. She was sorry to admit it, but there was no other way. "I'm calling Charlotte right away." She quickly removed her cell phone from her pocket and dialled her friend's number.

_"Charlotte,"_ Charlotte answered, pretty quickly for someone on a date

"Hey, it's Lizzie," Elizabeth said. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

_"There's nothing to interrupt," _Charlotte answered.

"Oh?"

_"I'll tell you later,"_ Charlotte answered. _"What's up?"_

"Are you not with Bill?"

_"Yes, I am."_

"Oh, good. Could you do me a favour and ask him how exactly it is that he knew it was Jane Wickham was allegedly kissing?"

_"Sure,"_ Charlotte answered, and Elizabeth heard her repeat the question to Bill. A moment later she was back, _"He says he heard the Bennet name from Caroline after Wickham had left. Something in the lines of 'That will show those Bennets not to mess with me!' And since he knows you and your family by reputation, he put two and two together and went in search of you."_

"So Wickham was telling the truth?" Elizabeth sighed.

_"Unfortunately yes,"_ Charlotte answered reluctantly. _"Wait, Lizzie, there's more."_

"What's he saying?" William asked.

"I'm waiting," Elizabeth answered.

_"Okay, so apparently Wickham was telling her all about how he knew your family when they entered the room."_

"So, he's not _that_ innocent after all?" A grin spread on Elizabeth's face.

William kissed her grinning lips and whispered, "And totally hot when wickedly grinning." Elizabeth pushed him away.

_ "Well, that depends on how you look on it,"_ Charlotte admitted. _"But I'm guessing, if he was only a little bit smarter, he would have figured out that it was all to with your family and that it in the end would hurt you some how." _

"Thanks, Lottie, go back and enjoy your lunch," Elizabeth said.

_"Can I come over tonight?"_ Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, sure," Elizabeth said.

_"And just so you know. You're totally busted."_

"What?"

_"I saw you with Will in your car… "_

"He's just helping me get Jane's car home," Elizabeth said, matter of fact.

_"Yeah, right,"_ Charlotte answered. _"See you tonight."_ She hung up. Elizabeth stared at the phone.

"Now, can we focus on us?" William asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes," she nodded and took a piece of salami and put in her mouth. "All this plotting and worrying has made me hungry," she said as she noticed William's glance. He sighed impatiently. "What?"

"Do you really think I want to kiss you now that you smell like garlic?"

"Of course," she grinned and stuffed a salami slice into his mouth. "Now you smell just as bad." She smiled triumphantly and placed a kiss on his mouth.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Please be gentle... Oh, and if you have some great additions to the plan, don't hesitate to tell me... _


	29. Accidentally on Purpose

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 29: Accidentally on Purpose**

They were too wrapped up in enjoying each other's company that they didn't notice the clouds that gathered on the horizon. It was not until the first raindrops found their way down through the lushness of the tree that they found themselves caught in the rain.

"My car!" Elizabeth jumped up and started running towards her car that still had the roof down. The interior was exposed to the relentless rain.

"Give me the keys, I'm faster than you," William said.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth objected.

"Wanna bet?" He grinned.

"This is my car, Will! Not some prize," Elizabeth protested, but gave up since William was already halfway to the car.

"The keys?" he called over his shoulder. She threw them to him and he caught them in one hand and continued running to save her car. She smiled and continued in a slower pace, despite the rain, toward her car. She was already as wet as she was going to be.

William managed to pull up the roof before she got to her car. She asked him to pop the trunk and she surveyed its content. In her trunk were a lot of usable items but nothing that were going to help them anyway. It would get wet as soon as she took it out. William came around the car and looked down too.

When she noticed his surprised look, she said: "You never know," with a shrug. Her dad had taught her that there are some things you are supposed to have in your car, should the worst happen. Like a blanket, a flash light, a lighter and wellies.

"You don't happen to have an umbrella or a raincoat in there?" William nodded toward the trunk.

"Of course," she said, rummaged around a bit and then handed him a bright yellow umbrella. "But you are soaking wet already, so I don't think it will do you much good."

"True." He gave it back and she smiled. It didn't look like it was one of those rains that would go on for ever. The sky had already lightened up.

"I think our best option right now is to go back to the oak and hide under those big tree trunks," she said and closed the trunk and started walking toward the big tree.

"Last one there is a rotten egg," William called as he sprinted past her.

She sighed, "So childish," but started running. She really didn't feel like loosing so she accidentally on purpose tripped him as she reached him.

"No fair," he grunted.

"All is fair in love and war," Elizabeth sing sang and laughed.

"How true," William said and grabbed her ankle before she could get away.

"Me and my big mouth," she groaned as she found herself sprawled on the wet ground.

"I know a very effective way to shut it up," William winked.

"Oh, really?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. Of course she knew what he was thinking of, and she really didn't mind being silenced in that way again.

"Yes, really." He moved closer.

"You're really ruining your pants," she said as she eyed the once grey and very nice suit pants, not to mention the shirt.

"I think I can manage," he said.

-xxx-

William didn't mind getting his suit pants dirty, even though it was one of his favourite suits. He could always buy new ones, but he was glad he had taken the jacket off. Making out with Elizabeth in the rain was more interesting than worrying about his clothes. He let himself be drawn into her warm embrace, relished the feeling of her warm lips on his. The contrast to the coolness of the air and rain was exhilarating. He shivered slightly in his wet clothes and wasn't sure if it was due to the wetness or the closeness to Elizabeth. Soon enough he was warm again, on fire, really. William forgot about the rain. He could just as well have been in a warm soft bed, than on a wet field outside of Meryton. As long as Elizabeth was in his arms he was happy.

"This is so not what I had planned," Elizabeth mumbled when his mouth left hers to explore the line of her jaw and neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" William whispered, hoarsely.

"No," she sighed.

William was completely lost in her. He was surprised at how deep his feelings for her really were, and how fast those feelings had developed. Perhaps the attraction between them had always been there, but they had been too stubborn to notice. The fact that they were lying in a field not far from a road, kissing in the rain, and soaking wet didn't bother him one bit.

It was not until cars started honking he realised just how close to the road they actually were. They sat up with equally beet red faces. The looked at each other and burst out laughing. William helped her to her feet. When they turned to walk hand in hand back to the blanket they spotted a deer helping itself to a piece of bread. They watched the deer for a moment, mesmerised by the beautiful animal. Then Elizabeth slowly began to move closer.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm not so sure that is so good for you," she said in a soft voice as not to scare the animal off. It didn't care, however, but continued munching on the bread. When they were a few yards off, the deer sensed them coming closer, it looked up, blinked and trotted off and the Kodak moment was gone.

The rain had almost stopped and the air seemed fresher, clearer somehow. William loved summer rain. All the lovely smells were brought out by the sweet wetness. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

"I love summer rain," he said.

"Me, too," Elizabeth said and started to salvage what was left of their picnic. The rain had kind of busted the mood. She put what could be saved into the basket and the rest in a plastic bag to toss later. "I guess we better get going. I mean, you can't be away from the office for the rest of the day, right?"

"Business is kind of slow during the summer months," he said. "I am at your disposal for the rest of the day, ma'am." He gave a mock bow and offered her his arm.

"How very chivalrous of you, kind sir," Elizabeth said as she nipped the air on both sides of her thighs as if holding out a skirt, and curtsied. She took his arm and let herself be escorted toward her car. She giggled slightly. "I hope you don't change your mind when you're driving Jane's car home."

"What car does she have?" he asked, curiously.

"You'll see," was all Elizabeth said.

"You're such a tease," he commented lightly.

"And you love it," she winked as she dumped the basket in the back seat of her car.

"The jury is still out," William said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You better get used to it."

"I guess I have to loosen up a bit," William admitted as he sat down in the passenger seat. Elizabeth let the roof stay up and cranked the heater up so they would get warm again.

"I can help you with that," she offered. "You're not half as uptight as you think you are. You're just a bit slow in the start." She winked.

"It's just hat I have always had these huge shoes to fill. Dad made it quite clear right from the start what he had planned for me." William shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I don't mind. This is what I wanted to do, but still, I would have wanted it to be my decision, you know?" Elizabeth nodded.

-xxx-

Elizabeth felt a bit sorry for William. It couldn't be easy to be forced into a profession, no matter how much you enjoyed it. Elizabeth couldn't even imagine a life where her parents made life altering decisions for her. Sure, her mother had always had tons of opinions about what her daughters were doing, but nobody really listened to her. In the end both parents were supportive of what ever their children wanted to do.

"Haven't you rebelled?" she asked, remembering a more wild side of him from the past. "I really don't remember you being the submissive type in school."

"And I really wasn't. Why do you think I acted out as I did, but drinking and carelessly dating?" She nodded. "My father wasn't impressed. And then we left. But I did enjoy a whole sabbatical year while tending bars in Boston."

"So, you can show me some tricks in the kitchen as well as behind the bar?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm quite talented in various areas," William said and winked.

"Aren't you full of surprises?" she said.

"I'd like to think so," he murmured, as if not sure on whether she was mocking him or not. She wasn't, she was genuinely surprised.

"You are quite the catch, aren't you?" she observed. "It's a miracle nobody has caught you yet."

"Well, as you probably know, there have been some attempts," he admitted. "But then there was the evil ex..."

"Don't you just hate those?"

"Most vehemently," he nodded and smiled. "At least mine is in another country and not messing with me anymore."

"True." Elizabeth turned into the gravelled drive of Netherfield Park Spa & Recreation Centre. "Back at the scene of the crime."

Snippets of memories of Saturday night came into her head. It seemed a life time away, though it was only two days. So much had happened during those days and so much had changed. Both good and bad, and some truly wonderful.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm just going in to see about our luggage."

"Won't you need help?"

"Good point," she said.

Elizabeth inspected herself in the rear-view mirror and found that it wasn't as bad as she had feared. Her hair was of course wet, but she drew her hands through it and then twisted it up with the help of an elastic band. She was happy to see that the small amount of mascara she had dabbed on, still remained in its place on her lashes and not underneath her eyes. She got out and checked her clothes for mud and grass stains and had to brush a few off but all and all, she was presentable. She was happy that she was wearing black. William had put on his jacket which hid most of the grass stains on his shirt. Elizabeth blushed at the thought of how and why those were on his shirt.

She shook herself and walked decidedly toward the lobby. She still had her key card, but wanted to make sure that everything was in order before just barging into her room. The lady at the front desk eyed them suspiciously, but was professional enough as not to comment. She didn't hurry them in any way, but urged them to take their time. Netherfield would not charge them for the extra day. She asked about Jane, flirted shamelessly with William as she complimented him on the great ball he had hosted, and hoped they would be back soon to enjoy their facilities.

William was all politeness and didn't seem to notice her advances. Elizabeth smiled at the poor girl as she promised to be back shortly with the key card. Elizabeth was glad that she and her sister had packed fairly lightly and that most of their stuff still remained in their bags.

"Is it okay if I change?"

"I'm in no hurry," William answered and made himself comfortable on one of the beds. She took out a clean skirt and blouse from her bag and retired into the bathroom. She didn't know why, since he already had seen every inch of her, but she felt a bit embarrassed to strip in front of him in broad daylight.

-xxx-

William was remembering the time they had spent in this room on Saturday and he smiled. He marvelled at how everything had changed in only a matter of days, really. Netherfield would always be special to him now. So much had transpired within these walls.

He was brought out of his reverie by Elizabeth exiting the bathroom. She didn't look as drenched as she had a moment ago, but cute as a button in her navy blouse and white skirt. Her hair was now parted in two long plaits.

"Hello, Pippi Longstocking," he commented. She scowled at him, but broke into a grin seconds later.

"I'm not half as strong as she, and not at all as rich."

"No, but I bet you are as much fun."

"That I am, that I am," she said and he laughed. "I've got spunk." He stood up and kissed her.

"Yes, you do." He enjoyed the way she snuggled up close to him and encircled his neck.

"Eek, you're getting me all wet again," she shrieked and jumped out of his embrace.

"That's not all bad," he pointed out. And she hit him playfully on the arm.

"I can really do without that clerk's meaningful glances if we remain here any longer," she commented. "She would be heartbroken if she finds out about us like that."

"Whatever do you mean?" William looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, please, as if you didn't notice her longing eyes and drooling mouth?"

"Jealous, are we?"

"Not in the slightest. But I hate to see a grown woman cry."

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Sorry about the delay. Don't really have a good explanation… Anyway, tell me all about your thoughts in a review._


	30. William the Helpful

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 30: William the Helpful**

William had to admit that there would be meaningful glances from several eyes if they delayed their departure any longer. But he could not deny that he wanted to throw her down on the bed and ravish her. This was not really the time, or the place for such indulgences. After one look at her he weighed the pros and cons and chucked the cons out the window and closed the gap between them with one quick step and took her in his arms again, almost violently.

"William?" she protested softly between the kisses.

"Let's give them something to talk about," he murmured. "I really don't care about anyone but you." At this Elizabeth laughed softly and encircled his neck again.

"Now I have to change my clothes again," she whispered. "I'm getting wet…" She closed her mouth before she finished the sentence as she realised the double meaning in that statement. Her face grew red and William grinned.

"That is really too bad," he said. "Let me help you with that…"

-xxx-

Elizabeth did not object when his hands eagerly started unbuttoning her blouse. She hardly recognised herself when she was with William. She had never been this forward or behaved like a horny teenager. Not even when she was a teenager. Then again, she had never wanted someone like she wanted him. He had proven again and again that first impressions didn't last and that they could be very deceiving. He was not the player he had been, or at least had seemed to be, in school. She couldn't believe she had been so wrong about him. Or had she just not wanted to see it?

When they at last emerged from the room with Elizabeth's and Jane's luggage, the previous clerk was long gone and nobody knew for how long they had indulged themselves in her room. Still, Elizabeth's face was a shade redder as she handed the key card to the new clerk.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay with us, and soon come again," the clerk said with a bright smile to both Elizabeth and William. They returned it with smiles and nods.

"I really like this place," Elizabeth said as she exited the main building and started walking toward the parking lot where Jane's car would be.

"Yes, me too."

"Perhaps next time I would actually get to have some of their treatments, too," she said.

"Less scheming and more leisure," William nodded.

"And much less friends and family," Elizabeth added.

"Totally," he agreed. Elizabeth stopped in front of Jane's powder blue Prius and looked expectantly at William.

"Here you go," she said and handed him Jane's keys. He looked at the car and back at Elizabeth.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"How am I even to fit into that little thing?"

"It's not _that_ small," she said, smiling.

"Can't I drive yours?" He looked hopefully with begging eyes at her, but she was not that easily persuaded.

"I don't think so." She turned and walked over to her own car. "Just follow me and I'll see you at Jane's." William groaned.

-xxx-

William looked at the smallish blue car and threw longing looks after Elizabeth's silver cab. He knew she wouldn't change her mind and he slid down into the Prius. It wasn't actually _that_ bad, he told himself. But as he tried to keep up with Elizabeth he missed his Bentley.

He pulled into the parking lot Elizabeth pointed to and got out.

"Was it awful?" she said with a mock compassionate look.

"Yeah, you totally owe me," he said.

"That bad?"

"No, not really. But I wouldn't ever want to have one myself," he said.

"Me neither. But Jane is all about the environment these days," Elizabeth sighed. He handed her the keys. "I'll just be a moment." She turned and walked toward the door. Just as she reached it, it opened and out came Charles.

"Charlie?" William was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I couldn't leave without Jane's forgiveness," Charles said. "What are _you_ doing here, together?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh, William just helped me getting Jane's car back from Netherfield," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Yeah," William nodded.

"Why are your pants dirty?" Charles asked William. William looked down to see that his grey pants were worse than he had realised when they were still wet.

"Someone," he threw a glance at Elizabeth, "tackled me."

"Have you been playing hookey during office hours?" Charles looked astounded. William could easily understand why, he was usually the first to arrive and the last to leave the office.

"You know business is slow during summer," William shrugged.

"I'm just kidding, Will. Don't worry, I won't tell on you," Charles laughed.

"I'm just going to run up to Jane, okay?" Elizabeth made herself scarce before William could say anything.

"So…" William scraped the ground with one foot, wondering what to say. "Jane forgave you?"

"Yes," Charles grinned.

"I'm glad."

"So I see Elizabeth's easy going nature is rubbing off on you," Charles commented lightly.

"She needed help, I happened to be free," William shrugged again.

"I know you, Fitzwilliam Darcy," Charles said. "Nothing is ever that simple when it comes to you." William hated when people called him by his full name. And he hated that Charles did know him well enough to know that this was more serious than William would want to let on. "Especially not when it comes to women."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you love her, you want to kiss her and maybe, just maybe, marry her and have lots of sex and babies," Charles grinned.

"Well, I'm not you," William said, even if every little bit of what his friend was saying happened to be true. "I don't fall that easily."

"No, but when you do, you do it good and hard," Charles said. "I saw the way you were looking after her when she left."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" William said. "Isn't there a plane you need to catch?"

"All right, all right, I can take a hint," Charles said in surrender. "Don't tell me then."

"You will hear everything when I know what this is," William promised. "It's just so new…"

"I get it, Will."

"I'm not sure you do," William said, not wanting his friend to feel offended. "I just don't want to jinx it, you know?"

"Yes. Now, will you take me to the airport?" Charles changed the subject to William's delight.

"Sure." William looked up to see if Elizabeth was anywhere to be found, but she wasn't and he looked back at Charles, dejectedly.

"Just call her already," Charles said.

-xxx-

"So you and Charlie made up, I take it?" Elizabeth said as she handed Jane her car keys. She smiled at her sister's flushed face and disarrayed hair, not to mention her bright smile.

"Yeah," Jane said.

"I'm glad! I'm surprised he dared come here alone."

"Yes, me too. I wasn't very nice to him at the hospital."

"Not without good cause," Elizabeth said.

"How was _your_ day?" Jane asked, looking eagerly at her sister.

"Apart from being caught in the rain, it was great," Elizabeth answered lightly.

"And…?"

"What?"

"That's not the clothes you wore before," Jane said suggestively.

"As I said, it was raining." Jane folded her arms on her stomach, tilted her head to one side and started tapping her foot.

"I'm waiting."

"On what?"

"All the juicy details! Come on, Lizzie! You can't expect me to be satisfied with that?"

"Well, you'll have to make due," Elizabeth said. She really didn't want her sister to know just how well she and William knew each other by now. "Nothing happened. A little tumble on the wet grass, but that was it. Hence the change of clothes."

"Fine," Jane sighed. "Then I won't tell you about Charlie and me."

"Fine," Elizabeth said, exasperated, though she knew her sister wouldn't be able to keep quiet for much longer. Jane looked as she was practically bursting with want to tell all. Before anything more could be said, however, Elizabeth's phone rang. It was William. "Yes?"

_"Hey, it's Will. I'm sorry, but I have to take Charlie to the airport. Hope that's okay," _he said.

"Of course! I think I can spare you," Elizabeth smiled.

_"Thanks for lunch and all,"_ he said.

"I'm the one who should thank you. Without you I wouldn't have gotten Jane's car home."

_"You would have found someone else willing to help, I'm sure,"_ William said.

"But still, I wouldn't have enjoyed myself quite as much with someone else," she pointed out and thought of the various ways she had enjoyed herself in his company and blushed.

_"You flatter me,"_ he said with a small chuckle.

"Say bye to Charlie from me," she said.

_"I'll call you later,"_ he promised.

"Okay. Bye," she said and hung up.

"Seriously?" Jane looked at her with demanding air.

"What?"

"You are so full of shit," Jane smiled.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth gaped.

"Nothing happened, my ass," Jane said. "You know I can read your face as an open book." Elizabeth grew red. "Now, you sit down and tell me everything. I'm your sister; I have the right to know." Elizabeth sank down on the chair and sighed in surrender.

"So… We kissed," Elizabeth admitted.

"And did we like being kissed by Mr Darcy?" Jane wriggled her eyebrows.

"Definitely," Elizabeth nodded.

"And what have you two love birds done more than kissing?"

"Jane," Elizabeth groaned. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You know I will make my own assumptions if you don't tell me yourself," Jane informed her. "Just spill already!"

"I really don't like this side of you," Elizabeth said darkly.

Jane grinned wickedly. "I really don't care. Come on, I know you're dying to tell me everything."

-xxx-

"So, I've asked Jane to come to visit me at home soon," Charles said as they got nearer the airport.

"Okay," William said.

"I figured you and Georgiana would be going home soon and well, perhaps Lizzie and Jane could tag along?" Charles suggested. William thought about this.

"I hadn't really planned on going home this summer. But I guess I could change my mind," he said.

"That would be awesome. How soon do you think?" Charles asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I'll have to arrange stuff at the office first. With you gone, there are tons of things that need to be taken care of before any of us can go on vacation."

"Didn't you just say business was slow?"

"Yes, but there is still things to do. I cannot just leave like that," William said. "I know my parents would be thrilled, but still, it takes a bit of planning. I'm not like you who can pack up and leave within five minutes. I have responsibilities."

"But you will try to come as soon as possible?" Charles was practically begging.

"Of course." William was not sure how his mother would react if he came home, and with a girlfriend in tow, too. Of course, his mother would remember Elizabeth, but he wasn't sure how she would react to the fact that they were now a couple. Especially not after their latest quarrel about his reluctance to settle down.

William saw Charles off and returned home. Georgiana had not come home yet, so he started dinner. He thought of calling Elizabeth but remembered that she had promised to meet Charlotte later and he would not impose on that, but he wanted her all to himself. He had never been the sharing type, and now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go. Perhaps Charles' idea to go to America wasn't so bad after all. His mother would of course demand that they stayed with them, but he thought they could stay in his apartment for most of the time.

He smiled at himself. Here he was making vacation plans for him and Elizabeth, without even asking her if she wanted to go. To introduce her to his parents was a big step, and he wasn't really sure if either of them was ready to take that step yet.

"What are you smiling about?" Georgiana asked and William whipped around, startled. He had been too lost in thought to even hear her come through the door.

"I was just thinking of mum," he said half truthfully.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Charlie asked if we would be going back home soon, and I guessed mum would be pleased if we did."

"I haven't even been gone two weeks," Georgiana protested.

"Not even if I said it was for a good cause? Charlie would be forever grateful if we delivered his girlfriend to him in a very near future," William said.

"I might be persuaded if you promise I can come back?" Georgiana said.

"If it were up to me I would have you living here for ever," William admitted.

"I would love to be away from our parents' prying eyes," Georgiana said.

"I know, I will talk to dad. I guess we really need you now that Caroline is gone," William said. "I'm sure he can spare you."

"What about you and Elizabeth? Do you really want to leave her now that you're together?"

"Who says we're together?"

"I'm your sister, Will," Georgiana pointed out. "I can see it in your face."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Totally."

"And here I thought I was hard to read."

"Perhaps to people who doesn't know you, but to me, not so much," Georgiana grinned. "I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

"Good, because I was thinking of inviting Elizabeth, too."

"Poor woman, can you imagine her facing mum?"

"I think she'll do just fine," William said.

"But how will you fare against our dear mother, when you let her know that, all of a sudden, you are not so against the holy matrimony and love anymore?"

"I think I can handle myself," William said. "I mean, I can handle you and Peter pretty well."

"Oh, just you wait, we haven't even started yet!" Georgiana giggled.

-xxx-

"I'm waiting," Jane said, again.

"Okay, so I guess I'd say Will and I are a couple," Elizabeth finally said. Jane squealed and hugged her tightly.

"I knew it!" Jane seemed check herself and sat down again. "When did you change your mind about him?"

"I don't know, it's all gone so fast. But I guess I have you and the others to thank for that," Elizabeth remarked. "And he happens to be a very persuasive man."

"I've always thought you would be great for each other," Jane said. "By the way, do you have any vacation plans, other than going to Longbourn as usual?"

"Nothing much, really," Elizabeth said. With all that had happened she had totally forgotten that it was summer and vacation soon. "I guess I'll spend as much time as possible avoiding mum."

"Then, please say you'll come with me to visit Charles in Boston?" Jane looked at her. "I mean, you and William, of course." Going with William to the States? That was an interesting thought, Elizabeth mused.

"What? When?"

"As soon as possible?"

"I guess…"

"Yes!" Jane jumped up again, unable to sit still.

"Jeez, calm down."

"Sorry, I just figure it would be easier if you were there," Jane said. "I mean meeting the parents is hard enough without the evil sister involved."

"Oh, right, I had totally banished her from my head," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure it will work out fine. Perhaps we could even get her back while we're there?"

"I would like that," Jane said.

Elizabeth realised that a trip to the States would probably mean that she would be introduced to the Darcys, too. Now that was a scary idea. She hadn't been introduced to someone's parents in a very long time. What if they didn't like her? She remembered Mrs Darcy as a very amiable woman, and she hoped she hadn't changed. Mr Darcy had been away from home a lot and she couldn't really remember anything other than that she had been a bit scared of him. But she guessed she had been liked in the Darcy household as William's friend at least. That was a reassuring thought, she guessed.

"Jeez, meeting the parents," Elizabeth said. "That's kind of a big step."

"Yes," Jane agreed. "Are you ready?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"As ready as I ever will," Jane grinned.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Yeah, so the title sucked but it will have to do. So things will be moving along a bit faster from now on. Hope that's okay with you. Anyway, leave a review and make this authoress happy!_


	31. All Hell Breaks Loose

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:**__ I'm sorry for the delay. I've been in vacation mode for a couple of weeks. Normally that means more writing for me, but not this year apparently. Well, some, but not on this story... But I'm back now, and hopefully the updates will come more regularly again! _

_ One of my kind reviewers asked about how many chapters I'm planning on, and to tell the truth, I'm not sure. This story, as many of my stories, tends to take its own path now and again, and go in directions not even I had thought of. So, depending on the trip over seas, I'm guessing, perhaps at least 10 more chapters. We'll see.

* * *

_

**Chapter 31: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Elizabeth was psyching herself out about meeting the Darcys, without even having been asked to come by their son. Jane claimed Charles would have asked him by now and she was sure William wouldn't say no.

"But still, what if he doesn't ask? I cannot just go there with you, uninvited and all," Elizabeth said.

"So you come as my guest and stay with me and Charlie. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Please, stop worrying! I'm not going to the States without you," Jane said.

"I can't believe I'm working myself up over something that might not be!" Elizabeth groaned. "I don't even recognise myself anymore."

"You're in love. You care about William and therefore what his parents think of you. Not just as his friend but as his _girl_friend," Jane said. "Personally I don't think neither of us have anything to worry about. Parents usually like us."

"You're right," Elizabeth admitted. She threw a glance at her watch and realised the time. "I really have to go, Jane. I promised I'd meet Charlotte."

"Okay, I'll be here, waiting for Charlie to call to say that he got home safely."

"You're such a dork," Elizabeth laughed.

"Shut up," Jane said. "I happen to worry when people go on planes."

"It's supposed to be the safest way to travel," Elizabeth remarked.

"But still..." Jane sighed.

"Yeah, I get it. You're in love." Elizabeth didn't have time to say more because her phone rang. She groaned as she saw who it was. "It's our mother," she said with a sour face. "I wonder what I've done wrong now."

"Just answer it," Jane said. Elizabeth answered the phone after she had said good bye to Jane.

"Mum?"

_"Hey, sweetie,"_ said her mother in sweet tone of voice Elizabeth really didn't care for. Something was definitely up.

"What's up?"

_"When were you going to tell me Charlie's gone?"_

"You say it like it's my fault," Elizabeth sighed. "Besides, a call to Jane would have let you know."

_"Yes, poor Jane,"_ her mother sighed_. "How is she taking it?"_

"Why don't you ask _her_?" Elizabeth suggested.

_"I wanted to talk to you on a different matter,"_ her mother said, lightly.

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth wondered how much her mother knew about what had happened during the weekend. Apart from Jane getting ill, that was. And Elizabeth rescuing William.

_"William Darcy,"_ her mother said. And there it was, the one name she really didn't want her mother even thinking of.

"What about him?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

_"I hear you were getting frisky by the old oak earlier,"_ her mother said and Elizabeth froze. She knew they had been seen from the road, but that someone would actually call her mother about it? She had not counted on that.

-xxx-

Going home to Boston would mean that they would get a chance at getting back at Caroline in her own country. Perhaps it was better and more effective that way, William thought. But it meant that they had to think the plan over. He guessed it could be modified to fit American standards and without the help of Wickham. That was a part of it that William didn't mind modified. He really didn't want that man anywhere near Elizabeth or his sister again. Wickham would get what was coming to him anyway. Perhaps before the trip, he mused. He knew Georgiana would want it.

William didn't look forward to facing his mother with Elizabeth in tow. She would really read a ton of stuff into it. He was even quite sure she would think that they had been together for a while and it was because of Elizabeth he didn't want to be set up with. In any case, his mother was going to be offended and disappointed and believe herself to be the last to know. Suddenly going home didn't seem like such a good plan, but he really had no choice since he had promised Charles.

William groaned. Perhaps having Peter there would ease the introduction. He was the mediator in the family. He had a very good hand with offended women for some odd reason. William knew that it wasn't going to be easy. His mother had a talent for jumping to conclusions faster than anyone could say girlfriend.

He reckoned he could always introduce Elizabeth just as Charles' girlfriend's sister, but dropped it just as quickly as the thought had formed. That would make Elizabeth angry. He guessed that what ever he did, someone would get disappointed.

"What are you mumbling about?" Georgiana came into the kitchen again.

"I'm just worrying about Elizabeth and mum," he said frankly. "Somebody's going to get angry with me, and I don't know how to prevent it."

"Yeah, I'm guessing mum in this case. She'll get so mad at you for hiding this lovely girl from her," Georgiana smiled. "But she'll get over it, I'm sure."

"I don't know, Georgie, not this time," William sighed and took the pot from the stove and portioned up the food on two plates.

"Is Lizzie worth it?" she asked as they sat down with a full plate in front of her.

"Totally!"

"I mean, is she worth the wrath of mum?"

"Yes!" William said truthfully. "I'd do anything for her."

"I still can't believe it! My brother has lost the war on love," Georgiana smiled and was awarded a dark look from her brother.

"Stop it."

"I mean I knew it was bound to happen eventually, but not like this," she continued her musing as she ate.

"Shut up already."

"I'm sorry, I just can't," she said. "I'm just _that_ much in shock..."

"If you're in shock, imagine how mum and dad will react," William said horrified. "Maybe this is not such a good idea after all."

-xxx-

"I don't know what you are talking about," Elizabeth said as she exited her sister's apartment with a shocked look on her face.

_"Sure you do,"_ her mother said. _"I know for a fact that you and Mr Darcy was having a very _intimate_ time on the field by the oak."_

"Is that a crime? I was treating him to lunch because he helping me get Jane's car back from Netherfield," Elizabeth said as a matter of factly.

_"You were treating him to some other things, too,"_ her mother remarked. _"People _saw_ you!"_

"Okay, so just a couple of days ago, you were begging me to be nice to William, and now that I am, you're mad at me?" Elizabeth sank down on the seat of her car.

_"Well,"_ her mother started. _"You know I hate hearing about your escapades from neighbours."_

"Sorry, but there's really nothing to tell."

_"Yeah, right,"_ her mother snorted. _"Snogging in the rain is nothing?"_

"What do you want me to say?" Elizabeth sighed, exasperated. "Yes, William Darcy and I had a picnic lunch out by the old oak. Yes, William Darcy and I might have been seen doing something that could have looked like snogging, but no, we just slipped and tumbled around in the mud. Nothing romantic going on."

_"Elizabeth Francis Bennet!"_ cried her mother, indignantly. _"Do you think I'm _that_ stupid?"_

"Of course not," Elizabeth said. "I'm stating the facts."

_"Fine, if that's how you want to play this,"_ her mother said, _"then I expect you're coming to dinner tomorrow, explaining the pictures in person."_ Elizabeth winced.

"What pictures?"

_"The pictures proving just _how_ frisky you got,"_ her mother said. _"Somebody sent your father an email containing some very interesting snap shots of you and a certain Mr Darcy." _

"I'll be there," Elizabeth said. She was astounded. Who would take pictures of her and William? Why would anyone in their right mind do anything like that? Only one name came to mind and Elizabeth really didn't like the sound of that.

She got out of the car and ran back up to Jane. Her sister looked surprised when she opened the door.

"Lizzie?"

"I'm screwed."

-xxx-

William let the food silence the words he wanted to say to his sister. He guessed this was only the beginning of the mocking that would come from his friends and family. He regretted everything he had said and in his defence, he really never thought he would find anyone to fall in love with.

"Mock me all you want," he said, "I'm too happy to care." Georgiana grinned at him.

"I'm glad. Because it will get worse when Peter sets his mind to it. And Charlie, not to mention the scolding you will get from mum and dad."

"I know," William sighed. He would prepare for the worst. "But I think I can handle it."

"Good for you," Georgiana said. "So, to America we go?"

"Yup. I've promised Charlie, so I really can't change my mind." His phone rang. To his delight it was Elizabeth. "Hey."

_"We're kind of screwed,"_ she greeted. William's face fell.

"What?"

_"Our secret is kind of out."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You know, people in this town actually talk to each other, and apparently takes pictures of unsuspecting picnickers..."_

"Oh," was all William managed to say as the meaning of the sentence sunk in. For some reason, the next thought in his head was, I hope nobody thinks of my parents.

_"Yeah,"_ Elizabeth said. Two short beeps in his phone told him he had a call waiting. He glanced down and saw that it was his mother.

"Crap," he said.

_"What?"_

"My mother is calling on the other line."

_"We are totally screwed." _

"Totally and utterly. Who would do such a thing?" He really didn't want to talk to his mother at the moment, so he ignored the beeping. She would soon call on his cell and when he didn't answer that, to Georgiana. He knew the drill.

_"I can only imagine one with the help of another."_ William knew who she was thinking about, but that person was not in the country. _" But why continue after being caught?" _William didn't have an answer. _"And why drag in our parents?"_

"Oh, I don't know," William sighed. "She's really angry with me I guess." He got up and started pacing the room.

_"What can we do?"_

"I think it's kind of out of our hands," he admitted.

_"I guess..."_ He heard her sigh and he wanted to be there with her, instead of on the phone with her. _"My mother didn't sound too pleased to find out this way. I'm guessing that if it's really Caroline who is behind all this, that's why your mother is calling."_

"So I'm guessing all hell breaks loose in a minute or two," William said.

_"I guess so. So much for taking it slow…"_

"And here we thought we were discrete and clever…" His cell phone rang and he groaned. "Do we have a game plan?"

_"I think we need to find out exactly what these pictures contain before doing anything,"_ Elizabeth said. _"Can you stall for a moment?"_

"Yeah, she'll be calling Georgie in a moment. Why?"

_"I'll check the pictures out."_

"How?"

_"Who do you think set up dad's email account?"_

"Don't you think that's, you know, wrong?"

_"I'll just take a peak."_ William sighed. _"Don't you want to know before talking to your mum?"_

"I guess," William said. He could hear her typing and then cursing. "That bad?"

_"Worse."_

"So you suggest I pick up?"

_"I'm not sure,"_ Elizabeth chuckled softly before she let out a sigh. _"But I don't think you have a choice. If we're lucky, the pictures haven't crossed the ocean yet, and your mother is calling just because."_ He could hear she was trying to sound hopeful.

"I really don't think we are so lucky," William said and raked a hand through his hair. Georgiana's phone rang. He looked at his sister and nodded for her to answer. "And here I worried about introducing you as my girlfriend in Boston. I guess that's the least of my problems now. If I had thought my mother would be disappointed then, there's nothing compared to the wrath I face now."

-xxx-

"Wait," Elizabeth cut in, surprised at hearing him call her his girlfriend.

_"What?"_

"I'm your girlfriend?" She grinned like a fool to her sister.

_"Well, yeah?"_ She could almost hear the shrug.

"Just checking," she laughed softly. "So, I'm having dinner with mum and dad tomorrow, Jane's coming as moral support," Elizabeth said. "And since you are my boyfriend now, and well, quite officially too, you want to tag along? I think I would feel much calmer with you by my side."

_"I would like that."_

"Great. I mean it's not like we can deny that we like each other after these pictures." She scrolled through them again and made a face. It was not as bad as she had feared, but much worse than she had hoped.

_"Just how bad are they?"_

"Well, let's say it's quite clear that we don't hate each other." Elizabeth heard Georgiana's voice sin the background.

_"My mother demands I speak to her,"_ William said.

"Okay, call me later?"

_"Of course,"_ he promised.

"Love you, bye." She hung up before he could answer. The words had just spilled out, as if it was something she always ended a phone conversation with. Jane looked surprised. "What?"

"'Love you?'"

"Well, I do."

"Gosh, you're worse than me."

**-TBC-**

_**Author's note:**__ So much for moving on faster. This story just seems to live it's on life no matter what intentions I have. So, good or bad? Let me know... _


	32. In to the Storm

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:**__ Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I was hoping this chapter would be easy to write, but alas, I was mistaken. I should really stop making promises I cannot keep.

* * *

_

**Chapter 32: In to the Storm**

William was staring at the phone for a moment with half open mouth. Had he heard her right? Had she ended the call with a 'Love you'? The words hit a note in his heart and he felt himself grin.

"Will?" Georgiana waved her cell in front of him. William braced himself as he took the phone from his sister. She gave him an encouraging smile that told him that the pictures had crossed the ocean. He wasn't surprised. If Caroline was behind the photos she knew where it would hit him hardest.

Reluctantly he put the speaker to his ear and said a quiet hello.

_"Fitzwilliam Darcy!"_ began his mother shrilly. He could hear just how upset she was.

"Yes, mother?" he said through gritted teeth and as calmly as possible, as if he didn't know what was coming.

_"I got a very interesting email a few minutes ago,"_ she said.

"Okay," William said, still playing ignorant.

_"What have you been doing over there?"_

"Working?"

_"I hear that you are enjoying yourself with the locals,"_ she said.

"Father always says it's good to know your clientele," William said evasively.

_ "Some a bit better than others?"_ his mother said pointedly.

"Maybe."

_"Don't play dumb with me, Will,"_ his mother said harshly. _"I'm sending you an email, and I hope you have a very good explanation for its contents."_ William groaned slightly.

"I'll do my best." He sat down by his lap top and opened his email. He inhaled slightly as he inspected the photos.

_ "So, anything you want to tell me?" _his mother asked.

"No, not really," William said. The subject read 'What (or rather, who) your son has been doing in England'. The first pictures showed him and Elizabeth in a very tight embrace, covered in mud and kissing passionately. The others were taken during the weekend, not as compromising as the rolling around in mud shots.

_ "Oh, come off it! Who is she?"_

"Elizabeth Bennet," he answered.

_"Oh,"_ his mother said. _"Little Lizzie Bennet?"_ She sounded surprised and her tone was a little bit softened.

"Yes."

_"I see. And how long has this been going on?"_

"Nothing is going on."

_"That doesn't look like nothing,"_ his mother commented. _"When were you going to tell your father and me that you have met someone?"_

"When there was something to tell." William drew his hand through his hair and sighed. "Mother, I was planning on bringing Elizabeth to Boston to meet you in a couple of weeks. And I'm not sure where this is leading. I have no idea."

_ "And here I thought you had decided _not_ to marry,"_ his mother remarked tartly.

"Who says we're getting married?" William sighed exasperated. "As soon as I meet someone you immediately think marriage. I have no idea what is going to happen between us!"

_ "Do you love her?"_ His mother had started to calm down.

"Maybe."

_"William, I'm very disappointed in you."_ William sighed. He hated when his mother said things like that. _"Do you have any idea what if feels like to have some stranger sending you pictures of your son and a woman? Especially when that son hasn't even bothered to tell his parents that there is someone special in his life?"_

"I'm sorry, mum," William said in his softest voice. "But we have just met. You have to believe me! It's not like I planned to meet anyone, let alone Elizabeth Bennet. You of all people should know that. Ask Peter or Georgie about this weekend! You know what Caroline did to Jane Bennet and Charlie, I take it?" His mother said that she did and William continued: "Between that and meeting Elizabeth... I really didn't have time to tell you I might be falling in love."

_"I haven't told your father about this yet,"_ his mother said, and for that William was thankful. His father would really be disappointed in another way than his mother. He would be more worried about what this indiscretion would mean for business. _"Do you have any idea what could happen if these pictures get out?"_

"Yes," William said. "But, seriously, mum, it's not like I've asked to be followed around by some stalker paparazzi!" he exclaimed angrily. "I have a pretty good idea of who's responsible, too." Though he dearly hoped that that someone would have the decency to keep the matter between himself and his family and not send the picture further, but he wouldn't trust that for the world.

_"I know, William, but imagine my surprise and horror when I opened this email!"_

"I know, mother," he said soothingly. "But believe me when I tell you that I would have told you if I thought there was anything to tell or something you needed to know." His mother seemed to be calmed by this speech. "And _if_ I was getting married, you would be the first to know."

-xxx-

Elizabeth was pacing her living room when there was a knock on her door. She flung the door open, half expecting, and half hoping it would be William. Her heart sunk the tiniest of bits when she saw that it was Charlotte.

"You look miserable," Charlotte commented.

"Yes, well, my day isn't really going as planned," Elizabeth sighed as she led her friend into her living room. "Pizza?" She held up the menu from one of the places that delivered. Charlotte nodded and sank down on the couch.

"I bet your day was better than mine," Charlotte said. Elizabeth eyed her friend. Charlotte looked tired and quite depressed.

"I'll bet a pizza," Elizabeth said and took the phone to call the pizza place. "What are you having?" She made their order and was promised that the pizza would arrive within 30 minutes. "Beer?"

"Don't mind if I do," Charlotte said. Elizabeth handed her the open bottle and plopped down next to Charlotte on the couch and sighed.

"And it started so well," she said.

"Yes, tell me about it. I usually hate Mondays, but this one had potential of being great," Charlotte agreed.

"Hear, hear," Elizabeth clinked her bottle against Charlotte's.

"So how come you're looking so grim? Last I saw you, you were flying down the road with William by your side, grinning like a fool," Charlotte commented.

"Well, _that_ part of the day and the following three hours were great," Elizabeth replied.

"Do enlighten me," Charlotte pleaded. "I'm really in need of some good news."

"The good news is, your little match making scheme worked." Charlotte clapped her hands excitedly.

"Pray, continue telling me just how good the scheme worked?" Her eyes glittered.

"I think you'll have to make due with that," Elizabeth said, soberly. "There is more news, but they are not as good. I don't even know where to begin…" She got up and got her laptop. "See for yourself."

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

"And you are…?"

"Kissing, yes."

"And who has…?"

"I have a pretty good guess."

"So…?"

"My father was sent these by email."

"And Will's?"

"Most probably."

"Damn."

"Pretty much."

"I guess you win," Charlotte said after a moment's consideration. "My day was bad, but not as bad."

"Yeah, I kind of got those vibes earlier," Elizabeth said. "What happened?"

"Apparently Bill Collins is kind of engaged to Anne de Burgh!"

"What?" Elizabeth's mouth fell open in surprise. "Gawky Bill and Anne?"

"Yes, and the mother, of course, does not approve."

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Yes, it's not like I was madly in love or anything. I just liked his quiet attention and interest. I guess I was a bit too forward. And they were apparently in a bad place, since she had agreed to meeting William and all that." Charlotte sighed and drew a hand through her hair.

"But why was it so important for him to meet me, if you were not really that in to him?"

"I don't know," Charlotte admitted and shrugged. "He seemed to want to know you since you are related in some strange way. Or maybe he wanted to get to know William through you because William knows, or at least his mother does, Anne's mother. I don't know…" Charlotte sighed.

"Oh," Elizabeth said.

"Perhaps Bill wanted some back up or something."

"Is Mrs de Burgh really so bad?"

"Apparently?" Charlotte gave her a lopsided grin. "Why can't I meet someone who is ready to be with me and is not in a bad place or involved with someone else?"

"You will, promise," Elizabeth said as the door bell rang to announce their pizzas. "Besides, I didn't really think you cared that much?"

"I don't… But now that both you and Jane are in semi happy relationships, I kind of feel left out," Charlotte shrugged and got out her purse to hand over a couple of bills to pay for the pizza.

"My treat," Elizabeth pushed her offering hand away as she made her way to the door. Charlotte went into the kitchen to fetch them cutlery and napkins, they usually ate directly from the box.

"Enough about bad news," Charlotte said as Elizabeth put down their pizzas on the table. "Let's talk about you and the handsome Mr Darcy."

-xxx-

William had managed to calm his mother down and she was now chatting happily about his future with Elizabeth, even if he again and again begged her not to jump to conclusions like that. When she didn't listen he turned a deaf ear and began forming another plan of revenge. He only wished he could know for sure who had sent the pictures. He needed an expert. He guessed Elizabeth would be up to the task, but he preferred to try with Peter first.

"Okay, mum," he tried to get her attention again. "I really need to go now."

_"Oh, am I keeping you from your girlfriend?"_ she said very pointedly and giggled.

"If I say yes, will you let me go?"

_"Totally,"_ she said.

"Then yes, you are keeping me from my girlfriend," he said.

_ "__Then we better hang up,"_ she tittered and they said their good byes. William shook his head, smiling. If he had known it was that easy to get off the hook, he would have invented a girlfriend long ago.

"What are you smiling about?" Georgiana eyed him suspiciously.

"Our mother is incorrigible."

"Tell me about it," Georgiana said. "So, are you forgiven?"

"Sort of," William shrugged. "But I'm guessing she won't be completely satisfied until I'm married."

"Who sent the pictures? Was it Caroline?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so. Who else would want to do anything like that?"

"Beats me," Georgiana said. "That even Caroline would go to such lengths is beyond me."

"I'm going to call Peter and ask him if he can trace the email address. I know he likes that sort of thing and considers himself to be a computer whiz."

"He would love that," Georgiana agreed. "And now it's even more acute to make a game plan."

"Yes, we will have to have a little war meeting, I think." William picked up his phone and called Peter. As he answered he said: "You better come over here. There has been a development." Peter didn't need to be asked twice, but readily told his friend that he would be there within 15 minutes.

"What a day!" Georgiana exclaimed as she sank down on the sofa.

"What a weekend!" William added, and sat down next to her and closed his eyes as if tired. "Who would have thought so much could happen in such a short time!"

"But not all was bad, right?" Georgiana said pointedly.

"No, some of it was pretty great," William confessed and opened his eyes again. "I just wonder when it's going to stop. I just want to spend some time with my new girlfriend, without any of our parents or friends," he said with a sideward glance at his sister, "intruding on our privacy."

"You will," Georigana said. "You could always go away together."

"I was thinking of taking her to Messina after we've been to America." Georgiana cocked an eyebrow.

"You must be serious about her if you are thinking of taking her to that old place."

William only smiled in response. The old vineyard on Sicily had been in the family for generations, but was run down and not very productive as of late. But it had a beautiful chateau and was picturesque enough for the family to go there when ever they could. William had not been there for a couple of years, and was now thinking of how lovely it would be to sit in the sun in Italy under an olive tree and be merry.

"I guess I am," he said at length. "I should call her…"

-xxx-

Charlotte and Elizabeth had a pleasant evening despite of their less fun afternoon. Elizabeth almost forgot about the pictures and William, which was good since he didn't call until late that night just after Charlotte had said good night.

_"Hey,"_ said his dark voice softly as she answered.

"About time," she remarked half serious.

_"I thought you wanted some time with Charlotte without interruptions,"_ he said.

"Yes, but not hours…" She was too aware that she was missing him too much for such a short relationship, so she shook herself and she made herself more businesslike. "How did it go with your mum?"

_"She'll survive,"_ he said. _"And forgive us eventually for keeping this very important piece of information from her."_

"I'm glad," Elizabeth chuckled.

_ "But, just a heads up, I think she is expecting to plan a wedding in a not too far future. __Keep that in mind when you see her."_

"_When_ I see her?" Elizabeth decided to play ignorant. He hadn't really asked her yet, had he?

_"I thought Jane had spoken to you. I have promised Charlie to bring you two to Boston very soon."_

"Oh." A beat then; "Meeting the parents? That's kind of, you know, big."

_"I'm meeting yours tomorrow, aren't I?"_

"Yes, well…" she said. "But that's still in the same country… I'm going overseas to see your parents."

_"So, you don't want to come?"_ There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm just teasing you," she said.

_"Will you ever stop?" _He sighed.

"Probably not…" she chuckled. "I'd love to come to Boston. But you have to admit it's kind of intimidating."

_"You'll be fine. It's not like you haven't met them before."_

"Yes, but then I was just the friend. Now I'm the _girl_friend. Big difference."

_"You'll be fine. They will love you. My father doesn't know about the pictures, though, and hopefully it will stay that way."_

"Have you seen them now?"

_"Yes, mum forwarded them to me. They weren't as bad as I had feared."_

"No, but still bad enough."

_"I have put Peter on tracing the email address."_

"I bet he's very smug right now," Elizabeth remarked.

_"Smug doesn't cover it,"_ William replied. _"He is so very pleased with himself that he thinks he should get a medal or something."_

"Ha ha, maybe we should name our first born after him," Elizabeth added before thinking. She bit her tongue and braced herself for his answer.

_ "Don't say that to him. He will hold you to it!"_ William said in mild horror. _"Listen to us… Talking about our future children…" _He didn't finish the sentence and Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She had been the one to bring it up. She ran a hand through her hair and chewed a bit on her lip before answering.

"Yeah," she said at length. "We're taking giant steps now, apparently." No more baby steps or taking it slow. That was all behind them. Somebody had been kind enough to inform their parents about their relationship, there was really no turning back. They were quite the item. Her stomach lurched at the thought of her bearing his children.

Children had never really been something she had thought about before. She had always thought of it as Jane's thing, settling down, marrying, having children and being supermum. Herself, not so much. Basically she had never thought of meeting someone who would have inspired those thoughts and feelings in her. Now, with William, it didn't sound too bad. Having a house, a sensible car and two or three little rascals running around in the yard outside.

_"So it seems,"_ William said and brought her out of her reverie. _"Are you scared?"_

"Totally!"

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note:**__ I'm hoping to get the next chapter out fast this time, but I'm not making any promises anymore. Hope you thought the chapter worth the wait, though. Thanks for bearing with me!_


	33. First Impressions Doesn't Always Last

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 33: Because First Impressions Doesn't Always Last**

Elizabeth was not looking forward to dinner with her parents that evening. She feared that all her sisters would be in place as well as her mother and father. Dinner in the Bennet household with everyone there was usually quite fun. But that was when she was not the object of attention. Having William there would help a little, but not enough. Besides, she was beginning to regret inviting him at all. She had wanted to shield him as long as possible from her family. Her father, she guessed, was pretty tolerable and so was Jane, but the rest? Not so much. She hadn't even told her mother she would be bringing a guest. She knew that was a little bit evil, but she didn't care. She wasn't worried that there wouldn't be enough food. Her mother always cooked for a full battalion. Elizabeth would so enjoy the look on her mother's face when she walked in with William on her arm.

She was back at work and a bit of catching up to do since she had been absent a couple of days. Her mind was not there, though. She was worrying of all sorts of things and was happy that she wasn't doing anything that required a lot of focus. She was filling out the report from Netherfield to hand into the accounting department, fiddled with a website and before she knew it the day was over, too soon she thought.

It was with a heavy heart she went home to change into something appropriate for meeting the angry parent over dinner. Her mother had always had a thing for dressing up to dinner and Elizabeth thought that if she was going to get interrogated, she'd better look the part. She put on black pant suit with a cream coloured blouse underneath. That would make her feel more confident than she was. To top off the attire she drew her hair back into a French twist. She could look all business if she wanted to. Her mother would probably frown at the lack of colour, but Elizabeth didn't care.

William had said he would pick her up a quarter to seven and she was eagerly awaiting his arrival. She hoped he wouldn't mention her bringing up children yesterday. She wasn't sure what she would answer to that. She was usually not the kind of girl who was thinking of children and marriage and how that idea had gotten into her head was beyond her. That she also uttered the words to William was mortifying.

A quiet knock on her door brought her out of her moody reverie and she squared her shoulders and took a couple of deep breaths before opening the door. He looked very calm and collected where he stood nonchalantly leaning against the wall.

"Are you ready?" he asked and pushed off the wall.

"Yes," she replied, took her purse and locked the door.

"You look lovely," he said in a low voice as they walked toward the elevator. Elizabeth felt herself blush at the compliment.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she observed and eyed his blue shirt, underneath a navy sports jacket and dark washed jeans.

"Thanks." They remained silent in the elevator and until they got to his car that was parked on the curb.

"Flowers and wine?" Elizabeth cocked a questioning eyebrow as she spotted the bottle and bouquet on the passenger seat.

"I want to make a good first impression," he shrugged before getting into his car.

"Like that's going to help?"

"I hope so. I really don't want your parents thinking ill of me."

"Don't worry. My mother has practically been begging me to be nice to you since you got back."

"Oh?" It was Elizabeth's time to shrug in her seat.

"Lucky for you first impressions doesn't always last," she said with a crooked smile.

"I'm glad," he smiled and eased the car into the traffic on the high street.

"Besides, opinions can change," she said.

"Absolutely," he agreed.

"And some people just happen to improve on closer acquaintance. All this talk about love at first sight is just nonsense."

-xxx-

William wasn't entirely sure that he agreed with everything Elizabeth said. But he agreed on that most people did improve once you got to know them a little bit better. And some didn't.

It wasn't that William was nervous about meeting Elizabeth's parents; it was just that he really didn't know what to expect. He hated the feeling of not being in control. He hadn't been that much at her place when they were younger, basically because Elizabeth had preferred playing with boy toys rather dolls.

He had gathered that she wasn't very fond of her mother but loved her father dearly. From what William remembered, Mrs Bennet had been as loud as Mr Bennet was quiet. Their last encounter had not changed that memory. Mrs Bennet was, if possible, even louder and poor Mr Bennet was even more quiet and timid. That Mrs Bennet was eager to marry her daughters off to the first bidder didn't really help her. Hopefully she would be one of those who proved that first impressions were deceiving.

Elizabeth seemed oddly excited as they pulled up outside her parents' home. Almost giddy.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously when they stood outside the rood.

"Yes. I can't wait to see my mother's face when she sees you."

"You haven't told them I'm coming too?" He wasn't really surprised, but he hated to impose on people like that.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I wouldn't give her that satisfaction." William just shook his head. Suddenly he missed his own parents. He would never have dreamed of doing something like that to his parents. Even if his mother always assured everyone that more is merrier she didn't like being surprised by extra guests. She preferred a heads up on beforehand, at least the same day and got very anxious when people just showed up uninvited. It usually worked out just fine, but the one bringing the extra guest would sure never do it again.

Mrs Bennet had an irritated look on her face when she opened the door. Elizabeth had rung the doorbell instead of just walking in as he assumed was customary among the Bennet family even if they didn't live there anymore. But when she spotted William her face brightened instantly and she was all smiles and how do you dos.

"William I didn't know you were coming." A sideward glare at her daughter, then: "Lizzie must have forgotten to mention it."

"I hope I'm not intruding, I wouldn't dream of-"

"Nonsense!" Mrs Bennet cut him off and ushered them into the vestibule. Elizabeth eyed her mother suspiciously, but said nothing. William guessed this was not the response she had been aiming for. "Would you like anything to drink?" Mrs Bennet asked William with batting lashes as soon as they had removed their jackets.

"I'll just have a glass of water for now, thanks, Mrs Bennet."

"Oh, please, call me Fanny," she tittered. William could hear Elizabeth groan from behind him. Mrs Bennet had taken hold of his arm and was dragging him into the dining room.

"I'll just serve myself then, shall I?" came Elizabeth's irritated voice.

"You know where everything is," her mother said as she opened a bottle of sparkling water. "Why don't you get a plate for William when you're at it?" Mrs Bennet threw her a pointed glance.

"Sure," Elizabeth muttered and left the room.

"Now, William," Mrs Bennet said. "Come and sit down by me." She led him toward a sofa. "My husband and children will be here shortly."

"All your children?" William asked.

"Yes, all my daughters are here today," Mrs Bennet smiled. "Kitty and Mary are home from school. You haven't met them, yet."

"No," William replied and took a sip of his water, instantly wishing it was something stronger. But he was going to drive Elizabeth home. He was sure her parents wouldn't want her driver to be drinking.

-xxx-

Elizabeth took her refuge in the kitchen for a while, even if she felt sorry for William being left alone with her mother she was fairly confident that he could fend for himself. He seemed the type to be able to charm irritated mothers without having to break a sweat.

She found Jane and her father bending over the pots and pans. It smelled deliciously.

"Hey," she said and gave her father a one armed hug and her sister too.

"Lizzie, you made it!" her father said with a smile.

"You sound like it's been years since we last saw each other," Elizabeth remarked. "It's only been a day."

"It feels like ages," her father said. "Your sisters arrived yesterday. _All _of them."

"I feel for you, dad," Elizabeth said with a sympathetic look.

"Well, at least today, you and Jane are here to even the scores out." Elizabeth only smiled.

As on cue, Lydia trotted into the kitchen followed by Kitty and Mary. More hugs were given and the kitchen was filled with chatter about school, boys and clothes. Kitty and Lydia had been inseparable throughout the years, but Kitty had surprised the family by going to University while Lydia hopped from one job to the other trying to find herself.

Mary was the middle child that never really seemed to connect with the rest of them. She had always gone her own way, and lately she had been back backing in Italy for a couple of weeks and had lots to talk about, but nobody wanted to listen to her ramblings about the majestic castles and churches and monasteries she had been exploring. Elizabeth tried for a couple of minutes, but was sidetracked by William's laughter from the dining room. The kitchen fell silent.

"I brought William," Elizabeth shrugged when all eyes turned to her. Kitty and Lydia immediately ran out of the kitchen to inspect the newcomer. Elizabeth could hear Lydia informing her sister about how gorgeous William Darcy was and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night. She hoped her mother wouldn't dare bringing up the pictures in front of the whole family at least. Especially not with William there. She wouldn't dream of offending a potential son in law.

"So, are you two dating now?" her father asked with raised eyebrows.

"Haven't my mother said anything?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Well, she said that you had been seen with him, but nothing more."

"Oh." Secretly she was glad, that meant her father hadn't seen the humiliating pictures.

"But I thought you didn't like him," her father said.

"I didn't," she answered and took a cucumber slice and popped into her mouth. "But things change. People change…"

"Very true," her father nodded. "He seems a bit too serious for you, though."

"Not when you get to know him," Elizabeth defended. "Perhaps I need someone serious to even my lively personality out." She shrugged as she said it. She had realised just how well they fitted together in every aspect of their lives. _Opposites do attract_, she mused. She wouldn't go as far as to say that he completed her, but it wasn't far off.

"As long as you are happy," her father said and gave her a peck on the cheek as he passed on his way out to greet the visitor. Elizabeth stared after him. She would have expected some degree of mocking in his response, but none.

"So, are you okay?" Jane asked.

"I guess," Elizabeth said.

"Not so bad as you had hoped?"

"The day isn't over yet," Elizabeth said darkly.

-xxx-

William was trying to enjoy being the centre of attention. He replied to the million questions they bombarded him with as patiently as he could. The younger sisters were the ones who asked the most questions. About America, about his sister, about, well, basically everything they could think of. He noticed Elizabeth's shocked glances at the nerve of her sisters, but William only smiled benevolently as she rolled her eyes at him for the eleventh time. Mr Bennet sat in silence for most of the time, only bemusedly watching the scene in front of him. He scowled at his younger daughters from time to time, but never said anything.

"How is you mother, William?" Mrs Bennet asked when her daughters finally let the food silence them.

"She is well, I believe," he replied. "I talked to her yesterday." Mrs Bennet smiled knowingly but said nothing. William was happy that the pictures had not come up. He had half expected Mrs Bennet to ask him what his intentions were with her daughter, but so far so good.

"Is she coming to visit soon?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"I don't think so," William answered. "But I will be going home for a visit soon. I was planning on taking two of you daughters with me." He winked at Elizabeth.

"Oh?" Mrs Bennet turned to Elizabeth. "And when were you planning to tell me this?"

"It was decided yesterday," Elizabeth groaned. "Jane is going too, to see Charlie."

"And when is this little trip going to take place?" Mrs Bennet's voice was annoyed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Well, Charlie was quite anxious for me to bring Jane as soon as possible. But I need to manage a few things before I can leave," William said.

"I see," Mrs Bennet said. William was confused at her response at this information. She had seemed so pleased with Charles' interest in Jane and had been talking loudly about the great match and how well they suited each other. This was quite the contrary. He could see that the rest of the Bennets were as surprised as him.

"I thought you wanted me to be with Charlie," Jane said quietly.

"And it really doesn't matter what you think, we are all grown-ups and able to make our own decisions," Elizabeth added in a not so grown up tone.

"I'm just surprised that all seems to have forgotten that _I_ was the one who bore you all for nine months, had very painful deliveries and was the one you used to tell everything, but now I'm apparently the last to know anything at all," Mrs Bennet blurted in an offended tone. All her daughters made disgusted noises, Elizabeth and Jane were blushing, mortified. Too much information, apparently. William knew the symptoms. His mother had did sometimes play the guilt-card.

"Calm down, Fanny," said her husband in a tired voice, as if he had heard this rant a million times.

"No, I know when I'm not needed," Mrs Bennet said.

"You have to face the fact that our daughters are old enough to not wanting to share every little detail about their lives with you," Mr Bennet said with a kind smile. "We must make do with what little they do tell us, and not pressure them. If you do, soon you will hear nothing of them, my dear."

"Yes, please stop the guilt trip, mum," Elizabeth said exasperated. "We have company." She threw William an apologetic look. Mrs Bennet seemed to check herself and was soon smiling at William as brightly as she had done a few minutes ago.

"How nice of you to help your friend," she said. "And very nice of you to invite my girls."

"Yes, you should have seen Charlie's relieved face when I promised I would bring him Jane soon." He wasn't sure of exactly how much they knew of what had happened at Netherfield. Elizabeth hadn't said if she had told them the whole story or not. It wasn't really anything they needed to know. But at the same time he thought that the world needed to know who Caroline Bingley really was, though he felt that he was not the one to inform the Bennets of it.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was sure she had never blushed so much in her life as she had during that dinner. Everyone was so nosy. On top of that her mother decided to play martyr and feel sorry for herself. Elizabeth guessed it was her way of getting back at her for the pictures. Her mother was actually quite charming and not her usual loud self. Apart from that outburst of self-pity, that was. Perhaps William intimidated her.

After dinner William and she joined her father in his library for a night cap. William only accepted a tiny splash of whiskey but was soon talking away with her father. When alone with them, her father was not as timid as he was when his wife was present. He was actually entertaining and funny to be with when he was on his own turf. He and William found that they had a lot in common. Both loved whiskey, they enjoyed a good book, had been rowing in school and enjoyed the guilty pleasure of a cigar now and then. When they started on cars, Elizabeth excused herself and went in search of a bit more oestrogen filled company.

"So, William seems nice," her mother remarked as she walked into the living room and slumped down on the sofa.

"He is," Elizabeth agreed.

"And he's taking you to Boston?"

"He is," Elizabeth repeated.

"To meet his parents?" Elizabeth knew this was her mother's way of trying to find out just how serious this new relationship was.

"Not only because of that. Charlie wanted Jane to come, and that's the main reason we're going."

"That's kind of serious," her mother remarked.

"I know," Elizabeth sighed.

"And since you brought him here, you must be serious about him," her mother concluded.

"I guess I am," Elizabeth admitted, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Mouths fell open in surprise. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I knew it was bound to happen sometime even if you have been fighting it for so long," Jane commented. Elizabeth threw her a dark look. "What?" Her sister shrugged.

"No comments," Elizabeth muttered. "It's all so new," she turned to her mother, "don't go planning a wedding for us just yet, okay?"

"Fine," her mother said. "I'll start with Jane's." She grinned wickedly at her eldest daughter who groaned exasperatedly.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Happy? On to Boston, next!_


	34. Give me a Ticket for an Aeroplane

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's Note:** I'm so, so sorry for the delay. The only excuse I have is that I'm pregnant (again, pardon my over-revealing nature) and have been feeling quite shitty for the last couple of weeks, but it's getting better now and I hope I get some inspiration thanks to that! I want to thank those of you who have visited my blog and sent me words of encouragement and congratulations! I love you guys, and I'm so sorry I keep disappointing…_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Give me a Ticket for an Aeroplane**

William was quite surprised that he had survived the evening and he was happy that he had followed Elizabeth to dine with her parents. It hadn't been nearly as bad as he had feared. Of course there had been times when Mrs Bennet should have kept her mouth shut, her daughters had been mortified more than once during the evening, but all and all, it had been quite pleasant. It was so totally different from his quiet family dinners.

It was quite late when his large car came to a smooth stop at the curb outside Elizabeth's apartment. Both seemed a bit tired after an evening in the Bennet household.

"Nightcap?" Elizabeth offered and William considered for a moment.

"I really need to get an early start tomorrow, but dinner this weekend?"

Elizabeth pouted slightly, "Do you know how many days there are until the weekend?" She peered up on him from under her eyelashes, looking quite adoringly stubborn.

"Yes, but I really need to focus if I'm going to be able to take a few weeks off…" he trailed off. "And I think we are too old to be with each other every waking moment." Elizabeth didn't look as if she agreed, but she said nothing. Instead she freed herself from the belt and got hold of her handbag.

"Do you always have to be so grown up?" she said as she started to open the door.

William smiled, "At least one of us have to." She turned back and bent over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. William wasn't satisfied with a small peck and let his hand trail up her arm and rest on her shoulder, holding her still. She sank down in her seat again.

"I guess I'll know what you talk about when I'm your age," she teased.

"I'm not _that_ old," he remarked gruffly. Two years is really nothing at our age, he thought.

"Older than me," she smiled.

"I'll show you that there is some life in this oldie, yet," he grumbled and let his lips crush down on hers.

-xxx-

Jane could hardly sit still in her seat as the plane started moving. Elizabeth chuckled slightly as she watched her older sister.

"You have only been away from each other for two and a half weeks," she commented lightly. "And you've been talking on the phone almost every day. Not to mention the web camera conversations…"

"So?" Jane asked. "At least you and Will have been spending lots of time together, while me and Charlie have been forced to keep a long distance relationship."

"I'm just saying…"

The last couple of weeks had been filled with mostly work but some play in between. William had shown her that he really was a decent cook and a very considerate boyfriend. Elizabeth had never been more spoiled in her life.

Now here they were, leaving the gate on Heathrow airport and on their way to Boston. It's wasn't only nervousness for the flight itself that sent Elizabeth's stomach lurching with excitement, it was the whole situation; meeting the parents, going abroad and being on vacation with William, the boyfriend.

She could count the times she had been on an airplane on one hand. With a family of five children, the Bennets hadn't really been the kind of family that travelled by plane, or at all as a matter of fact. Elizabeth and Jane had been with their aunt and uncle, the Gardiners, in Paris once, but that was really all. Trips in the minivan to visit the Lake District and other parts of the country didn't really count.

Jane was still having trouble sitting still when they were airborne. The other passengers, including Georgiana on the other side of the aisle were beginning to eye her suspiciously.

"Please, sit still," Elizabeth said. "Settle down. If you don't, I'm going to slip you something in your drink. I cannot really stand 7 hours with you fidgeting." Her sister pouted slightly but became still. Elizabeth turned her attention to William who sat on her other side and smiled. "Can you believe her?" she mouthed.

"Kind of," he answered quietly. "I would probably be just as excited if I had been away from you for several weeks." At that Elizabeth could only respond with a smile. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she had become just as lovey-dovey as she had sworn never to be again. Scarcely a day had gone by without them being together. Whether it was a lunch date, a walk, coffee, dinner and a movie or simply an evening of cuddling on the couch, they were in the nearest inseparable.

"You're such a dork," she snorted, but smiled with rosy cheeks. She leant over the armrest and tried to snuggle as close as she could to his warm body. It wasn't easy. Airplane chairs weren't really made for cuddling. He brushed her cheek with his knuckles before placing a soft kiss on her lips. An exaggerated sigh from Jane broke them apart.

"God, could you be more adorable?" Jane complained with another sigh. "Just remember, payback is a b i t c h." Both Elizabeth and William laughed at Jane's censorship. Jane always spelled out bad words like that, even when she was out of her classroom. It was a habit that was kind of endearing but irritating at times.

"I think we'll be even. You and Charlie were kind of disturbing at times too," Elizabeth informed her.

"We were not!" Jane objected.

"Yes, you were. Only you don't remember, because you didn't have to witness it," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But that's okay, I love you anyways."

-xxx-

William was kind of excited to be going home. He felt that he had made some difference in the Meryton office, and that his father would be proud. Peter was to stay behind for another week to run the office, and then join them in Boston.

Peter hadn't had any luck with running the trace on the email address that had sent the pictures. William wondered if Caroline had had a bit of help there too. She wasn't that competent when it came to computers. It bothered William some that they hadn't found out anything, but Peter was still hopeful and was going to continue the search.

Charles was investigating a suitable venue for Caroline to be exposed in. His father and mother were still not totally convinced that Caroline was to blame for it all, but Charles continued operation persuasion. Mr Bingley did have a soft spot for his daughter and didn't really see her bad sides that everyone else did.

After lunch had been served, William settled down in his seat with a book and took hold of Elizabeth's hand. He pressed it gently and smiled as she tore her eyes from the movie that was showing. She lifted one of the head phones and looked at him inquisitively.

"I love you," he mouthed and grinned.

"Me too," she mouthed back, then turned back to the screen and put on the head phones again. William returned to his book, but soon drifted off to sleep. He woke much later, and was kind of happy that he had managed to sleep a bit to fight off the worst of the jet lag.

"Hey, sleepy head," Elizabeth said. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" William sat up straight with a feeling of alarm.

"No…" he said hesitatingly. "What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing that can be repeated…" Elizabeth smiled teasingly.

"Seriously?" William looked at her with disbelief.

"Oh, yes." Her eyes twinkled and she winked at him. "But don't worry, I think I was the only one who heard you." He made a grunt of an answer and looked away. "Better than snoring, I'd say," she commented.

"I'm not so sure," he answered. Suddenly he was very worried about what he might have said. He tried to remember what he had dreamed, if he had dreamed at all. Nobody had said anything about talking in his sleep before. You'd thing that was something a previous girlfriend would have brought up, right?

Before Elizabeth could say anything more on the subject the captain's voice came through the speakers, informing them that they were about to begin the approach to Logan Airport and that they should please fasten their seatbelts.

-xxx-

Jane was again bouncing in her seat, but this time Elizabeth let it pass. Charles would be down there waiting and if it had been William, Elizabeth knew she would have acted similar. Elizabeth's excitement laid elsewhere. William had told her that his parents would be meeting them at the airport. Even if she had met the Darcys before, this was so not the same as when she was the little tomboy hanging out with William at age twelve. She remembered Mr Darcy's steely gaze as well as Mrs Darcy's welcoming smile.

William took her hand as they entered the luggage reclaim. He squeezed it encouragingly as if he could sense her nervousness. Jane was skipping down the hall toward the appointed belt where their bags would appear shortly and Elizabeth and William had a hard time keeping up with her. Georgiana was struggling with her trolley, but tried her best to follow in their wake.

"You will be fine," William ensured her as they moved toward the exit and the waiting hall.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

Jane rushed out and was soon in the arms of her waiting boyfriend. They were kissing like maniacs before Elizabeth and William had even made it through the doors.

"Ick," came Georgiana's response to the scene before her.

"You have never been in love and away from that love, I take it," Elizabeth remarked.

"True, but still... We're in public," Georgiana said, with an half disgusted face.

"Oh, come on, sis," William said and threw an arm around her. "You will have your share of public display yet. Remember, mother is coming to pick us up." As on cue, Mrs Darcy's voice came trilling toward them

"Gigi! Willy! Over here!" Elizabeth braced herself for the inevitable meeting, drew a deep breath and let it out again.

Mr Darcy remained in the background as his wife made it through the crowd towards her children. One would have thought they had been away from each other for a year or two, not a couple of months, on the way she was behaving. Elizabeth stood back as Mrs Darcy flung herself into William's arms. She didn't want to be in the way of their reunion. She moved discretely toward Charles and Jane instead, because she started to feel neglected by the Darcys.

"Hey, where are you going?" William's hand caught her elbow. Mrs Darcy was now draped around her daughter instead.

"I was going to Jane," Elizabeth said evasively. "Besides, I felt like an intruder." She nodded toward Mrs Darcy and her affectionate display toward her daughter.

"Don't mind mum," William said. "Georgiana is her baby still, you know." Elizabeth could see that Georgiana was beginning to protest under the kisses and hugs. When her mother didn't stop her father stepped in and mildly dragged his wife away from their daughter.

"That's quite enough, dear," he said firmly. "Let the poor child breathe for a moment." He drew his daughter into a one armed hug and held her tight against his chest. "We have missed you, you know kid." He kissed her on the head.

"Da-ad," Georgiana said in a complaining voice.

"And this is little Lizzie Bennet, I take it," Mrs Darcy said and turned to Elizabeth and William. She eyed Elizabeth up and down. Elizabeth felt a bit uneasy under the scrutinising glance and tried unconsciously to smooth out any creases on her jeans and fidgeting with her hair. Seven hour on a plane didn't really do much for one's appearance.

"She's not so little anymore," Mr Darcy remarked and everybody laughed and the tension was gone. Elizabeth wouldn't have thought Mrs Darcy would be the scary one, but she guessed mothers were more protected of their sons and fathers of their daughters.

"Well, come here and give us a hug," Mrs Darcy said and motioned for Elizabeth to come. Elizabeth threw a sideway glance at William before letting herself be enclosed in Mrs Darcy's embrace.

-xxx-

William watched as his mother took Elizabeth under the arm, inquiring after her family and the rest of her sisters, what she had done with her life and so on and so forth. He smiled slightly and was happy that the meeting had gone so well. Not that he had been worried, but you never knew.

"So, how are things, son?" his father asked as he put an arm around William's shoulders.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," William answered, not really knowing whether his father meant work, his love life or the Caroline Bingley situation.

"Good, good," Mr Darcy grunted.

"Have you heard anything from Mr Bingley?" William asked, though he knew from Charles that the two old friends hadn't really spoken about what had happened.

"No, not really. Charlie keeps me updated, though. Foul business, that," Mr Darcy said. "I still cannot believe she would be capable of something like that, or why she would feel the need to make such a spectacle of herself."

"Beats me, too," William said as they exited the airport. The warm air gushed over him and he inhaled deeply. He wouldn't go as far as to say it was good to be home, but he was momentarily happy. Elizabeth was there with him and that was all that mattered. He wondered how long it would take before his mother and father sat him down to interrogate him about where he was going with this relationship and how good settling down was for business. William was not sure what he was supposed to answer on such questions. He didn't really know himself yet. They had only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks.

"Will you come to dinner with us, Charlie?" Mrs Darcy asked as they got to the cars.

"Not tonight, Mrs D," Charles said, evasively. "My mother and father wishes to meet Jane. But we will gladly come another night."

"Of course," Mrs Darcy answered unbothered. William knew Charles tried to be at home as little as possible. Even though Caroline had her own place she was still more at their family home. William wondered how things really were under the Bingley roof. "You can bring your parents, too, when you come," Mrs Darcy said, "We'll make a party of it." William smiled at his mother. She never missed a chance of having people over.

"That would be great," Charles said. "We all have things to discuss. I'm sure mum and dad would love to come."

"Then it's settled. Will you invite them for me? For, say..." she thought for a moment, "Saturday?"

"I'll ask them," Charles promised.

-xxx-

Elizabeth hugged her sister good bye before settling down in the back seat of the large SUV. Mr Darcy took to the driver's seat and Georgiana was squeezed in between William and Elizabeth. They eased into the traffic leaving the airport and Elizabeth realised that she had no idea where in Boston the Darcys lived. She couldn't really ask now either, but sat and looked out the window to catch a glimpse of the city.

After a half an hour's drive, they turned into a more secluded area and she spotted the name Lambton on a sign. She eagerly looked around, thinking they were nearing their destination.

"Not far now," Georgiana said as she noticed Elizabeth's eager glances. Elizabeth caught glimpses of water between the houses. Mr Darcy turned into a gravelled path, and soon the house was in view and Elizabeth's mouth fell open. As they stopped she climbed out with an awed look on her face. This was so not what she had expected. It was as if she had been transported 200 years back in time.

Noticing her stare, Mr Darcy came to stand beside her. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

"I'd say," Elizabeth gushed.

"It is a replica of Pemberley in Derbyshire, an old family estate," Mr Darcy said. "Of course it's modernised."

"We have a private beach, too," Georgiana informed her. "I hope you brought your swimsuit." Elizabeth could only nod as William took her by the arm and ushered her toward the entrance.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Yeah, so, I haven't been to Boston, just so you know. I'm inventing places but have rummaged the internet for inspiration. If you have any suggestion of sites or places they really should go to, don't hesitate to tell me! I will claim some amount of artistic freedom too. I also want to thank _**Dancing Petals**_ especially for pushing me to write faster!_


	35. A Home away from Home?

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's Note:** Thank you for your congratulations! I feel much better now, thanks. Thanks to Bonbonnet who informed me that the armrests actually DO come up between the seats. Haven't been across the ocean and the planes that I've been on hasn't had that luxury._

* * *

**Chapter 35: A Home away from Home?**

William felt proud as Elizabeth admired his childhood, well part of it anyway, home. His mother had decorated it with an eclectic mix of old and new. They would only be staying there for a couple of nights, then retrench to his apartment down town. There were only so much of his parents he could take. A couple of nights under their roof were sufficient enough to make him feel like five again. Although it was nice to be pampered from time to time, it could be too much.

His room looked quite the same as it had when he left home for University. The bed was still a single and he looked up at his mother with one eyebrow raised in query.

His mother, noticing his raised eyebrows hastily said; "We thought you'd want to share room." And just like that, he knew his relationship was approved. Elizabeth's face had taken a darker tone as Mrs Darcy had nudged William in the side, clearly thinking _way_ ahead. She continued down the hall toward a spare room that was seldom used.

William realised that Elizabeth was actually the first woman he brought home that would stay in their house. When he was with Melissa they had always gone home to their own place after dining with his parents. Melissa was surprisingly enough not interested in spending too much time with her would be parents in law, even though she really was after the Darcy money. William hadn't thought of that before, but now it was even more obvious. He hadn't really met any of her family or friends and she hadn't really bonded with his parents. Probably because it would be easier when she left with his money. No strings other than his broken heart.

His mother opened the last door on the left and William did not recognise the room that he was now led into. The room was unmistakingly his mother's creation. Cream walls, with thick carpeting and a large, most probably antique, bed dominated the room. The windows were surrounded by delicate white curtains that shivered slightly in the breeze that came from the ocean.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and her eyes were wide as she took in the room. William could understand her, his mother had a talent for decorating, and had been working as an interior designer before her husband thought it was time that she retired and focused on being just a mother and wife. This room could easily have fitted in a fancy hotel rather than in a family home in Lambton.

"I hope you like it," his mother said and turned to her guests.

"Like it?" Elizabeth echoed incredulous. "I love it." William liked it too; it was perhaps a bit too female for his taste, but classic nonetheless. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs Darcy."

"Oh, please, call me Emma!" Mrs Darcy objected. "You're practically family!"

"Okay, Emma," Elizabeth repeated.

"I'll leave you to unpack then," Mrs Darcy said with a wink at her son, whose face took a deeper tone. His mother smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Lunch will be served in half an hour."

-xxx-

Elizabeth sank down on the big bed and couldn't get over the fact that they were in Boston, USA, in one of the largest houses she had ever seen. The fact that it was not a hotel but a private home made it even more unbelievable.

"So your family is kind of loaded," she noted and looked over at William who still stood by the door.

"I guess." He shrugged as if it didn't really matter. Perhaps he hadn't reflected on it before, which she guessed was common for those where money wasn't scarce.

"Do you keep horses?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. She could see the a little Georgiana riding her pony in paddock.

"Why? Since when do you ride?" William asked.

"I haven't since I was like ten. But I was just wondering. This place looks like one that should have a stable with a couple of ponies," she said.

"Really?"

"So, no horsies?"

"No, no horsies," he confirmed.

"Okay," she nodded. She rose and went for her luggage and started to unpack. She guessed she had over packed, but you never know what you're going to need. She had several sun dresses, casual dresses, more formal dresses and some everyday jeans and sweaters. Jane had taken her on a serious shopping spree before they started packing for this adventure.

"How long are you planning to stay?" William said as he joined her by the wardrobes starting to hang up his shirts.

"Oh, I don't know... Indefinitely?" She looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "I could really see myself living here."

"You don't find it too big?"

"Nah."

"Well, I do. I find it too big, too braggy and just plain weird," William confessed. "I liked our house in Meryton better."

"Because it was so much smaller," Elizabeth answered with a snort and a cocked eyebrow. The Darcy's house had been the biggest in the region. Sure, it was not as large as this one, but still, pretty big.

"More modest, in any case," he said with a smile. "But I don't live here, anyways. I have my own place down town."

"I see." Elizabeth wondered how he could afford it, but guessed that with a little help from the parentals anything was possible.

"I'm thinking of selling it," he said as if reading her thoughts. "I'll probably stay in England..." he let the sentence hang there, unfinished.

"Really?" Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I didn't think you liked it all that much."

"You're there," he pointed out. "It kind of helps." He grinned and Elizabeth felt her cheeks go hot. She hadn't realised she meant that much to him. Not yet, anyway. It was welcome nonetheless. She reached out and traced his face with one finger.

"You're really too good for me, you know that, right?"

"Nope, I think it's the other way around. Just think what I have dragged you into, what with Caroline and paparazzis and everything."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it," she smiled and stepped closer, placing a kiss on his cheek.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, Jane Bennet was sitting beside Charles in his Jeep and was a nervous wreck. The flight had gone fine. Most of the time she had been just too excited to see Charles to realise that she was going to meet his parents. The same parents that had bred Caroline, Satan's spawn. Charles had promised her that he had banned Caroline from the house, but Jane wondered just how much Caroline listened to her brother.

"And if she comes, we'll leave. I have my own place," he assured her with a squeeze of her hand. "I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you."

"And your parents still don't believe she did what she did?" she asked.

"I think my mother does, but dad is still on the fence. No child of his could behave in such a manner," Charles mimicked his father's voice. "And, basically, the whole thing wasn't pointed at us, but at Will. You know she has had a crush on him since forever."

"Yes, but why go after me and you? And Georgiana for that matter? Didn't she realise Will would find out and hate her for it? How in God's name did she think this would bring her closer to Will?" Jane was frustrated and irritated.

"Only she knows," Charles said.

"I know, but still, you're her brother. You must have some idea?"

"I don't know what is going on in that head of hers. She's living in a fantasy world."

"Yes I have gathered that much."

"You know about the pictures, I guess?" Charles asked.

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "Is Caroline responsible for them?"

"Without a doubt. We really need to do something about her. I just don't know what," Charles sighed.

"It must be hard on you. She is your sister after all."

"I'm thinking she's adopted..." Charles smiled slightly and pulled into a paved driveway.

-xxx-

William wondered if he had said too much when he spoke of selling his apartment. But he was honestly thinking of moving to England on full time. He was born there after all. Even if his parents wouldn't go back he couldn't ask Elizabeth to leave her family to live in America with him. Besides, Mrs Bennet would flog him for it.

"Do I have time to take a shower?" Elizabeth's question brought him out of his reverie.

He glanced down at his clock, "Take your time. Mum's not really that hard on being on time."

"Do I look that awful?" Elizabeth feigned an offended tone of voice.

"You look great," William assured her. "You know what, I'll scrub your back." She raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the naughty one?" she commented lightly.

"The bathroom is through there," William pointed. "After you."

They came down looking rosy and fresh twenty minutes later. His parents and Georgiana eyed them suspiciously, but nobody said anything.

"Where is Peter?" Mrs Darcy suddenly asked, out of the blue, when they had been quietly eating for a while.

"He's still back in Meryton, but will be arriving on Saturday," William replied. "I left him in charge."

"Oh, did you hear, Anne de Bourgh has run off with one of Cathy's employees?" his mother made large eyes.

"Anne? The Anne I dated that one time?" William put on an innocent face, though he already knew this. Elizabeth had told him all about it.

"Apparently they have been secretly together for some time," his mother said. "His name is Bill Collins. Never met the man myself, but he has been a valuable asset apparently and Cathy is very distraught."

"What's so wrong with that?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Cathy has this idea about dating the help," Mrs Darcy said.

"So, if Bill quit, this wouldn't be a problem?"

"I guess not. I don't know the guy, but Cathy thinks Anne could do much better, of course."

"Of course, she wanted her to marry me," William interjected.

"I still do see what's the big deal is," Elizabeth said. "Can you really help who you fall in love with?"

"You must understand, Elizabeth," Mr Darcy said with a patronising voice, "Cathy de Bourgh is one of the wealthiest women in England and Anne is her only child and heiress to this fortune."

"Still don't see the problem..." Elizabeth shook her head. "Doesn't she want her daughter to be happy? I mean, I've met Anne and she doesn't seem the type who just runs off unless she's really in love." At this Mr Darcy frowned and looked at William. William sighed. While his mother already adored Elizabeth his father seemed to be on the fence. William just shrugged in response. "And besides, Bill is not some gold digger, if that's what you're thinking. At least I don't think so. I mean he is the guy who told us about what Caroline had been up to that night at Netherfield." At this point Elizabeth turned to William for support.

"Yes, that's right," William agreed. "He really doesn't seem the type who is at all interested in someone because they are wealthy or because of whom their parents are."

"I see," was all his father said.

"Anyway, Cathy is distraught, but I'm sure it will turn out for the best," Mrs Darcy said. "If Lizzie and Willy are right, there's really nothing to worry about, right dear?" She patted her husband on the hand. He only grunted noncommittally in response.

-xxx-

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't have gotten herself into that argument with Mr Darcy, but she couldn't help herself. She liked Anne too much to let it slide. And Bill was a relative, distant, but still. You stuck your neck out for your family. Mr Darcy was as steely eyed as ever and his mouth was now set in a tight thin line of dislike. Not even Mrs Darcy could make the tension go away with her chit chat of this and that.

"Do you want to see the outside?" William asked as they left the table.

"Yes, I could really use some fresh air," she agreed. Mr Darcy had been giving her the evil eye for some time now and she didn't know how to handle it. She said her thanks and followed William outside.

"You okay?" he asked as she blinked at the sunlight outside.

"Yes. I didn't know your father was so old fashioned and narrow minded."

"Neither did I."

"Does this mean that he thinks I'm after your money?" Elizabeth peered up at him.

"I have no idea. But I if he knew about the pictures, which I am pretty sure he doesn't he wouldn't have let you come, for sure," William replied.

"I see. Do I need to worry?"

"I hope not. Mother likes you and I think that's enough. I mean she wouldn't have put us in the same room if she didn't."

"I bet your father didn't like that at all. I mean we're not even engaged to be married or have signed a pre-nup. " Elizabeth eyes widened in fake horror and this made William laugh out loud.

"Don't worry. He'll come around. And even if he doesn't, I don't care. It's my life and I want to spend it with you." He took hold of her hands, squeezing them to make his point.

"Really?" she brightened up at the thought. "That's cool."

"You have to understand where my dad comes from. A family with inherited money, with money comes obligations and demands. And after Melissa, he's gotten even more careful."

"I can understand that, but I still can't see why there's such a big thing that Anne has followed her heart. And on top of that Bill has been working for her mother, so she must know what kind of person he is."

"Beats me," William agreed.

They continued their stroll around the small park, it wasn't a garden, it was too big for that. A small park the only word Elizabeth could find that would describe it.

"You know what," Elizabeth said after a while. "I take it back. I don't think I would want to live here."

"Oh? And why have you changed your mind?"

"Do I look like someone who likes fiddling around in the garden?"

"That's what you have gardeners for," William pointed out.

"But still, a garden, no a _park_, like this, kind of demands a certain amount of interest in gardening," she said. "I think I would prefer a small cottage, with a reasonable sized garden in Meryton." She nodded decidedly. "Yes, that would do very good. I could grow some carrots and potatoes and you can mow the lawn every weekend."

"You think I look like someone who would mow the lawn?" William raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, totally. Bare-chested and all," she grinned. "I promise I will come and serve you cold beer if you do it!" He silenced her with a kiss on her mouth. Elizabeth liked the picture she had painted in her head. She was sure they would get along very well together in a little cottage.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Not the best work I've done, but you know how it is. You can't be on top all the time. Please be gentle._


	36. Cheesy Comments and a Nasty Witch

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter 36: ****Cheesy Comments and a Nasty Witch**

He showed Elizabeth all his favourite spots in the garden, or park as she preferred to call it. He guessed she was right. It was too large to be called a garden. In fact, they had two gardeners that took care of it all.

"I wonder how Jane's doing," Elizabeth said as they sat down on the little dock on the beach, which was his favourite place of them all. He had been coming here since the dock had been built. To just get away for a moment or two and breathe in the salty air of the ocean.

"I'm sure she's just fine," William assured her. Even if Mr Bingley had been blind when it came to Caroline, he was sure both he and his wife would be hospitable enough to welcoming Jane into their home. He was sure Charles had told them just how wrong Caroline had been about Jane.

"I just hope Caroline hasn't been feeding them lies about my sister."

"Don't worry. Charlie has been there the whole time. In this case I really do hope that they listen to him, and not to her. I'm sure they think highly enough of their son not to think he'd stay with someone who had been cheating on him."

She sighed and leaned closer to him. Her hair tickled his cheek as the breeze caught hold of it and tossed it about. She hadn't bothered with putting any restraint on it. He loved her hair, especially loose like this. The soft curls that spread like a halo around her face when she laid down on the bed, the feeling of the strands that tickled his face as she bent down to kiss him sometimes was amazing. He soothed her hair down, away from his face. He let her fingers run through the locks before he rested his arm around her shoulders.

"Having one's own beach has its advantages," Elizabeth mused.

"It certainly does," William agreed and kissed the top of her head.

"It's really peaceful here. Just the sound of the waves to keep one company." She gazed out of the horizon with a dreaming look on her face.

"And me," he whispered in her ear, before placing a soft kiss in the hollow just below it. She shivered slightly.

"Mhm," she said non-committally.

"I love to watch your hair blow in the wind," he said and regretted it the next moment. It sounded even cheesier than in his head.

"What?" she sat up and turned to him. "Have you been watching _Dirty Dancing_ without me?"

"No?"

"Neil says that to Baby," she informed him.

"Oh." She sat on her knees watching him closely. "Well, I do remember this one scene..." He sat up on his knees too, and leaned over so that he was on all fours.

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "You've actually seen it?"

"Oh, yeah," he nodded seriously and inched closer. "It was Gigi's favourite for a while."

"I see." His face was level with hers and he bent closer and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Remember this?"

"Mhm," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"I do hope I'm interrupting," a female, and all too familiar, voice drawled from behind them. They broke apart and tried to focus on the figure that came down the dock.

"Caroline," William said through gritted teeth.

-xxx-

The sound of Caroline's shrill voice made Elizabeth's stomach turn into a hard knot of ice. With clenched teeth she tried her best not to jump up and slap Caroline smugly grinning face.

"What are you doing here?" William asked darkly and without an ounce of welcoming in his voice.

"Willy, dear," she tittered, ignoring Elizabeth's glaring eyes. "I heard you were back in town and I wanted to welcome you in person. Your father said I might find you here." She gave Elizabeth a satisfied look, as if to say that that was how close she and Mr Darcy were. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever for?" William said. "Haven't you done enough damage?" Caroline pursed her lips.

"Oh, that was ages ago!" She waved one hand dismissively.

"But still fresh in memory," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. Caroline shot her one disapproving glance, and then turned back to William.

"I come bearing invitations to a charity ball at Bingley Corp next weekend. I do hope you can come," Caroline batted her lashes at William and Elizabeth felt vile rise in her throat. However, this event did produce a perfect opportunity to get back at her. Caroline handed William a thick crème envelope with gold lettering.

"You're working for your dad now?" William asked.

"Oh, yes. He, unlike some people, likes what I do," Caroline said.

"Don't count on us being there," William said with dark voice.

"Your dad has already accepted for you all." William sighed. Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

"See you next week," Caroline smiled a sunny smile and walked off, waving as cheerfully as ever.

"God, I really don't like that woman," Elizabeth muttered under her breath as soon as Caroline was out of sight. "And who are your father to accept on our behalf?"

"He's all about appearances, you know. It won't look good for the public if the Darcys and the Bingleys are arguing."

"Do you guys really have that much impact on society?" Elizabeth asked unbelievingly.

"Well, Pemberley Communication and Bingely Corp are two of the largest businesses in Boston. We donate lots of money to welfare and other charities. And we usually work very close together, seeing as the families are old friends."

"Well, don't I feel like the poor cousin from the other side of the pool," Elizabeth remarked lightly.

"But you're not," William objected. "You are my girlfriend." He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"I think I'm going to need a bit of persuasion," she said softly. Chasing the images and thoughts of Caroline away.

"Luckily I can be very persuasive when I want something," William replied as he let a soft rain of kisses cover her face.

"That's very lucky indeed," Elizabeth murmured.

"Convinced yet?" he whispered a few moments later when Elizabeth was all putty in his arms.

"I'm getting there," she answered.

-xxx-

The first meeting with Mr and Mrs Bingley went rather smoothly, Jane thought. Caroline was nowhere in sight and for that she was thankful. She was also informed about a charity ball that their company was throwing the next Saturday.

Jane had been shown to a room that she was not to share with Charles, and she frowned a little, but didn't say anything. She was just happy to be near him. They hadn't really gotten that far in their relationship yet, but she had hoped that that step would have been taken now.

"Don't worry, we'll only be staying here a couple of days," Charles had said when he saw her reaction. "Mum and dad are a bit old fashioned, you know." Jane smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I'll survive." _But just barely_, she added silently. They had been away from each other for weeks and they wouldn't even be sleeping in the same room! _God, how old fashioned could people in the 21__st__ century get? _

Jane Bennet had found that Charles was very like his mother, while Caroline seemed more like Mr Bingley. Jane liked Mrs Bingley immediately. She was as open and likeable as her son and was eager to get to know her son's girlfriend. Mrs Bingley had promised to take her dress shopping for the ball.

"You are welcome to invite your sister, too," Mrs Bingley said.

"I will, I'm sure she will be in need of some fashion advice," Jane smiled.

"And I wouldn't mind meeting her," Mrs Bingley added.

"I'll text her right away." Jane took out her mobile and started texting.

-xxx-

Caroline's appearance had surprised William greatly. He really didn't get what she was after, or why his father was even talking to her after what she had done to Georgiana. Surely he wouldn't just let it go? William made a mental note of having a private conversation with his father as soon as an opportunity came. Perhaps the ladies could take an afternoon shopping for the ball. Elizabeth would probably need something new, Georgiana loved shopping as much as her mother, so he guessed that wouldn't be a problem.

Good thing was that Peter would have come by then. This ball could be a good thing after all.

"So, what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Elizabeth interrupted his plotting.

"I don't know? Want to go into town?" There were a few places he wanted to show her. Boston was a great city for tourists.

"I'm kind of knackered," she said, "but I'm not sure I want to hang out here all day, either." William checked his watch, it was only three and they had a couple of hours before dinner. Elizabeth's phone beeped before she could say anything.

"Oh, it's from Jane!" She quickly eyed through the message. "She and Mrs Bingely are going shopping someday soon and want me to go with them. So I guess everything is going well."

"I told you not to worry," William said.

"I know, but still..." Elizabeth said and shrugged. "Caroline could just as easily show up there."

"Charlie wouldn't let her," William said.

"She showed up here," Elizabeth pointed out.

"True, and I still don't get why." Elizabeth started typing a reply to her sister.

"When do you think I would be able to go meet them?"

"Whenever you want to," he said. "Friday might be a good day. And I'm sure my sister and mother would like to tag along, too."

"Great, we'll make a day of it," Elizabeth said and continued typing a message back to her sister. William did his best to chase Caroline out of his head, but she stubbornly kept popping up. He was suddenly worried about everything. She had shown that she was capable of basically anything. She had proven that a couple of times now. Getting back at her was getting more important now than ever. The ball would be an excellent place to put a little plan in action. He wondered how his father would take to public ridicule, but William realised that he really didn't care what his father thought. Apparently he didn't take the situation seriously enough. You would think that using one's daughter like that would have made a bit of difference. Then again, his father wasn't aware of the pictures taken of him and Elizabeth, thank God. That would have made the whole situation even worse. Not for Caroline, but for himself and Elizabeth. Mr Darcy wasn't really fond of public display of emotions and thought it was something that was best kept inside the comfort of one's own home. Preferably with the blinds down.

"So, what do you want to do now?" William brought himself back to reality and Elizabeth. He had suddenly and image of him and her in one of those Swan boats in the Public Garden after a stroll therein.

"Why don't you surprise me?" William grinned. A ride around the lagoon in an old Swan boat would certainly surprise her.

-xxx-

Elizabeth wondered what William was up to as they climbed into the SUV again. He had a smile on his face that she hadn't seen since he was little. He looked like he was up to no good, but in a more mature way. She guessed he needed to get Caroline's surprise visit out of his head.

Although she was tired she enjoyed the drive into town. She looked forward to whatever William had in mind. She couldn't believe Caroline had managed to come into their lives again so soon after them coming to Boston. She was unbelievable. Elizabeth couldn't believe how she dared show up like that. What had she expected? To be welcomed with open arms, or what? Well, Mr Darcy had apparently been welcoming enough. Elizabeth snorted softly.

"We're here," William said and chased the thoughts of Caroline away. Elizabeth smiled and decided not to let that woman enter her head again for a very long time. She got out of the car and looked around. "This way," William said and took her by the arm.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ I know it's a bit short, but Christmas is coming and I wanted this out before going on holiday! I hope you didn't mind me putting in some Jane/Charlie action too... _


	37. Surprise, Surprise

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:**__ Again, I have to apologise for my lazy muse. I also want to take this opportunity to reply one of my readers who was a bit upset that I have named Col. Fitzwilliam Peter, when his name actually is Richard. Peter is named that because the Prince in Much Ado is named Pedro, and nowhere does it say in PP or elsewhere that Col. Fitzwilliam's first name is Richard. It's only Fan fiction-writers like me who has taken the freedom to call him that. So there (yes, I am _that _childish). She (or he) said some other stuff too, but nothing to bother you guys about. But basically, she (or he) thought that I wasn't true enough to the original. But seriously, do not read modern fics then... I have written a review myself as a reply (ch 11) and written about it in my blog, which you find if you visit my profile here.__**To the rest of you, thank you for your lovely and encouraging reviews!

* * *

**_

**Chapter ****37: Surprise, Surprise**

Elizabeth was not a boats person and she regarded the old boat with the large swan in the back sceptically. It really didn't look that safe.

William smiled reassuringly. "This boat has been in the service of the Boston citizens since 1877."

"That was what I was afraid of," she said.

"It's quite sturdy," William promised and held out his hand. "Would you please get your ass down here?" As there was a line starting forming behind her, Elizabeth really didn't have any choice but to reluctantly climb down into the boat. She immediately sat down and peered over the side.

"The water is very close," she remarked.

"I know for a fact that you are a pretty good swimmer, Lizzie. I promise it will be worth it," William said, a bit tartly. Elizabeth realised she was being very close to ungrateful.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's okay. I bet I did surprise you, though," he grinned.

"Totally!"

"And I promise to jump in after you if you do fall in."

"I'm not going to move an inch before we get back!"

"I really didn't think you were such a coward," William said and put his arm securely around her.

"I'm not!" she answered, indignant. "It's just that... Never mind." She pulled herself together and told herself that it was going to be a nice ride. William's arm around her did help very much and she snuggled as close as she could.

The ride was really nice, when at last she relaxed and began enjoying the views. Even though Elizabeth really wasn't the outdoorsy type, she did enjoy a well kept garden. She guessed it ran in the family. Her grandmother had been obsessed with her garden and was always nipping at rosebuds and mowing the lawn even when she had her grandchildren with her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" William asked when the ride was over.

"No," Elizabeth admitted reluctantly.

"Ice-cream and a stroll through the park?" William nodded toward an ice-cream vendor.

"Yes, please." Elizabeth felt no hurry to get back to Mr Darcy.

-xxx-

To be honest William was a bit disappointed at Elizabeth's response to the swan boats. He thought them very romantic and had often enjoyed a ride around the lagoon. At last she had relaxed by his side and seemed to take in the surroundings instead of just staring at the water.

The stroll in the park after the boat ride was lovely. They strolled hand in hand in the afternoon sun and enjoyed each other's company. It was kind of hard to think that only this morning they had been in England. Being in Boston wasn't much different perhaps, but it was a different continent. William wished that they could just live in the moment for now. Let what come, come. But of course there were issues that need attending, like this charity ball next week. He decided to write Peter an email as soon as they got back to his parents' house informing him about it and ask advice. He also needed to talk to Charles.

"A penny for your thoughts," Elizabeth interrupted.

"Sorry," he apologised and pressed her hand. "Just thinking about this charity thing and Caroline."

"Okay," she said, tentatively as waiting for him to share his thoughts.

"Lots to plan, I guess. It's the perfect time to get back at Caroline. But it needs really careful planning. We need to know that Jane and Charlie are onboard too. I know Gigi is."

"I am pretty sure that Jane is too. Poor Charlie, though, I mean she is his sister after all."

"It doesn't mean he has to like her," William pointed out.

"True," Elizabeth said. "But it must be hard on him. I mean I may not adore my sisters all the time, but we have always stuck together."

"I think there's a big difference between your sisters and Caroline," William remarked. "And I'm pretty sure none of them have used a close friend in order to make you believe your boyfriend is cheating on you."

"Perhaps not," Elizabeth admitted. "Caroline is one of a kind." They wandered on in silence for a sometime. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I have a few ideas. But it's hard to think of something evil and cunning enough, and yet not drag the rest of the Bingleys down with her."

"We have to tread carefully," Elizabeth nodded. "Do you think Charlie would know the schedule for the evening?"

"I think so," William said, wondering what she was thinking.

"I don't know if you have any better idea, but I was thinking that if we could get her true self on tape or something, that would do the trick. Like tricking her into speaking of what happened at Netherfield in one unguarded moment."

"I like how you are thinking," William said and took her by the arm and steered her to a bench.

"I actually saw something similar on 'Gossip Girl', where someone was handing Blair, I think, a microphone that was on, but she didn't know and everything she spat out happened to be heard by everyone in the audience..." She became silent and her cheeks grew red.

"You're getting ideas from watching 'Gossip Girl'?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically. Her cheeks turned redder.

She shrugged, obviously embarrassed: "I haven't seen it in ages. And well, they are kind of manipulative, vindictive and not to say bitchy..."

-xxx-

Elizabeth didn't know how she ended up accidentally admitting to be watching 'Gossip Girl' from time to time, but she felt like she could be herself with William and he really didn't give a crap about what she watched on telly. Yes, she did have a soft spot for high school comedies and dramas, and she usually wouldn't admit that to anyone but Jane, but she could have marathon viewings of a season a day when in that mood.

"Actually I had been thinking about something similar," William said. "But more in the lines of setting her up with someone who would treat her just as badly. But I think your way is better. If only there was such a person who could lure that information out of her."

"Yes, who would she open up to like that?"

"Some admirer, most likely. Someone who seems to be just like her," William said. "We'll have to rally the troops and have a sit down and discuss the battle plan."

"Oh, I like when you go all military on me," Elizabeth said and squeezed his arm. "I love the smell of vengeance in the afternoon." William chuckled.

"I really didn't take you for the vindictive type," he said.

"I'm really not, but when it comes to meddling with my family, I can be like a lioness," she said and half growled, making clawing gestures with her hands.

"Though cute as a kitten," William commented and kissed her on the mouth.

"Don't ruin my ego," she laughed against his lips.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, again," he said, sounding serious.

"You better not," she remarked and looked into his eyes.

"I won't," he said decidedly and she knew he meant it.

-xxx-

Jane was unpacking when there was a knock on the door. She was surprised to find Mrs Bingley outside. She stood unsure as to come in or not. Jane stepped aside and motioned her to come in. It was her house after all.

"I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed," Mrs Bingley said and sank down in one of the chairs by the window.

"No, I'm quite fine, thanks," Jane replied, eying her curiously. The woman seemed nervous for some reason. Charles had been whisked away by his father after lunch to sort some things out at their company. "My sister says she would love to meet us on Friday for shopping, if that is alright with you." "That will be great," Mrs Bingley said absentmindedly. Gone was the eagerness from before, instead the other woman looked worried.

"Is everything alright?" Jane asked.

Mrs Bingley seemed to shake herself. "Yes, well... I just wanted to apologise for what my daughter has done to you and your family," she blurted. "I know nothing I say or do can ever make up for what she has done, but just know that my husband and I do not approve." Jane only nodded, unsure of what the other woman wanted to hear. It wasn't as if she could say 'Hey, that's okay,' and be done with it. She was still angry and hurt by Caroline's actions. "I just hope you don't think less of us because of Caroline," Mrs Bingley said.

"No, you cannot help what she has done," Jane assured her. Mrs Bingley's worried face broke into a small smile. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

"Good."

-xxx-

William brought Elizabeth back to the house in time for dinner. They were both calmer after their excursion and had some sort of action plan. Dinner itself was a quiet event and nobody said anything in particular. His father was brooding at one end of the table, while his mother tried her best to smile and make small talk to ease the tension. William had to see his father as soon as he could, he realised. He was really keen on hearing why his father had accepted the invitation to the ball without even speaking to him first.

This visit hadn't really started out as he had hoped. What he had thought would be a nice vacation and leisure turned out to be obligations and getting back at Caroline. Not that William minded the last part; she had it coming and the ball was actually the moment they had been waiting for. If only they could set the plan into motion he was sure it would work out just fine. He looked forward to letting Peter in on the plan.

Even though he was looking forward to see Caroline go down in flames, William just wanted to have it over with already. Once she was dealt with, they could all go back to their 'normal' lives. Focusing on Elizabeth and his future with her was something he was looking forward to.

_A future with Elizabeth_, he thought and his stomach lurched pleasantly in anticipation. Had they overcome all this, the rest of their lives together would be a piece of cake. Their relationship had had a rocky but wonderful start, to say the least. He smiled to himself as they retired upstairs for the night.

"What are you smiling about?" Elizabeth inquired as they went into their room.

"Oh, I just feel invincible," he said, she quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "I mean, if our relationship has survived through all of this, the future is looking pretty bright."

"I see," she said and put an arm around his waist. "I guess you're right. I'm just glad it's finally going to be over."

"Me too," he said and drew her closer. "I can't wait until we can just relax and be ourselves..." He kissed her cheek.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was also looking forward to it all being over, but she wasn't as sure as William that it would be a smooth ride for the rest of their lives. Elizabeth vacantly wondered what would happen when they did not have all this drama around them. When everyday life set in with all its routines and musts, would they find each other boring? Until now they had been working toward a common goal, a common foe. What would happen when it was just the two of them?

William didn't seem to think it would be a problem, even with their past experiences with broken hearts and cheating and stealing girlfriends. Elizabeth tried to keep a positive mind, but sometimes she worried. Was it too good to be true?

"What are you thinking?" he whispered in her ear and brought her out of her reverie. She smiled slightly and shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Nothing." She decided to stay in the now and not to worry about the future. They would handle the problems when and if they occurred. She snuggled closer and kissed his neck. She silently decided that her new mantra would be 'love can conquer all' and felt very cheesy for doing so, but didn't really care.

"Good," he murmured. "How about we call it a night?"

"Agreed," Elizabeth said and yawned just to make it official.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note: **__Hope you thought it worth the wait. Will try to skip ahead a bit now. Any thoughts or ideas, do not hesitate to put them out there. I guess I need all the help I can get at the moment. Encouragement is good! _


	38. Tête à tête with Dad

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_.

* * *

_

**Chapter ****38: ****Tête-à-tête ****with Dad**

Thursday went by in a lazy fashion. Elizabeth was jetlagged and took refuge under a large oak tree in the garden with a book. William was left to himself and decided to contact Peter regarding the ball and Elizabeth's idea about how to get back at Caroline. Peter sounded excited over the idea and was eager to get started. Peter already had a person in mind that could infiltrate and get Caroline to spill her guts if only they could get her into the ball. William was fairly sure that wouldn't be a problem.

"I need to speak with you after breakfast," Mr Darcy said to his son on Friday morning. William thought it just as well to have it over with. They had a lot to talk about. He had some great ideas for the company, but he guessed his father wanted to talk about other things.

"I'm just going to drop Lizzie off at the Bingleys, after that I'll be all yours," William answered. Elizabeth was going to have lunch with her sister and Mrs Bingley and then hit the town to find something to wear to the ball. William was meeting her for dinner and a movie later that afternoon.

"Very well," his father replied. "Let's talk over lunch then." The tension had never really left and his father hadn't really warmed up to Elizabeth and even if William didn't really care about what his father thought, he was a bit worried about that. Elizabeth tried her best to lighten up the mood, but nothing seemed to help. His mother on the other hand seemed to be delighted with Elizabeth.

-xxx-

On Friday, Elizabeth woke feeling quite refreshed and was looking forward to a day with her sister and shopping. Even if Mr and Mrs Darcy seemed happy enough that she was there, she couldn't help but feel as an intruder. Mr Darcy had made it quite clear that he wasn't too happy with his son's choice of girlfriend, or rather that the girlfriend in question didn't just smile and nod at everything he said. So Elizabeth tried to keep quiet and had bit her tongue several times to hinder herself from speaking her mind.

So she welcomed the shopping spree. She was glad to be out of the house, even if it meant being away from William. On the upside, she got to be with her sister and William had promised dinner and a movie afterward.

"Don't miss me too much," she said as she slid out of the car in front of the Bingley residence.

"I'll try my very best," William smiled. "I'm off to lunch with my father, so I guess my mind will be fairly occupied for some time."

"I will be knee deep in dresses, so I'm guessing I have my work cut out for me, too," Elizabeth smiled back and blew him a kiss. He snorted softly, lifted his hand and caught the invisible kiss. "See you soon." She closed the door, and waved as he made a u-turn and eased the car out of the gravelled driveway. Elizabeth turned and faced the large colonial building. Not as grand as the Darcy estate, but still large enough to impress her. It was like one of those you see in movies, white with a porch and pillars holding up a balcony. She half expected Rhett Butler or Scarlett O'Hara to emerge from the door that opened, but instead her sister's smiling face popped out.

"Lizzie!" Jane rushed toward her. "I'm so happy to see you!" Elizabeth braced herself as her sister nearly smashed into her and hugged her fiercely.

"Jeez, it's only been a couple of days," Elizabeth scolded mildly. "You would have thought we haven't seen each other for years."

"It kind of feels like it," Jane said, blushing slightly. She took her sister by the arm and escorted her inside the large house. The inside proved to be as welcoming as the smile on Mrs Bingley's face as she greeted Elizabeth and she felt at home at once. It was not as sombre as the Darcy estate, but felt lived in and genuine.

"It is so good to finally meet you," Mrs Bingley said as she took Elizabeth's hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm sorry that my husband can't be here." She smiled apologetically and Elizabeth assured her that it didn't matter since she would meet him the next day at the Darcys dinner. "It will just be us girls." She took each sister under one arm and led them toward the kitchen.

-xxx-

William didn't know what to expect as he entered his father's choice of restaurant. It was one of those his father used for formal dinners and business luncheons with important clients. William couldn't help but feel worried. His father was treating him like a client, and not a beloved son, and that was never good.

He drew in a deep breath as he neared the table where his father waited and slid down on the chair. When he was little he had always looked forward to those precious times when he got to follow his father to a business dinner, but as he grew older he started to realise that his father just wanted to show him off to his clients as the well behaved son that was going to take over and he didn't want to come along anymore. Of course there were the rare moments when his father would play catch with him as other dads, but not often enough. Their relationship was for most of the time purely professional.

"So, what's good to eat here?" William asked and opened the menu, since his father didn't look up from his papers. His father looked up briefly then returned to his papers.

"I have already ordered," his father said. William stifled a sigh.

"Oh, great," he said without enthusiasm just as the waiter came with a tray with ice water and bread basket. William took a piece of bread, buttered it and nibbled on it in silence. It was no use trying to speak to his father when he was like this. He was going to wait him out, he was in no hurry. Their food came and his father finally put his papers aside.

"I'm just a bit behind," he said, half apologetically. William only nodded and took a mouthful of the scallop pasta. Inwardly he groaned. Scallops weren't his favourite and his father should know that, had he paid more attention to his son. William took a sip of the ice water and wondered when his father was going to tell what this was all about.

"So..." William said, unable to remain silent anymore. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How are you settling down in Meryton?" his father asked, with a businesslike tone in his voice.

"Fine. I think business is going well for such a small office. Though I think it is lucky that PR and communications isn't region bound. We have clients all over the country," William said. "I couldn't have done it without Peter or Charlie, though. They are both great assets to the company."

"I see," said his father and smiled. "Peter is to join us tomorrow, I understand?"

"Yes, I wanted him to stay for another couple of days to keep eye on one of the bigger accounts we have."

"Good, good," his father said. William got the feeling that this was just the beginning, and that what his father really wanted to talk about had nothing to do with his work. "And Georgiana? Is she settling in well?"

"Yes, she fits right into the team," William said. "I do hope you can spare her until I can find someone else to replace Caroline."

"I think we can manage. As you said, most business can be done over the phone or internet nowadays." His father nodded thoughtfully. "So how serious are you about this Bennet-girl, then?" Even though William had suspected that the question would eventually come, he started at the bluntness of it. On the other hand, his father wasn't really known for sugar coating things.

"Serious enough, why?" He looked at his father through narrowing eyes.

"She's not really your type," his father commented.

"How do you know?"

"I've met most of the women you've dated, and she's not like any of them."

"Perhaps that's why I think she is The One," William said, feeling annoyed at his father's presumptions. "Just see how well those relationships ended."

"Well, yes... What ever happened with Melissa? I thought that she was 'the one'," his father made quotation marks in the air, which annoyed William immensely. "You never really told me or your mother." William gritted his teeth. This was so not the conversation he wanted to have in a restaurant over lunch.

"She cheated on me," he said briskly, taking the easy way out.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was having a great time with Jane and Mrs Bingley, even better than she had thought that morning. Mrs Bingley proved to be a great asset when it came to shopping and she had an eye for colours and what fitted. Elizabeth had found the perfect dress for the charity ball in no time and a couple of other must-have-garments.

"So, how are things with you and Charlie?" Elizabeth asked Jane when Mrs Bingley was out of earshot.

"They're great! I'm so happy to be here," Jane replied and beamed happily. "Mr and Mrs Bingley are great."

"And Caroline?"

"Well, she hasn't bothered us yet."

"I'm glad. I got the extreme pleasure of meeting her on Wednesday," Elizabeth said with an ironic grimace.

"Invitation to the ball, I guess?"

"Yep." Elizabeth nodded. "Oh well, we'll get back at her soon enough."

"Any progress in the planning department?"

"Yes, I think we're pretty sure on what we _want_ to do, but not really _how_ to do it," Elizabeth said with a grin. "But I'm sure Peter will settle that little hinge when he arrives. He's good at that kind of stuff." The return of Mrs Bingley hindered them from talking more on the subject.

"So, how are Mr and Mrs Darcy?" Jane asked.

"Fine, much like they've always been. Mr Darcy is kind of stern and his wife really amiable. We got into an argument over Bill Collins and Anne de Bourgh though," Elizabeth replied.

"Ouch," Jane said sympathetically.

"Yes, me and Mr Darcy don't really have the same views when it comes to falling in love and follow your heart."

"Yeah, well..." Jane shrugged. "It was not so long ago you wouldn't even speak the word love without grimacing." Elizabeth shrugged.

"It's not the same and you know it. I have my reasons," Elizabeth said. "But I would never, ever, hinder my children from falling in love with whomever they choose." She felt a surge of anger seep through her body as she thought of it. "Falling in love with the help, my ass," she muttered under her breath. "You know, I've never met this Cathy de Bourgh, but I don't like her one bit."

"Oh you will meet her," Mrs Bingley, who had joined them again, said airily, "she'll be at the ball. Apparently Anne has taken her refuge to Boston, and Cathy hopes to find them here."

"Oh, poor Bill and Anne," Elizabeth sighed. "I do sincerely hope they are not here..."

"I don't know Cathy as well as Emma does," Mrs Bingley said, "but I do agree that she may seem a bit old fashioned in some ways, but I know she only wants what's best for her daughter."

"I'm not sure she really _knows_ what's best for her daughter," Elizabeth remarked. "You cannot chose who you fall in love with." Elizabeth knew that from experience. The thought of dating William Darcy had made her half sick only a couple of months ago...

-xxx-

"I guess I can understand your reluctance toward dating a bit better now," Mr Darcy said when William at last had told him the whole story about Melissa and her try for his money.

"I'm glad," William said sardonically with an eye roll.

"Don't be like that," his father said reproachfully. "How could we know if you didn't tell us? You didn't even tell your mother, and you used to tell her everything."

"When I was like 12, yes," William replied. "Besides, I felt ashamed. I thought I was a better judge of character than to be fooled like that."

"We have all been blinded by one girl or the other," his father said with a wry smile.

"I guess..."

"So, you are sure about Elizabeth? I mean, from what I remember she comes from a large family that is very unlike ours."

"What's your point? Do you think she'll play me for my money?" William looked at his father through narrowed eyes. "Do you think she's _below_ me?" He sat back in his chair, appetite suddenly gone.

"No, no," his father said hurriedly. "I just want to make sure you are certain this time."

"You can never be certain about this kind of stuff."

"But you must have some idea," his father prompted. "Look at your mother. She's totally in love with Elizabeth and it would really hurt her if it didn't work out."

"I cannot base my love life on how my mother likes the person I'm dating," William said.

"She would be devastated if you broke up."

"We're not breaking up," William said, exasperated. "The thing with Elizabeth is..." he broke off, feeling self conscious for speaking of his feelings with his father. They had never had that kind of relationship when they told each other this kind of stuff. That had been his mother's table. His father was not big on showing or speaking of affections. "It's not like she needs my money. She has her own flat, and a great job." His father made a non committal grunt as if to say he wasn't convinced. "She completes me, okay?" He felt silly for saying it, but it was how he felt. Elizabeth completed him. "Like you and mum." At that statement his father's mouth curled into a soft smile.

"I didn't know you had such high thoughts of our marriage," his father remarked softly.

William shrugged: "Of course there has been time s when I've thought you're an ass, but..." he shrugged again, not sure how to explain it. "It's just that I've seen you together, when you think no one sees..."

"Spying are we?" his farther commented lightly.

"You know what I mean," William said. His parents had never been much for showing affection publicly, but when they thought nobody was watching they could be so cute together. Well, as cute as one's parents can be in the eyes of a child. "Besides, I thought you wanted me to settle down?"

"I do." It was his father's turn to shrug. "I'm just not convinced that Elizabeth is the girl for you."

"No offense, dad, but who I'm settling down with is none of your business."

-xxx-

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked as William met her outside the restaurant where they were having dinner. He looked kind of stressed.

"It started out well, then it got worse. Far worse," he said with a half smile. "Now it's looking up, though." He gathered her up in his arms and gave her a hug. "I hope your day was much better."

"I'm sure it was," she mumbled against his chest. She tried to put her bags in one hand behind his back so she could hug him closer. "I got everything I need, anyway."

"Good," he mumbled against her hair and kissed her on top of her head. "Hungry?"

"Starved," she grinned as he let her go.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

_**Author's note:**__ Just another chapter to get to where we want to go. Namely the ball, am I right? Do you have any advice on how to execute the master plan? I'm all ears. I mean, in theory it's good, right? _


	39. Everyone Seems to Grow a Conscience

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:**__ No, I don't have any excuse, besides that being a mother of _two_ little rascals is kind of cramping my creativity. (My baby daughter was born on May 24__th__ last year) I'm slowly finding my way back to writing and I do encourage you to check out my blog (link in profile) where I try to post updates and stuff regarding my writing. I apologise for the delay of this chapter. Oh, and welcome to any new reader! Love to get some reviews no and again, to keep me on my toes and feel utterly embarrassed for not updating sooner. And, just on a side note, if you didn't know, I'm Swedish so any grammar mistakes and odd word use, is because of that. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 39: Everyone Seems to Grow a Conscience**

The arrival of Peter Fitzwilliam was like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. Everybody's mood lightened up and Saturday's dinner party didn't really look as dull as Elizabeth had anticipated, what with Mr Darcy's hesitations toward her and their little disagreement regarding Bill Collins and Anne de Bourgh and all. The fact that Charles and Jane would be there, too, was also reassuring. She needed a bunch of fans if Mr Darcy were to warm up to her.

Elizabeth tried to help out in the kitchen, but was constantly chased out by Mrs Darcy with a 'Darling, you are our guest. Please behave as one and go outside and enjoy the weather. I can manage fine, thank you.' Elizabeth didn't doubt that Mrs Darcy could, especially since she had brought in help in the form of Georgiana and a friend of hers, but she wasn't used to not help out. Even if she wasn't the best cook she did make a killer salad.

William was locked up with Peter to go over some details for one of their clients so Elizabeth took her book and went down to the docks. She guessed they would talk about the plan later, when Charles and Jane were there too.

She made herself comfortable in one of the chairs at the dock and opened her book, but couldn't really find the calm to read. Her thoughts wandered in every direction, thinking of the ball, the dinner tonight, meeting Mr Bingley and the future with William. She wondered how people would react to the fact that they would get back at Caroline at the Bingley's charity ball, and how much trouble they would be in for using that event for such a thing. It made her uneasy. The Darcys and the Bingleys would surely protect their children and she and Jane would be to blame for it all. William would take his responsibility of course, Elizabeth knew that, but it still made her worry. If Mr Darcy hadn't warmed to her by the time of the ball, he sure as hell would not like her better after it.

Elizabeth had been brought up as a strong believer of what goes around comes around. Caroline was just getting what was coming to her, like karma biting her ass. Perhaps her little scheme hadn't really involved that many outsiders, but she had involved too many of Elizabeth's friends for her to just let it slide. Caroline's malicious character needed to be made known to the world.

She sighed and gazed out over the water. She was too preoccupied to enjoy the serenity and beauty of the day.

"A penny for your thoughts," said William's voice beside her and she sat up with a start. She hadn't heard his steps.

"God you scared me!" she exclaimed, half out of breath, hand at her throat.

"Sorry," he smiled crookedly and sat down next to her.

"I didn't take you for a scaredy cat," came Peter's voice from behind her. "That was hilarious."

"Peter," she said darkly. A beat then: "I've missed you, too." She smiled up at him. He nudged her shoulder and sank down on the dock next to her chair. Their satisfied mood told her that they had had a very productive and successful morning and it rubbed off on her. She put the darker thoughts aside.

"Peter has the perfect girl for the job," William said.

"The job?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry, we haven't told you yet," Peter said. "I have found the perfect girl to act as Caroline's new best friend this week."

"Do enlighten me!" Elizabeth sat up straight, feeling suddenly excited.

-xxx-

William was happy to inform Elizabeth about the recent development in Plan Caroline. Peter was very excited about it and the girl in question had no ties to either family. It was almost bullet proof. William looked forward to that evening and to initiate Charles and Jane in the plan.

He had not told his father about their plan. He didn't want him or his mother being involved and maybe blamed. The relationship between the families was infected as it was, and if Mr and Mrs Bingley thought his parents had approved such a drastic measurement it could mean disaster. Of course his father hadn't forbidden them to take action, but he hadn't really given his consent either. Even though they had been dragged into it, by Caroline sending his mother the pictures, he didn't want them _that_ involved.

Peter seemed to have found the perfect girl to pose as Caroline's new best friend. She was an event planner and caterer and according to Charles, Caroline had just fired theirs.

"And Caroline doesn't know this person from before?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, this is a new acquaintance of mine," Peter said.

"How ever do you find them?" William asked, amused but curious. Peter always had women for the most various occasions and all of them seemed happy to help whenever he called.

"Oh, friends of friends you know," he shrugged.

"It's like you have your own harem," William snorted.

"Jealous?" Peter raised an eyebrow, daring.

"Not one bit, I don't know how you can keep up with them all." He smiled at Elizabeth, indicating that he only needed the one girl.

"I'm an excellent text message writer and tweeter," he smiled. William rolled his eyes and glanced over at Elizabeth who bemusedly watched Peter.

"You really need a girlfriend," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Maybe I already have one," Peter winked and Elizabeth snorted softly.

"I believe _that_ when I see it," she said. "If you did have a girlfriend you would flaunt her in our faces. You could never be in love and be quiet about it."

"Maybe she wants it to be a secret?" Peter suggested lightly. William looked over at his cousin, trying to read his face. Elizabeth was right, though; Peter was usually very open with his love affairs. But this time William wasn't so sure about Peter's response. Could there be a lady in his cousin's life? And could that have happened only in the last week?

"Are you saying that since we've been gone, you've met a woman and fallen in love?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, unbelievingly.

"Maybe..." Peter smiled slightly, a hit of pink on his cheeks.

"Okay, spill," William demanded. "Now you _have_ to tell us." Both he and Elizabeth were eyeing Peter with demanding looks. He shrugged a little.

"I don't know what to say," Peter said at last. "It just happened..."

"Peter," Elizabeth whined.

"Okay, okay," Peter said, holding up his hands in defeat. "It's your friend Charlotte, okay?" Elizabeth's mouth fell open at this statement.

"Come again?" she coughed.

-xxx-

Elizabeth could hardly believe Peter when he told her about the accidentally meet with Charlotte earlier that week. She had seemed a bit down after the Bill Collins incident and Peter had offered to buy her a drink, and one thing had led to another and they were now half officially dating. After the first shock of this being the first she had heard of this, Elizabeth was happy for them both. She was a bit put out with Charlotte though, who had neglected to tell her about these exciting news when they last were in touch.

"We're not really public about it yet," Peter said when Elizabeth wondered why Charlotte hadn't mentioned it. "You know how it is, it's all very new, and you never know what's going to happen." He shrugged.

"If you hurt my friend I'm going to ask my boyfriend to kick your sorry ass," Elizabeth said menacingly. William chuckled.

"As if he can take me on," Peter snorted. "But don't worry, I won't let her get hurt, promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." He gestured a cross over his heart and smiled angelically.

"You better!" Elizabeth growled softly. "Not only is she my best friend, but she's really had very bad luck when it comes to men. And although I totally love you, Peter, your harem is kind of freaking me out a little."

"Elizabeth, once I'm in a serious relationship, I forsake all others. Charlotte knows this, and if _she_ trusts me, I'm pretty sure you can, too." She studied his face for a while, trying to read it. It was as honest as it always was.

"I'm just saying… Take it slow, okay?"

"You should talk," Peter remarked, half offended. "And you know what? If it hadn't been for Caroline putting her nose where it shouldn't be, Lottie wouldn't have met Bill and maybe, just maybe, we would have started dating right after Netherfield." Elizabeth blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was that one dance…" he smiled softly. "But then all the drama and Bill came in the way."

"So you _are_ serious," Elizabeth stated.

"Pretty much."

"Well, who am I to stand in the way of two friends' happiness," she said and smiled. "Charlotte could do a lot worse."

"Yes, like that Collins-guy," Peter said and chuckled.

"You know, apparently Anne de Bourgh is hiding somewhere in Boston. I wonder if we get to see them both on Saturday, too. I guess Bill could be of use to us, still." Peter's surprised face showed that this was the first he had heard of it.

"Yes, I suppose he could."

Later she asked William if Peter really could be trusted.

"Of course he can be trusted," William assured her. "He might seem as if he takes love very lightly and has many admirers. But when he finds that one, he sticks with her like gum under your shoe."

"I hope you're right," she said and leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm right," he said. "It's actually more likely that Charlotte hurts him than the other way around."

"Perhaps… But she won't." She sighed. "I still can't believe she didn't tell me." Elizabeth wondered if it was all her talk about Charlotte moving too fast with Bill that had made Charlotte cautious about not telling her.

"I hope so, because then I would have to kick her ass, being the relative, and all." He chuckled. Elizabeth joined in.

"God, I wish this was all over. I just want to enjoy myself without having to think twice and watch my back." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I miss my old, simple life."

"Hey," William said and caressed her cheek, making her meet his gaze. "We _will_ survive this." The confidence in his voice made her almost believe it, although she still thought it all too good to be true. She was sure something or other was bound to happen, just to ruin everything. If not with the plan, then with something else, like being deported or something. It was just her luck. Suddenly she wasn't so sure that a public display was the way to go, even if it meant getting back at the evil witch big times.

"Sometimes I wonder…" she trailed off. She moved her head out of his hand and sat up straight.

When she didn't say anything he sat up next to her. "What?" he encouraged, searching her face for clues.

"Nothing," she said after a while and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She really couldn't put into words what she was thinking. Her head was a mess at the moment. She shook herself together. "Let's get ready for dinner." He frowned a little, but let it slide.

"Okay."

-xxx-

William was slightly worried about Elizabeth's change of mood. He didn't like the worried look on her face, but tried to put that aside as just nerves about dinner. She looked happy enough when Jane and Charles arrived with Mr and Mrs Bingley. Mrs Bingley was a lot more cordial toward her than Mr Bingley. William was glad that no Caroline was in sight.

Dinner was a quite muffled ordeal, where nobody wanted to step on each other's toes or mention the elephant in the room. They kept a nonsensical conversation about the weather and other safe topics. Still the tension could be felt by all of them and there were a lot of sideward glances between the families.

"Perhaps we could move out on the patio for coffee and drinks?" his mother suggested lightly as they had all finished. William sensed that she was eager to get some fresh air. The tension hadn't lessened and was almost tangible.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," he agreed. "Elizabeth, perhaps we can show Jane the garden."

"_Park_," she corrected lightly with a smile at her sister. "You're going to love this."

"I'll go with you guys," Peter said hurriedly. "I haven't been here in ages," he explained as he noticed the curious glances from the rest of the table. William smiled and motioned for Charles to follow too.

"The more the merrier," Elizabeth said as Charles and Georgiana rose too.

"Well, that leaves more cake to us then," Mrs Darcy said lightly. "Let the youngsters roam free, for a while." The Bingleys didn't look as pleased with that arrangement, but couldn't really object since they were the guests.

The summer night was warm but refreshing after being stuck inside for too long. William inhaled and slowly let the breath out again. Elizabeth next to him did the same and seemed to shake of the tension from inside and took her sister under her arm and steered her down through the garden. Georgiana followed them and William let them go and turned to Charles and Peter.

"Glad that's over with," he said.

"Can anyone say awkward?" Peter joked.

"I don't know what they were thinking, having this dinner," William said. "Coming to the ball would be enough."

"Well, I think that my mother, at least, wants to make up for Caroline's behaviour," Charles said. "She's really taken it hard and is really embarrassed. My father is getting to see our side of it, but is still not convinced it is as bad as I tell him."

"Oh, well," Peter said, "on Saturday the whole society will see her for what she is." William noticed that Charles winced slightly. He reminded himself to talk to Charles about this later, when they were alone. He wanted to make sure that he really was on-board with the plan.

"What's the plan, anyway?" Charles asked.

"It was actually Lizzie that thought of a good way to expose her for who she is. I have a friend of a friend who is in the catering and event business and I heard Caro had fired yours so she is to take her place on Monday," Peter said. "She is a great actress and will do her best to gain Caro's trust and be her new BFF this week, hoping that Caro will need someone to talk to and tell all of her dark secrets to."

"And how are we going to expose her, exactly?" Charles asked.

"We were thinking of a hidden microphone or something like it and presenting it at the Ball," William said.

"Okay. Yeah, that would work," Charles said, but didn't really look convinced.

"If we get her to talk freely behind stage or something during the ball, I'm sure there could be a mike there so her statement can be heard by all attendants," Peter said. "Of course it depends on the venue if it's doable."

"Charlie, are you sure you want to do this," William asked. "We can do this some other place." William's conscience was speaking.

Charles thought only for a moment before answering: "Yes, I want to do this. I know she's my sister and it will go down on one of my family's company's events, but she's done too much this time. It has gone on long enough. I'm sure there are plenty of others here that would love to see her go down." William was glad to have that confirmation. He was momentarily thinking that perhaps they were too mean. That it would be too much and too public. It was not as if the whole of Boston knew what Caroline had been doing in England.

"Okay, just making sure," he said.

-xxx-

Jane loved the park and was all 'oohs' and 'aahs' about Elizabeth's favourite spots.

"He's quite a catch you know," Jane said suddenly. Elizabeth blushed and shot Georgiana a sideward glance, but she only smiled.

"I'm starting to see that," Elizabeth admitted.

"But then again, so are you," Jane stated.

"Haha," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well, you are," Georgiana chimed in. "I haven't seen Will like this in a very long time. I mean he is smiling, like all the time."

"Yes, well… If it hadn't been for my friends' meddling," Elizabeth said pointedly, "we most probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I for one, thinks you are meant to be. I mean, you wouldn't have fallen quite so easily if there hadn't been any chemistry or feelings to begin with," Jane said. Elizabeth mulled this over, and realised that perhaps her sister was right.

"We'll have to survive this week and the ball, then we we'll see," Elizabeth said.

"Speaking of the ball. Where do we stand in the 'bring down Caroline'-plan?" Georgiana asked eagerly.

"Peter has arranged for some girl he knows to infiltrate the enemy camp," Elizabeth said, "and we're hoping she will become Caroline's new BFF and hopefully she can make Caroline spill all the beans in such a manner that we can expose her for it."

"And the exposing will take place at the ball, I gather?" Jane asked, looking a bit worried. "Isn't that just a tad harsh? Too public?"

"God no!" Georgiana exclaimed. "Do you know how many I know that has been duped and deceived and hurt by her? It's not just you and me, you know." Jane looked uncomfortable, and Elizabeth could understand her. Jane was one of the most forgiving people she knew.

"But still, wouldn't this ruin her future?" Jane insisted.

"Jane, seriously, don't you remember what she did to you? To Charlie? To me?" Elizabeth cut in.

"And besides, it will blow over. In a week or two, nobody will remember," Georgiana said. "She'll be fine, and maybe, just maybe, a little more humble to the rest of the world."

"Can't we at least think of another way that is not as public? I mean this is my, hopefully, future sister in law. Not to mention Mr and Mrs Bingley." Jane looked at the others pleadingly.

"We should go find the others and talk this through thoroughly," Elizabeth said. "We cannot succeed if someone is having second thoughts."

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Yeah, so, they have a conscience. I'm really trying to hurry this along, but my characters do not do what I have planned. So, onward we go! Please don't hate me for this chapter, I know it's not great. Things can only get better, right?_


	40. Naughty is the New Nice

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 40: Naughty is the New Nice**

"Jane is having second thoughts," Elizabeth announced as they joined the men on the dock. William frowned. He was a bit surprised, since Jane had been the one who had been hit the worst by Caroline. "We really need to talk this through so that everybody is okay with this plan of ours and the consequences that can come thereof." Elizabeth sat down next to William and snuggled close. He kissed her hair briefly before looking around at the people around him. It really did look like a war meeting of sorts. They were all looking very focused and concerned.

"Perhaps Jane is right," Peter said. "Just because we now have a mole, it doesn't necessarily mean that we have to use this information, let alone expose Caroline at the Ball."

"I for one think she needs to be publically exposed," Georgiana said firmly.

"Charlie, she's you sister, what do you think?" Jane turned to her boyfriend for support. Charles shrugged and didn't really seem to know what to say. "I just think that if we do this, at least at the Ball, we're just as bad as her." Jane crossed her arms in front of her and put on her best stern teacher face.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"She has to pay somehow," Georgiana said. "I see where you're coming from, Jane, but I just can't turn the other cheek on this one."

"I'm with George," Elizabeth said.

"Me too," William agreed and squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder. "But, maybe we can find another forum for our exposé?"

"Let's review our options," Peter said. "And don't forget that we do have an ally behind enemy lines if we want to."

"I still vote for something public, but perhaps something that won't be connected with Bingley Corp.," Charles said.

"We really don't have much time, either," Elizabeth pointed out.

"What about a billboard?" Jane suggested. "Or renting one of those large jumbotrons?"

"I like how you are thinking," Peter smiled. "Still public, but not connected to either family."

"That could work," Elizabeth agreed. "And your friend can still be of use to us, getting footage and information from Caroline."

"We need an angle," Georgiana said, and smiled eagerly. William guessed she was looking forward to put her artistic skill to use.

"Another option is having a fake TV-team follow her around this week, and Peter's friend can get her to talk about all of her dirty deeds and get it on tape," Elizabeth suggested. "Not too far from the original plan but used in a different forum. I want to say… Youtube."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Peter smiled and everyone agreed that it was the best idea. Still public, but not too public or as easily traced back to themselves or either family.

"Maybe we could 'leak' a fake sex tape or something," Elizabeth mused and everybody laughed.

"You are so wicked," William murmured in Elizabeth's ear. "It's kind of hot." Elizabeth giggled softly.

"This is so college," Georgiana mused.

"No," her brother remarked, "college would be ordering a ton of pizzas in her name and have them ordered to some odd place."

"You know what I mean," Georgiana said lightly.

"So, youtube it is?" Elizabeth asked.

"And perhaps some of those jumbotrons," Jane suggested.

"I think that can be arranged," Charles said and smiled.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was happy with the new development of the plan. It felt more doable, without having too many people connected with it and hopefully still get the result they wanted. With their combined skills in various areas of communication and marketing they would soon have an anti-Caroline Bingley-campaign ready.

When they joined the parents on the patio, they were all at ease and confident about their new and improved plan.

"How did you find the garden, Peter?" Mrs Darcy asked.

"Lovely, as always, Mrs D," Peter answered. "I do not know how you manage to keep such a garden _and_ lovely home in such shape."

"Flatterer," Mrs Darcys smiled and slapped Peter on the arm, but was actually blushing with pleasure at such a comment. She dropped her voice to a more secretive tone and leaned close to Peter: "The key is a good staff." Everybody within earshot laughed.

"Oh, honey, we all know that you are the mastermind behind it all, no need to be coy about it," Mr Darcy cut in and gave his wife a loving look that surprised Elizabeth. "Nothing is done to anything here without your consent."

"Oh, hush." Mrs Darcy playfully slapped her husband's arm. Elizabeth watch the Darcys snuggle close and she moved even closer to their son and smiled up at him.

"They look so happy," she whispered. "I'm actually quite surprised, especially since your father seemed to see so practically on love and marriage when it came to Collins and Anne."

"I'm sure he will come to see our way," William murmured in her ear, his breath sending tingles down her spine. She shrugged pleasurably.

"I mean, one would think that he would understand such love that sends you running from an angry mother. I mean, just look at the way he's looking at your mother. He adores her. He would do anything for her."

"You should see them when he thinks nobody is looking," William chuckled softly. "They're usually very careful with showing affection outside of the house, let alone around company." William sounded surprised.

"It must be the moon," Elizabeth mused and tilted her head back so it came to rest against his shoulder and looked up on the large full moon in the night sky. She sighed. William kissed the top of her head and hugged her close.

Eventually they all went their separate ways and all of them seemed content with the evening, even the Bingleys who had kept in the background the whole time. Elizabeth couldn't really get a feel for Mr Bingley, he was very quiet, only spoke when spoken to.

"Mr Bingley isn't always that quiet, is he?" Elizabeth asked as they lay in bed.

"No, not really," William replied. "Though he isn't really a chatterbox either. His wife takes care of that department." Elizabeth giggled.

"Yes, I got that feeling. I feel sorry for Jane though. I hope she doesn't suffer for all of this."

"I'm sure she's fine," he said. "Mrs B likes her, I can tell, and Charlie is her knight in shining armour, I'm sure. He wouldn't let anything happen to her again."

"As you are mine?" Elizabeth turned to him and smiled.

"Obviously," he said and caressed her cheek. "I will never let anything happen to you." She scooted ever closer and hugged him close.

"I really like the sound of that," she breathed.

-xxx-

The rest of the week disappeared in a blur of seeing the sights, anticipation, and careful planning of getting revenge. Their mole kept feeding them information and was rapidly gaining Caroline's trust, much to their satisfaction. Caroline was obviously really in need of lightening her heart to someone, and had been feeling so misunderstood lately, their mole reported. A camera team was hired to follow her around on Friday and Saturday with the pretence of making a story about Boston's best venues for larger parties and benefits. Caroline didn't suspect a thing, but was only too happy to oblige. The team had been instructed to try to get her on tape when she thinks she's alone. Her new BFF was going to try and get her to talk when she knew there was a camera in sight.

William was surprised to hear from Anne de Bourgh. Even if he had known she was in town, it still surprised him that she would contact him.

"Well, what did she say?" Elizabeth asked as he hung up the phone.

"Mrs de Bourgh is coming," William said.

"That wasn't a surprise," Elizabeth pointed out. They had, after all, considered contacting them in hopes of help with getting back at Caroline.

"No, but what is surprising, is that it seems that Caroline has had her nose in their discovery."

"Hardly surprising. What hasn't she wrecked?" Elizabeth snorted. "Seriously, what is wrong with that chick? Is she really set out to destroy every happy couple within her reach?"

"I don't know," William sighed. This was really blowing out of proportions, more and more were getting involved. "I just can't believe that she is capable of such a thing. I mean she is Charlie's sister after all."

"Allegedly?" Elizabeth smiled. "I'm starting to lean toward the first plan again. She's really gone too far now. People need to know."

"And they will, but not like that," William said. "I have thought about it, and I don't want to embarrass Mr and Mrs Bingley like that, not in front of the whole town." The more he had thought about it, the more he was sure that a more discrete approach was better. Of course they needed some way to let people know what to be looking for.

"You're right," she sighed, defeated. "It's not their fault that their daughter turned out to be the wicked witch of the west." She raked a hand through her hair. "But how are we going to get people to see the video?"

"That's where the jumbotrons come in," William said. "Just a simple message with the address, just enough to make people curious."

"Yes, that could work, I still think it's riskier and not as effective as using the ball."

"Perhaps we can incorporate a bit of advertising on the ball," he said. "Would that satisfy your thirst for public display?" She nodded, grinning now. "You are so bad." He kissed her fiercely on the mouth.

"And you love it, right?"

"Totally. I'm going to miss it when this is over," he admitted.

"No need, I hear naughty is the new nice. We'll think of something."

-xxx-

Elizabeth was glad that they had moved into William's apartment down town. She thought of it as a trial period of what was, hopefully, to come. She learned that he was very set in his ways where she let her mood decide. For example, he always had the same healthy breakfast, where she ate what she was in the mood for. After a week under the same roof he had learned, the hard way, to greet her to the breakfast table with a steaming cup of coffee. She always took it without a word, but with a thankful smile. He smiled up from behind the sport section of the paper and handed her the comics.

"I can't believe you eat that stuff," she remarked with wrinkled nose as she inspected his plate of porridge. "It's like I'm five again."

"It's good for you," he answered and scooped in a spoonful in his mouth. "And it keeps you full until lunch," he added in a mild lecturing tone. She smiled.

She drew in the aroma of her coffee and smiled blissfully and he laughed.

"You're such an addict."

"So, what's the plan for today?" She smiled, letting his comment pass. The coffee was starting to work its magic on her mood.

"I was thinking Fenway Park," William said.

"You get that I'm not a sports person, right?"

"Yes, I know, but still, you cannot visit Boston and not see Fenway Park."

"Okay then, Fenway Park it is," Elizabeth said.

"Me and Peter is meeting the camera crew this afternoon, to give them instructions. Do you want to come?"

"Need you ask?" she arched an eyebrow.

"You don't need to do some shopping or so?"

"No, I got it all done when I went with Jane and Mrs Bingley," Elizabeth frowned. Didn't he want her there?

"Okay, good."

"What, don't you want me there?" she threw out.

"Of course I do," he said quickly, flashing her a smile. "It was just something I wanted to run by Peter." She narrowed her eyes.

"Something work related?" she guessed.

"Of sorts, yes," he replied, not looking at her.

"Oh, okay, I guess I could go look in some stores if you'd think I'll be in your way…"

"I'll manage," he said, smiling again.

-xxx-

William had actually thought of another way to use a jumbotron, though he wasn't quite sure if he was going to act on his idea or not. It was really too soon. And it was so not him. It was something that Charles would do or even Peter. But not William Darcy, he was a sensible man. He got down on one knee, with an impressive speech ready. He did not, most definitely not, propose to women on a jumbotron. He shook the insane idea out of his head. Tempting as the idea was, he was sure she would not appreciate it. Not to forget the fact that they hadn't been a couple more than a few months. It was Hay too soon for a big step like that. Way too soon. He felt himself roll his eyes at himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts as she drew a hand through his hair.

"Hm?" he looked up and was awarded a kiss.

"You were making all sorts of funny faces and things," she smiled. "Quite cute actually." She sat down on his lap. He put his arms around her and tried to figure out what to say.

"Just stuff," he shrugged. She traced a finger along his cheek bone, down towards his mouth.

"What kind of stuff?" she wondered lightly, eying him intently.

"You are making it really hard to concentrate," he said. She smiled.

"Oh, am I?" A hand found its way underneath his shirt.

"Totally," he murmured, face imbedded in her loose hair. He kissed her neck. She giggled softly.

"Why, Mr Darcy," she purred, "I do believe there were some impure thoughts in that head of yours."

"I hear that naughty is the new nice," he grinned before kissing her socks off.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note: **First of all, I've missed you guys! Thank you for still reading and reviewing! So, many of you liked the fact that they had grown some conscience, and I have tried to oblige as much as I can. I still think Caroline needs to be exposed in some way. I hope you like this new idea that popped into my head. _


	41. The Wicked Witch of the West

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:** Again, sorry for the delay. I started working again after my maternity leave, and well, inspiration has been wanting. But now I'm on track again, I hope. I got a little derailed by a short story contest, and then since I won that with writing on my very own book._

* * *

**Chapter 41: The Wicked Witch of the West**

Caroline Bingley was used to get everything she pointed at. She had been daddy's little princess and had had him wrapped around her little finger since he first laid eyes on her as a new born. She had found early in life that she easily could manipulate the people around. But now he was looking at her reprovingly. Sure, he had allowed her to take a position in the company, but she could see that he was disappointed in her. Everything had been blown out of proportion and nothing really had gone as planned. Had everything gone as it should have, she wouldn't had been in this mess now.

To her dismay, her father was not completely on her side after the Netherfield incident. She could hear from his tone of voice and choice of words that he was very disappointed in her. This was a totally new feeling for Caroline. She didn't quite like it. The change was noticeable and she knew she had to fix it. This was not a problem she could talk herself out of.

Caroline was seriously thinking of reinventing herself. She had never really had the experience of having girlfriends. Every female that had come in her way before had obviously just used her friendship to get closer to her brother, and then when William Darcy entered the stage, him too. She had learned that lesson quickly and therefore had never had a real confidant, only worshippers. Yes, she had been the mean girl at school, and constantly been surrounded by her court, but that didn't mean that she'd had any real friends. Nobody really knew the real Caroline Bingley. Somewhere under that hard exterior there was an insecure little girl that only wanted attention and somebody to love her for who _she_ was, not for who her brother or friends were.

She had noticed the sideward glances in the hallways, and she knew that people were talking behind her back. That was something she was used to, but now she was more self-conscious about it than she had ever been before. She felt as if she had no one on her side. So when her new caterer, Sophie… something, turned out to be a very good listener, she was bursting to pour her little black heart out.

"People don't really get me," she said and looked over at Sophie. "But I feel like you do."

"It's my job," Sophie said, evasively, and shrugged.

"You are too modest, my darling," Caroline smiled. "Some people click." Sophie only smiled slightly and continued with her task at hand.

This charity event couldn't have come at a better time. The fact that a TV-team was coming to interview her and follow her around for a day was perfect. This was just what she needed in order to get her name out there and to show, not only her father and friends, but Boston too, that Caroline Bingley was a force to be reckoned with. That she was the perfect party planner and she hoped this would launch her new career. She would also show that she didn't need anybody else but herself to succeed.

-xxx-

William Darcy realised that they had struck gold as they talked with the TV-team. The interviewer, Rebecca, knew Caroline from high school and was one of those women scorned by her. She promised to stir up some dust and poke just enough to get Caroline agitated enough to hopefully spill all her inner secrets to Sophie.

He had also asked them about making a video of his own. The team was going to be there on the ball anyhow, and to make it all seem legit they were going to interview some of the guests, Elizabeth included. All the talk about jumbotrons had given him an idea, but he wasn't really sure if he was going to go with it or not. It seemed a bit tacky to propose on one of those, but at the same time he couldn't care less about what others thought. He would even shout for the rooftops if he thought that would help. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Elizabeth, and he was not going to lose her now. This was their time.

"Will, are you really thinking of asking Lizzie to marry you?" Peter eyed his friend intensely. William shrugged and a soft blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

"I am," he replied and squared his shoulders, as if he suddenly had made a decision. "I mean, I do love her, and I am sure she loves me. Of course I know it's too soon, and quite irresponsible. But I'm tired of being sensible." Once the idea of being married to Elizabeth had planted itself in his head, the idea was too irresistible. He wanted her to be his for ever.

"I'm not going to stop you," Peter said. "I'm just surprised."

"Tell me about it," William smiled. "I'm surprised myself. But we have known each other since preschool. It just feels right."

"Well, then," Peter grinned, "we have our work cut out for us."

"I have been thinking of those jumbotrons that Jane mentioned," William said. "But I'm not sure if it's too public."

"Whatever you do, I'm sure she's going to love it," Peter assured him. "Though, jumbotrons is so not you."

"I know, that's why I think she won't see it coming," William smiled. "I want her to be surprised. And I'm sure there is a way to make it tasteful, even on a jumbotron."

"I'm sure there is. Or you could take her to the vineyard," Peter suggested. William nodded thoughtfully.

"Huh, I was kind of hoping you would be more sensible and tell me to slow down," William said, kind of surprised.

"Yes, well," Peter shrugged, "you've already wasted all this time thinking ill of each other…"

"True," William said. "So you'll help?"

"Of course!" They went silent as the woman of whom they had been speaking came into view. William quickly held up a paper and pretended to inspect its content thoroughly. He watched the object of his desire with a small smile and was so thankful that she was in his life.

"What are you two gossiping about?" She smiled, walked over to him and pecked his cheek.

"Oh, nothing," William replied and drew her closer to him, breathing in the scent of her.

-xxx-

"Are you psyched?" Sophie asked as she met up with her at the entrance to the ballroom where the charity ball was to be held.

"Totally," Caroline smiled. She eyed her reflection quickly as they walked passed a china cabinet. She smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on her dark grey pencil skirt and stood up a little bit straighter. Her auburn hair was tied back in a neat bun at the back of her head. Only a few strands framed her face. She thought she looked successful. That was what she was going for. Gone was the colouring she usually wore. The pale pink blouse matched the grey skirt and jacket perfectly. No red lipstick, but a modest coral gloss, a touch of pink on the eyelids and mascara and she was transformed into what really looked like a successful businesswoman.

She really did have a knack for organising parties, events and charity galas. She knew how to delegate and was also the perfect hostess. Though all the cordiality and amiability evidently had gone to her older brother, she was always impeccably civil and knew what to say and when to say it. This was her true calling. No more miss secretary. She had also given up the hopes of becoming Mrs Darcy. After Netherfield she could kiss that future good bye. She would come out on top. She was sure of it. She smiled at her reflection. She was Caroline Bingley; she had nine lives and always landed on her feet, no matter what.

"So, are you ready?" Sophie asked. Caroline was brought back out of her reverie.

"Yes," Caroline smiled. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and walked over to the group of guys with the cameras and what she deducted to be the interviewer. "Good day, gentlemen and lady, I'm Caroline Bingley. I do apologise for keeping you waiting." She shook hands with them all, smiling and polite. She was determined to do well on TV. She was going to shine and show the world that this was her moment to do so.

She was quickly hooked up with a microphone and they went through the plan for what the interviewer wanted to highlight. They talked about the background of her father's company, their charity work and how she came to be the event planner. She was proud of their work and what they did for the community.

"I heard that you just recently returned from England," said Rebecca, the interviewer, and Caroline started at that comment. She really didn't want to get in to that, but she smiled and nodded. "How come?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline put on an innocent face.

"Weren't you working for Pemberley Communications over there?"

"Yes."

"Why did you decide to leave and come back to you father's company?"

"What has that got to do with my event planning?" Caroline shrugged uncomfortably. She had been prepared to answer questions about the best venues, caterers and florists. Not stuff about what had happened in England.

"I'm just trying to get a picture of how you got here," Rebecca said, smiling innocently. "The audience love stuff like that." Caroline tried to compose herself. "I understand that the move back was pretty out of the blue?"

"It just didn't work out. I was tired of being the secretary." She shrugged again, trying very hard not to snap at the other woman. Her time in England had nothing to do with this event and her recent career change. "Nothing more."

"I see." Caroline could see that Rebecca didn't believe her. Suddenly she got a really bad feeling in her stomach. Did Rebecca know something? She tried to shake the sinking feeling in her gut and remain professional.

"I have the highest respect for Pemberley Communications and William Darcy," she stated hurriedly. "We just had different opinions on a subject." She squared her shoulders a bit and put her chin up defiantly. She was _not_ going into that subject.

"Okay," Rebecca said and Caroline could see her rolling her eyes and mouthing something to her staff. "Why don't we just take a break, we need some shots of the venue anyway. We'll talk more later, okay?" Caroline just nodded and left in such a hurry that she didn't realise she was still wearing the microphone.

"Caroline, wait!" Sophie came hurrying after her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," sighed Caroline. "Just a touchy subject, that's all."

"Something you want to talk about?" Sophie looked at her sympathetically. Caroline hesitated. "I'm a very good listener, and sometimes it helps to get it out there. You know, to refocus and regroup?"

"I just need some air," Caroline said and moved toward the terrace.

"Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, water?" Sophie offered, still following her.

"Is it too early for a Martini?" Caroline half joked, with a weak smile.

"Let me see what I can do," Sophie smiled and left her.

Caroline sat down at one of the tables outside. She was still fuming about where Rebecca had taken the interview. The nerve of that woman. Had she no shame? Going on and on about England. That was personal and really had nothing to do with this. She got angrier the more she thought about it. She sighed heavily and tried to shake it off. It was just nerves. No one was out to get her. She had left that behind her in England. She was trying so hard to be good. She had only fallen off the wagon once, and even that had backfired. She snorted. What she had thought was a bulletproof plan turned out to be what got them even closer together.

"How are you holding up?" Sophie placed a filled Martini glass in front of her and brought her back to the terrace.

"You're a doll," Caroline said thankfully and took a deep sip from the Martini. She let out a sigh of pleasure. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"So, anything you want to talk about?" Sophie sat down on the other side of the table with a glass of white wine. Caroline eyed her intently, as if to measure her up. If she talked about it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad you went crazy to try and get it?"

-xxx-

"So have you gotten any further with the pictures?" Elizabeth asked Peter.

"No, not really, but I know a guy who knows a guy," he said and wriggled his eyebrows conspiratoringly.

"You are really in the wrong line of work, you know that, right?" she laughed. "You should really work for the CIA or something."

"I'm very happy with where I am today, thank you very much," Peter smiled.

"I have been saying this for ages," William said. "But nobody listens to me." He smiled. Elizabeth's heart skipped. If he knew what affect his smile had on her, he would be grinning like an idiot all the time. She giggled softly and the men looked at her quizzically, but she just shook her head and smiled.

"So, where are we with the Caroline-situation? When do we get to see the good stuff?" Elizabeth asked.

"We should have some material to go through tonight. So I was thinking pizza and beer at my place. We don't want this anywhere near my parents," William said.

"Sounds like a plan," Elizabeth said. She was happy to be out of the Darcy-house for a while. It's was not like it was crowded or anything, but she really felt in the way there. "I'd love to see your place."

-xxx-

"I always want the best for my friends, and I always trust my instincts," Caroline started her little confession. Sophie leaned in closer in encouragement. "But sometimes things just don't go as planned." Caroline sighed and took another sip of her Martini, it was almost empty.

"Let me get you another one of those," Sophie offered and hurried off and was soon back with a carafe and an ice bucket. "This should keep us going for a while. Where were we?" Caroline gathered her thoughts and began her story. Little did she know, that everything she said to her so called confidante was recorded.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Yes, I know, I know, we don't like Caroline, but I really enjoyed this little trip into her psyche. I might have enjoyed this mean girl so much that I'm really thinking giving her some air in another fanfic later. We'll see. State your complaints in the review-section below, thank you. _


	42. I wanna do bad Things with You

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:** A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

* * *

**Chapter 42: I wanna do bad Things with You**

"I made popcorn," Elizabeth stated as she sat down next to William in front of his computer. He smiled.

"Do you really think this is going to be so exciting that you need popcorn?" He raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" She looked surprised. "I'm sure it's going to be spectacular. Didn't you hear Sophie on the phone?"

"You're such a weirdo, you know that, right?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yup." She smiled and tossed popcorn into her open mouth. "Want some?" She held out the bowl toward him.

"No, thanks, I'm good." He shook his head slightly.

"What?" She looked curiously at him.

"Nothing."

"Do you think ill of me for wallowing in other's misfortunes?" She put the bowl of popcorn down and turned to him with a serious face. He was surprised at this. Gone was the mischievous smile and twinkle from a moment ago. "Don't you think Caroline deserves what's coming for her?"

"I do, but still… She's a human being."

"She's a manipulative bitch," Elizabeth retorted harshly, as if that didn't qualify as being human. "Don't go soft on me now. Remember what she did to Georgiana. To Charlie and Jane."

"I do remember," he stated. "And I'm not going soft. I'm just saying…" He shrugged slightly, not really sure what he wanted to say. "Never mind." He looked away. He did want to get back at Caroline, it was not that, it just felt… wrong. But there was no way he could back out now. The plan was already in motion.

"Okay, then, let's get this show on the road," Elizabeth smiled and patted his knee.

"Okay," he said and pressed play. Caroline's face filled the screen. She looked serious and business like, but soon she was affronted by the interviewer's nosy questions. You could see she was trying to remain calm and collected, but her eye started to twitch slightly and her forehead looked moist. Elizabeth snickered.

"Did I miss it?" Georgiana came thought the door like a whirlwind closely followed by Peter.

"I didn't know you were coming," William said.

"We can start over," Elizabeth offered.

"No, that's okay," Peter said and sat down next to Elizabeth. "Give us a quick recap?" Elizabeth did as she was asked.

"So far she has just been sweating a little, her eyes are twitching away, but I know that there will be action in a bit," Elizabeth said with a delighted smile. William smiled too, her radiant smile was catching, and yes, he wanted to hear what Caroline had to say for herself. All eyes turned to the screen again and they listened intently.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was enjoying herself immensely. Seeing her nemesis sweat like that and totally fall apart under pressure was wildly amusing. The information they got out of her was good stuff, good enough to make her go down in fire. Elizabeth could think of a few ways to use this information to their advantage, but at the same time, she wanted the revenge to be perfect. And yet, she couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for Caroline. She had no idea that she could feel compassion for such a mean girl as her, but Elizabeth did. That, however, didn't mean that she intended to back out now. Caroline had had this coming for ages. She refused to feel sorry for her. Now all she wanted was for this to be over, for the charity ball to be over and to be alone with William without having to worry about Caroline ever again. She wanted her sister and Charlie to be happy together.

"How are we supposed to choose bits from that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Leave that to me and Gigi," Peter said.

"I want to help," Elizabeth said. "It was my idea, after all."

"Okay, so here's what I'm thinking," Georgiana said, eyes glittering. "We do a series of short videos and put them up on youtube, like say a five part thing and when the first part is up, we put up banners on well-chosen websites, billboards and perhaps leak it to facebook."

"Nobody's going to miss this," Peter said. "It's going to be epic."

"What happened to keep it low key?" William asked, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, this is going to be perfectly alright, and nobody's going to know that we are behind it, but perhaps Caroline herself, but honestly, what's she going to do about it?" Georgiana looked relentless. Elizabeth had never seen that look on the younger woman's face before.

"Maybe we should take it down a notch, after all," Elizabeth said and looked over at William. She really didn't want to get into an argument over Caroline with him. "Perhaps just a one-piece and some billboards? We really don't want this to backfire." William looked relieved. Georgiana's sweet face darkened.

"What? I thought that you of all people would understand," Georgiana said heatedly.

"I _do_ understand, Georgie," Elizabeth said, "but I also understand what could happen if all this is tracked back to you and your family. This is not just some high school prank anymore."

"But she deserves it!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"Yes, but do you? Do your family?" Elizabeth took on her most serious tone of voice. "I'm not saying she doesn't deserve what's coming to her, but I don't think we ought to stoop to her level."

"I think Lizzie is right," Peter said, "we cannot afford to let this get out of hand. It would have the opposite effect."

William nodded in agreement, "They are right, Gigi. What if mum and dad gets dragged into this? It's not worth it. Let's just go with the original plan. One youtube-video and a couple of billboards, okay?" They all turned to Georgiana, who was quietly fuming at them all. She pouted, then looked like she was going to stomp her foot like an obstinate 5 year old, but she didn't.

"Fine," she said. "I guess you're right. But I want to do this my way, okay? I'm the artsy one, after all."

"Okay," they all agreed, not wanting another one of those fuming looks.

-xxx-

William was happy that Elizabeth had managed to steer Georgiana away from the Caroline-series-idea. If they had gone with her plan it would have taken forever to finish and he didn't really have that much time. He wanted this all to be over and done with. He wanted to concentrate on the future and not the past. And in that future Elizabeth was his wife. He smiled slightly, the idea instantly brightening his mood. As soon as Caroline was dealt with, he was going forward with his plan to propose to Elizabeth. He hoped everything would go as smoothly as they hoped and that they would be able to spend her last weeks in Boston in relatively ease.

"Let's do it," he said and handed over his laptop to his sister. "I'm going to need your help on another thing later, okay?" he whispered in her ear as she took it. Georgiana looked up at him, confused. He held a finger towards his lips and nodded slightly, but very suggestively, toward Elizabeth. Georgiana's face lightened and she grinned.

"Finally," she mouthed.

"I know," he mouthed back, grinning widely. Their earlier visit to Fenway Park had given him plenty of ideas about how to best use the jumbotron, and although he wasn't going to propose during a game, he knew how he wanted to do it now. Someday he might actually have to thank Caroline for all of her meddling. If she hadn't he wouldn't be on the verve of proposing to Elizabeth right now. He only hoped that Georgiana could help him soon enough.

He had managed to sneak out to a jeweller to alter the engagement ring he had gotten after his grandmother. Originally it had been meant for Melissa, but she wouldn't have appreciated the simplicity in it and William had gotten her another ring, but he knew Elizabeth would. He had admired the champagne coloured diamond a few days ago and realised how much he wanted to put it on Elizabeth's finger.

He started fantasising about her in wedding dress, how she would walk down the aisle toward him with a huge smile on her lips, the wedding night…

"A penny for your thoughts," whispered his, hopefully, wife to be in his ear.

"Oh, wouldn't you want to know," he whispered back and placed a kiss just under her ear. She shivered slightly.

"I have a very vivid imagination," she said hoarsely and William wished they were alone.

"I bet you do," he answered and kissed her collarbone.

"Ew! Get a room!" his sister smacked William on the head and he chuckled against Elizabeth's neck. She had turned bright red and coughed slightly. It was as if she had forgotten that they were not alone. "I think I liked you better when you were single and bitter." His sister grinned mischievously at them.

"Naw," said Peter and came to William's rescue, "this Will is so much more fun. And as a bonus we've met the lovely Elizabeth again." William grinned at his cousin.

"Yes, I'm pretty happy myself," he confessed with hot cheeks as he placed a small kiss on his girlfriend's equally hot cheek.

"Are you blushing, big brother?" Georgiana laughed out loud.

"Maybe," he answered, feeling even hotter.

"Okay, that's enough," Elizabeth said, "less focus on us and more focus on the bitch of the hour, if you please." She waved toward the laptop where Caroline's wild eyes stared from the screen.

"No fun," Georgiana pouted.

"More fun than mocking your brother and me," Elizabeth remarked and smiled at William. Her eyes promised a continuation on what they had started.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was just at that time realising just how much she loved William. This was nothing like she had felt before. This was a deeper, more mature emotion. A feeling that sent her body tingling with anticipation, her knees went weak as he smiled at her, the want of being close to him all the time. Her heart was filled with an indescribable bubbly feeling of joy. She didn't mind the mocking eye rolls the others were doing as she once again kissed her boyfriend, she didn't care what anybody else thought. She had so much to thank them for. If they hadn't butted in, she would most probably not be here today. Maybe they should give them a gift or something. Or did a place in their wedding party suffice? She smiled slightly and turned to William with bright eyes. Did she want him to propose? She realised, as he returned her smile that she did. Most vehemently.

They seemed to complement each other so well. He being so serious and she more light hearted. It was as if they were made for each other. _God_, she rolled her eyes at herself. She did sound like someone out of a romance novel. She shook herself and returned to the task at hand, namely bringing down Caroline. No regrets.

It was well after midnight when they were finished and satisfied. They had made two versions and had emailed them to Charles and Jane for approval and vote in which to release to the public.

"This is going to be legen… wait for it…" Georgiana's bright eyes shone, "… dary!" She broke out in giggles and her brother had to push her out the door for her to leave.

"It's going to be epic," Peter agreed. "Just evil enough."

"Yes, I think so too," Elizabeth agreed, but really wanted the two cousins out the door. "If Charlie and Jane get back to us soon enough we might even have the time to print up cards with the address and hand out at the ball? Like with the text 'Karma is a Bitch' or something like it."

"That's brilliant!" Peter marvelled. "Aren't you a devious little minx?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," William murmured.

"But she's turned out to be so much more evil than one would have thought when looking at her." Peter smiled. "No offense."

"None taken," Elizabeth assured him. "I kind of like this dark side of me. I need to air it out from time to time."

William growled softly in her ear. "You can air it out later, when we are alone." He bit down on her earlobe and she shivered slightly.

"Okay, that's our cue," Georgiana said, looking mildly disgusted. "Come on Pete, let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Peter agreed after taking one look at Elizabeth and William. "Talk to you first thing, okay?"

"Yes, first think, promise," William said and ushered his cousin out the door. "Go, get home, get some beauty sleep."

"Fine, we're off!" Peter grinned and waved before William closed the door.

"Finally," William breathed. "I thought they would never leave." Elizabeth giggled.

"What's the rush, big boy?" she drawled, placing her hands on his chest. "We have all the time in the world." She snuggled close and placed a kiss on his neck, just above his collar. He shivered slightly and she giggled. She liked the power she had over him.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" he asked suddenly.

"Hm?" She lifted her head slightly, wondering what in the world could be so important to talk about now when they had been in the company of others the whole evening and was finally alone.

"This youtube-scheme. Do you think it will have the wanted effect?" He looked down at her and she broke free from his embrace.

"Yes, totally. And if we're lucky, we will reap the results during the ball. With all the new phones, that youtube-clip is just a few taps away." She smiled reassuringly.

"And it's not going to be traceable to us?"

"Well, I'm guessing people will have their suspicions, but I'm pretty good at what I do, Will. And so is Peter."

"So I have nothing to worry about?" he asked, lowering his head toward hers.

"Nothing," she said, nodding slightly before tilting her head up. She took a step forward again. She felt his hot breath on her face and shivered with anticipation.

"Okay, if you say so," he whispered hoarsely before letting his lips crush down on hers, effectively silencing any chance to reply.

-xxx-

William let his hesitations fly out the window and let Elizabeth reassure him that everything would work out as they had planned. What could go wrong? Of course a ton of things could go wrong, but he didn't want to think about them right now. He was going to focus on the positive, Elizabeth, having her in his arms, kissing her… Marrying her.

He easily picked her up and walked hastily towards his bedroom and bed while humming the theme to _True Blood_, "Bad things". She started giggling as she realised what he was humming.

"Ready to unleash the dark side?" he asked as he dropped her carefully on the bed.

"You bet ya," she answered before taking hold of his collar and dragging him down on her.

** - TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:** The big reveal and ball next time! Stay tuned. _


	43. Badasses on the Move

**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

A_ Pride and Prejudice- _story

By: jakeline

_**Summary:**__ A modern P&P with a Shakespearean twist. He said she wasn't pretty enough and she threw punch at him. After 12 years Darcy is back in Meryton and Lizzie still hasn't forgiven him. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim to be Jane Austen and most definitely not Shakespeare. I just borrow their work as an inspiration to this story, loosely basing it on _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Much Ado about Nothing_._

_**Author's note:**__ I really like how my readers keep better track on what I've written than I do! Thanks for keeping me on my toes. And I know I'm late… But Happy Holidays!_

* * *

**Chapter 43: Badasses on the Move**

Elizabeth lazily opened one eye and peered around in the room, suddenly unsure of where she was. William's sleepy grunt next to her brought her back to Boston and his downtown loft. She smiled languidly and rolled over to snuggle close to him. She breathed in his familiar scent and felt like home. She could hardly believe that for only a couple of months ago she disliked him and wouldn't even give him the time of day. She sighed comfortably and caressed his sleep warm cheek. He moved slightly and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. He was just so gorgeous, even when sleeping.

It was still early, and she didn't want to get up just yet, so she closed her eyes again, nestling into his embrace as carefully as she could without waking him. There were so many things to do today and she wasn't really sure if she was quite ready to start the day. She was going to have to share William with the rest of the world, but for now they were alone, just the two of them, just how she liked it. She made a mental note of, when getting back to England, she would let William take her out on a real proper date, without any meddling family, friends or conniving Carolines. Just the two of them, for say, dinner and a movie?

Even though they had been together for more than a month it felt as if they hadn't really spent any real quality time together, alone. There had always been some sort of obligation, work or family matter to attend to and if they did see each other alone they were always at home. Not that she was really complaining, but she wanted to be wooed properly.

She looked forward to this evening with something like fearful excitement. Large events like these were never really her style, but as they seemed to be a part of William's life she was willing to have another go at it. The last one hadn't been so bad after all, bar the obvious disaster in the middle. The beginning and end had been pretty terrific. But tonight there was going to be two ladies that she really didn't care for, one that she had met and the other she knew only by reputation. She wondered how Bill and Anne were and if they had been separated yet, or if they had managed to stay out of Anne's mother's way.

She suddenly had a brilliant idea. She was sure there were going to be party favours or goodie bags handed out, as there usually was at things like these. If they got the video up and running during the day, they could probably manage to print out the little cards with the address on it, and put in these gift bags. It would be discrete enough and not interfere with the actual benefit. She smiled happily and drifted off to sleep.

-xxx-

William woke with a satisfied sigh as he found himself wrapped in Elizabeth's limbs. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and was awarded a soft sigh and a slight stirring of her body. His reaction was immediate and he kissed his way up from her neck, across her jaw and finally planted a kiss on her now smiling lips.

"Oh my, aren't we frisky this morning, Mr Darcy," she whispered between the kisses.

"Should I stop?" he asked and released her lips and looked down at her.

"You wouldn't dare," she threatened and clasped her hands around his neck and drew him back down to her waiting lips.

"We aim to please," he chuckled softly and lost himself in the moment.

They didn't rise until nearly an hour later and was after a shower sitting by the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"So, I had an idea for distributing the youtube address," Elizabeth said as she gulped down her coffee in her usual fashion.

"Oh?" he looked up from his paper, interested.

"Yes, do you know if they are going to give out gift bags?"

"I don't know," William said, "we'll have to ask Charlie."

"If they do, we could print out the little cards as we talked about and slip them into these bags sometime during the evening, but before people are starting to leave. And it would be discrete and it wouldn't disturb the ball at all." She grinned, looking very satisfied with herself.

"Where do you get all these ideas?" William furrowed his brow. "You're such a bad ass."

"Too much spare time in front of the telly?" She blushed and smiled sheepishly. She shrugged. "You know I have a very vivid imagination."

"That I do," he grinned. "Sometimes I think your talents are wasted on the IT-industry. You should write books or something." She burst out laughing.

"I'm hardly _that_ talented. Besides, I get to around ten pages and then, nothing."

"You've tried?" William's jaw dropped.

"Don't look so surprised." She shrugged again, looking embarrassed.

"I'm not, not really," he said hurriedly, but she was constantly surprising him. "You just never cease to amaze me. It's a good thing!" She blushed at the compliment.

"I intend to keep on doing that," she replied after a while.

"I'm looking forward to that," he smiled. He took a sip of his tea and continued reading the paper while trying to figure out how he was going to slip out to meet up with the boys and Georgiana in order to get his jumbotron idea going. He had it all figured out. After the fund raiser he would steer Elizabeth, and the others, toward one of the jumbotrons he had hired for the revealing of the Caroline-video, and as a surprise, before the address for the video was shown he was going to appear and propose to Elizabeth. Sometimes it had its perks of being quite rich and have an influence in the city.

He smiled to himself and peered over the paper at his soon to be fiancé. She was totally oblivious to what he was planning, and he was dearly hoping she would say yes.

"Um, I have some errands to run later," he said with an apologetic smile. She looked disappointed and he hurriedly continued; "But I was thinking you could invite Jane over, and you can get prepped together and then when I get back we can have a drink before heading over to the ball?" Her face lightened up.

"Oh, okay, that would work. What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to sort out the jumbotron and stuff," he said evasively and shrugged before turning his eyes down to his paper again.

"Sure. I'll be fine, here, all by my lonesome…" she let the sentence hang unfinished. He looked up from under his brow and saw her faux pouting lips. He smiled slightly.

"I promise I will make it up to you."

She sank back against the back of the chair, "I know." She smiled. "Besides, I could use a good long bath and pampering if I'm to meet with the socialites of Boston."

"Are you nervous?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Always," she smiled. "But with you by my side I pretty much feel invincible."

"Glad to be of service, ma'am," he chuckled and raised his hand towards an imagined hat and bent his head downward.

-xxx-

Elizabeth was of course curious about William's errands, but she knew better than to press him on the subject. He left her with a kiss and a promise to be back as soon as possible. She rang her sister and asked if she wanted to come over to get ready for the ball with her.

"Great minds think alike," Jane said and told her sister that Charlie had some business to attend to, but that he was going to join them at William's later.

"I wonder what our men are up to," Elizabeth pondered vacantly as she hung up her dress.

"I don't know, think it has to do with Caroline," Jane said.

"Yes, you're right," Elizabeth gave in. Of course she still wondered, William had seemed more secretive than ever lately.

"When do you want me to come?" Jane asked. Elizabeth checked her watch. It's only noon and the ball doesn't start until six.

"How about in two hours?"

"Sounds great! See you then!"

Elizabeth wandered into the bathroom and got the bathwater running. She added a couple of drops of foam before sauntering out in the living room again. She wanted to read something while in the bath. It always relaxed her more than just lying motionless in water.

She vacantly looked through William's bookcase in search of something to read. She didn't really know what she looked for, but sure that there must be something among his books that she would like. There were hardly any surprises in his book case. Some classics, some contemporary, a bit of 'how to succeed in business'- literature and some fantasy and sci-fi-books. They had similar tastes in the classics and she smiled as she found Zola's _The Ladies' Paradise_. She took it and went back to the bathroom, satisfied with her find.

She was soon swooning over Monsieur Mouret and his seductive way of handling his department store and employees in Paris. She sniffed over how the other shop girls treated poor Denise. After an hour of indulgence she realised it was really time to get ready so she washed her hair, shaved her legs and scrubbed her body. She felt much better and prepared for anything when she felt beautiful from the inside out.

She was so happy that she had gone with the dark lush green goddess dress with golden ropes around her waist and for straps. The light fabric was layered around her and flowed as she walked, and it showed of her long slender body. She felt comfortable and not at all exposed. She was sure neither Caroline nor Mrs de Bourgh would be able to make her feel inferior in this dress with William by her side. It was payback time.

She checked the fridge to see that the champagne was cooling and that it was stocked with anything her sister could be wanting. She put rollers in her hair, to make taming her hair easier for her sister, and sat down with Zola again while waiting for her sister to come.

-xxx-

"So, Lizzie thought it better to put the cards with the address in the goodie bags, huh?" Georgiana asked. They were cooped up in Peter's office and Georgiana was doing the final touches to the video and William was telling them about Elizabeth's new bright idea.

"Yes, it's not as offensive to the party itself. And we did agree to not disturb the main event," William said. Charles and Peter made concurring noises.

"Okay, well I guess that would work. I have finished the video and will upload it just as we leave for the ball."

"I have set up a webpage to where we can upload the video once we're ready, and I've already given it to the ones in charge of the jumbotron," Peter said and handed the address to William.

"Let me see," Georgiana said and took the note from her brother. "I have an idea." She hastily opened a new project, adding title and clips.

"What are you doing?" William asked.

"I'm making a teaser for the jumbotron and it ends with this address," Georgiana said as she worked.

"Brilliant," Peter said. "We're such badasses! So, now it's just a matter of printing out the cards. I know a place where we can have it done within the hour."

"Great," William said. "Charlie, do you think you have the time to fix it on your way home?"

"Yeah, sure. If I leave now I'll have plenty of time and then meet up at your place. And I'm probably best suited to slip them into the bags, too. Nobody will notice if I hang around the gift table either, since people know me and I'm part of the family." Charles looked confident enough for William to relax about that part of the plan. Really, they had done everything in their power now. What more could they do. After the video had gone public, it was just a matter of waiting, and relying on gossip and that it travels pretty fast.

"Excellent! Now, for the other thing I was planning…" William's heart leapt at the thought of what he was about to do. He turned to Georgiana.

"My brother, proposing to his girlfriend, who would have believed that a couple of months ago," Georgiana mused half bewildered.

"Certainly not I," Peter said with a laugh.

"Well, me neither," William admitted, smiling. He fingered on the small velvet box that lay in wait in his pocket. His smile grew wider and he looked up at his sister. "I guess love really do change people." Georgiana gleefully clapped her hands while bouncing up and down. His cousin and friend's expression also showed how happy they were for him.

"Yey! I am so happy for you both. And I'm so proud of being part of this!" She hugged him. "You've chosen well, big brother."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"No, just enough," Georgiana said. "I can't wait to see her face when she sees this!"

"Yeah, me neither."

"I have a guy waiting for your email with the video to be posted up on the jumbotron," Peter said.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done this without you. _Any_ of it." William emphasised the 'any', because if it weren't for his friends, he wouldn't be here, on the brink of proposing to his girlfriend. Hell, if not for them he wouldn't even have a girlfriend. He grinned at his friends and sister.

The short video they'd made was perfect. He had been thinking of waiting and use material from the ball, but he wanted it all to be finished before they left for the fund-raiser so they could fully enjoy it, without having to excuse himself during the evening. He intended to enjoy himself, even with Caroline there. She wouldn't be able to try something there, with her parents present, and all of Boston's finest.

"If we're done here, I would like to get ready," Georgiana said. Peter hastily excused himself to go change.

"Yes, I think we're all set," William said. "Are you coming with us or are you going with mum and dad?"

"I promised I'll go with mum and dad. But I'll see you later," she said.

"Okay."

-xxx-

Elizabeth was putting on mascara as William entered. She immediately felt happier and gave him a smile. Her body immediately responded to him. She could hardly believe that the day had finally come when the Wicked Witch was going down. He smiled back and gave her a quick hug, and whispered 'you look great' before hurrying off into the shower. After him came Peter and Charles. They looked dashing in their tuxedos.

"How did it go?" Elizabeth asked as she put on a dab of gloss on her lips. "Everything set?" She was awarded two of the largest grins she had ever seen. Elizabeth wondered if there was something she was missing. Peter handed over a small bag which contained the little cards with the address to the video.

"It will be spectacular," Peter grinned. "Is there any champagne? I feel like celebrating!" Peter continued into the living room where he joined Charles who had sat down next to Jane. Elizabeth took one last glance in the mirror, before deciding she was done. Jane had managed to tame her wild curls into an intricate updo with braids and twists that all came to rest in a bun at the back of her head.

"Yeah, there's more in the fridge, too!" Elizabeth took her glass and joined them. Jane was in Charles' arms already, and looked as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks, not hours. Elizabeth smiled as she looked at them and was thinking that she wouldn't mind doing some tongue wrestling herself. She considered joining William in the bathroom, but decided against it, she knew how she felt about him in a tuxedo, and she wasn't really sure if she would be able to contain herself from ripping it off his body.

Elizabeth decided to put her impure thoughts aside and went for another bottle of bubbly and brought it back just as William emerged from the bedroom. Her breath got caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She had only seen him in a white tux before, and in a black, well, the effect was quite stunning. He grinned at her, sensing her awe, and winked. His hair was still wet from the shower and all he had done to it was just draw it back with his hands.

She handed him a glass of champagne with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hear it went well," she said.

"Yes, all is set. We have scheduled the reveal of the video on the jumbotron till midnight tonight," he smiled. "I hope to be there when it goes live."

"Yeah me too! Can't wait."

"I think that can be arranged," he said with a mysterious little smile. She slid an arm around his waist and half hugged him.

"By the way, I must say you look sensational," she said.

"So do you," he said and stepped away from her to take her in. Elizabeth chuckled and made a little twirl. He growled appreciatively and she giggled.

"Let's toast, shall we?" Peter suggested and raised his glass. Elizabeth and William brought their attention back to the rest of the party. "To taking down the Wicked Witch and being complete badasses in doing so."

"Hear, hear!" Everybody smiled and congratulated themselves on a well thought out plan and felt pretty confident that it would go smoothly.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Guess what books I've been reading since last time… :P I do hope you thought it worth the wait. I'm trying to wrap this story up in a neat bundle, but it's not that easy. If you have any concerns or ideas, please, do not hesitate to leave them in the box below. Thank you! Have a great holiday and new year! See you on the other side! _


End file.
